His Greatest Wish
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: It has been Severus Snape's greatest wish to go back and fix his life with Lily. What happens when he suddenly gets the chance, remembers everything, and has changed enough to avoid Slytherin? Marauder-era, pre- and established Severus/Lily. 39/50
1. Revelation

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: Main story to which "Forgive Me" is prologue. _

_**Revelation**_

Severus Snape woke feeling far different than usual. For one, he felt very refreshed, which hadn't happened in twenty-two years. Recently, he hadn't slept at all. Two, his body somehow seemed...smaller? He felt sure his bed had to be bigger than this. This certainly did not smell like his quarters at Hogwarts, but it was a familiar scent nonetheless. Severus blinked and then frowned. The ceiling looked strange, until he recognized a few pockmarks from spells gone awry in his childhood. Wait...his childhood...why was he in the shabby house of Spinner's End? He tried to recall his last conscious memory, but found that the only thing coming to mind involved Voldemort and a magically bound Nagini floating through the air towards him. And her eyes. Lily's eyes seemed to be seared into his mind...but why?

He shifted in the bed to sit up, marveling at his thin, young, unblemished hands, and with a tremble of uncertainty, he pulled up the left sleeve of his pajamas. He nearly fainted when he saw that the Dark Mark was gone. As he looked around his old room his last memories came flooding back: his pleading with Voldemort, the realization that he would die by Nagini...the pain, the willing of his memories to leak away, and then...Harry Potter? _The eyes_. He had seized Harry's robes and spoken in a deep rasp, "Look...at...me..." and found forgiveness in those eyes he loved so much. And then the flood of memories gave way to a multitude of images from an interim, seconds, years, spent in a place where he had observed the life of Harry Potter, had promised himself that if somehow he managed to earn a second chance he would take it...take it to fix the things he'd destroyed.

Severus's hands shook. His body felt eleven, looked eleven, but the eyes that looked back at him in the mirror showed thirty-seven years of life, twenty-two of regret, and sixteen of pain. But somehow...somehow he had gone back. With every bit of knowledge he needed to secure himself to Lily Evans. The realization hit him. Lily. Lily was alive! He wildly looked at a calendar and realized it was August 31st, the day before the start of term—the day before he would travel to Hogwarts with Lily. A memory from his previous, darkened life came back: he and Lily had been at the park today, and she most certainly would be there again. These thoughts spurred him to dress in the least-shabby looking Muggle clothes he owned, and for good measure clipped his Hogwarts cloak over it, sans the pin with the school crest on it. He looked around his room once before spotting his brand-new wand lying on his desk; he picked it up and felt a familiar warmth before smiling at it and tucking it beneath his cloak.

The former potions master had long since forgotten who was at home on this day; he found his answer when, while descending the stairs, he heard the raised voices of Eileen and Tobias Snape shouting in the kitchen. With a pang Severus realized he had not seen either of his parents in over twenty years, but he was content to start his second life by avoiding them as much as possible. When he stepped outside, he felt fresher than he had in all his thirty-seven years.

Severus knew the path to Lily Evans' house by heart, having burned it to memory during his first life at Hogwarts. He walked with a suffocating need to see her, to touch her, to know for his own mind that she was safe, not dead. He speed-walked for a while and stopped when the Evans's house came into view. For a moment he ceased, swaying on the spot. After twenty-two years, he could finally make things right with the woman he loved...although at the moment she was eleven and he looked eleven. The more serious things would have to wait, but he needed her to know how much she meant to him long before she ever met Potter.

When James crossed his mind, Severus grimaced.

He was standing a hundred yards from the Evans's front door, when it opened and a young girl with red hair flew out of it in his direction. Severus quite forgot to breathe when he saw her. Lily ran right up to him, grinning, but the smile faltered when she saw the expression on Severus's face. She was standing only a few feet from him. He lurched forward quite suddenly, and drew Lily Evans into a tight, warm embrace, his thirty-seven year old mind sobbing in relief that she wasn't dead and didn't hate him.

Lily returned the hug with equal fervor, but when they pulled apart he kept his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him curiously, confused. "Sev? You all right?"

Severus's mind raced at the sound of her voice, the shimmer of her emerald eyes... "Yeah," he managed to say. But he could not stop a small tear from appearing at the corner of his eye. Lily's expression softened and she brushed it away. Severus closed his eyes and the skin of his face burned where she had touched him. He blinked and her face swam into view. He smiled, genuinely, for the first time he could remember. "Yes, actually, I'm better now than I have been in years."

"Years...?" she trailed it off as a question. "Sev, I saw you only yesterday, and you seemed fine then. You sure you're all right? Not in a tizzy about going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Her green eyes gleamed.

"I know you're excited," Severus said softly. "I—I had a lot of time to think last night. About some things..." _Like how I'll never, ever call you that horrid word in this lifetime._ He looked around and suddenly remembered the park. "Can we walk to the park?"

"Sure, silly, and you can tell me all about whatever's changed you so much since yesterday."

Somehow, Severus seriously doubted it. He would tell her in time, he was sure, but with all the thoughts running through his head right now he needed to choose one, focus on it, and figure the rest out later. _Later? What is later? At Hogwarts later, or after Hogwarts later?_ Without really thinking about it he reached down and grasped her hand in his.

Lily felt her stomach float when Severus took her hand, and she felt the blush creep up her neck. She hoped Petunia hadn't seen who she was running towards (or seen her running at all), but as the two eleven-year-olds strolled towards the park of Spinner's End she found herself feeling comfortable with their hands clasped.

Severus sat on the swing, reluctantly letting Lily's hand go when she sat on the one beside him. He found that he could not stop looking at her. "You're my best friend," he said so quietly he wasn't sure if she'd heard him.

But the light in her eyes told him otherwise. "You're my best friend too, Sev." She seemed to be thinking hard about something. "I know you've told me hundreds of times, Sev, but tell me again about Hogwarts," she asked him quietly, her voice suddenly betraying her nervousness about the impending journey to their school. "About the Sorting."

Severus swallowed. "Well, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has certain criteria for accepting any one student; for example, Slytherins are cunning and ambitious." _Not to mention a few other things. Like being the main House from which Voldemort has gathered his Death Eaters. How Pettigrew was Sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me._ "Gryffindors are brave and courageous." _Although a select few have been utter fools in some situations. Harry, for example._ "Ravenclaws are marked for intelligence and logic." _Though judging from Xeno and Luna Lovegood, madness as well_. "And Hufflepuffs are loyal and just." _Loyal to a fault; it got Diggory killed._

Lily looked at him with a defeated expression on her face. "I—I'm none of those things, Sev, not one! How will they know?"

_Did I really never tell her about the Sorting Hat?_ "Er—Lily," he said, and they stopped rocking back and forth on the swings. "Lily. You may not think you're brave or logical, or just, but you don't have to know, because the Sorting Hat does it for you. It looks into your heart and your mind and it decides." _But you will always have a choice, in the end_, Severus thought bitterly, still angered over the idea that had he been aware that he could've chosen to ignore Lucius Malfoy and the Death-Eater-Wannabes, and perhaps Lily wouldn't've died the first time.

Lily seemed surprised. "A hat? A sorting hat? How clever!"

Severus had to give her credit for immediately understanding the Sorting Hat to be a magical, sentient object. "The four founders created it to Sort the students after they had died."

She nodded in agreement, understanding. "What House do you think you'll be Sorted into?"

The question caught Severus off-guard. He thought it over. He would never willingly set foot in the Slytherin common room again. Too dark it was, too tempting, and too dangerous. He had changed a thousand-fold since his last encounter with the Sorting Hat, and somehow Severus had no doubt in his mind that if it was really necessary, he could imitate Harry and repeat the phrase, "Not Slytherin," until the Hat put him somewhere else. He considered the remaining Houses. Hufflepuff was, unofficially, for "the rest" of the students; the ones who had shown no remarkable talent favored by any of the other founders. Gryffindor, Severus had to admit, was a distinct possibility, considering his massive changes and his growing of a spine somewhere between the time of the Prophecy and his life-altering meeting with Dumbledore. Ravenclaw was the most likely, because he had been returned to his eleven year old body with every ounce of learning and magical power he had left life with. He could easily out-perform the seventh years, and probably a few teachers as well. "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I expect," he said honestly.

"What about me, Sev? Where do you think I'll be Sorted?"

It took a great deal of self-constraint to not laugh out loud at the apparent absurdity of her question. "Gryffindor," he said immediately.

Her eyes dropped to the pea-gravel beneath their feet. "You're just saying that."

"No," Severus tried. "I really think you'll end up in Gryffindor."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were Sorted into the same House?"

The thought had crossed his mind, yes, but he wondered...being in the same House would certainly help him keep James away from Lily, and that was part of his ultimate plan. "It would," he replied, and started to swing again. For some reason the motion helped him keep a handle on his thoughts. Something important sprung to mind. "Did Professor McGonagall tell you how to get onto the platform when she explained the letter to your parents?"

At this Lily's eyes lit up. "Yes! She said that if you lean against the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten you'll slide right through—onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters! Marvelous, isn't it?"

Severus only smiled, still wondering if at some moment his world would go black, if he would be wrenched back to that Afterlife of watching Harry Potter's life and children and reminiscing on how much he'd like to go back and fix things.

"Sev?" Her soft voice drew him out of the dark thoughts.

Their eyes met and for a moment he felt a twinge on his neck, where Nagini had sunk her fangs into him, killing him. Dumbledore had been right...Harry's eyes were precisely the same as Lily's. "Yes?"

"Were you going to tell me what made you...made you hug me?" She ended the question very quietly, and Severus saw that her cheeks had gone bright pink. He didn't doubt that his own were probably tinged as well.

He had known Lily would ask him. "I—Well, last night I guess you could say I had a...nightmare. When I woke up I thought long and hard about it, and I...I realized some things. Things that sort of go against the beliefs my ancestors firmly held. That it doesn't matter where we come from or whether our parents are wizards or not—because choice is the greatest influence."

Lily stared at him, dragging her feet in the gravel to stop the motion of the swing. Severus did the same. "But why did you hug me?" Her face was still red.

Severus knew he must be honest with her. "In the...nightmare...you died. And it was my fault. When I hugged you it was to convince myself that it really was just a dream—that you're still alive and don't hate me."

She frowned. "Why would I hate you, Sev?" she asked curiously.

He answered quickly. "Because Petunia is angry about me telling you about magic, and it made her hate you. You treasure her friendship, Lily...you could've hated me for putting that rift between you and your sister." _Your horrible, stuck-up, good for nothing sister whose jealousy and cruelty could've been described as legendary. _

To Severus's great surprise, Lily laughed. "I've gotten over it, Sev, I guess. I'll never go back to being...Muggle...again, and if Tuney can't deal with it, that's her problem. I'll always love her because she's my sister, but I think I can live with the idea that she'll never see me the same way she did before you called me a witch." She seemed to ignore the part about Severus dreaming about his being responsible for Lily's death.

Severus remembered Lily pleading with Petunia on the Platform so long ago, and wondered if, somehow, things had changed in a way he hadn't foreseen.

They sat there, swinging, for what seemed like hours, him telling her about Hogwarts and her confiding in him about her worries of acceptance. "It really doesn't matter, Lily," he said, "being Muggleborn. There are people in Slytherin who absolutely hate Muggleborns and don't believe they should even be allowed into the school, but those people are holding onto outdated, medieval ideals and it really doesn't matter what they think. They're the sort of blokes who end up with Voldemort."

Lily's eyes widened. "Sev, you said his name without flinching or anything!" It was only then he remembered that he had indeed told her about Voldemort, except at the time he'd referred to the Dark Lord as 'You-Know-Who.'

Hermione's wise words popped into Severus's mind. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. But it's like I said—diehard purebloods see Muggleborns as an invasion and they think that by joining Voldemort they can help...exterminate...them. You don't have to worry, Lily. I'm sure you'll be the top in everything at Hogwarts." This time she beamed at him.

The day drew on and it was only when the twilight started setting in that they both realized they had skipped lunch. But Severus didn't mind.

"I'll meet you on the platform tomorrow, yeah?" The two had gotten up from the swings and were walking back towards Lily's house.

"I'm so excited!" she said when her house was in view. "This year will be so spectacular, Sev...learning about magic!"

Before she turned to go inside, he hugged her again, tightly, his heart going light when he felt her return it. He pulled away and smiled at her. Severus waited for her to disappear into the house before starting towards his own house, thinking about how best to avoid his father before departing tomorrow for King's Cross.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Sorting Hat**_

Severus woke early on the first of September, feeling lighter than he had in nearly forty years. His trunk he had packed the night before; he had marveled at how many uselessly simple things were in his room, let alone that he'd brought with him to Hogwarts the first time around. He didn't have much to begin with, but considering the number of items he left behind, including several books on the Dark Arts he had found in the attic months before...well, months before he'd started at Hogwarts twenty six years ago, the trunk was lighter than it would have been otherwise. He dragged the trunk downstairs as quietly as he could, and then towards the front door.

Eileen came out of the living room looking exhausted. She saw her son and his trunk, and the oddly mismatched Muggle clothing he wore, before saying, "Is it really that time already?" Obviously she had lost track of the date and hadn't realized she needed to take him to King's Cross Station today.

"Mum, shouldn't we be going?" he asked in a voice he hoped belonged to an eleven year old about to start at a school for Wizardkind.

Eileen glanced back at the kitchen. "Yes, well, I suppose we'd better be off before..." she trailed off, but Severus knew she had meant to end with, "before Tobias wakes up from his drunken stupor and keeps us from going." Having lived with a Muggle for so long, she knew how to dial the cab company, and before long a single yellow taxicab pulled up in front of the house at Spinner's End. The driver loaded Severus's trunk into the back and mother and son climbed into the backseat. "King's Cross, please," she said tonelessly.

Severus watched the neighborhoods melt by and he knew they were getting close when the car began to slow with the traffic. Eileen and Severus had his trunk on a trolley within thirty minutes; Severus looked at a nearby clock and saw that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in exactly forty minutes. He scanned the station for Lily and her family, but couldn't spot them before Eileen instructed him to push his trolley through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

The great scarlet steam engine loomed before them, spewing great billowing clouds over the platform, engulfing Hogwarts students and wizarding families. Severus looked around as best he could, before seeing Lily with her parents and sister. He moved towards them, but stopped when he began to overhear Lily's argument with Petunia.

"It's not enough that you won't see me for ten months, Tuney? We used to get along great, but now..."

"You're a _freak_!" Petunia spat, and Severus saw the high-and-mighty look on her face that had remained there ever since. "You and that Snape boy, _freaks_! I...I don't ever want to see you or speak to you again!"

At this Lily looked very affronted. "Tuney..."

But Petunia Evans had already flounced back to their parents, who were gazing around the platform with utter fascination at the magical spectacle. Severus stepped next to Lily. "You okay?" he asked quietly, but just loud enough so she could hear him over the din of screeching owls, meowing cats, and the conversations around them.

Lily stood silent for a moment, still watching her parents and sister. "Yeah." She wiped her eyes and Severus realized she had been crying a little. Despite her insistence that it was Petunia's problem, the elder girl's actions had hurt Lily. "I'll only have to see her over Christmas and Easter, and summer, I suppose. Maybe she'll calm down. Or maybe I'll just stay at Hogwarts until summer."

Severus's heart thumped at Lily's idea of staying at Hogwarts, but he doubted that Petunia would ever calm down. From Dumbledore's mentions of Petunia's horrid behavior towards Harry, he felt that this time around wouldn't be any different for Petunia's disposition. He could only wonder if she'd still marry that walrus Vernon Dursley. "Come on, let's get your trunk on the train, then you can say goodbye to your mum and dad." He tried to seem enthused about it, but for some reason he knew that Lily would have a hard time parting with Petunia, even after her show of character. They stowed their trunks in a compartment that Severus had a sneaking suspicion would be where James and Sirius put theirs, too, and then he accompanied her back onto the platform after quickly changing into his robes.

Eileen saw her son emerge from the train and she approached him with a stiff grace that was obviously posturing for her outing into the wizarding community. She saw Lily and then looked at her son again. "Severus!" she called, and Snape started, startled by his mother. He went over to her, vaguely aware of Lily a few paces behind him. "Severus. I see you've already made a friend." Her voice brimmed with pride that Severus was slightly surprised at hearing. Lily didn't say anything when she materialized at his elbow. "What is your name?"

"Lily Evans," she replied in a small voice.

Eileen managed a smile. "I hope you and my son have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, Lily." Severus's mother then did something so unfamiliar that the old potions master froze. Eileen bent down and kissed his head. "I should be getting home, before—" she stopped herself, remembering Lily.

_Before Tobias wrecks the house after finding out I've seen you off to Hogwarts_, Severus finished the thought for her acidly in his mind. His father would never turn his life around.

"Be sure and write me after you've been Sorted, Severus."

He nodded and watched his mother slide back through the barrier before walking behind Lily towards her parents. He knew his mother would be disappointed if he wasn't Sorted into Slytherin, but it made no difference to him now what his mother thought of House appointment.

Petunia gave Severus a scathing look and pointedly turned her attention from her parents when they engulfed Lily in a joint hug.

"Write every day," Rose Evans said to her daughter, the sparkle of tears in her eyes. "Let us know all about what happens there!"

Mark Evans knelt down so his daughter's face was above his. "Follow your heart, my Lily. And stay out of trouble!" He hugged her to his chest and kissed her temple. Then the last calls for boarding sounded. Severus lurched a little, and when Mark released Lily, Severus grabbed her hand and led her back to the train. When they hopped on board Lily leaned out and waved to her now-rapidly disappearing parents, as the train gathered speed out of the station.

Together the two eleven year olds went back to the compartment where, sure enough, James Potter and Sirius Black had already made themselves comfortable. Severus wondered briefly where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were, but the thought disappeared when Lily pulled open the compartment door and walked in and past the boys, sitting down. Severus sat across from her. He was glad that James and Sirius had decided to ignore them, for the moment. "What are you thinking about?" he asked rather suddenly, that both James and Sirius looked at him when Lily did. Severus ignored them.

"The Sorting," she said. "I know, again. I know you said I'd be in Gryffindor...but..."

"Trust me, Lily," Severus said, cutting her off. "You'll be a Gryffindor as surely as I'll avoid being a Slytherin."

James exchanged a glance with Sirius, who didn't seem terribly excited about the conversation. But apparently James had chosen not to hear the word _avoid_ in Severus's statement. "Slytherin?" he said disdainfully. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius replied dully.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

At this statement Severus could not hold back a noise of amusement; obviously his experience in his former life had made it possible for Severus to cling to the sentiment that Sirius Black was bad news all around.

Sirius glared at Severus. "Maybe I'll break the tradition." He turned to James. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

This time, Severus managed to stay quiet. Sirius, however, grinned. "Me too. I can't wait to see the look on my cousin's face when I'm sorted into Gryffindor, or anywhere instead of Slytherin."

Severus remembered that Narcissa Black was still at Hogwarts, as was Lucius Malfoy. _The slick-haired git,_ Severus thought with animosity. The conversation between James and Sirius melted away as Severus returned his attention to Lily. She was looking out the window. "How can you be so sure about where we'll be Sorted?" she asked without taking her eyes off the moving landscape.

Severus shrugged and leaned back on the seat. "A feeling, that's all." _And a bit of personal experience._ He wondered if his Patronus was still a doe, and if he could still achieve the Animagus form of a black owl. He figured that at some point he could retreat to the Room of Requirement and put his curiosities to rest. "I'll bet we'll both grow up and be famous for something," he said, trying to get Lily to lighten up about the impending Sorting Ceremony.

James looked around at them again. "Who'd want you as a celebrity?" he asked Severus with a sneer.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Potter, please keep your nose in your own business." His tone was cold, and very reminiscent of the tone he had used so often as the potions master on Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors.

A look of shock spread across his face. "How—how did you know my name?"

"It's on your trunk, Potter. I'm not blind, you know." Severus enjoyed the look of confusion and then embarrassment that spread over James's features. Even though James had done nothing more cursory than attempt to insult him, Severus still knew the pain of losing Lily to him, and it was all he could do not to punch Potter in the nose. He didn't want to be like that this time; he wanted to give everything a chance to change, even James, as difficult as that might be. It would all be worth it, as long as Lily was happy.

The windows of the train darkened as they neared Hogwarts, and the Prefects could be heard knocking on compartment doors, informing students that the time to change into their robes was fast approaching.

Without waiting for Lily to ask, Severus pointed his wand at her trunk and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," before lowering it carefully in front of his best friend. She stared at him.

"How did you do that?" she asked with wide eyes. Severus noticed he had also earned the gazes of both Potter _and_ Black.

"Levitating charm. It's one of the easy ones Mum taught me," he said, half lying. "Or would you have rather I heaved it off and risked squashing your foot?"

Lily reddened. "Thanks," she muttered, opening the trunk and extracting her robes. She pulled them on and Severus levitated the trunk back to its original position.

"Snape isn't a magical surname, is it?" James said in the form of a statement.

Severus looked Potter square in the eyes, pleased when he saw the latter's gaze waver under the intensity. "Don't tell me it matters to you that I'm half-and-half. Or would it have made a difference if I were Muggleborn?"

It was James's turn to blush. Sirius looked away from James and Severus, out the compartment window. "No. I just wondered how your mother taught you a perfect Levitating charm in a Muggle house. And for the record, I don't care if you are or aren't Muggleborn."

_He'll find out eventually._ "Maybe it would ease your curiosity if I told you that my mother is a Prince."

At this, Sirius swiveled his head around, as if the conversation had suddenly become interesting enough to warrant his attention and involvement.

Lily caught Sev's eye and gave him a look he took to mean, _What do they want?_ He shrugged and shook his head.

"_Your_ mum is Eileen Prince?" Sirius asked pointedly.

Sev tipped his head in affirmation, but before Sirius could continue his line of inquiry, the train slowed to a roll and the call echoed through that they had pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Lily stood and slid open the compartment door, seized Sev's hand, and dragged him out, along with the swarm of other first years, onto the platform. If she hadn't grasped his hand he would have lost her in the crowd.

"Firs' years!" came the familiar tone of Hagrid's voice. "Firs' years, ov'r here!"

Sev made sure Lily stayed right next to him as they went towards Hagrid. If he had changed at all in twenty six years it didn't show; his eyes were still black and merry, the beard bushy as ever, and his bulk still wider than most trees in the Forbidden Forest.

"Boats," Sev whispered into Lily's ear. "Four to, I think." He couldn't quite remember since last time. It was just their luck that they managed to sit in the boat Sirius and James lumbered onto as well.

The ride over the Black Lake was eerie and quiet, the sloshing of the water the only sound and the pinpricks from the candles in the Great Hall the only light. Clouds had hidden the moon and stars. The boats crunched as they slid over the gravel on the opposite shore, a cave beneath the castle. The first years clambered out and huddled behind Hagrid as he knocked (rather, banged) three times on the wooden door in front of them.

Professor McGonagall opened it.

"The firs' years," Hagrid said like he said every year, and McGonagall ushered them all in.

Several minutes later they stood in the Entrance Hall, in front of the massive wooden doors that separated them from the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall turned to them. "In a moment I will take you through these doors, where you will join your classmates. But before you do, you will first be Sorted into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts your House will be like your family. Successes will earn you points, and rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of term in June the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." She gave them a stern look Severus knew all too well, and suddenly the wooden doors cracked open and widened, revealing the sights that Lily had long dreamt of seeing.

They walked in twos down the center row, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Lily gripped Sev's hand fiercely, conveying her nervousness through that one link. Her face remained calm. In front of the High Table sat the stool, and what Severus recognized as the ancient Sorting Hat. When the first years had gathered and the rest of the Hall fell silent, the Hat's brim ripped open, and it burst into song:

_A thousand years or so ago  
Four friends united here  
To build a place where children learn  
Of magic, friends, and fear.  
They made me up so I could Sort  
The children when they'd died,  
So I could sing a song to you  
That you'd recall with pride.  
The Houses four each have their might  
Their callings each select  
So I will list them now for you  
To know which you reflect.  
Perhaps you may belong with those  
Whose nerve and courage win,  
The Gryffindors will be your guide  
Throughout the thick and thin.  
Or it may be your loyalty  
That leads you to your friend,  
The Hufflepuffs do welcome all  
And do their trust extend.  
Though if you are the one with wits,  
And wisdom, it is sure  
Your House will be in Ravenclaw,  
With company for cure.  
And lastly if ambition you  
Do hold and dearly crave,  
The Slytherins will lend a hand  
And help your way to pave.  
Be not afraid to pull me on  
I'll whisper in your ear  
I'll let you know just what I think  
And then you'll start your year! _

The Great Hall burst into applause, and Lily stood there, gripping Severus's hand so tightly he thought his fingers might snap. He tried to reassure her by squeezing back, but that only prompted her to up the pressure on his digits. Severus ignored the Sorting until McGonagall called, "Black, Sirius," and watched the scruffy boy nervously step up to the stool.

The Hat was silent for so long that Severus knew it was deciding whether or not to place him in Slytherin. When it finally yelled, "Gryffindor," Sirius handed the Hat back to McGonagall and bounded off to the Gryffindor table, a look of positive relief on his face. Snape looked over at the Slytherins, where he saw Narcissa looking utterly furious that her cousin hadn't been placed in the traditional House for Blacks.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called from the list, the Sorting Hat in her grip. Lily released Severus's hand and came forward, trembling, remembering what Severus had told her the day before about his belief she would end up in Gryffindor. She sat on the stool, looking out at the four, crowded tables filled with intent faces.

She felt McGonagall set the Hat on her head, and heard a voice. "Miss Lily Evans," it said, humming as though thinking over what he had found in her mind. "Yes, yes...you would do well to listen to everything your friend Severus tells you. He does indeed know what he's talking about," said the Hat plainly to Lily. "You show courage, yes, the ability to stand up for those you love... He was right, you know, about you. Gryffindor!"

Lily went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Prefects and across from Sirius, from where she caught Severus's eye and gave him a huge grin. Somehow he felt instantly relieved.

"Lupin, Remus," went to Gryffindor, and when "Pettigrew, Peter," was Sorted into Gryffindor as well, Severus knew that no Sorting other than his own would be different. After watching "Potter, James," swagger to the Gryffindor table Severus had to do a double take. He saw a very young, widely smiling Arthur Weasley sitting beside an equally-young and much thinner Molly Prewett, congratulating the new additions to the House of Godric Gryffindor. He tore his eyes away from Lily, the Marauders, and the precursors to the enormous Weasley family when he heard Professor McGonagall call his name.

"Snape, Severus!"

For an odd reason he felt slightly anxious, although he knew he would have no difficulty in avoiding Slytherin House. He sat down and felt the Hat, for the second time in his existence, being lowered onto his head.

"Oho," said the Hat suddenly in his ear. "My, my, Severus Snape, you have changed quite a bit for the better since I last Sorted you." Severus sat on the stool, numb with shock. The Hat knew of his backward leap in time. "I do so strongly sense that you've had quite enough of Slytherin, I daresay... So few seem to realize the power of choice, and I see many choices here in your head... Considering your numerous demonstrations of courage and bravery between last being eleven and now, and considering also your choice...better be Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat from Severus's head and the career Slytherin stumbled towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside Lily, who gave him a massive hug and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Sev! I'm so glad we're in the same House! It would have been awful to be separated!" His cheek tingled. He glanced over at Potter, who was sitting across from them, and felt quite satisfied when he saw the expression of disbelief on his face that indicated he had just seen Lily kiss him.

He agreed by nodding his head and hugging her back before turning to pay attention as Dumbledore stood to make the start of term announcements. It was a few moments later, in the middle of Dumbledore's words, that Severus suddenly realized he would have to share a dormitory with James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Frank Longbottom for seven years. Only the thought of Lily, alive and next to him, kept him from hexing James and Peter into the next century.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, "to another year at Hogwarts! I do not wish to keep you all pining after the feast, so without further ado, tuck in!"

The tables groaned under the weight of the magically-appeared food.

"How'd you end up in Gryffindor with a name like 'Severus Snape'?" James asked rudely between mouthfuls of mashed potato. "It seems to me you'd fit in better with the Slytherins, since that is where all the Prince family have gone."

"Hush," Molly Prewett admonished from across the table before Severus could get a word in edgewise. "Our names don't dictate who we are." Arthur blushed beside her and hid behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. Molly smacked his arm. Severus watched the two with great amusement, wondering if Arthur's embarrassment had something to do with Molly agreeing to marry him. As he dug into his own dinner the thought left his mind and was replaced with Lily, who sat at Molly's right elbow.

The feast ended almost as quickly as it had begun, at least to Sev. Before he knew it the main courses had been replaced by desserts, and soon those were gone too, melted into the golden dishes, and Dumbledore stood up once more.

"All this wonderful food has made your minds fuzzy, I understand, so I will only bore you with the standard announcements, as well as two others. First, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students not accompanied by a teacher. The caretaker, Mr. Ward Arcturo, has asked me to remind everyone that all Zonko's products are banned, and classes will begin tomorrow without delay. We welcome this year to our staff, Professor Mathis Hardgrave, who has taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Samuel Eros, who has kindly obliged to teach Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Kettleburn recovers from his most recent...ahem...injuries." Dumbledore surveyed the room over his half-moon spectacles. "Prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Good night!"

In the commotion Severus took Lily's hand again and followed Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, the seventh year Prefects, out the Great Hall and up the staircases. The wonderful effect of Hogwarts food had already begun to numb his mind, and the thought of falling onto a four-poster and dreaming of Lily seemed a welcome prospect. The thought of how to keep his magical prowess under wraps had already slipped to the back of his mind when they reached the Fat Lady.

"Quaffle," Molly said, and the portrait swung open. Once inside, she turned to the group. "Boys' dormitory is to the left, girls', to the right. A word of warning, however. Boys will not be admitted into the girls' dormitories. The opposite, however, is not true. Find the doors marked 'First Years,' and you will find your belongings waiting for you. Class timetables will be handed out at breakfast, at eight o'clock. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself or my fellow Prefect—" she indicated Arthur "—or Prefects from fifth or sixth years. Off to bed, then!"

Severus reluctantly let Lily go after hugging her and promising to meet her for breakfast, and climbed the stairs after Remus, Peter, and Frank. James and Sirius were behind Severus. He heard James yawn as they entered the dormitory, where Sev found his battered old trunk at the foot of the bed beside a window. Without looking at his fellow roommates he found his pajamas and crawled onto the bed, wrenched the hangings shut, and proceeded to fall into a sleep filled with dreams of Lily Evans.


	3. First Lessons

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**First Lessons**_

Waking the next morning, Sev for a moment forgot where he was. The sounds of layered snoring reached his ears and with a jolt he remembered he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor with the Marauders and Frank. He fumbled around for his watch, and saw the time to be just after six in the morning. Sev sighed. There was no way he'd get back to sleep now, and besides, he could sit in the common room reading until Lily came down for breakfast. He opened his trunk and managed to quietly gather all the books and parchment he figured he'd need for the day, and then went to shower and dress.

Severus settled into an armchair next to the fire, which the House Elves had already stoked and had roaring, despite it still being summer. Gryffindor Tower was nowhere near as cold as the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, but somehow he had become accustomed to being cold and it felt nice to be warm beside the fire. He reached into his bag and pulled out the first year potions text, flipping to the last pages of the book. Just by glancing at the titles of the potions he had brewed them already in his mind, with revisions and tweaks that would ultimately improve the concoctions. Besides, in twenty years these potions would be considered inferior, and Severus could think of replacements that did better than the ones they were to learn about over the next seven years. Sev snapped the book shut and sighed, wondering how in Merlin's name he would pull off hiding his superior skills from the teachers and Headmaster.

"You all right there? You seem a little tense."

Sev jumped at the new voice; he hadn't heard Frank Longbottom speak in a very long time. "Fr—" he caught himself and covered his slip with a cough. "Nervous, I guess. I'm Severus Snape. What's your name?"

"Frank Longbottom," said Frank Longbottom as he extended a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I saw you snap shut that potions book when I came down. Potions too hard to even look at?" his fellow first year grinned.

Severus let himself laugh and his eyes crinkled. "Too easy."

Frank's eyes widened and he sat in the armchair across from Sev. "Too _easy_? You must know a lot about it then if we haven't even started and it's too _easy_. Did your dad teach you?"

He shook his head. "My mum did. I don't suppose you know about the Prince bloodline, do you?"

"My mother told me the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, like the Blacks and the Malfoys. But what of it? Are you related to them?" Frank's tone was purely curious, and Severus had decided back in the park to dispense with all the secrecy surrounding his family, and be as open as he could with as many people as he could stand.

"My mother is Eileen Prince. She was a great potions student and so was my grandfather...so I guess it was passed on to me as well."

Frank seemed impressed. After a moment, he asked, "Are you surprised you were Sorted into Gryffindor? I mean, with the rest of your family being Slytherin."

Severus was beginning to like Frank in a way he hadn't before. "No," he said honestly. "I know I'm different from the rest of my ancestors. I don't care about the ridiculous things such as blood purity and who's worthy enough to be Voldemort's—" Frank flinched "—Death Eaters. He'll die eventually, and those who serve him will end up in Azkaban or worse."

"How do you know so much about You-Know-Who?"

Severus smiled wanly. "You don't get to be the son of a Prince and expect not to have those kinds of ideals shoved down your throat every day." He shrugged and looked back at the potions book, tracing the front cover with his index finger. "It took a little bit of thinking to put my mind in its right place about things."

Frank opened his mouth to say something else when Lily nearly ran down the stairs of the girls' dormitory, her book bag swinging from her shoulder. She skidded to a halt next to the armchair and was about to speak, but instead looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a little worried.

"You look different."

It hit him suddenly. "Oh! When I was packing I nicked some of Mum's bottles of hair stuff. I was tired of..." he gestured at his head, "...of this mess."

Lily smiled, laughed, and turned to Frank, extending her hand. "Lily Evans, Sev's best friend." Severus felt his cheeks go pink.

"Frank Longbottom. Would you mind if we all went down to breakfast together? I think I got a bit lost on the way up here and wouldn't do so well if I went down alone. I might end up trying to open a door that's only pretending to be one."

"They can do that?" Lily asked, rounding on Sev.

He nodded his head emphatically. "Some staircases have trick steps, walls will pretend to be doors, and doors will pretend to be walls, stuff like that."

Lily looked at Frank again. "He's like an encyclopedia of Hogwarts. I don't know how he knows it all. I'll bet if I asked him he could take us to the Owlery without once getting lost!"

Sev lurched. "The Owlery! I told Mum I'd tell her what House I was Sorted into. Shouldn't you owl your mum as well?" he asked Lily as he dug into his book bag for parchment, a quill, and his ink. He managed to scrawl in spiky black letters:

_Mum,_

_I was Sorted into Gryffindor. I know you won't be pleased but I'm happy about it and I think I'll do just fine here._

_Severus_

"I haven't got an owl, Sev, have you? I didn't see you bring one onto the train."

He shook his head. "We can use the school owls until we eventually get our own."

Lily wrote out her letter to her parents, and then Severus took both Frank and Lily to the Owlery, leaving the common room just as the soon-to-be-Marauders bounded down the stairs. Sev thought the timing to be perfect.

The three found themselves at the Gryffindor table at half-past seven. Lily had insisted she fill out her letter a little, detailing things like the floating candles and the moving staircases, but especially the walking, talking occupants of the paintings all over the castle. When the letter had reached twelve inches Sev dryly told her to finish or he would take Frank down to the Great Hall and leave her to manage her own way.

Racks of toast, platters of sausages, eggs, biscuits, and every other kind of breakfast food were on the table when they sat. Somehow Sev ended up between Frank and Lily and he managed not to sneer when Potter and Black noisily swung onto the bench across from them.

Sev met James's eyes and was shocked when the tousle-haired boy reached across the table. "James Potter, but you already knew my last name. I thought we should introduce ourselves properly, seeing as we'll be in the same dorm for the next seven years."

Cautiously Sev grasped James's hand and they shook. "Severus Snape." A little of the hostility went out of him when instead of looking at Lily, James directed his attention to the food.

Professor McGonagall swept down the Gryffindor table, handing out the timetables. She loomed over Sev, Lily and the entourage, and briskly handed each schedule to its owner. "Be sure you get to your lessons on time. Tardiness is frowned upon."

Lily seized Sev's timetable and exclaimed, "We have all our classes together! Defense Against the Dark Arts is first this morning."

_No one in Slytherin knows that my mother is the Prince blood-traitor,_ thought Severus happily. _They won't try to recruit me or make my life a hell for loving Lily._ He would not have to be worried about the double DADA with Slytherin.

"Where is it?" she asked Sev, digging into her breakfast again.

"Third floor," he answered immediately, pointing at the schedule. "It's right on the timetable, since apparently you didn't notice."

She shot him a look of exasperation. "Well, excuse me for being so excited about having all my classes with my best friend."

Severus watched as a pink tinge swept up Lily's neck and to her cheeks. He mumbled something that Lily couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" she asked pointedly, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I said I'm happy we have everything together."

Lily smiled down at her plate and finished eating. The Gryffindor first years all made it up to the third floor classroom with three minutes to spare. Sev dragged Lily to a table at the front and they sat together, pulled out their books and drew their wands. Professor Hardgrave swept into the room from the upstairs office, descending the stairs with a flair that reminded Severus of Gilderoy Lockhart. He remembered this man just vaguely, and could only hope that this teacher wasn't the prat Lockhart turned out to be.

"Welcome, first years," the man said in a surprisingly deep and gravelly voice. "I should like to get right to it, then, by asking how many of you have cast a spell before?"

Severus, Sirius, James, and Mary Macdonald all raised their hands, and Sev noticed that none of the Slytherins had participated, but he didn't doubt that many if not all of them had already cast at least one dark spell.

"I wonder," Professor Hardgrave continued, "if any of you four could demonstrate what you know? One spell, at the most." He pointed at Severus and he stood up. "Your name?"

"Severus Snape," he replied, looking a little wary, recalling that he hadn't raised his hand in his past life, and Hardgrave had called on Sirius then.

"Do your worst," Professor Hardgrave said with a little smile, obviously not aware that Sev's worst was the _Avada Kedavra _curse, but it would be frowned upon if he killed the new DADA teacher the first day of class.

Severus lifted his wand and imagined Lockhart in front of him. "Expelliarmus!" he cried, and Hardgrave's wand went spinning into the air. Sev leapt up and caught it before it flew by in a trajectory that would have hit Lily on the forehead.

"Well," Hardgrave said, looking very flustered, "that was impressive for an eleven year old." He snatched back his wand when Sev held it out for him, and gestured for the former potions master to sit again. "As Mr. Snape has demonstrated, the disarming spell is one of the most basic and useful tools in your arsenal." The professor went on like this, telling them to turn to page six in their books, read the first chapter, and summarize it in eight inches. At the end of the lesson Hardgrave noted that actual wandwork would not be practiced until the week after next. At this, Lily glowered.

They left the classroom when the bell rang, and Severus was quite unused to the flock of people that surrounded him and asked about his perfect disarming of the professor. He and Lily managed to extract themselves and continue on to Charms ahead of the pack of Gryffindors.

When lunch arrived they fell into their seats at the Gryffindor table, Severus exhausted from hiding his skill and Lily ready to drop from the load of information she'd absorbed collectively between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Their afternoon class was Potions, and because of this Lily managed to remain excited.

"You already seem to know a lot about Potions," Frank said, sitting beside Severus. "Can you tell us what to expect?"

Sev shrugged, not knowing what to tell them. "I suppose we'll see when we get there. I've heard Professor Slughorn 'collects' students, but I'm not sure what that means, exactly. C'mon, we might be late if we linger here any longer."

Lily glanced up and down the table to see that her best friend was indeed correct. Sev, Frank, and Lily were the last first years still at the Gryffindor table.

When they arrived at the dungeon potions classroom Sev saw that no one had claimed the desk right up front, and when Frank went to sit next to Alice Nelson, Lily gripped Sev's hand and pulled him to the front. They sat and set up their equipment just as Slughorn's belly preceded him through his office door.

"First years!" he boomed merrily, happy to have a new batch of young students to teach his fine art. He rubbed his hands together and proceeded to tell them about all the different types of potions they would be able to make by the end of the year. Judging from the exuberance of his voice and the smile in his eyes, the students seemed to be looking at him with excited expressions. Sev was pulled out of his thoughts when Professor Slughorn said, "Now, then, I'd like you to open your books to page eight and attempt to brew, in the remaining hour, an acceptable potion to cure boils."

Sev flipped open the book but only glanced at the recipe when Slughorn passed his and Lily's desk. The rest he did mostly without thinking—to Lily it seemed like Sev was tossing ingredients in willy-nilly. When the hour and a half was over, Severus's potion was the only potion that earned a smile from Slughorn, although Lily's received top marks as well.

As she stuffed her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ into her book bag, she gave Sev a reverent look. "It's like second nature to you, Sev!" she said excitedly, waiting for him to pack up. "I wish I was as good as you." They made their way out the door and up the staircases. "Maybe we can finish homework before dinner," she said as they exited the dungeon level and started up to the seventh floor.

Classes were over for the day and they had a couple hours to do homework before dinner. Severus realized that he would have absolutely no trouble with homework for the next seven years, because he knew it all already. "Let's go to the library instead," Sev suggested, thinking about avoiding Potter and Black. He hadn't seen much of Remus or Peter, but that would all change within the year.

The other first years were probably relishing the fact that they could skive off homework until the day before it was due, but Severus and Lily both knew better. She, unlike him, had been to a Muggle primary school prior to Hogwarts, and so knew the importance of keeping up in the lessons. Sev had twenty six years of schooling experience and so to him, it was ingrained. Madam Pince swooped down on them as soon as they set foot inside the library entrance, rattling off the list of rules faster than they could hear her.

"We only want to get some homework done," he said loudly, interrupting the uptight librarian. Madam Pince had an indignant look on her face, but this was a woman Severus knew better than he wished to. "Look, I promise we won't deface any books and if you do happen to hear any loud screaming, I promise it will only be because one or both of us are dying." Sev's hyperbole seemed to deflate the hawk-like woman, and she stalked off amongst the shelves, leaving Sev and Lily to set up their work at a table near the back, where they were unlikely to be disturbed.


	4. A Different James Potter

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**A Different James Potter**_

Over the course of a week Severus trained himself to ignore Potter as much as necessary, and push the worst of his memories into the back of his thoughts. The mere fact that they were sharing Gryffindor House as well as the first year dorm had taken any mal intent out of James's behavior, at least for the moment. Severus didn't doubt that by Halloween the stuck-up git would already have joined hips with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and be picking on some poor Slytherin first year that had the ill fortune to appear unwashed.

He and Lily began to be inseparable. Lily's roommates, Mary Macdonald, Alice Nelson, Tess Worthington, and Laura Kingsley, had already inquired after her unusual relationship with Severus; they deemed it odd for Lily to spend all her time with a gross boy (and it had nothing to do with Severus himself; they thought James Potter and his friends were equally infected with cooties). Lily laughingly told this to Sev on their way down to breakfast in the middle of September. They fell into a routine of schedule, but he still found it difficult to act like his skills were only work of genius (like Hermione) rather than the truth of the matter.

With an ill feeling in his stomach, Severus finally admitted to himself that he would one day have to tell her about his past life. But their relationship was not solid enough for that kind of wave to not dislodge their friendship and, more importantly, Lily's love.

Severus remembered with a curious sensation that James Potter had barely taken notice of Lily before third year. Sev wondered if this would change now that he was a Gryffindor, and if James now saw him as direct competition. With half of September gone already it seemed like this second chance of his had slipped by without him noticing. He was careful to avoid the Slytherins, but found this easy; to begin with, the House of Snakes hated him on the principle that he was in Gryffindor. With a frown, Sev thought about how easily Lucius Malfoy and Mulciber and Avery had lured him into their clutches... He shook it off. This was a chance at life with Lily, he reminded himself. He must not dwell on the life he'd lived...the life that didn't exist anymore, albeit in his mind. Already things had changed, and for the better.

Sharing the room with the Marauders turned out to be uneventful and surprisingly quiet. Sirius and James became the fast friends Severus expected, but quite to his surprise Remus appeared at his and Lily's tucked-away table one day in early September, looking haggard and exhausted. Severus immediately remembered that the full moon had been two nights before. He froze with this realization, chiding himself at how he could have forgotten, but didn't protest when Remus asked if he could join them. Lily looked positively delighted and the next day proceeded to ask Frank if he would join their little study group.

Before Severus knew it, he had become an accepted part of a group that consisted of Lily, Remus, Frank, and himself. He wondered wryly if Alice would begin studying with them soon too, even though in his former life Frank and Alice had only started dating in fourth year. During the interim spent watching Harry's life and contemplating his own, Severus had been able to let his old prejudices fade, able to see the error of his ways and swallow his pride when it came to Lily, because she was too important to lose twice. It was for this reason Sev managed to be civil, even friendly, towards James and sometimes Sirius, and to accept Remus into his small circle of friends despite his "furry little problem," which Remus had yet to reveal to the rest of the Marauders and Lily.

Sirius, for his part, remained sullen when alone, and a joker when with James. But Sev remained wary, neither befriending nor shunning the rebel Black, because despite his changes he could not forget the evil prank pulled on him involving the werewolf Remus, and did not wish to give Sirius any opportunity to pull something like that again. It didn't cross his mind that like James, Sirius might be acting differently because Sev was a Gryffindor.

The last day of September was upon them when Remus found Severus, Lily, and Frank in the library. He practically ran to them, ignoring the squawks of Madam Pince, and skidded to a halt in front of the table. The three looked up in surprise.

"Remus?" Lily asked, clearly understanding that something had happened.

The ill feeling returned to Sev's stomach.

"It's Peter," Remus panted, but when the three began to get up he motioned for them to keep sitting. He collapsed into a chair. "He's all right, but James and Sirius had to take him to the Hospital Wing. Somebody from Slytherin attacked him when he was coming up from a remedial potions meeting with Slughorn—you all know how atrocious he is with potions."

"What happened, exactly?" Severus asked calmly, ignoring the looks he got from Lily and Frank. Remus's eyes darted around the library before looking at Sev.

"James told me that it was some fourth year picking on Peter. The spell made boils erupt all over his face and..." Remus trailed off, not wanting to say any more. "James wants to go hex whoever it was but I told him to stay put with Pete and Sirius, and then I came here."

_Seems like you're already shaping up to be a Prefect,_ Severus thought. A sudden swell of hatred arose within him. "Lestrange, wasn't it?"

Remus looked at him in surprise. "Sorry?"

Anger still boiling beneath the surface, he said, "Rabastan Lestrange. You know, Rodolphous's younger brother?" When he got puzzled looks from Remus and Lily, he turned to Frank. "Please tell me _you_ know who I'm talking about." For a moment Severus stared into Frank's eyes, remembering how years from now Bellatrix, Rodolphous, and Rabastan Lestrange, along with Barty Crouch Junior, attacked and tortured Frank and Alice into insanity. The intense hatred for the Lestrange clan still there, Severus tore his gaze away from Frank Longbottom.

Frank slowly shook his head.

Severus sighed. "Okay, then, should I explain?"

The three of them nodded their agreement.

His tone was laced with bitterness and hatred, but only Lily recognized this. "Sirius has a cousin, Bellatrix Black, whose sister is Narcissa, in Slytherin. Bellatrix married Rodolphous Lestrange, whose younger brother is Rabastan, a fourth year here. I'm guessing Rabastan cursed Peter because he's a Gryffindor, and friends with Sirius and Potter." This was a long shot in explaining, but it had happened in his former lifetime; he'd heard about it from Rabastan himself, who'd joked about it in the Slytherin common room later that evening. Severus remembered with guilt and self-loathing that he'd laughed about it along with them, for by that point in the year the Marauders were already making his life miserable.

The group remained there, talking quietly about Peter, until Madam Pince swooped down upon them and they scattered, realizing curfew was in fifteen minutes. Frank and Remus nearly sprinted up the staircases to Gryffindor Tower, but Sev tugged on Lily's sleeve to keep her in pace with him.

"Why do you call him 'Potter,' Sev?" she asked quietly, looking sideways at him with a curious expression on her face. "You don't use surnames with anyone else in Gryffindor."

Severus started. "I—I don't think I've ever called him by his first name, Lily. It's just habit." _Old habits die hard, apparently_. "But does it really matter?"

Lily shrugged noncommittally, and faced forward again. They were on the last corridor towards the Tower. "Not really, I suppose. Sometimes I start to call him 'Potter' and then remember his first name." She bumped his shoulder. "You're rubbing off on me, Sev." She had a small smile on her face, and Severus felt lighter for the first time since Remus came charging into the library. Suddenly she stopped in the corridor, and it took Severus a moment to realize she'd done so. When he turned around he saw her looking at him with a strange expression on her face. "You sounded really angry, back there, talking about the Lestranges."

"I know about things they've done," he said, thinking fast. "Horrible things that Bellatrix and Rodolphous have done in You-Know-Who's service...and it made me mad that Rabastan is walking the same path. It's awful that some things don't change."

For a moment Lily seemed confused, but she shook it off. "I wish you'd be honest with me about whatever's bothering you," she said, and they continued back down the corridor towards the portrait hole.

His insides writhed. _Years of deceiving Voldemort, and Lily Evans can see right through me._ "Quaffle," Severus said to the Fat Lady, and they walked into the common room. The first thing they saw was Remus, Frank, James, and Sirius in a group around the fire, speaking in hushed tones. Remus looked up and beckoned them over.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked once within the group.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him in a trice, but he wouldn't stop bawling so she kept him there," James said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not his fault," Sirius said scathingly. "My cousin's little brother-in-law did it because I'm in Gryffindor."

_Always thinking it's about you,_ Severus thought, a little prematurely.

Lily's soft voice drew him out of the acid prejudice against Sirius Black. "Maybe Lestrange did it because Peter's a first-year Gryffindor," she suggested evenly, staring right at Sirius. "Maybe Peter being our friend only added to his list of reasons."

_Our friend? Since when has Pettigrew been 'our friend'?_ "I think Lily's right," Severus said to everyone's surprise, including himself. _Lily really may be right. There was nothing in my other life about Rabastan attacking Peter solely because of Sirius or his other friends. I recall the Death-Eater-in-training stating that all Gryffindors (and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) ought to get the same treatment as Peter._

Sirius glared at him, perhaps a little put-out that his theory was now forgotten. "It's still not Pete's fault," he muttered, crossing his arms and turning to face the fire. James yawned involuntarily, causing the rest of the group to do the same. Lily realized how late it really was.

"Merlin, I'm tired," she said through a particularly powerful yawn. "Goodnight, you all." She turned to Sev and gave him a bear hug, making James do a double take at Lily's display of affection and Frank to give a little chuckle. "See you at breakfast, Sev," she murmured, and drew herself away to the girls' dormitory.

"I'm turning in too," Severus stated calmly, although his stomach was chock-full of fluttering snitches, hitched his bag over his shoulder, and climbed up to the first year dorm. He was asleep and dreaming about Lily long before the rest of the boys even started up the stairs.

Early the next morning Severus somehow found himself walking to the Great Hall a few paces ahead of James.

"Severus!" James called out when they'd made it to the sixth floor landing. "Hey, Severus, can I talk to you?"

_I'd rather you didn't, but—_"Yes?" the former Slytherin said, turning to face him.

For a moment Severus's unwavering gaze and hard expression threw James off. "Er—would you mind giving me some pointers for Potions? You're the best in the class and Slughorn always looks down his nose at me when I try my best, which obviously isn't good enough."

Sev was surprised that James hadn't asked Lily, but then remembered the bit about James not fancying her until third year. "What happened with your last one?" Severus knew quite well what had gone wrong, but wanted James to admit it for himself. They started down the stairs again, James still one step behind Sev.

James reddened. "It melted my cauldron."

One of Severus's eyebrows went up as he looked over his shoulder. "What did you _do_ that made it melt your cauldron?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I—I was joking around with Sirius and it sort of, well, oozed."

"Your first mistake was not paying attention to what you were doing." _Why am I even helping him? _Sev asked himself, but remembered that in this lifetime James hadn't been mean to him, yet. "Can I guess that you added the asphodel _before_ the asp fangs and stirring seven times clockwise?" _That would certainly melt a cauldron._

"Probably," James said, falling into step with Severus as they continued down to the Great Hall. "Oh, Madam Pomfrey told us that Peter would be down for breakfast. Don't you think you should ask him who did it?"

"I doubt Peter would know Rabastan Lestrange from Lucius Malfoy, but it probably wouldn't hurt." _Despite the fact I know it was Rabastan, last time he wasn't punished because nobody came forward and Pettigrew hadn't known his name._ "You mean to say you aren't going to ask him?"

"I tried, last night," he said darkly, "but if Peter knew he didn't say. I thought, maybe if _you_ asked him..."

"What makes you think Peter would listen to me?" Severus asked as they entered the Great Hall and found seats halfway down the Gryffindor Table. Severus didn't object but didn't like it when James sat beside him.

James reddened again. "I don't know. I guess, well, sometimes it just sounds like you know what you're doing. It's like you've got authority, and Peter will listen to authority."

Severus faced his breakfast, pleased. "I'll ask him," he conceded, knowing full well the little lump of a boy did not know Rabastan's name or that it was Rabastan who hexed him.

Peter Pettigrew did not venture into the Great Hall until halfway through breakfast. Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Lily had joined Severus and James at the table, Lily giving her roommates an apologetic look as she didn't join them. Timidly Peter slid onto the bench beside Remus and nervously picked at his food. From time to time he would jerk his head up and glance at the Slytherin table, clearly afraid that whoever had hexed him would do it again in the middle of his meal.

"Peter," Severus said evenly, chancing a look at both James and Lily on either side of him, "do you know who attacked you?"

Peter jumped when Sev addressed him. He shook his head violently and continued to stare at the plate.

"Please, Peter," Lily assisted, "whoever did it has to be punished. We know it was a Slytherin fourth year. What did he look like?"

"Tall and scary," Peter replied after several minutes of silence.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "Peter, all the Slytherins are tall and scary, even the girls. It was Rabastan Lestrange, wasn't it? Shaggy brown hair, skinny beyond belief, and a permanent look of disgust on his face?"

At this description Peter began to nod, a glimmer of hope in his beady, rat-like eyes.

"We should all go to Professor McGonagall," James suggested. "Wouldn't it be better if there were more witnesses?"

"None of us saw Lestrange actually attack him, though, did we?" Severus replied, stating what he saw to be the obvious.

Sirius shook his head. "No, James and I—"

James shoved his elbow between Sirius's ribs. Severus got the inkling that the two had been in the dungeon corridor under the Invisibility Cloak when Rabastan hexed Peter, but he didn't say anything. "We were going to meet Peter and found him...well, we saw Lestrange and some other Slytherins walking away, laughing."

"Let's go to Transfiguration early," Frank said firmly. "And tell Professor McGonagall what happened."

As Peter continued to pick at his food, he was amazed at how many people had agreed to stand up with him, for him. "Thanks," he squeaked in a small voice.

Remus looked up at the High Table and saw that the only teachers left were Professors Sprout, Vector, and Flitwick, and he saw Hagrid lumbering down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables towards the Entrance Hall. "Hey, c'mon, it looks like she's already gone to the classroom."

The seven first years collectively left the Gryffindor table and hurried to the Transfiguration classroom. As they passed the tittering first year girls from Lily's dormitory, Severus wondered what they must think of their roommate spending all her time in the company of the first year boys. They poured through the classroom door one at a time, setting their bags on their desks before venturing past McGonagall's desk to knock on her office door.

She opened it swiftly, surveying seven of the youngest members of her House. "I trust you all have come to me with one particular thought in mind, perhaps pertaining to young Mr. Pettigrew's trip to the infirmary last night?" she said in her normal, clipped voice. Minerva McGonagall swept past them. Her face softened. "There is no need to look frightened on my account, Mr. Pettigrew."

"Professor," James started, looking from Peter to the Transfiguration professor, "did Madam Pomfrey say anything about who might've done it?"

"She did not," Minerva replied, looking over her spectacles at the ruffle-haired James Potter. "Do you wish to tell me you know of the culprit?"

Collectively, all seven nodded. "Rabastan Lestrange," Sirius provided quietly.

This revelation did not surprise Minerva McGonagall in the least. "And have you proof?"

Severus knew from the beginning that McGonagall would ask this question. She'd never taken a student seriously in an accusation unless she had proof of witness or proof of instinct, on her part.

"James and I saw Lestrange and some other Slytherins walking away from Peter in the dungeons. They were laughing about what they'd obviously done to him, and we took him up to the hospital," Sirius mumbled, looking anywhere but at his Head of House's eyes.

Minerva pursed her lips. "As I have not heard from Professor Slughorn of reported injuries amongst _his_ students, I gather that this means you both refrained from taking revenge?"

It was with the utmost self-constraint and will to remain under wraps that Severus managed not to crack an uncharacteristic grin. James and Sirius tipped their heads in agreement, not knowing what their Head of House had in mind for them.

"I am proud, then, of you two for showing an understanding of priority in getting Mr. Pettigrew to help. Ten points to the both of you."

Potter and Black exchanged a fleeting grin and then they glanced at their friend, Peter. "What... I mean is Lestrange going to be punished?" James asked, now avoiding Minerva's eyes as well.

"Oh, you can trust that I will have a word with Professor Slughorn _and_ the Headmaster. Mr. Lestrange has overstepped his bounds yet again."

_Well, this is interesting,_ Severus mused. _I remember Rabastan getting expelled in his sixth year for Imperiusing a second year to curse one of the teachers. Perhaps he will be expelled sooner..._ "Professor," Severus suddenly said, "I know that Death Eaters have only been around for two years, but is it out of place to suggest Rabastan might be on his way to becoming one? Aren't his older brother Rodolphous and sister-in-law Bellatrix already in You-Know-Who's ranks?" _Of course it's out of place, you idiot, speaking to Minerva as if she were an equal instead of a superior._ Severus mentally smacked himself upside the head.

Minerva stared at Severus, clearly shocked at the depth of this boy's knowledge regarding Voldemort and his followers. "Mr. Snape, how do you surmise as much?"

"You hear things when you're mother's a disowned, bitter pureblood with ideals that go along with the rest of the Prince family," he said darkly, his eyes conveying a displeased frown. Severus looked up and met McGonagall's eyes, on instinct throwing up his Occlumency walls although he had no knowledge if Minerva was a Legilimens. "My mother isn't pleased I'm in Gryffindor, Professor. She wanted me to be a Slytherin."

Severus detected a flash of flattery go through Minerva's eyes. But if she was surprised at Sev's words no one else noticed it. She looked at him a moment longer, before taking in each of the seven first years before her. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I am glad to see Mr. Pettigrew has already made a good number of true friends."

Internally, Severus snorted. By the time Minerva had dismissed them to their seats the rest of the class started trickling in, and ten minutes later Professor McGonagall set to teaching the class how to transfigure a button into a checker piece. Severus didn't do anything with his wand until the latter end of the class, in which he only said the incantation to keep up appearances. He could have transfigured a button into a checker piece without saying anything and without even looking at the button, but as no first year in all of history could do that, neither could he.

The rest of the day he spent in Lily, Remus, and Frank's company, occasionally joined by Peter, and the one thought on the forefront of his mind was that today he had encountered a very different James Potter, one who didn't go off hexing Slytherins without thinking about it first, a James who had the decency to be civil to him, even friendly... A James Potter who did not seem to harbor any bad feelings towards Severus Snape...a James Potter who may indeed keep his distance when it came to Lily and Sev.

_Have my changes really influenced James this much, only one month into this second life, that all mal intent has been stripped away? He and the Marauders haven't as of yet chosen my replacement for mocking and ridicule... Dare I hope that this future is as different as I have long imagined? _


	5. The Room of Requirement

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Room of Requirement**_

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

The bickering had gotten out of hand, and apparently Molly Prewett was thinking along the same lines as Severus. "Girls! This is honestly not the place. Stop arguing or take it somewhere else."

Mary Macdonald glared at Tess Worthington, who glared right back. The two had been fighting, already, about who was cuter: Gryffindor seventh year Andrew Brown or Ravenclaw seventh year Ryan Clearwater. Mary flipped her hair and stalked off to sink onto the couch in front of the fire and tug out her Defense book, which she hid behind unconvincingly, still apparently up in arms about Tess's refusal to agree with her.

Lily eased herself next to Severus on an overlarge chair, watching the silent exchange between the two girls. "Daft," she muttered. "They've been like this for about a week now. I have half a mind to march over there and tell them that their taste in boys is awful if they fancy Brown and Clearwater." She looked over at her best friend and smiled. "If it puts you at ease I'll tell you right now that I don't care in the slightest what they were arguing about."

Sev blinked. "I know," he said. "You're smarter than Mary, Tess, and their corresponding crushes combined."

Lily's cheeks tinged pink and she directed her gaze back at her lap. "Thanks." She held out a piece of parchment to him. "Hagrid wanted to know if we'd like to have tea," she said, already having pushed his compliment to the side. "I told him we would."

Sev took the parchment and watched as Lily gazed out the tower window, at the pelting rain that had started up halfway through October. It was mid afternoon the Saturday before Halloween and most of the upper year students were still in Hogsmeade, but Molly and Arthur had come back early from what apparently was a successful date: after admonishing Mary and Tess, Molly had climbed the boys staircase with a grin on her face. Frank and Remus retreated to the library with Peter, intent to get the week's homework done and help their newest friend as much as they could, but they still deferred to Severus when it came to Potions and Defense. Sev unfolded the letter and read.

_Lily,_

_Would you and your friend Severus like to have tea with me tonight at 4:30 before dinner?_

_Hagrid_

A few weeks before, after a Herbology lesson, Lily managed to convince Severus that an exploration of the grounds was in order. They ended up investigating the edge of the Forbidden Forest close to Hagrid's hut, and happened to meet him as he tended to the massive pumpkins in his garden. Having known Hagrid for most of his life, Severus found it just as difficult as hiding his skill from the rest of the teachers to feign sincerity when meeting the half-giant. But Hagrid, in his merry warmth, hadn't noticed a thing out of place.

"What time should we start down?" Sev asked Lily, trying to ignore the fact that when she'd sat down the entire length of her arm became pressed against his.

"Well it's not quite half three yet, and I want to do some exploring." Her eyes twinkled. "Let's see what's up here, on the seventh floor, and work down."

_We'll end up in the Room of Requirement sooner or later. _"Lil, the seventh floor is as enormous as the castle. You don't expect we'll be able to explore the whole of it before tea with Hagrid, do you?"

"No," she said hastily. "How about this side, then?"

_At least the Room of Requirement is on this side of the seventh floor. I still need to see about my Animagus and Patronus forms, though obviously without Lily..._

Lily tucked the letter back into her robes and they walked out the portrait hole, away from the sounds of James giving Sirius a sound thrashing at a game of Wizard's Chess. "Pott—James has asked me if I know how to play," she said conversationally, although she knew Sev had caught her slip. "Wizard's Chess. I don't even know how to play regular chess..."

It had not taken long for Sev to realize that he would not be able to spend every waking moment with Lily; for Lily, like all girls, needed space occasionally and some "girl time" with Alice and Mary, although he suspected she kept the girl time to a minimum as Hermione had. "I can teach you Wizard's Chess, if you like," he offered softly, trying to guide her in the direction of the Room of Requirement and make it seem unintentional.

To his surprise, she stuck her tongue out at him. "There's another thing you're better at than me."

"To be fair, you've always been top in Charms and Herbology." _And it's true. _He hadn't needed to try as hard to conceal his skill because in those cases his skill had a limit. A high one, for sure, but it existed. "And honestly, how many goblin riots could there _possibly_ be that Binns is still on about them two months in?"

Lily giggled. "How I even manage to stay awake is a miracle."

"It's a miracle that anybody actually passes that class," Sev quipped. He looked at their surroundings: in the next corridor up would be the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching ballet to trolls in tutus, across from which existed the concealed entrance to the Room of Requirement. A sudden idea came to mind. "You know how Remus keeps going on about there not being any really private places in Hogwarts?"

"How could I not? He complains every other day about the Slytherins finding him whenever he's studying alone and mocking him about his clothes." Her last few words had a quiet, sad tone. "It's awful that older students think they have the right to pick on us because we're younger, or poorer."

In his former life, the Marauders had banded together before September was at an end. But after two months in this life, Severus had broken up the Marauders without even having any Marauders to break up. The only two of the original four that became fast friends were James and Sirius. But that was to be expected, as they had obviously met at Platform 9¾ and taken an instant liking to one another.

"Maybe we could look for a place that's secluded and where we're unlikely to be disturbed."

"That's a great idea, Sev! And if we find a place we wouldn't have to study as much in the library! Remus would be thrilled."

_I wonder,_ Severus thought on a sudden tangent, _if the Room of Requirement could become a soundproof place, conducive to Lupin's transformations, which remains locked from the outside until the full moon is over?_ Obviously if he could supply the werewolf with an alternative means to Poppy smuggling him to the Whomping Willow every month... And this month his absence had not gone missed by the rest of his roommates.

"Where's Remus?" James had asked as a general question when the five of them were preparing for bed.

"He looked peaky just before dinner and told me he was going to the hospital wing," Frank supplied. "I don't think he was being entirely honest, though. He was downright pale and looked as though he'd caught the flu or something just as bad."

_Worse,_ Severus couldn't help but mentally add. "We can ask him in the morning," he said, so his silence wouldn't be misinterpreted. He wondered when the confrontation would take place, and he wondered if Lily would believe his suspicions this time around, now that he spent time with Remus on a near daily basis.

"I hope he's all right," Peter said in his squeaky voice, "especially since there's an exam in Defense tomorrow morning."

Sirius, however, did not say anything, and for a moment Sev had interpreted this as suspicion.

Sev and Lily started down the corridor with the thought of a study room in mind, and when they passed the tapestry Sev thought about it extra hard. He opened one eye and looked in the direction of the opposite wall, trying to appear surprised when he saw the dark outline of a door appear. "Lily! Look!"

She jumped nearly a foot when he exclaimed this, but indeed she looked and her eyes grew wide. Her hand reached for the doorknob and she twisted it, pulling. They ventured inside, which was furnished with several bookcases and a table fit for five people: Sev, Lily, Remus, Frank, and Peter. "This...this is incredible! We just happened to come across a room fit for what we need..."

"Lil, I think it's the Room of Requirement," Severus said in a voice he usually used when talking about the castle.

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement. It becomes a place fit for the needs of the seeker."

Lily pondered this. "So if I really needed to hide something...?"

With a jolt, Severus remembered that the diadem of Ravenclaw, also one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, lay half-forgotten on top of a pile of junk in the Room of Hidden Things. The abrupt desire to find it and destroy it made him falter in answering his best friend. He coughed. "It would become a place to hide things." In quick succession he mentally listed the Horcruxes: diadem, locket, cup, ring, diary, snake...and Harry, at least in his first universe. Six to worry about instead of seven, and if he had any luck at all, Nagini would be dead before Voldemort even placed part of his mangled soul in her.

She had pulled a volume off one of the bookshelves and flipped it open, her eyes hungrily absorbing the information. "Sev, this is so amazing! It's got a book on the different uses of potions ingredients—and look, here, a list of what wormwood is for! Just like what our essay's on!" She made to reach for the book bag that wasn't on her shoulder, as if she wanted to start the assignment that minute.

"Lily," Sev commented, amused. "Lily, we've left our bags in the Tower and I thought we were, oh, you know, _exploring_, not doing homework."

Flustered, she re-shelved the book and stuck her tongue out at him again. If she realized they were completely alone, with no chance of anyone else entering the room, she didn't show it. "Well then, Mr. Know-it-All, let's remember where this room is and continue exploring!"

Lily wrenched the door open and brazenly stepped out into the hallway, with Sev close behind her, and promptly ran right into the caretaker: Ward Arcturo.

"Wandering around the castle?" he asked in a soft, dangerous tone.

_This man seems worse than Filch. _"It does happen to be the weekend," Sev said with icy calm. "We're _allowed_ to wander around the castle." _Maybe he thinks that since it's a Hogsmeade weekend, all students should be in Hogsmeade or else their common rooms. Idiot. Just like Filch._

"Two first year Gryffindors wandering the upper levels of the castle, all alone..." the caretaker started again. "You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're...up...to something."

A nasty prickle shot down Severus's spine as he heard the exact same words he'd said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their first year, the afternoon before Harry's first face-to-face battle with Voldemort. But before Severus could give a scathing reply, Lily seized his hand and dragged him back down the hall the way they had come, seemingly very intent on finding the main staircase.

They were on the fourth floor before Severus thought to stop her and ask what had just happened. "Lil—Lily!" He managed to dig his heels back into the stone landing and she swung around, nearly running right into his chest. "What...what's wrong?" Her eyes glistened. She tried not to look at him, averting her gaze to the eavesdropping portraits, including one with an old man and an ear trumpet. When she settled for looking at her feet, Sev's heart hurt. He squeezed her hand and used his index finger to lift her chin so she would look at him. "All the caretakers have been prickly like that," he said quietly.

"But why was he so _mean_? We weren't even breaking any rules!" When she finally met his eyes his insides clenched and he smiled softly, sadly.

"He's a Squib. He can't do magic, and so he's jealous of all the little kids running around who can, and he likes scaring them."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "He rui—"

Sev cut her off. "No, he didn't. He didn't ruin our day because we're still going to tea with Hagrid and then to dinner. And we found the Room of Requirement, which I've heard not many people know about. I don't even think Dumbledore knows about it. So no, not ruined."

"You're sweet, Sev," she murmured so quietly Severus thought he must have imagined it. "Hagrid's it is, then. You don't suppose he'd mind if we're a bit early, do you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I don't think he'd mind in the least. If anything, he'll be ecstatic."

So, not ten minutes later, Severus found himself beside Lily at Hagrid's hut, rapping on the door with her. Right when it swung open Fang leapt on the two of them, knocking Lily down and prompting Sev to stagger backwards awkwardly down the stone steps.

"Fang! Back inside!" Hagrid roared, and the great boarhound cowered and retreated back into the hut. "Lily! Severus! You're early, aren' yeh?"

"We had meant to explore a bit inside but the caretaker—"

"—interrupted us with his prickliness and tried to scare Lily and me away," Sev finished as he dusted himself off and seized Lily's hands to pull her back to her feet.

"Ruddy git," Hagrid said much to Lily's contentment. "Well come on inside, then. The kettle's on the fire."

To his eleven year old self, the chairs at Hagrid's table looked large enough to seat three of himself side by side. Hagrid gestured his dustbin-sized hands for them to take a seat, and Lily and Sev climbed onto the chairs, their feet dangling several inches above the floor. For the first time, Sev missed his adult body.

Hagrid lifted the squealing kettle off the hook over the fire and poured it into the three oversize mugs on the table with tea leaves already in them. "So, Lily, Severus, how've classes bin goin' for yeh?"

The two first years exchanged a glance. Lily spoke as Severus gripped the handle of his mug with both hands and attempted to take a sip without burning himself.

"Wonderfully! Sev's top in _everything_. He knows so much about the castle, it's almost like he's lived here his whole life!"

Severus choked on the tea and ended up spilling a quarter of it down the front of his robes. Hastily he pulled out his wand to dry himself and abate the burning sensation. "Honestly, Lily, you're exaggerating." He stowed his wand back up his sleeve and leaned over the mug on the table, blowing on it so it wouldn't be as likely to cause damage.

"I am not!" she protested. Hagrid watched them, amused merriment evident in his eyes. "You're much smarter than you credit yourself." _No, I credit myself._ She looked up at Hagrid. "He's so modest about everything."

"Wha' abou' you, Lily?" Hagrid asked.

Since Lily had answered about Sev, Sev answered about Lily. "_Lily_ is top in Charms _and_ Herbology," he drawled before Lily could open her mouth.

"But _Sev_ is better than the fourth years in Defense and Potions!" _Seventh years. Actually, better than Slughorn and Hardgrave too._

"It sounds like yeh two are fightin' about who's smarter than who. I have ter say I don' come across many studen's here who fight abou' that." The half-giant chuckled. "Now wha's this yeh were sayin' about the caretaker?"

Lily immediately dropped her gaze to the fire and then looked over at Sev. There was a curious gleam in his eyes, one Lily couldn't quite read but piqued her interest nonetheless. "It was nothing," Sev said, still gazing at Lily. "We were exploring the seventh floor and came across a curious room...when we left Mr. Arcturo accused us of being 'up to something.'" Finally, Sev turned his gaze to the groundskeeper. "He upset Lily," he finished in a quiet voice.

"Great ruddy git," Hagrid repeated. "He's bin after studen's for as long as he's bin here. Takes pleasure out of scarin' kids, don' matter if they're eleven or seventeen or anywhere in the middle. You don' worry abou' him, Lily, not unless yeh break some rules." He chuckled as he watched the start of a smile creep onto Lily's features.

They stayed in Hagrid's hut until fifteen minutes had passed into dinner, and then the jolly groundskeeper escorted them back to the castle, where they joined Remus, Frank, and Peter at the Gryffindor Table. Dinner proved a relatively quiet affair, as Sev had asked Lily in hushed tones on the way back inside to wait to tell the rest of their friends about the Room of Requirement. In his head, Severus counted the days...two nights until the next full moon. He looked across the table at Remus, who already sported darkening circles under his eyes, disheveled hair, and a distinct haggard appearance... it would be his third transformation at Hogwarts.

Despite himself, Sev felt a stab of pity sear through him, and he directed his attention back to the plate. Altogether, he had not been surprised by his reaction. In his two months here he'd been friendlier with Lupin than ever before in his former life, and he found himself feeling guilty about all the motions he'd put Lupin through during Harry's third year. _It was years of influence by Potter and Black that cowed him_, Sev thought angrily as he stabbed his at mashed potatoes. _Years of being forced into Marauder-ship by the fear of his secret being revealed. Potter and Black never deserved his friendship. And he only wanted to be accepted._


	6. Quidditch

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Quidditch**_

He didn't care for it, really. The only reason he ever went to any games to begin with had to do with the fact that he was head of Slytherin House and was obliged to attend. Sometimes he'd managed to find an excuse to not join in with the crowd and the ridiculous obsession with the sport, but maybe he could give it a chance this time. Maybe.

The first weekend of November had come with surprising swiftness, bringing with it the traditional driving winds and fierce rain that accompanied the usual first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lily's excitement somewhat rubbed off on him, and Severus couldn't help but be drawn into the frivolity that went with the game. As they descended the staircases to breakfast, Lily couldn't contain her enthusiasm and unleashed it by practically crushing the life out of Sev's hand. He winced as he flexed his fingers, trying to get her to ease up the pressure.

"Lil," he finally said, turning to her as they started down the final steps. "Lil, I can't feel my hand."

She quickly released him, her face turning bright pink. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gently Sev retook it. "You don't have to quit holding it," he said without looking at her. "I just meant for you to loosen your grip a little."

She didn't move it again, but remained a little tense. "My roommates are starting to ignore me because of how much time I spend with you," she said softly, right before they entered the Great Hall. Sev stopped cold and glanced around, the raucous noises coming from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables dampening his enthusiasm to go in. Instead he went down a side corridor off the staircase and stopped at a tapestry.

"What do you mean?" he asked without preamble.

She wouldn't meet his gaze. "They resent you," she managed, before summoning her Gryffindor courage to stare him right in the eyes.

"All of them?" he asked softly. "Even Alice?" He knew Alice Nelson to be a relatively quiet, patient and shy girl who caught Frank's attention in third year because of a swift hex on her part to diffuse some Slytherins picking on first years.

Lily shook her head. "Not Alice. But the rest of them are exactly what I've said! The only ones they can stand are James and Sirius, and that's because they actually spend enough time in the common room with the rest of my roommates, and they're getting _noticed_."

Severus's jaw dropped. "Noticed? Lily, why on _earth_ do you think you have to be noticed? Is it not enough that you have friends in me, Frank, Remus, and Peter?" Lily didn't have to answer for it to dawn on him. His voice softened. "You miss Petunia, don't you?"

She sniffed. "Not Tuney, Sev. I miss my mum and dad, and, well, before I met you I had a few girlfriends, and then..." she trailed off, and began picking at the threads on the tapestry. "And then I met you and I realized that you'd be the only one who could really understand me. But now that I've met other girls who are witches, like me...oh, I don't know. I thought that I could be friends with the girls, too, but instead I've attracted a study group of boys, and apparently that intimidates them."

Severus couldn't help but think that Lily sounded childish. "Why haven't you asked Alice to study with us?"

Lily smiled. "I'd thought about it, but didn't know what the rest of you boys would think. I mean, _another_ girl. Isn't one enough for you all to handle?" The smile appeared, but her eyes didn't sparkle. There was no joking timbre in her voice.

Sev frowned. "Lily, you do realize that we don't see it as 'handling' you? You're our friend—my _best_ friend—and a bloody talented witch to boot! You don't have to have an entire fan club, here, Lily. Being who you are is what matters the most." _To me._ "I...I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life," he finished quietly, willing his eyes to remain locked with hers.

Her cheeks reddened, but she didn't break the gaze. "You're very honest, Sev, aren't you?" she asked before her eyes started to flit.

He steeled himself. "I try to be, Lily, mostly for the people I care about."

"We're eleven!" she exclaimed, and quite frankly, it startled him.

"Eleven—Lily, we'll be twelve in two months! It's not as though we're children anymore, not really! We can't afford to lose any kind of relationship, Lily, not when there's a war brewing out there." He'd said it. More, possibly, than he should have. "Don't worry yourself with your roommates, because if they resent your friends, they're not worth your time."

"Why do you always talk like you know so much, Sev? Honestly, it's quite infuriating, to hear you say these deep, powerful things that I'm supposed to understand. You have to explain, Sev—I don't know what's going on in the Wizarding world because I only ever got my news from you...and now, now it just seems like you're talking in riddles!"

The word made Severus's spine prickle uncomfortably and a niggling beginning of a headache arise near his temple. "That's exactly who's out there," he said slowly, as if afraid to continue. But he did. "Tom Riddle."

"Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle. He styles himself as Lord Voldemort." Lily's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "And _he's_ the one who's out there, Lily. _He's_ the one who's causing trouble right and left for the Ministry, the source of disappearances that have been happening for the past two years. This coming war is accounted because of him."

The silence that descended over them grew weighty and undisturbed. Lily and Severus stood there, barely a foot apart, still holding hands, looking straight into one another's eyes without flinching or wavering. Several moments later, Lily blinked.

"You told me about You-Know-Who," she started, "but you've never been this worked up about it."

"I never had a reason to before," he countered swiftly, thinking fast.

Her eyebrows pinched together. "And you do now?"

It was his turn to look around their surroundings for an answer. "It's complicated to explain," he tried, "and I _know_ you think I'm keeping things from you, because I can see it in your eyes. I promise I'll tell you, one day, but you have to trust me when I say that right now is the worst of times."

Lily Evans turned her eyes to the stones beneath her feet. "If we're being honest, Sev, I feel like you don't trust me."

Sev felt the icy tear of his heart ripping. Before he could stop himself he reached out and lifted her chin, leveling their gazes until he could search her eyes. "Have I ever, _ever, _lied to you? Believe me. I trust you with my life, Lily. I trust you with my wand." He wasn't sure if she knew it, but to trust someone with your wand meant literally and willingly placing your lifeline, your only source of defense, in another's hands. To Wizardkind, it signified the ultimate trust.

He really didn't want her to cry, Merlin how he wanted her not to cry...but he felt a great relief at voicing his trust to her, and if that overwhelmed her, so be it. Merlin knows that Frank and the rest would inquire about her red rimmed eyes, and the girls of her dormitory would probably glare at Sev, thinking things they shouldn't. He saw the first tear fall, and he couldn't bear to see her standing there, looking vulnerable and confused. He wrapped his arms around her and marveled at the natural feeling of it—no awkwardness remained between them. Suddenly very grateful that the rest of the school was currently enjoying breakfast, Sev tightened the hug for a few moments before relaxing, and allowed her to totter backwards.

She looked up at him, her green eyes still shimmering a little. "Laura Kingsley will insist you made me cry," she said with a waver in her voice. "Oh goodness...can you imagine, if you were in Slytherin...? You'd be in danger of being hexed for no reason at all!"

Severus felt the eerie prickle again. _When will this stop happening? Will it ever? What happened to the spitfire Lily I knew so long ago?_ "Breakfast is almost over," he said gently. We should bring some toast with us to the pitch for the match."

The Quidditch stands were half full by the time Lily and Severus found seats with Remus, Peter, and Frank. A short ways down from them were Sirius and James, surrounded by a group of second year boys who were apparently outcasts among their own year. Severus's attention was drawn from Potter and Black as the announcer listed first the Gryffindor players and then the Slytherin players. He watched as the Quaffle was thrown into the air...and the game began.

For the first time in years he watched the game with complete interest, following the movement of the Quaffle between the Gryffindor Chasers, who scored a goal within the first minute of the game. He cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors, feeling himself lighter than during the events of that morning. Frank bumped him with his elbow.

"Spectacular goal, that!" he yelled above the din.

Sev could only grin at the young boy, and he watched with a hint of disappointment as the Slytherin Chasers seized the Quaffle and proceeded to gain fifty points over Gryffindor.

It was with great relief that half an hour later, when Slytherin led Gryffindor a hundred and twenty to sixty, Lily saw the Gryffindor Seeker go into a dive. She shrieked, "Look! Look! Young has seen the Snitch!"

And so he had. Cyrus Young, the Gryffindor Seeker, had seen the elusive Snitch and fell into a hard dive, pulling out of it barely three feet from the grass. The Slytherin Seeker hadn't even had time to react, and flew in circles high over Young's position, scowling and spouting colorful curse words. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the Gryffindor Beaters, could be seen with enormous grins on their faces as they cheered the win.

Lily was so complete in her excitement that she completely forgot herself and kissed Severus on the cheek. Apparently no one but him noticed: Remus and Frank were whooping and Peter was swinging a Gryffindor pennant wildly through the air, occasionally whacking some fourth years in the arms, and James and Sirius were busy screaming victory. Sev's hand instinctively found hers, and he squeezed her fingers gently and smiled, beside himself that Lily could show affection in the midst of a large crowd. She hadn't been like that before.

Her cheeks were bathed pink with cold, the rain had soaked her hair and neck, and she just now began to notice how cold it really was. She looked up at Sev and saw his wet, stringy hair plastered around the frame of his face, his own nose and cheeks pink from the howling wind. They had only been outside for three quarters of an hour, but the majority of the students were already slowly emptying the stands, until Lily and Sev were among the last to head towards the exit. Sev heard the distinctive laughter of Black and Potter as they left behind them.

"I'll be Chaser, yeah," James was saying loudly to Sirius. "Bloody ridiculous that first years can't even try out for House teams."

Sev snorted and Lily watched him curiously. He shook his head, his wet hair catapulting drops of water into Lily's already-wet face and hair. _The irony,_ Sev couldn't help but think,_ that your son managed to get Seeker in his first year, without knowing squat about Quidditch. Jealous, in a way, of your own child._

It was mid-morning; Cyrus Young's swift catching of the Snitch had led to an early end, and now their Saturday was free to be spent in leisure. Sev and Lily had yet to tell the rest of their circle of friends about the Room of Requirement. Full moon had been on that Tuesday, and Remus missed all his classes the next day, still suffering the after-effects of transforming. His absence was, again, not missed.

Sev and Lily burst into the Entrance Hall, soaked through to the skin because of how long they'd taken to traverse the grounds from the Quidditch Pitch to the castle: Lily had become quite distracted by a grouping of plants just outside the greenhouses and forced Sev to accompany her in her enthusiasm, also she wanted to avoid Potter and Black, which pleased Sev to no end. "Their talk about Quidditch was, quite honestly, a little annoying," she was saying as they tried in vain to get most of the water from their hair once back inside the castle.

"But you enjoyed the match?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, giving up on her hair and peeling off her cloak instead. They started up the staircases together, cloaks slung over their arms and dripping. "The match itself is exciting and all the buildup to it is as well, I suppose, but discussing it afterwards and suggesting tactics or whatever seems to take the fun out of it. Besides, did you _hear_ how put-out Potter was about first years not being allowed on the teams?"

Sev suppressed a chuckle. "I heard. In fact I think I heard him mutter something to Sirius about having his father step in."

This time, Lily snorted. "Potter's father, stepping in at Hogwarts just so his son can have a go on the Quidditch team? That's ridiculous!" She started laughing, and soon Sev couldn't keep his mirth restrained either.

Before they knew it they were in front of the Fat Lady. "Mountain troll," Lily said between giggles.

"Trountain Moll!" The Fat Lady hiccupped, and Sev saw that the guardian to Gryffindor Tower was already deep drunk on Firewhiskey. When the portrait swung open the incredibly noisy sounds of celebration echoed out into the seventh floor corridors, and Lily clapped her hands over her ears.

She reached to her tip toes and grasped Sev's shoulders so she wouldn't fall over, and leaned in so she could yell into his ear. "Let's change into some dry clothes and go find someplace quieter!"

Sev thought it prudent to avoid yelling back, as she had already released him and dove into the maze of wild Gryffindors on her quest to the girls' staircase. He was accosted halfway in by Remus and Frank, both holding Butterbeer and discoursing loudly on the tactic Cyrus had used to achieve victory over Slytherin.

"You're not crashing, are you?" Frank yelled above the noise. "Come on, join the festivities! The Prewett twins nicked loads from the kitchens! Where did Lily disappear to? Why are you all wet?" The future Auror didn't let Sev even answer all these questions, and before he even knew it, Frank had gone off to find Peter, and Remus shrugged, smiling. Sev gave him a half smile and managed to find the staircase to the boys' dormitories, where the noise diffused and melted mostly away. The first year room was the last down the corridor, and farthest from the common room.

For a moment he thought about using the absolute solitude to test his Animagus form, but he had barely pulled a dry jumper over his head when the door banged open and admitted Lily.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" he exclaimed, tugging his jumper down self-consciously.

"Well, you're dressed, aren't you?" she said, one eyebrow going up. She seemed to have picked up the habit from him. "Hurry up, then. Let's go to the Room of Requirement, where we won't have our eardrums ripped to shreds by the awful sounds coming from the Wireless downstairs."

"The Weird Sisters are as popular in the Wizarding world as the Beatles are in the Muggle world," Severus said conversationally as he followed her out the door and back towards the common room. "Though you'd perhaps prefer Celestina Warbeck."

"Who's that?" she asked over her shoulder.

"A famous witch who writes and sings love songs," he said nonchalantly.

Lily ignored him as they wended through the partying Gryffindors and pushed open the portrait. As it closed the Fat Lady hiccupped at them, slurring, "Not joining in the fes...the festi...vestif...the fun, are you?"

"We've got better things to do than lose our hearing," Lily answered cheerfully before purposefully grabbing Sev's hand and speed-walking to the proper tapestry.

"Better things to do, Lily? What exactly did you _want_ to do?"

She stopped in front of the rapidly-appearing door, waited for it to solidify, and then wrenched the handle. Once inside, she closed it and faced him, her eyes positively glowing. "I've been bursting to tell you this, Sev... I wrote Mum a few days ago and she told me it's entirely up to me what I want to do for the holidays. I _do_ want to see them, but Tuney would be either breathing down my neck about you or giving me the 'you don't exist' treatment, neither of which I care to endure for two weeks at Christmas." Sev's heart was pounding, excitement flooded his veins...could it be? "I want to stay here, at Hogwarts, over Christmas, Sev...if you are."

His jaw dropped. She was serious. "You were serious? Back on Platform 9¾, you meant it? You want to stay at Hogwarts?"

She nodded vehemently. "I've been having so much fun—so much more fun than I've ever had at home! And this castle is so enormous, that it would take _years_ to explore if we went home at every possible break. Besides," she blushed a little, "you seem a bit different than when we first met, when we were nine. I don't exactly have you to myself a lot anymore, not with our constant group of friends."

Severus Snape grinned. It was possibly the widest grin Lily had seen on him, and it made her want to smile as well.

"I know it's still over a month away, but both mum and dad seem to have agreed, and if all is well, I'll see them at the end of June, when we go home for summer."

Suddenly Sev remembered something, something that had angered him and completely forgot to tell Lily. "Oh! You know how Professor McGonagall held me back at the end of Transfiguration on Friday?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I wondered why she wouldn't let me stay, I mean we're in practically everything together." Her brows pinched together. "You came out looking pretty tense."

Severus nodded tersely. "Dumbledore has taken an interest in me...my abilities. I think he wants to recruit me, eventually. Maybe both of us."

For some reason he didn't like the look of awe that spread across her face. "That's wonderful, Sev, isn't it?"

He looked away, at one of the bookshelves. "I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you like Dumbledore?" she asked innocently.

He had seen the error of Albus Dumbledore's ways a very long time ago. But he had also known the love Albus held for Harry, the downfall, the Achilles Heel of the great wizard...the weaknesses...the "greater good." "It's not that I don't like him," he said, trying to sound like an eleven year old, "it's that he reminds me of those people who only befriend others to help their own agenda. Everyone knows he's heading the league against You-Know-Who."

"I thought you wanted to fight You-Know-Who," Lily said quietly, staring into his eyes. For the first time, she noticed that they were not black—they were a very dark hazel, a color that looked black only because of the paleness of his skin and the smooth ebony of his hair.

For a split second, Severus panicked. "Of course I want to fight Voldemort, Lily! But I get the feeling Dumbledore doesn't care how many people die as long as they take down Voldemort with them." Even to his own ears, it sounded lame and childish. The silence descended, but only for a moment. "But maybe I'm wrong." _This time._

Lily sat down at the table and scratched the surface with her fingernail. "How is he interested? I mean, what exactly did McGonagall say to you?"

"All she told me was that the Headmaster has taken an interest in my skill as a wizard and will be 'in touch.' Whatever that means." But he did know. He would be required to be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore, alone, perhaps forced to use Occlumency and block the old wizard from gaining access to his wealth of knowledge. He didn't want that.

"Are you staying here for the holiday?" she asked as she watched him sit down across from her.

"I had never planned on going back to Spinner's End for Christmas, if that's what you mean," he replied. "My mother and I sort of had an unspoken agreement that all school holidays except summer would be spent here."

He had never spoken about his family like that with Lily. The most she knew was that things were less than ideal, but in a relatively well-off household like the Evans home, Lily couldn't imagine just what 'less than ideal' meant if it meant Severus had to avoid his house during the day.

Maybe...maybe this outspoken, less-reserved Sev would be willing to share! He had to know that she would always be his friend, no matter what, didn't he? She tentatively met his eyes, searching the near-blackness for some spark of emotion that might give him away. "Why?" she asked softly.

A flash of pain shot through his eyes, and Lily saw it. He broke the gaze and turned his eyes to the table. He found a rough carving and traced it with his index finger. "My father is an abusive drunk," he whispered shakily, still not quite ready to admit it to Lily even after twenty six years. "I don't go home if I can avoid it. That's how I found you," he ended.

Lily surprised him yet again. "I was acting silly before," she announced. "I don't need all the girlfriends in the world as long as I've got you as my best friend." Her voice dropped and she reached out her hand to lay it across his. "I'm sorry about your father," she whispered. "That's awful. Nobody should have to deal with that... I'm glad we're friends, Sev. Sometimes I wish we had more free time to just sit and talk, like right now. Honestly every moment since coming here has been full steam ahead, busy beyond belief...so magical. In more ways than one. I've never had so many friends before." She quirked her lips into a smile.

He frowned. "You haven't?"

Lily shook her head, her eyes locked with his. "You know...Sev...my parents... I think they suspect about your...home...situation," she finished unsurely. "I've heard them talking about how seedy Spinner's End is, but it can't be all that bad if you're a normal kid, right?" she asked hopefully.

Sev's eyes grew dark. He could still remember the sting of Tobias's belt buckle hitting his back, slicing into his flesh, leaving scars...the worst weren't there yet, but he still had enough from the first eleven years of life. Hogwarts had been his first and strongest reprieve. He couldn't remember exactly when Tobias died, or Eileen, but he remembered the association of pain with that house, and didn't want to spend more time than he had to there.

"Whatever your parents think, they're probably right," he said baldly. "You say I'm normal—well, normal by our standards, I suppose... I escaped it. I have escaped it. It's...it's not a place I want to return to if I can help it. I didn't exactly _inherit_ this nose."

He saw the beginnings of tears in Lily's eyes. He had to give her that—her overwhelming compassion, her empathy... "Mum told me to tell you that you're always welcome to spend the summer with us," she offered. "We have a guest room and Tuney's already made plans to spend most of the summer with her schoolmates, which would leave us plenty of space from her."

_Is she inviting me to spend the summer, already? As well as staying here for Christmas?_

"I wouldn't want to impose," he said softly.

"Oh, stop being noble!" she huffed, clenching her fingers over his hand. "You wouldn't be imposing, and you know it! What if I asked you properly? Would you spend the summer with my family?"

Making plans in November, for summer... For all Sev knew, Alice could invite Lily to spend a week or a month with her. "You wouldn't be able to accept any vacation invitations from your friends if I did," he explained.

"Even if I did get invited to go someplace with my other friends, I'll have a ready excuse: that I'm already spending the summer with you."

Severus's love for Lily grew tenfold in a heartbeat.


	7. December Comes

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**December Comes**_

On Friday the tenth of December, Professor McGonagall finished teaching ten minutes before the bell was to ring. "Christmas holidays begin in one week," she said, observing the first years' excited faces. "If you elect to remain here at Hogwarts for the duration of these holidays, you may come forward and sign the roster. The Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade at ten o'clock on the eighteenth, and you will return for spring term on Sunday, the second of January. Please do not let your excitement interfere with your studies, as I am sure most of your classes have exams in the coming week. I expect you all to do well on mine." She looked over her students. "You are dismissed," she said finally, and Lily strode purposefully towards McGonagall's desk to sign up, Sev right behind her.

"Professor," Lily acknowledged politely as she finished signing the roster. She handed the quill to Severus and waited for him, but she noticed the curious look McGonagall was giving her: full of interest. Perhaps Sev had been right. Sev dropped the quill on the desk and hitched his bag more securely over his shoulder, and the two of them left for Herbology, wrapping scarves and pulling on mittens as they walked, as they would have to trudge through a couple feet of snow to reach the greenhouses.

He and Lily took the tray across from Sirius and James, and it was a testament to his changed life that Sev didn't notice this until the rest of the class showed up. "Couldn't help but notice you two were the first to sign McGonagall's list," James said airily, and Sev had to force himself not to glare. _Oh, I hope he doesn't start bragging about his pureblood connections—_"My father has invited the Minister for Magic to our annual Christmas Day dinner, you know."

Sirius bit back a smirk and tried to focus his attention on the Flitterblooms they were repotting.

Severus glanced up, pulling off a spectacular act of appearing bored. "Am I supposed to think that special, Potter?"

James averted his gaze back to his Flitterbloom, but didn't say anything.

"He's just showing off," Sirius commented dryly, having extracted his plant from its first pot and shoved it into a new one. He seized a fistful of dragon dung and flung it into the pot, glanced over at James, and caught his eye. "It's not as though you actually need to boast, James. Your ego is big enough as it is."

Lily snorted and her cheeks turned red, but she didn't lift her eyes to observe James Potter or Sirius Black.

"Oh? And how many of you have personally met the Minister?"

"_You_ haven't, yet," Lily pointed out. "Besides, it would probably only be worth it if you and he shared the same values, right? I wouldn't want to meet someone whose ideals didn't resemble mine."

"Being smart now?" James asked rudely. No excuse existed for his behavior.

Severus wanted dearly to say something acid to Potter, but thought it would be worth the entertainment to see Lily do some verbal thrashing. "For your information, Potter, I have always been smart—but being smarter than _you_ isn't something hard to achieve." Sev watched as James bulged. "Your Potions nearly always congeal because you're fooling around with Sirius, but at least he pays half-attention. You're worse in Transfiguration _and_ Charms than Cordon Diggory in Hufflepuff, and everyone knows his spells are all troll. You can't cast a proper Disarming spell in Defense, and everyone else has practically mastered it. And apparently you haven't quite gotten the hang of Herbology, because you're strangling your Flitterbloom."

Sev couldn't hold it in any longer. He began laughing so hard his sides ached, he gripped the edge of the large wooden table for support, and his eyes streamed from mirth, and he didn't even notice when Pomona Sprout came over to admonish James for half-killing his plant. Lily helped Sev straighten up and they both occasionally let out spurts of laughter as they continued to repot the Flitterblooms.

James, for the rest of the lesson, remained uncharacteristically silent and Sirius smiled in spite of himself, thoroughly amused by the thrashing Lily had given James.

"Merlin, Lily! I don't think I'll ever forget that...Potter strangling his Flitterbloom!"

Lily blushed as Sev crowed his praise on the way back inside, ahead of James and the rest, as they headed to their last class of the day: History of Magic. An hour and a half later, thoroughly bored out of their minds, the troupe burst from the dreary atmosphere of Binns' classroom on the first floor.

"Finally the weekend," Remus said with a sigh of relief.

"Homework and studying it is, I suppose, since we _do_ have some exams next week—"

"Oh, stop being boring, Frank!" Lily exclaimed, whacking him on the arm. He gave her an incredibly convincing look of affront. She glanced over at Sev and lifted her eyebrow, hoping he could, for that one instant, read her mind. "Don't we, oh, you know, have something to show them?" she muttered, earning curious looks from the three other boys and Alice, who had been trying to edge around the group, which happened to be blocking the corridor.

"Hi Lily," Alice said with a smile.

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed enthusiastically, seized her by the arm, and pulled her next to her into the circle. "Let's all make like we're going towards the tower," she said in a quiet voice.

_She really is brilliant, _Sev mused. _Showing them the Room of Requirement while everyone else is outside having enchanted snowball fights..._ He smiled widely, unable to keep it off his face. James and Sirius had already sprinted up to the dormitories and changed into weather-appropriate cloaks and gloves, and passed Sev and Lily's group as they began mounting the fifth floor staircase.

"Coming outside?" Sirius asked, slowing down his pace. He stopped on the step below Severus. "Gideon and Fabian Prewett have organized a Gryffindor snowball match and are each heading a team."

"Maybe later," Lily said with a plastered-on smile.

Sirius stared at her unsurely, but when James yelled up the stairs for him (Potter hadn't bothered stopping) he shrugged. "He deserved that, you know," Sirius said, referring to Lily's puncturing of James's ego. "He's too dim to actually _ask_ why you aren't going home for Christmas." He stepped down and shrugged again. "See you later, then." He disappeared down the steps leading to the fourth floor.

So far it seemed as though Sirius would turn out to be the decent one keeping James in line instead of Remus (_How unlikely, _Sev thought), but now, to ever think James could change appeared pointless. _Don't count your Ashwinders until they've hatched,_ Sev thought warily. _Appropriate analogy, considering the intense flammability of Ashwinder eggs..._ He always ended up thinking about the properties of Potions ingredients. He shook his head, dark hair swinging. _Well,_ he turned to a positive note, _Mum's hair products seem to be doing their jobs._

Lily stopped walking when they reached the moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts, ignoring Frank when he asked what they were doing in the middle of a deserted corridor.

It was Alice who gasped, seeing the door begin to appear. Lily smiled satisfactorily and observed her fellow first years. "Well, let's go in!"

Sev opened the door and waited for them all to enter, and did so himself after checking to see that the corridor was still deserted.

"What is it?" Peter asked squeakily.

"It's the Room of Requirement," Severus answered. "It becomes a place to fit the needs of the seeker." _Way to reiterate yourself verbatim and sound like Hermione Granger._

"A truly private place," Lily said to Remus.

Remus grinned. Severus wondered if the werewolf was thinking about the room's properties and usefulness in relation to his lycanthropy, and then whether or not he would tell his secret to his friends. "It's perfect," Remus said. "Avoiding the Slytherins will be a piece of cake now."

Severus's stomach twisted, but only for a moment. _Stop feeling guilty,_ he chided himself. _Remus is my friend and I'm not in Slytherin._

Much to Frank's delight, they ended up finishing all their homework in the Room of Requirement before dinner. Secretly, Sev felt satisfied that they had avoided being involved in the snowball fight, and when they met James and Sirius at the Gryffindor Table that evening, their soaked clothes and wind-burned faces solidified that satisfaction.

By the time exams were over and students mostly packed for the holidays, Sev was pinching himself at least twice every hour to make sure he wasn't just dreaming that Lily had actually decided to spend break at the castle. It worked out that Lily and Severus were the only two first years staying, two of three Gryffindors total who had opted to remain at school. The third was someone Sev knew through the Order of the Phoenix: fourteen year old Sturgis Podmore, with his less-square face and thicker blonde hair than he'd had in the nineties. It didn't take long for the entirety of Sev's year to deduce that Sirius would accompany James back to Potter Manor, and meet the Minister.

Lily and Severus were sitting at the Gryffindor Table, mostly alone in the Great Hall, when Alice came towards them with her trunk in tow. "Well, the carriages are starting to leave for Hogsmeade," she said. "I'm grabbing one with Frank, Remus, and Peter." Lily stood up and hugged the other girl.

"Have a happy Christmas, Alice," she said with a smile, "and a wonderful New Years!"

Alice returned the sentiment, and then faced Sev. "Happy Christmas," she said to him with a small smile. She extended her hand and Sev shook it, a tad bewildered by the young woman. "See you on the second."

"You too," he replied sincerely. They watched Alice roll her trunk towards the open double doors and disappear into the Entrance Hall. Sev turned to Lily. "You know, I think the station is visible from the Astronomy Tower, if you want to watch when it leaves."

"Oh, I would!" Thankfully it was a bright, clear day, light reflecting off the snow that had blanketed the grounds for the past month, and Hogsmeade station would be clearly visible despite the width of the lake. They finished their breakfasts and started to wander up the stairs, stopping every once in a while for Lily to examine a tapestry, statue, or moving painting.

Severus couldn't help but watch her excitedly absorb the wonders of Hogwarts castle. "Can you believe it's almost four months since we left home?" he asked quietly as they approached the base of the Astronomy Tower.

Lily turned to gaze at him, surprised. "Not really," she answered. "Things seem to have gone by so quickly. It seems like yesterday I received my letter from Professor McGonagall telling me I was invited to come here!"

"You've adjusted well to the Wizarding world," he commented, stopping at the archway and gesturing for her to go ahead of him up the stairs. "You know a lot more than some of the kids who grew up in Wizarding families."

"I read, that's all," she countered. "Sometimes I wonder why people have such difficulty with Defense or Transfiguration, when the magical theory is described in the books, and Hardgrave and McGonagall go to all that trouble to repeat the proper wand movements about fifty times for each spell." Sev knew she meant Potter's inability to master _Expelliarmus_, even though in his first lifetime the spell had been his trademark.

They had reached the open top of the tower, and he leaned over the battlements, breathing in the crisp, clean winter air. "Hogwarts is such a beautiful place," he said, half to himself. He looked over at Lily and smiled, pointing out across the lake to the collection of houses and buildings that seemed so tiny in the distance. "Hogsmeade. And look, the train is already there at the station." In the distance the Hogwarts Express resembled a tiny scarlet snake that would soon start to wind its lengthy way back to London.

Up high on the Astronomy Tower, Severus allowed himself to do something he hadn't in all his life: he stopped thinking, and felt. He breathed. The invigorating air made him feel more alive than he had in ages, and despite the cold, the sun began to warm his face. He closed his eyes, becoming aware of every nuance of the wind, the sounds, the smells... He didn't know it, but Lily began to study him, taking the advantage of his guard being down to scrutinize his relaxed features. She rarely saw him open up completely, and when he laughed or smiled he seemed...handsomer than before? She blushed and looked away, even though Sev hadn't seen her taking liberties.

The faint sound of the train whistle echoed across the lake and Sev opened his eyes, watching with Lily as the Hogwarts Express chugged and began to glide away, across the white, pristine landscape, until it disappeared behind the Forbidden Forest in the general direction of London.

"I wonder how many students stayed behind, like us."

"We'll find out at the Christmas Day dinner, unless Dumbledore tries to organize something beforehand," Sev replied, still looking out over the grounds. The sun shone dazzling off the six Quidditch hoops.

Lily drew her cloak more securely around her and silently they turned, descending the spiral staircase to begin their two weeks of exploration of the castle. During that time, Sev followed her and sometimes guided her as they found the kitchens, the view from the West Tower, the more obscure sections of the library, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and tried to get the Room of Requirement to change into the Room of Hidden Things. They ventured into the dungeons, where they didn't have to worry about Slytherins because most had gone home for the holidays. They had tea and biscuits with Hagrid almost every day (although they fed the biscuits to Fang when Hagrid wasn't looking) and watched in fascination as Professor Flitwick conjured live fairies to decorate the Great Hall.

Before they knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived.

The whole castle smelled like Christmas. The twelve traditional trees Hagrid dragged in the week before infused the Great Hall with the fresh scent of pine, something Sev had always loved but never let on. A notice appeared on the Gryffindor board that morning about the dinner; they were expected in the Great Hall at quarter of six. Sev privately grumbled about this. There must be a small number of students at Hogwarts if Dumbledore wanted a Christmas Eve dinner as well as the one on Christmas day.

Sev pulled on his robes, knowing his Muggle clothing looked quite atrocious, and descended into the common room. Lily was beside the roaring fire, in a conversation with Sturgis that had something to do with the Ministry's policy regarding werewolves, and whether or not Dolores Umbridge happened to be a badly transfigured toad. Sev stopped right behind Lily's armchair and she looked directly up at him, smiling.

"Sturgis was just telling me about some awful woman at the Ministry who's been drafting anti-werewolf legislation," she said, straightening her neck and standing.

"I've heard of her," Sev said darkly. Oh, he'd done more than _heard_ of her. He'd actively disobeyed her when she imposed her tyrannical regime upon the school in Harry's fifth year._ That_ was a woman he'd love to off...that is, if he wouldn't be imprisoned by Magical Law Enforcement for offing a high-standing Ministry official. "Dragon fodder, if you ask me."

The Great Hall ceiling had been enchanted to snow, and it reminded Sev of the distinctly frosted look of the Yule Ball. He and Lily sat at Dumbledore's side after he earnestly invited them over...after all, who could refuse the Headmaster? Minerva McGonagall sat on Dumbledore's other side, Flitwick next to her, Hagrid on one end, and a Ravenclaw sixth year named Adhara Kaus on the other, and another Ravenclaw (second year, Cadar Opus) to Sev's other side. There were three Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin too, which rounded the number of people at the table to thirteen. Sev suppressed a snort when he remembered Sybil Trelawney fretting about the unlucky properties of that particular number.

In front of each person lay a decent-sized pile of Wizard Crackers, which he had to demonstrate for Lily. Inside his first was an excellent glass Wizard's Chess set, one that would easily have Potter envious. Lily pulled hers open and her head disappeared inside a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing a vulture hat, so akin to Augusta Longbottom's that he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Since she didn't seem entirely pleased with it, Dumbledore kindly offered to swap with her for the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that he'd gained from his own Cracker. Lily was all too happy to oblige. Between them, they ended up with three scarves, the chess set, the book, an ostentatious muffler that flashed gold and red so quickly it induced a headache, a handy wand holster for the forearm that Sev was excited to receive, a penknife resembling the one Sirius had given Harry a long time ago, and something that Severus knew he would never let Black or Potter lay their hands on: two-way mirrors. A good haul, considering it was from Wizard Crackers, and only Christmas Eve.

Beside him, Dumbledore said cheerily, "Since only you nine students chose to remain here for the holidays, there will be Wizard Crackers at the dinner tomorrow as well!" The nine students burst into grins at this.

Much later, back in the common room, Lily yawned which prompted Severus to do the same. He glanced at his watch, his eyes widening when he saw it was already past midnight. "Wow, Lily, it's already Christmas!"

She yawned again. "Really?"

"Yeah. I suppose we'd better get to bed then, since I want to be well rested for that snowball fight you wanted to have." He grinned at her as she tottered towards the girls' staircase. She stopped and turned, looking as if she'd forgotten something. She went over and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas, Sev," she whispered into his ear before squeezing and letting go. He'd barely had enough time to reciprocate, but he did.

"Happy Christmas."

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming about Lily.


	8. Christmas in Hogwarts Castle

**His Greatest Wish**

_**Christmas in Hogwarts Castle**_

When Severus woke the sun hadn't even come up. The memory still lived fresh in his mind, the nightmare as it were, one entirely unwelcome especially during Christmas. Her lifeless eyes, her motionless body, the immobilizing sensation of terror and grief when he learned she was dead. He used the power of Occlumency to drive the memory into a dark recess, and he threw off the covers to go downstairs. He saw that the foot of his bed was clear and it didn't surprise him; he'd never usually gotten presents from friends in his first lifetime and hadn't expected any.

He was just about to open the door when Lily burst through it, her hair messy and she looking like she'd pulled on her bathrobe too hastily for it to settle properly. "Oh, come _on_!" she whined, seizing his arm and half dragging him through the door and into the corridor. "Sturgis is already downstairs, I don't know what's taken you so bloody long—"

Sev dug his heels back and Lily swung around, caught off-guard. He hugged her. After a moment she relaxed and returned it. He could feel her smiling against him. "Thanks, Lil," he said softly.

"For what? I haven't even given you your present yet!"

Sev stared at her. "I'm just glad you're my friend, Lil, you didn't have to get me anything."

She looked as though she wanted to smack him. She recovered herself, saying, "Of course I didn't _have_ to get you anything, Sev, I _wanted_ to. That's what friends do. Since when have I not given you a Christmas or birthday gift?"

He didn't have an answer. Ever since they'd met she'd given him a present on both his birthday and Christmas. He always tried to be creative and find a less expensive way to show her just how much she meant to him, but she understood that money was a rare thing in the life of Severus Snape. He wished he could have access to the Prince Vault now, instead of after his mother died.

Lily resumed dragging him towards the stairs. She pulled him down the short flight and into the common room, where Sturgis sat amidst a pile of wrapping paper with a neatly stacked pile of opened presents beside him. He glanced up at them and smiled briefly before resuming his enthusiastic ripping. Sev fell into an overstuffed chair beside the tree that had appeared out of nowhere overnight ("House elves," Lily told him) and tried not to pinch himself when Lily dumped a pile of presents into his lap.

"Look, there's one from Remus, and Peter, and look! Alice sent you something too! And Frank!" She grinned widely as she handed him the last present under the tree. "And this one's from me."

Sev couldn't believe the assortment of presents on his lap, astonished they would even spend money on him... At that moment, it hit him how lucky he'd become, how lucky to have earned the second chance he'd dreamt of since that fateful day in fifth year. He started to carefully unwrap Lily's, but her hand on his stopped him.

"Open mine last," she said.

He only nodded, set it aside, and started unwrapping Remus's gift. It agitated Lily how slowly and precisely he peeled back the paper; he could tell from her tapping foot and crossed arms, and the occasional huff.

"You know, the fun is to actually _rip_ the wrapping, not make like you want to save it for always and eternity," she finally burst.

Sturgis looked up and badly attempted to suppress a chuckle. Sev glanced in his direction and then back at Lily. "Have I _ever_ ripped the paper like you?" he inquired, and Lily shook her head in defeat.

Remus had given Sev a set of quills and different colored ink from Scrivenshaft's, Peter had managed to send him a box of Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs without eating any first, Frank gifted a book entitled _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ (which made Sev think whether it would have been useful his first go-around), and Alice's package contained a wand-care kit.

"Now can I open yours?" Sev asked humorously.

Lily grinned and sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

He carefully peeled back the wrapping, and about a minute later unsheathed a pretty wooden box. He unlatched it and opened the top, peering inside. "It's a set of rare potions ingredients from the apothecary," Lily provided with pride in her voice. "The clerk told me it will refill itself three times before you need to buy a new set for the inside of the box."

Sev lifted his eyes to Lily and gave her the widest smile he could muster. "It's perfect," he said with conviction. "Oh! I've left your present in my room," he said, sprang up, and ran to the first years' boys' dormitory. He threw open his trunk and immediately spotted his gift for her, seized it, and returned to the common room. He held it out for her.

She, unlike him, tore through the wrapping faster than Sev thought imaginable, revealing Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, a three-hundred-plus page compendium of Ministry-identified creatures as well as the non-Ministry recognized (in a special section containing beasts only the Lovegood family would actually try to find). Sev hadn't remembered seeing it on his book list until his third year, and besides, this was the largest edition he could find. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is wonderful, Sev! Thank you so much!" She completely forgot about Sturgis, hugged Sev, and planted a kiss right on his cheek.

"I found it in the attic," he stammered, "With a bunch of Mum's old books that she's not touched in ages... It's barely gotten use anyhow." Sev tried not to blush, oh how he tried, but he did, and Sturgis Podmore began to laugh.

"You two are sort of revolting," he said, his words punctuated by laughter. "Eleven year olds and you're acting worse than some of the blokes in my year."

"How do you mean?" Sev asked stiffly, not really wanting to know the answer. Lily's face had turned red and she had her nose stuck deep in her new book, not even reading it.

"I mean you act like you're dating or something."

If Lily could've gone redder, she did. But she managed to muster her Gryffindor courage and reappear from behind her book. "Sev happens to be my _best friend_, Mr. Podmore, so in case you haven't got one, that's what best friends _do_."

Sev could tell Sturgis was losing patience, although only minimally. "Except most broads have _broads_ as best friends, not _blokes_. It's the same the other way around. I'm only saying that it seems rather unusual for a broad to be best friends with a bloke and not be dating him. Then again, you _are_ only first years..."

He found it amusing how quickly Lily's temper could flare. He would later swear he saw Sturgis Podmore's life expectancy diminish by a few years, just from being subject to an irate Lily Evans. "No one _asked_ for your opinion, Podmore," Lily bit out. "But I suppose you think it's all right, because you're older and supposedly smarter than us."

Sturgis started to redden.

"Lily," Sev cut in, "I think you've made your point."

She deflated a bit but from that moment on ignored the fourth year.

"C'mon, I want to try out those two-way mirrors we got at dinner last night," Sev said, gathering his presents into his arms and carefully starting towards the staircase.

"Right," Lily replied, "I'll go get dressed." She disappeared up the stairs laden with her own gifts.

Sev could hear Sturgis grumbling. _What a way to start Christmas Day,_ he thought, lifting the mirrors from his trunk. As an afterthought he strapped the wand holster to his forearm and slid his wand in, satisfied with its usefulness. He met Lily just outside the portrait hole a few minutes later, and handed her a mirror. "Let's go to our place," he said, indicating the corridor to the Room of Requirement. "I can go inside and see if this thing works properly with you in the hall. You never know the quality of those Wizard Cracker prizes..." _I should test my Animagus form as well..._

Lily consented and watched as the door appeared, and Sev entered. To her surprise, the door immediately disappeared! "Sev? Sev!" she called out, and suddenly she heard his voice issuing from the mirror in her hand.

"What?" She could see his pale face, his dark hair, his deep eyes, as clearly as if he stood before her, but she could also see the outline of the bookshelves behind him.

"The door disappeared!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to," he replied. "Truly private place, right? If the door stayed there, anybody could get in."

"Oh."

"Well, obviously these work," he continued. "I'll be right out." His face slid out of view and Lily instantly saw her own reflection gazing back up at her.

Inside the Room of Requirement, Sev concentrated his thoughts and suddenly turned into a black owl, his Animagus form. Satisfied, he changed back and rejoined Lily. "We should go down to breakfast," he said as they left the corridor. "Won't your mum and dad be sending you something?" He never knew Lily to not receive something from parents on Christmas (or any other holiday, for that matter), and assumed today would be no different despite distance.

"I suppose they shall, since I sent my gifts back via owl a few days ago."

Sev stowed the mirrors in his pocket and they walked right past the statue of Lachlan the Lanky to descend the seventh floor staircase.

Three owls swooped down just as Lily lifted a sausage with her fork. The first was the return owl from her parents, carrying a rather large package and aletter, the second knocked Dumbledore's vulture hat off his head in a badly planned attempt to land, and the third descended shrieking to deposit something with one of the Ravenclaws.

"Here," she said, "Mum and Dad sent you something as well." She tore open the box and lifted out one of the two boxes inside that was addressed to Sev. "Come on, take it! My arms can't hold it up for you all day."

He shook the surprise away and relieved her of the box. "Why did your parents send me a Christmas gift?" he asked softly. It had never happened before. They'd always looked at him with caution, disdain, even disrespect sometimes.

Lily's cheeks tinged pink a little. "I might've mentioned you in my letters. That we're in the same house and you're best in everything and that I'm..." she said something at the end so quietly Sev actually didn't hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he said honestly, leaning towards her a bit.

"I told them I'm proud of you," she said louder than she'd intended. The Ravenclaw looked over at them and shook his head. She lowered her voice. "You're my best friend, Sev, and they've always seen you as the boy from Spinner's End, the boy who was likely to end up like..." she sounded like she didn't want to say it, "like his father." She rightly saw him start to puff. "But I set them straight, Sev! They know you're nothing like that, nothing like that at all! I've convinced them you're a good influence on me and that I'm a good influence on you."

She could visibly see him deflate.

"They feel sorry for you. What you had to grow up with. Why else would they agree to let you stay with us for the summer? It was _my_ idea, you know, and I only asked them after I set them straight about you. I want them to know you like I do."

The old Severus Snape would have acidly responded that he did not need pity, did not accept _pity_...but from the Evans family he found himself grateful, appreciative...happy they had begun to accept him for himself and not continue to judge him by the location of his father's house. This time, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Lily. Your mum and dad are really wonderful people." He smiled at her and discovered Muggle sweets and pastries stuffed into his box.

Silence surrounded them until they were almost done with breakfast, and then the sound of another owl echoed across the ceiling. It flew straight for Sev and deposited a letter on his plate without even landing. He watched it go and turned the letter over, instantly recognizing his mother's penmanship. He hastily ripped it open.

_My Dear Severus,_

_I wish to apologize for not replying to your owl on the second of September. Merlin knows Tobias would have a heart attack if he even saw me in contact with the Wizarding world, but after reading your letter I resolved to put myself in better touch with you. It has taken me this long to wait for a safe time to send you an owl. He's "bar hopping," as he says. _

_You expected me to be angry about your Sorting into Gryffindor. Severus, this may surprise you, but I am relieved you escaped the chains associated with Slytherin House. No one in the Prince line has ever been Sorted into Gryffindor, but not everyone has been Sorted into Slytherin, either. There were several Ravenclaws in your grandfather's family and a Hufflepuff every now and then. But to a few of us Princes, we saw Gryffindor as the gated House, the House that required no ties to the Dark Arts. The mere fact that you are a half-blood Prince should have immediately disqualified you from Gryffindor. But it didn't, and so I am relieved you are at least a little safer in what is coming. _

_You have courage, my son. I...I do not._

_I am not angry, Severus. I am proud._

_Love Mum_

Sev read the letter twice through and then twice again, still not quite sure if this was his mother trying to be funny, if the handwriting was maybe forged...but he detected nothing. Wordlessly he passed it to Lily for her to read. Her eyes grew wide and she gaped at him.

"All along...I expected her to be put out," Sev finally said, having found his voice. Eileen Prince Snape, _proud_ that her son was a Gryffindor. _Unthinkable._ "I thought the only way she'd be proud was if I had been Sorted as a Slytherin."

Lily, however, always saw the bright side. "But this is good, isn't it? Maybe you'll be her inspiration to stand up to your father!"

"I have a hard time believing that, Lily," he said, and she knew the conversation had ended. He stood up. He pushed the unusual letter from his mother to the side of his thoughts, never letting it slip from immediate view. But he refused to linger on it, especially on Christmas Day.

They spend the remainder of the day breaking in Sev's glass chess set (with apparent "beginner's luck," she managed to capture his queen, both knights and both rooks before he won checkmate with a limping bishop), they pelted each other with snowballs out on the grounds (Sev had an unfair advantage and enchanted them to fly at her), they nicked food from the kitchens (Butterbeer, too), and visited with Hagrid (feeding Fang the treacle fudge and trying not to laugh when the boarhound's jaw became cemented shut). Before they realized it, Dumbledore expected them in the Great Hall for dinner and, what Lily was looking forward to, Wizard Crackers.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore chose to sit right next to Severus, and carefully he constructed an ornate mental block that would reveal nothing should the Headmaster pry.

"You may find it surprising that nine students is not the fewest number to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays," Dumbledore said cheerily. "One year Headmaster Phineas Nigellus had only _one_ student remain, and it came as no surprise that the student was a Slytherin."

"Fascinating, sir," Sev said dryly. "Might I ask what the largest number was?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but Sev wouldn't meet his gaze, and instead peered directly down at his plate. "Well, despite its structural size, Hogwarts is a relatively small school by both Wizarding _and_ Muggle standards, especially for being the main educational institute for the United Kingdom. One year, only three students returned home—to the three hundred and twenty seven students that remained! If memory serves, this took place during the Witch Hunts, so widely popularized by Muggles."

_Always offering information no one asked for and ignoring you when you really need his answer,_ Sev mused as he stabbed a carrot.

"My boy," Dumbledore prodded lowly, "I am curious. Might you satisfy an old man's interest when I ask on whose side you stand?"

Frankly Sev hadn't expected Albus Dumbledore to be this fast or this public when inquiring about loyalties, or that Dumbledore would even ask a child as young as eleven to declare allegiance in a war that could very well spell destruction for too many Wizards than Sev cared to think about. Thankfully the old man's tone was quiet and only Lily heard besides the old Potions Master. "Sir?" Sev asked, forcing himself to finally look into the Headmaster's eyes. He wasn't sure of his own expression.

"I have taken an interest in your extraordinary abilities, young Severus... Professor Hardgrave tells me you have the potential to cast a fully-fledged Patronus Charm perhaps without practice! Professor Slughorn has never seen such talent in any of his students, especially first years, such innate knowledge of the inner workings of potions, and Professor McGonagall has observed that all your first tries are successful in her subject. I have indeed taken interest...and I do not believe myself mistaken in thinking Mr. Riddle will as well."

Sev's insides ran cold. "What makes you think that, sir?" he asked quietly, well aware of both the answer and the mental intrusion of Dumbledore's.

"You are talented. Riddle requires talent—brains, as it were, as well as brawn. You understand, then, just who I mean?"

"You-Know-Who, sir." Sev looked over at Lily, whose eyes resembled the size of the plates they were eating from.

"I must admit I am quite impressed you know that Riddle and Voldemort are the same man, Mr. Snape. If I did not know better, I would think you have rare knowledge...but how can you? Your mother has not practiced magic for many years, let alone remained in contact with her relatives...I cannot comprehend just _how_ you have acquired such insight, and only eleven..."

Mutually indignant and amused, Sev thought about weaving some intricate lie for the inquisitive old man, but vetoed the idea. _What better way to make him suspicious if he ever does find out about my Occlumency or Legilimency powers?_ "Lucky guess, sir?"

Dumbledore grinned widely, having apparently shrugged off his curiosity for the moment. "You have cheek, my boy," the old man chuckled, reaching forward for a Wizard Cracker. He handed it to Sev. "I have it on good authority what's in that particular one," he said. "The notion niggles my ancient brain that you might take a liking to it."

Warily Sev pulled it open and a large, leather bound volume tumbled into his lap. He read the cover quickly, not realizing at first it was written in Ancient Rune. He was about to say the title but caught himself, not wanting to offer Dumbledore any more reasons to be suspicious. "Is it...Runic, sir?" he asked, trying to sound unsure.

Dumbledore beamed. "Written entirely in Ancient Rune, which I hope you pursue one day! An extraordinarily useful tool in any witch or wizard's arsenal, Runes are often the keys to long-lost magic."

Sev actually tuned out the Headmaster's prattle, still managing to nod in all the right places and make noncommittal noises when appropriate. But he reached his hand down between himself and Lily to grasp her hand, indicating he had become tired of talk and wished to leave the Great Hall. Lily responded with a squeeze of her own and managed to gather up her Wizard Cracker prizes before dismounting the bench. She nudged the small of Sev's back with her knee.

"Coming, Sev?" she inquired innocently.

"Er, excuse me, Professor," he interrupted Dumbledore, "Lily and I are going to return to Gryffindor Tower, if you don't mind." He clutched the book to his chest and stuffed the rest of his prizes into his pocket before hastily following Lily away from Albus Dumbledore.

_Take care,_ he thought to himself. _His interest means so much more than what's on the surface. Recruitment. War. Bloodshed. If he ever finds out...he'll either put me on the front lines or lock me away so he can divest all the secrets for himself...just so he can destroy Voldemort... Merlin...the dangers of Albus Dumbledore._


	9. Death Eaters

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Death Eaters**_

They celebrated the arrival of 1972 with enormous Catharine Wheels, dragon fireworks, and precursors to the legendary Weasley Escape of Harry's fifth year. Dumbledore performed some impressive magic (although for him, perhaps not so impressive) involving flashing rainbow colors and clouds overhead that reshaped to form '1972.' Severus could see the enormous celebratory cloud formation from his bedroom window, and wondered, quite honestly, how Dumbledore would celebrate the year 2000. That is, if he lived that long this time.

Ever since Dumbledore's little inquiry concerning loyalties, Sev couldn't entirely shake it from his mind. It wasn't that he hadn't tried...but he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. He became tense without even realizing it, and when Lily touched the inside of his left forearm the Sunday morning before spring term, he jumped about a mile. He could've sworn he felt the sting of the Dark Mark, even though it'd been erased completely for the four months since his miraculous travel backwards through time.

"You're jittery," she stated, worry evident in her voice and eyes. "It's not like you."

He fidgeted with his wand holster, sliding his wand into his hand and back up his right arm. Lily didn't take her hand from his left forearm. "I keep expecting something to happen," he confided. "Ever since Dumbledore asked me that stupid question..."

"It wasn't stupid, really. It just wasn't well-timed."

_When did you get so wise?_ "Does he expect everyone to have a firm grasp of their loyalties before they've turned twelve?" he asked rhetorically. Lily missed the inflection of his voice.

She tipped her head so she was staring at the flooring in front of their feet. "He expects us to know right from wrong, I suppose. Good from evil."

"Then why hasn't he posed his question for Malfoy, or Mulciber, or...or..." The name _Bartemius Crouch, Jr._ entered his mind...but the boy hadn't even started at Hogwarts yet. Never mind that Crouch Jr. was only nine at the moment – he hadn't even been Sorted into Slytherin. The blonde participator in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom had been a Ravenclaw. Obviously not a House one would associate with driving a couple of Aurors into madness...but then again, Pettigrew was in Gryffindor. "Or Rosier!" Three of the most deeply entrenched and devoted Death Eaters currently at Hogwarts, although one was a seventh year and two only first years.

"Sev," Lily said quietly, "Malfoy I can understand...but Mulciber and Rosier are in _our_ year. _Our_ age. If Dumbledore asked _them_ it would be no different than him asking you! Which he did!" She was now gripping his forearm, her nails starting to dig into his flesh. Thankfully Sturgis Podmore was otherwise occupied building snowmen on the grounds. She saw his eyes begin to flit from the fireplace, to her eyes, to the staircases, to the portrait hole...

"Why do you always see the good in people?" he asked her suddenly. "Why not the bad?"

She was taken aback, and pensive look settled onto her features. She was silent for some time, thinking. When she spoke he saw her eyes glisten, and his heart wrenched. "I didn't grow up in a place where bad things happened every day. It's second nature for me to see the good in people, Sev. When we first met, you were pretty prickly. But you've mellowed...a—a lot sooner than I expected." Then she did something she had never done before, not even in her first life. She reached out and touched him, sliding her fingers gently over the bump of his nose. He shivered. Her simple act, so intimate, suddenly shifted their relationship. "I'm naïve," she whispered shakily. "You're right. Anyone could tell that Mulciber and Rosier...even Avery...have questionable loyalties at best."

"It's no secret either that Malfoy wants to join him," Sev said darkly, the exhilaration from her touch disappearing faster than it'd arrived.

"It's not a secret, but it's not a fact," she argued. "Has he come up to you recently and said, 'Oh, hello you random Gryffindor, I plan on taking the Dark Mark once I skip this joint!'?"

It broke the tension and Sev laughed. "No," he said with a smile, "no he hasn't. But that doesn't take away the feeling that something bad is about to happen." _And trust me. I got that feeling every single time I stood in Voldemort's presence. With good reason. _

Lily huffed, but Sev got the feeling it was a huff of assent. "Unfortunately I can't argue anymore. I feel it too. The tight, uneasy feeling right here," she said, laying a hand across her stomach. "It's like I want to throw up, but I won't. And I know I won't. It's...confusing. I've never felt anything like it before."

A few of Dumbledore's profound words to Harry echoed in his mind. _Magic, especially Dark Magic...leaves traces... So much has changed,_ Sev contemplated. _Perhaps too much to predict anything. My knowledge may end up being largely useless._ Sudden fear gripped at his heart. What if Lily died anyway? What if he couldn't protect her? When their eyes met a fierce transmission of emotion passed between them. He realized then she had gained the maturity of a woman twice her age. "Promise me," he managed to breathe, "promise me you'll always have your wand with you? That if anything ever happens...to your parents, your sister—your _cat_—that you find me?"

She nodded without hesitation. Even though he'd expected her to, it made relief flood his veins. "Of course, but only if you promise me the same." He stared at her for a moment and for the briefest of heartbeats he actually felt her worry. "I know you're staying with me over summer but your mother will expect you to visit, won't she? I don't like to say it but if things get as bad as you believe and just as fast, then anything could happen at any time."

He cut her off. "If I was an inch from death I'd try to find you," he stated bluntly. "And you know, my mother might not even consent to let me stay with you over summer. Merlin knows my father would probably...well he wouldn't take kindly to the idea of me spending the whole of summer in closed quarters with a girl."

Her suggestion shocked him: "Then don't. Tell him, that is," she added hastily when she saw him start to frown in protest. "Convince him you're staying with Remus or Frank or Sirius – even Potter, as long as he doesn't know it's me and doesn't see us all summer."

"And how in Merlin's name would we manage that?"

Lily beamed, glad to be on a safer topic. "Mum and Dad have been entertaining the idea of a summer holiday away from Nurren."

Sev felt uneasy. "Where to?"

"That's just it," she said. "They haven't decided yet, if we're going to do it at all, but I gave them the idea of traveling to America."

Sev had never been to America. One thing immediately came to mind. "The American Ministry of Magic is in Washington, D.C.," he stated, feeling dumb when it came out bookishly.

"Maybe we could go there! Learn about the difference in their government and ours...Muggle and Magical!" Lily continued to list the advantages of an American summer holiday and Sev's mind drifted in the same manner it had drifted while in Dumbledore's ostentatious company.

"My mother would be very disappointed if I left and lied to her about where I've gone," he interrupted quietly when Lily began gushing about water parks.

Lily fell silent. "We don't have to spend time near Spinner's End," she amended. America was only an idea, after all. Sev had just learned of his mother's pride in him...and he didn't want to ruin that. "We could explore the east side of Nurren, do day trips, or maybe you could just tell your mum and keep your father out of the loop...it's not for another six months. And...we both know a lot could change in that time."

He hoped she didn't mean the solidity of their friendship.

"He's gathering power...followers of his twisted logic," Lily continued somberly, a note of fright in her tone. She didn't live in a box. She read the _Daily Prophet_ and listened to conversations around her. Having half their classes with the Slytherins certainly offered a chance to ask why some were skittish or spoke in hushed tones towards the backs of the classrooms. "We don't know how deep it goes, Sev! It's not just Malfoy, it's the Black sisters, the Lestranges... For all we know they could have taken the Mark, Sev!" Her cheeks flushed. "They could be Death Eaters already! Here at Hogwarts!"

At that exact moment James Potter and Sirius Black chose to barge through the portrait hole, leading a slew of newly-returned Gryffindor students.

"Miss us?" he half yelled. "Siri and I had a splendid time meeting the Minist—" he stopped when he saw the expression on Lily's face. "What—is everyth—" he choked on something, probably his tongue, Sirius karate-chopped his back, and he recovered, red in the face. "You all right, Evans?"

Sev felt marginally pleased when neither James nor Sirius shot him a look of accusation.

"Yes, Potter," Lily snapped, clearly annoyed and upset that the return of students had interrupted her and Sev's deep conversation. She stood up and led Sev through the crowd, into the corridors, until they reached the Room of Requirement and went inside.

James had watched their departure with curiosity, wondering why Lily's eyes were a little red and wondering what they'd been discussing that made Lily so upset. He shrugged and continued to bump shoulders with Sirius as they went around wishing everyone a happy new year, thinking that if Lily didn't want to tell him, it wasn't his problem.

"Doesn't it worry you?" she asked quickly as she paced the room, and then held up her hand. "Wait, don't answer that. Of _course_ you worry, I mean it's obvious at least to me..."

Sev watched her ramble, simultaneously fascinated and searching for the perfect moment to interrupt.

"—you were right to be wary of Dumbledore, Sev, I don't know why I even doubted you..." She sighed, slumping backwards onto the table. "We have six and a half years to officially decide what to do, right?" she asked.

_Decide what to do about what? Voldemort? The Death Eaters? Our lives?_ "Officially? Lily, I don't think there _is_ an 'officially' when it comes down to it. Generally wars don't pay heed to official versus unofficial. I guess..." he swallowed, "we'll decide what to do when we have to. See? We don't _have_ to decide on anything now, and even if we did, there's a good—even certain—chance it wouldn't even progress the way we want it to."

Lily's eyes unfocused as she looked through him. "It just seems like I'd feel safer if we had some sort of plan. I hate the idea of Death Eaters being here, especially if we could tell someone or even do something about it."

Severus almost laughed. "We're eleven, Lily. And even though we'll be twelve by the end of the month that's still far too young to really put up a fight against Death Eaters." _Never mind that Harry went up against Voldemort and a Basilisk all before his thirteenth birthday._

"You're a powerful wizard," she expounded, her temper flaring. "You could duel Hardgrave or maybe even McGonagall right now and come out alive. Stop underestimating yourself!"

Irritated, Sev absently fingered his wand, but Lily didn't notice. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, knowing the danger of his question. She could ask for anything. Even an Unforgivable curse, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Lily Evans would never ask him to perform an illegal spell.

"A Patronus," she said instantly, having thought back to Dumbledore's little ramble during the Christmas dinner. "I don't know what it is, but Dumbledore spoke about it like it's a complex bit of magic—and that he thinks you could do one without practice. I want you to try to do a fully-fledged one, if you know how." Her tone wasn't at all sarcastic.

He knew it would come down to him casting something powerful. "All right," he found himself agreeing, although his brain hadn't had a part in the decision to speak. Without waiting for an obvious introduction, he let the memory of Lily gently touching his nose several minutes ago fill his being, and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The silver doe leapt from his wand's tip, pranced around the room gracefully as Lily stared after it in wonderment.

"What does it do?" she asked in a small voice, reaching out a hand to see if she could touch the doe. Her hand waved through the silvery mist.

"Mainly they protect against Dementors. But they're used to send messages as well, quickly over great distances. Far more efficient than an owl if an emergency arises and you can't Floo or Apparate out." He found himself automatically describing it, although he knew far more than a first year should. But Lily drank it all in.

_Next she'll be asking if—_"Could you teach me how to do that?" she inquired, still entranced by the doe.

"I can try, I suppose."

Then the inevitable: "Where did you learn to do it?"

In reality their fifth year DADA professor taught it to all of them, but Sev decided to lie. Again. "I taught myself, from a book," he said. At least the book in question existed on the shelves of Madam Pince's kingdom. "It only took a couple tries, and I learned when you and Alice were spending some time with Hagrid in November."

"See?" she chided, "Powerful wizard. You're so good with magic, Sev...you could teach us all so much!"

He lurched forward. "Who do you mean, 'us all'?"

Lily whacked his arm. "Our _friends_. Me, Remus, Frank, Peter, and Alice! If we all learn what you know, we could probably out-perform Hardgrave by fifth or sixth year!"

_Well, that wouldn't be a difficult feat, considering Hardgrave is on schedule to die by the end of the summer. Voldemort's cursed DADA post and all._ "Do you want to try the Patronus?" he asked quietly, and Lily nodded. "Okay, uh," he showed her the wand movement and told her the incantation. "The most important thing is to focus on a really happy memory. Something powerful. Let it fill you up completely, and then say the spell." He stood behind her and watched her little eleven-year old self concentrate, but when she yelled the spell the only thing that appeared was a teeny silver light at the tip of her wand.

"Well, that was disappointing," she said, obvious she had expected more to happen the first time.

"At least something _happened_," he said, indicating the silver light. "What did you think about?" he asked curiously.

"My parents and my excitement when McGonagall came to tell us about Hogwarts.

Sev bit back a snort. "That's not _nearly_ good enough! It has to be something that fills you with indescribable joy when you think of it."

She tipped her head to one side as she looked at him. "What did you think of, that made you so happy?" she asked honestly.

His cheeks flushed. This time he couldn't lie. "I—I thought of you," he murmured, averting his gaze. He knew she was blushing furiously, attempting to wrap her head around his little admission. He felt her touch his shoulder.

Lily smiled up at him (as for the moment he was about two inches taller). "Then perhaps if I think of _you_, my spell will be better."

He hadn't expected _this_ particular reaction, but welcomed it nonetheless. Teaching Lily Evans the Patronus actually relaxed Sev, and dinner had come and gone by the time Lily managed to produce a corporeal Patronus—even though it lasted for about half a second, Sev could tell it too was a doe. He smiled, joining in Lily's excitement.

By now everyone knew they had been disappeared since the Hogwarts Express arrived, so when they quietly entered the common room what few students remained there looked up and watched the two first years. Both Lily and Sev appeared tired; after all, learning the Patronus was no easy feat. Usually an object was needed to practice against, like a Boggart in lieu of an actual Dementor, but the sheer power that Sev knew Lily possessed made up for it. She had always been a powerful witch.

As Sev bade Lily good night, the ill feeling returned, and he innately knew that Lily had felt its return as well. Something was set to happen, he knew it...

By the end of the week...they knew why. It was Alice who ran up to them in the middle of the corridor on the way to lunch, her eyes wide with fright as screams began to echo around behind her. "It's the caretaker, Ward Arcturo," she said shakily. "He's dead."


	10. A Tainted Celebration

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**A Tainted Celebration**_

The blood drained from Sev's face as he stared at the distraught, jumpy Alice Nelson. He could feel Lily clutching at his arm, and the yells from down the corridor and staircases began to get closer as students ran toward them. "The caretaker's dead?" he asked, not sure if he believed her. In his first life, Ward Arcturo had resigned over Christmas, not died in early January. "What happened?"

Alice shook her head at him and glanced over her shoulder. She moved against the wall as students started to appear. "I was coming out from an early lunch and—and—one of the teachers found him in his office, dead! You know it's on the first floor, off the Great Hall—Professor Vector just ran right up to the High Table and told Dumbledore, except some other student went into his office and ran out screaming!"

_It had to have been Slytherins,_ he thought immediately, not recognizing that his love and devotion to Lily had begun to cloud his judgment. For five minutes, he actually forgot he'd been in Slytherin too, and had once defended those students to Lily. He wanted so much to begin a counteractive measure against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts (if indeed there _were_ any—neither Lily nor he knew if Malfoy or Lestrange or any of the others known to be interested in Voldemort's circle had actually taken the Dark Mark), but this faded when he heard Lily speak.

"What if the students are under attack?" she whispered to Sev and Alice.

"Whoever it was knew that Arcturo couldn't fight back, not really—he's a Squib, and can't do magic. He might've been caught unaware." _Maybe it was an initiation,_ he seethed, again forgetting his ties to the House of Snakes. _Maybe someone was inducted and required to kill in order to fully join ranks...I had to._ It had been years since he really thought about the murder he'd committed in order to gain rank into Voldemort's circle. He'd tried to forget the horrible memory, knowing that it hadn't been right, and he had never forgiven himself for that. With a sudden feeling of sickness, he realized he would not be able to use his mother as an excuse for his knowledge of the inner workings of the Dark Arts and Death Eaters.

Arthur Weasley approached them from the staircase leading down. "Lily, Alice, Severus," he greeted hurriedly, "Professor Dumbledore wants all students to go to the Great Hall. I will escort you—we don't know if anyone's still in danger." He gestured for them to follow him, and the three students walked quickly after the ginger Prefect. Arthur collected more students as they continued downward, not just Gryffindors but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. They passed no Slytherins, and Sev took note of this.

In the Entrance Hall, two teachers—Professors Hardgrave and Eros—stood blocking the corridor to Ward Arcturo's office. Prefects escorted students in and left again to find more, and before long the Great Hall was filled with the students and teachers. Sev looked over at the Slytherin table and instantly noted two absences: Narcissa Black and Rabastan Lestrange. Dumbledore stood at his podium and the noise began to fade.

"I do not doubt that this news has traveled swiftly," he began in a stern, serious voice. "Our caretaker, Ward Arcturo, has been found dead. Precautionary measures will be taken in that students will _not_ travel the hallways alone—as we may very well have a murderer in our midst."

At this about half the younger girls throughout all four Houses screamed, and gasps could be heard echoing off the ceiling. Dumbledore silenced them with a lifted hand.

"If you do not feel safe at any time, inform a teacher, a ghost, a fellow student, a Prefect, the Head Boy or Girl, or myself. The teachers and I will work in conjunction with all Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to find out what happened. Prefects, escort your Houses back to your dormitories, and return here."

All at once the students began to move and Sev lost Lily in the tidal wave of children pushing towards the enormous double doors. As soon as his hand left hers she was gone, and the students flowing around him were much older—the first and second years had scurried to the front of the crowd. Sev immediately ducked sideways behind the last of the Slytherins and trailed the distinctive blonde head of Lucius Malfoy. He was far enough behind that the Slytherins didn't notice him, but he knew instinctively that Lily would be piping mad at him for disappearing and not showing up in Gryffindor Tower a few minutes after her.

Lily had felt her heart drop when their contact disappeared—a murderer in Hogwarts Castle and Sev has melted into the crowd? She didn't know what to think, but continued up the staircases, her arm linked tightly with Alice's.

Sev expected Malfoy to slide into the Slytherin common room with the rest of his House mates, but instead he continued down the corridor. Sev followed at a great distance, careful to keep to the shadows and make his steps as light as possible. He'd had experience, so it wasn't exactly challenging to follow Lucius Malfoy unnoticed. The dungeons became deeper, colder and darker, less inviting and giving off a creepy vibe Sev had never felt before. He could see his breath fogging in front of him, and his hand gripped his wand tightly. His heart thudded in his chest. _What am I doing?_

Suddenly Lucius seemed to melt into the wall. Sev stopped in front of the section of stone and vaguely recognized it as a door pretending to be a wall. Cautiously he stepped through the fake stone and immediately slid into a corner where he wouldn't be seen. He heard Lucius speaking, but couldn't make out the words...

Sev moved closer to the antechamber where Lucius Malfoy stood talking with a very familiar blonde woman. _Narcissa!_ Sev realized after a moment. The dim lighting of the dungeon shrouded Lucius and Narcissa in shadow, but Narcissa had her wand out and lit. Lucius's face gleamed in the blue light, and Sev saw that the seventh year Slytherin harbored worry on his face.

"...I chose the greater honor, Narcissa," he whispered to her. "To be accepted...this young—"

"You thought I would be pleased," she interrupted softly, her own eyes boring into Lucius's.

"Aren't you? You told me once you yourself had the same ambition—the same direction as I did—as I do! Were you lying?" His last words sounded dangerous to Sev. And he didn't doubt that they were.

"No! Of course not, Lucius, of course I wasn't lying!" she pleaded, bringing up her free hand to grasp at the robes of his chest. "I only thought...that you would wait, until..." her eyes said the words for her.

Lucius stared at her. "You thought we ought to be married before?"

Narcissa nodded at him.

"One does not refuse the Dark Lord when he pays visit over holidays," Lucius stated coldly. There was no love in his voice, but Sev knew that Lucius and Narcissa were in love with each other. "He offered me a chance, Narcissa, one that I gladly took."

"But it's dangerous!" she said loudly, only to have Lucius clap his hand over her mouth.

"There are no private places in Hogwarts, Cissa, and that includes the dungeons!" he hissed, before releasing her. She did not step back. "I recognize the danger, you know this, but the Dark Lord has required a spy within these walls for many years."

"You intend to be that spy," she surmised.

"For as long as I have left in this atrocious excuse for an educational system, yes. A little inside information is preferable to none, as the Dark Lord well knows."

"Six months is hardly anything of significance," Narcissa protested. Sev could feel his left leg starting to fall asleep, and he tried to shift without making any noise. He succeeded. "By having you tested _now_ he is risking losing you to the Aurors! What if Dumbledore finds out?"

"Dumbledore doesn't know anything," Lucius shrugged off. "It's not as though Rabastan, Crabbe, or Goyle are stupid enough to go blabbing, and the poison was carefully brewed so that traces will not lead back to me."

That was the confirmation Sev needed, but he daren't move—obviously Narcissa and Malfoy were far from done speaking.

"You underestimate him. Rabastan has already been punished once this year for attacking that Pettigrew pipsqueak in Gryffindor, and he will not go unnoticed in this! Crabbe and Goyle, perhaps, probably you, but Rabastan has a history, and Dumbledore has the authorization of the Wizengamot to use Veritaserum on any suspected Death Eater!"

If Lucius had paled, it was unnoticeable in Narcissa's wand light.

"I only worry for you, Lucius," she whispered. "I don't want this to be your death warrant." Sev saw Narcissa rest her hand on his left forearm. "Show it to me," she requested in a voice no man could refuse. Lucius dragged his sleeve up and Sev saw the ugly, writhing serpent of the Dark Mark seared into Lucius's flesh. Narcissa's eyes grew wide.

"As I said, a great honor to be personally invited into his circle," Lucius murmured, and without warning he dipped to kiss Narcissa Black. Sev curled his lips in disgust and was about to back away when the two broke apart. "Will you refuse to join until we're married? Or will you take it right after the end of term?" he asked, breathing a little heavily. Sev decided not to move again.

Narcissa averted her eyes and turned out of Lucius's arms. Sev got the feeling whatever she was going to say, Lucius didn't want to hear.

"You know I wish to take the Mark as well," she began, "but...but I am not yet of age! And I will not be until just before the start of my seventh year! I do not want to take that large of a risk while Dumbledore has his long, crooked nose stuck everywhere."

Lucius's voice dropped to dangerous tones again. "He looks on loyalty with favor, Narcissa. Even if you were caught, you would only be expelled—and be free to join him then. Without boundary."

"Expelled—Lucius, I would go to _Azkaban_ for wearing the Dark Mark! Do you understand _now_ why I am so scared for you? _What if they see yours?_"

At that exact, unfortunate moment, Peeves wrecked something in the hallway just outside the hidden antechamber. Of course, Lucius and Narcissa had no idea it was Peeves and neither did Sev, but just as Lucius lifted his wand, Sev cast a nonverbal spell to shield him from the _homenem revelio_ he knew the Slytherin was casting. He felt the spell deflect off him but Lucius wasn't satisfied—he trundled towards the entrance and in what he later described as a calm panic, Sev tapped his wand to his head and cast the nonverbal Disillusionment Charm.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black sped right past him without even seeing him. When he lifted his hands to examine the effect he was very surprised to see exactly nothing—he couldn't even see his hands. With the satisfaction that his Disillusionment Charm (nonverbal, mind you) was probably more powerful than McGonagall's or even Mad-Eye Moody's, Sev carefully made his way back to the Entrance Hall. Teachers were still guarding the corridor entrance and nobody noticed when an invisible Severus Snape crossed the flagstones and mounted the marble steps to make for Gryffindor Tower.

He knew that Lily would be wondering where in Merlin's name he'd disappeared to.

Before he rounded the corner to the Portrait he lifted the charm and hurried up to the Fat Lady and gave her the password. She glared at him sternly before swinging open to reveal the packed common room. Lily immediately rose up from the crowd and descended upon him.

"Where on _earth_ did you disappear to? It's been over an hour, Sev, an _hour_ since Dumbledore sent us up here! I thought—we _all_ thought—something had happened to you!"

"We've all been worried, mate," Frank said, his face clearly agreeing with his statement.

Alice approached him. "Why didn't you come back with the rest of Gryffindor?"

Remus and Peter spoke at the same time. "You followed someone, didn't you," and "Do you know who did it?"

Sev scanned the room and saw Sirius giving him a curious look, and beside him, James looking at Sev as though he were an idiot. It took Sev a moment to decide who to answer first. He purposefully did not choose Lily, but when their hands met he didn't protest. Since the common room was completely full and silent, Sev without a word ascended the boys' staircase and under mutual agreement the rest of his friends did as well. They stopped in the first year dorm.

"Remus," he started, "I followed Lucius Malfoy."

Peter gave a frightened squeak, and if Frank looked shocked, Lily looked angry. When she opened her mouth to yell at him he glanced at her with such a pleading light in his eyes that her protest died prematurely. Remus stared at him with the same expression that had graced Sirius's face downstairs.

"I followed him into the dungeons and he was talking with Narcissa Black. I overheard him admit to poisoning Arcturo and also taking the Dark Mark over Christmas holidays." With that he stared right into Lily's eyes. "He's a Death Eater, Lil. At Hogwarts. He's a spy for Voldemort."

All five of them began to talk all at once. Sev remained silent, wanting to try to follow the separate threads of words, but ultimately he couldn't.

Finally, Lily's voice rose above the rest: "We can't go to the professors!"

Silence descended. And then, from Frank: "Why not?"

"If Malfoy finds out it was Sev," Remus supplied, "Sev'll be a target of the Death Eaters."

"We're only first years," Alice offered weakly.

Sev shook his head at her. "That doesn't matter. You know that Rabastan attacked Peter when barely a month had gone by. They don't care _who_ they hurt, as long as they hurt people who don't support You-Know-Who's cause."

"Total control and extermination," Lily whispered so softly only Sev heard.

They could not say anything to McGonagall or Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur were not told that Sev came late to the common room, and apparently none of the other students did either, because they transitioned into Sunday without anything happening. Lily and Sev walked within their circle of friends down to breakfast the next morning, in a group of first and second years lead by a fifth year Prefect.

"I'm sorry today isn't happier," Lily said to him as they sat down on the bench.

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's January ninth, Sev," she said slowly, staring at him. "Oh, you can't have forgotten! It's your birthday today!"

Sev started as he began filling his plate. "Oh, yeah!" he said. "I guess I did forget, with all that's going on."

"That's why I'm sorry it wasn't happier," Lily repeated. She dug into her pocket and fished out a present. "A birthday gift for the twelve year old," she said with a little smile. Remus and Frank exchanged glances.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday today?" Remus asked.

Sev cracked a grin. "I was sure Lily would've told you. But apparently she didn't. For the record, her birthday is on the thirtieth."

Alice looked positively delighted at this news, and Sev could almost see the gears turning in her mind as she thought up how to celebrate it when it came. He carefully unwrapped the gift from Lily, smiling when he discovered a leather bound journal with his initials etched on the back.

"Thanks," he said softly, stowing in his robes. But his mind didn't linger on it for long.

_So Death Eaters really are making a presence here. I was right. Arcturo was an initiation. For Malfoy...and maybe Lestrange. Why in Merlin's name have things changed this much?_


	11. Werewolf

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Werewolf**_

As far as Sev knew since January, Narcissa Black had been right on one count. Rabastan Lestrange disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon after the death of Ward Arcturo, but Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle remained untouched. Sev watched Narcissa covertly between classes, at meals, often enough for Lily to notice his inattention at some points. The youngest Black sister seemed tenser than usual, and once or twice Sev thought about using Legilimency to learn exactly how much she knew, but the risk of being caught finally dissuaded him.

Albus Dumbledore had remained quiet regarding Sev's superior abilities since Christmas, which surprised Sev more than the incident involving Lucius Malfoy. But what shocked Sev the most was the increasing frequency with which Sirius Black spent his time with Sev, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, and Peter. The six had become seven, and James had _not_ become attached at the hip to Sirius as Sev expected. Apart from a few events of James asking for Sev's help with potions, the stuck-up Potter more ignored the rest of his year than anything. Sev found it hardly surprising that James Potter gravitated towards the prankster Prewett twins.

The entirety of Gryffindor House knew that Severus Snape was the most talented wizard in first year and probably in the whole school, but excepting his teaching Lily the Patronus, he hadn't taken any students under his wing, not even his own friends. He didn't wish to make anyone more suspicious than they already were, for it would take a few more years before he would willingly teach anybody anything, except perhaps occasional help with Potions.

March arrived with torrential rains, bringing Remus Lupin's twelfth birthday with it on the tenth. Lily organized a small party within the confines of the Room of Requirement and managed to make it a complete surprise for Remus.

Also by March, Potions class had become a demonstration of correct versus incorrect technique: Sev versus James and Peter.

"Potter," Sev warned one afternoon, "if you add that much belladonna with all that essence of wormwood already in your potion, the resulting explosion could very well take off your entire head. These potions aren't initially volatile, but if you don't follow the directions you could hurt someone." Sev glanced at Lily and rolled his eyes as James flushed, quickly pulling his hand away from the cauldron. Slughorn promptly took five points from Gryffindor for James's utter distraction, but gave Sev ten for thwarting a disaster.

The quietness of activity began to make Sev restless. Death Eaters hadn't been seen or heard from for several months, which mislead people into thinking they had given up. Sev and Lily knew better, especially since they all knew Lucius Malfoy to have taken the Dark Mark.

March twenty eighth crept up more quickly than expected, and Remus disappeared from classes again, no doubt preparing for the full moon the next night. He wasn't in their dormitory that night either, which led Sev to believe this one must be especially harsh. Maybe it had something to do with his birth month.

"He's been gone at least once every single month," Frank said as the five boys prepared for bed the night of the full moon. "This time it's twice. His mum can't be sick this often, can she?"

"Last time it was because his pet cat died or something," Peter offered.

Sirius commented, "Has anyone else noticed he's always gone during full moon?"

Sev stopped in the middle of climbing under his covers to stare at Sirius. _Smarter than you've let on,_ he mused, somewhat proud. _At least it isn't me this time, making assumptions. And Lily hasn't and won't hear anything from me._ "What are you getting at?" he asked to appear intrigued, and retreated from his bed.

Sirius shrugged. "Just that he's always gone at full moon, and when he comes back he always looks more tired than usual. Ragged. Worn down. Injured, even."

James had tuned them all out and his hangings were already pulled shut. Sev, Frank, Peter, and Sirius could hear him snoring.

Sev stared at Sirius with a hard expression. "Say what you think, Sirius. We both know that Peter here doesn't know what you mean."

Peter looked from Sev to Sirius.

"All right," Sirius said, standing up straight. "I think he's a werewolf."

Frank and Peter burst into laughs but Sev merely smiled.

Sirius, affronted, turned his back on the boys. "It's not completely absurd," he defended weakly. He didn't expect it as Sev came up next to him.

"If it's any consolation, I think you might be right." The former Slytherin studied Sirius. "Out of curiosity, what led you to that conclusion? Do you know about werewolves because of your family?" _Fenrir Greyback, _Sev was thinking.

Immediately, Sirius became defensive. "What do you know about my family, Severus? Hmm? That they're all completely bonkers because of the ridiculous pure-blood mania they have going on?"

Sev's face hardened. "I know enough," he replied. "That you've been labeled a 'defector' because you're a Gryffindor. I saw your cousin looking furious when you were Sorted. Narcissa Black, right? Trust me, I know what it's like to have a family that doesn't accept you. Prince bloodline, remember? I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin." _The idea that Mum is proud of me is still taking a while to sink in. _

Frank and Peter had stopped their preparations for bed to watch the exchange between Sirius and Severus.

Sirius's eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah, I suppose we're sort of in the same boat. But to answer your question, yeah. My family has had dealings with werewolves."

_Fenrir Greyback. _ "It's not your fault if you know more about Dark Magic than you'd care to because of family. Merlin knows that's the case with me."

"So have we decided something, or what?" Frank asked, interrupting. "Is Remus suddenly a werewolf because he's gone every full moon?"

Peter nodded and then started shaking his head. He couldn't make up his mind.

"I think we should just go to bed," Sev suggested wisely. "Maybe he'll be back in the morning." _Except he won't._

Silence descended over the dormitory as the night wore on, and Sev found himself unable to sleep. The Wolfsbane potion would not be invented for another eight years or so, and he didn't want to take credit away from Marcus Belby's Uncle Damocles, even though Damocles hadn't the faintest idea what Wolfsbane was at this point. But if the potion could be tweaked a bit, it wouldn't really be taking credit, would it? Make it different, call it something else... Perfect it so that besides taking away the dementia of transformation, it took away the pain as well? Sev's mind whirled and twisted, sure that he could find some way to help Lupin without jeopardizing himself in the process.

Morning came on swift wings, but Sev hadn't slept a wink. He rose early and dressed, taking care not to awake the other boys. Quietly he crept into the empty common room and out the portrait hole, ignoring the irritated calls of the Fat Lady for waking her up at half five in the morning. Sev made his way to the third floor, where the hospital wing was, and crept inside without making much noise. He saw Lupin lying on a bed halfway down the room, pale and thin, dark circles under his eyes and his hair mussed. A bandage was wrapped around his right forearm and wrist, and three long scratches ran down his cheek. This transformation _had_ been worse.

Sev sat silently beside Remus, feeling a little guilty when he shook the boy's arm so he'd wake up. Remus groaned and blinked.

"Remus?" Sev asked, "Remus, you should know that the boys are getting suspicious," he finished when he saw Remus's grey eyes looking up at him. They contorted into an expression of panic.

"What do you mean?" he whispered urgently. "I'm only sick, that's all—"

"Sick, with lycanthropy," Sev said quietly. Remus blanched and began to claw at his blankets, trying to get up. But he was still weak, and Sev pressed a hand to his shoulder to keep him from rolling off the hospital bed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but it wouldn't be fair to keep this from our friends."

"I don't want to scare them," he whispered back.

Sev frowned. "I'm not scared. Why should they be?" _I stopped being scared of you when the Wolfsbane Potion was invented._

Lupin was silent for a moment. "Because I'm a monster," he finished in a low, almost soundless, bitter tone.

Sev clenched his fingers over Remus's shoulder as he had a sudden vision of Lupin transforming just outside the Whomping Willow, and he gathering Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind him in fright—he had to keep Remus from harming Lily's child and his friends...the vision cleared and Sev became aware of Remus's grey eyes staring at him. Sev loosed his grip. "You're not a monster," he said. "You just have a—'furry little problem.'"

Remus cracked an actual grin. A moment later he sobered. "It doesn't change the fact that I become something uncontrollable once a month."

"What if...what if there was a way to make it controllable? A potion, or a spell?"

A spark of hope seeped into the grey eyes. "Is there?"

Sev looked away. "Not that I know of, but I could start trying to invent one," he said almost nonchalantly.

Remus looked at him in disbelief, obviously thinking that Sev was far too young to attempt such a feat. Instead, he said, "You would do that for me?"

"Well, not _just_ for you, I mean there are hundreds of werewolves in the Wizarding world who need the same help you do." He shrugged and stowed his hands in his pockets to keep them still. "I know enough about potions that it probably wouldn't even be that hard." His mind flashed to the rare potions ingredients kit Lily had given him for Christmas. It contained a few necessary ingredients for the Wolfsbane, and even some that would improve it in regard to pain control. "You know, you look worse than usual. Was this time worse because you had your birthday this month?"

Remus tipped his head sadly. "It hurts a lot more during March, and the worst is if full moon is on the tenth." He dropped his gaze to the blankets and started to twist them. He winced, remembering his bandaged hand. "You really think I should tell them?"

"They're worried. We all are, even Lily and Alice, and they don't even know the half of it. James, not so much. He's too busy planning pranks with the Prewetts to really notice anything." His lip quirked up. "You know, Sirius actually suggested to the boys last night that you're a werewolf. He was the first to say something, but I've suspected for a few months."

"Then why didn't you say something to me sooner?" His voice sounded a little hurt.

Sev coughed. "We weren't really friends until the latter end of September and I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate having someone flat out accuse you of it."

"No," Remus agreed softly, "I wouldn't have. I probably would've denied it, too."

"But the regular disappearances haven't gone unnoticed, and it would be better to know your friends don't think less of you because you had the ill fortune to be bitten." Sev glanced up when he heard the sounds of Poppy Pomfrey bustling around in her office. "Look, you really should tell them—but ask yourself this: do you trust them all?" _Even Sirius and Peter?_ "I better go before Madam Pomfrey sees me," Sev said hurriedly. "And don't forget what I said!"

Remus looked at him wildly and watched as Sev left. The door clicked shut just as Poppy exited her office and started towards Remus with a goblet full of pain reliever, and he accepted it wordlessly as Poppy looked on with sympathy for the poor young boy afflicted with a lifelong curse.

It was still early, a little past six in the morning, and classes didn't start until nine. As he approached the staircase he made a split-second decision to venture down to the kitchens.

Ten minutes later after quietly and carefully avoiding ghosts and some patrolling teachers (they still weren't entirely convinced that Rabastan was the only one behind Arcturo's death) he made it to the portrait of the fruit basket. He reached up and tickled the pear, and pulled the handle when it appeared.

Six House Elves appeared out of nowhere. The closest one, who Sev remembered being called Misty, squeaked at him. "Mister Severus! Mister Severus! What is you doing down here? Can Misty gets you anything? Where is Miss Lily?"

Sev couldn't help but smile as the House Elf. "Just some tea, Misty. Lily's probably still asleep." Misty's large ears flapped and the five other elves scampered off to retrieve food and drink.

"Why is you in the kitchens this early, Mister Severus? We house elves is almost done with breakfast!"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," he answered honestly as he took the cup of tea from the tray hoisted above the five elves. Their large eyes stared up at him until he took the biscuits too. He stayed in the kitchens until just before breakfast, when he managed to merge seamlessly into a pack of Hufflepuffs heading upstairs. He slipped onto the bench beside Lily and started piling food on his plate.

Lily looked at him and then back at her food. "Where were you this morning? I waited for you in the common room but Frank said you were already gone when the rest of them got up." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep and went down to the kitchens. Misty got me some tea."

"Have you seen Remus? Sirius told us he's gone again." This came from Alice, across the table. Sirius glanced down at them from beside Peter.

Sev paused. "No," he lied with some difficulty. He chanced a glance at Lily and her green eyes threw him off balance. "Uh, I expect we'll see him in Defense later."

Lily's eyes did not leave Sev's face. She sensed his dishonesty and wondered about it. Already she had begun fighting with herself about the increasing inconsistencies regarding Sev. She knew something was wrong—he'd never told her the truth about what happened the night before the thirty first of August, when his behavior had suddenly changed because of a so-called dream. She didn't want to lose trust in him, but she didn't want him lying to her either. But for now she settled for silence. Lily resumed eating her breakfast.

The end of the school day came very slowly. Remus had not been in Defense, but showed up halfway through Charms, still pale, but his bandages gone and his face healed. He sat down next to Peter, exchanging glances with every member of his group of friends. When he met Sev's eyes, they stayed locked longer than usual, as if Sev was saying something. _They need to know._

"Come on," Sev said as they left Potions, "Let's go you-know-where." _The Room of Requirement. Remus needs to tell them_.

The seven first years: Sev, Lily, Frank, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Sirius all entered the Room and spread out, as if they were going to start homework. Remus gave Sev an expectant look.

"Er, guys, Remus—Remus has something to tell us," he said awkwardly. He moved to stand beside Lupin so he could view the reactions of the rest of them.

Remus's eyes flitted. He settled on Lily's kind face and the knot in his stomach loosened a little. "Um, look, uh, I've..." he stopped and looked into the eyes of each of his friends, and lastly at Sev, who nodded imperceptibly. "I'm a werewolf."

Lily: "Oh my god!"

Alice gasped.

Sirius: "I knew it!"

Peter squeaked.

Frank: "You're serious?"

"Guys, I was bitten when I was five years old, long before I met any of you. My father offended a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and the punishment was that Greyback bit me." Silence descended over the seven.

"I know who Greyback is," Sirius piped up. "He's a follower of You-Know-Who, my parents are acquainted with him."

"That's awful," Alice said about both Sirius's parents and Remus's illness.

"Tell me about it," Sirius and Remus muttered simultaneously.

Lily crossed the gap to Remus. "You could've told us," she said. "We wouldn't've betrayed you."

The word made the hair on the back of Sev's neck stand up.

"Nobody's perfect," Frank offered.

Remus grinned at the six. "Sev called it my 'furry little problem,'" he said.

"That makes it sound like a vicious rabbit or something," Sirius said, chuckling.

The tension melted away and Remus willfully answered all the questions about his lycanthropy. Lily ended up next to Sev. "Did you know beforehand?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with the good grace to appear guilty. "I went to the hospital wing this morning and found him there."

"And he right out told you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, no—"

"So you suspected and scared the living Hippogriffs out of him by asking without any warning?" Her green eyes flashed.

Sev grasped her shoulders. "Lil, I didn't say anything to you because it wasn't my place. It wasn't my secret to tell you, or anybody. It had to come from Remus."

She knew his words were truthful but she still didn't like that he'd lied to her. "I hate it when you're dishonest with me," she murmured. "Every now and again when you say something it just feels like it's not the truth. I wish you'd just out and tell me whatever's been bothering you all year."

The painful expression on his face again made her stop her words.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her gaze to the floor. "This is about Remus, not you." With that she went back to ask Remus if there was anything the six could do to assist with his transformations.

_This will only get harder._


	12. Weasley's Whipping

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Weasley's Whipping**_

"You're more than _half_-decent on a broom."

"Says who?"

"Says Madam Hooch, and me, Rem, Siri, Alice, Peter, _and_ Frank. The whole circle does. Besides, we were all in the same flying class last term. I think we should try out for the Gryffindor team next year."

"_We_?"

Lily smacked his arm. "Yes, _we_. You've been so adamant about my flying skills and now I say that if you ever want to see me on that pitch you have to try out too." She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had him cornered.

Sev groaned. He muttered to himself for a few moments, and then shot back, "Fine, but if I break my arm, leg, arse, or neck, expect me to blame _you_ for it."

Lily stuck out her hand. "Deal, Mr. Snape."

For some very strange reason, his insides squirmed uncomfortably when she called him that. He grasped her hand and shook it, having immediately forgotten what they were agreeing upon in light of the awful writhing sensation of _Mr. Snape_ in association with himself. _Professor Snape_, yes, for seventeen years, but _Mr. Snape_ was a name associated with Tobias. And Sev couldn't stomach Tobias.

His discomfort did not go unnoticed. "Sev? You all right?"

"Yeah, just..._Mr. Snape_ is my father..."

Confusion spread across her face. "The teachers call you that in class, Sev...?"

"Never mind," he muttered, shrugging and pulling a sheaf of parchment towards him to begin a letter to Eileen. "I still have to tell mum about summer."

Lily brightened considerably. "Then you'll come? Honestly?"

Sev smirked. "Yes, Lily, I'll stay at your house for the summer. You _did_ invite me in November, if I remember correctly. And mum always prefers having at least a month of notice. Sending it in late April should be sufficient." He dipped the quill into some ink and began writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_I understand from how few letters we've exchanged that you are still going out of your way to avoid father when you owl me. I wish you could make him understand that the magic can't be "squashed" out of either of us, and his continuing to drink will not change anything except distort his already distorted perceptions. _

Lily began reading over his shoulder. "You sound like you're fifty or something," she commented. "All that formal language. Why don't you write a kid letter to your mum?"

Sev looked up at her slowly. "My mum's just that _way_. Old fashioned. She believes children should know how to write a proper letter by the time they're of Hogwarts age. Besides, a good vocabulary shows how smart you are." He turned away and didn't see her make a face at him.

_Lily has persuaded me to go out for Quidditch next year with her and the rest of my year's boys. The Keeper and all three Chasers are seventh years so four spots will be open. I get the feeling none of us will get on the team, since there are much more talented players in upper years. _

_Speaking of Lily, she and her parents invited me to spend the summer with them. I would very much like to stay with them, but I do think it prudent to keep father out of this loop. He would kill someone or something if he found out I'm "bunking with a girl" for the summer. Could we tell him I'm spending holidays at another friend's south of London? His name's Remus Lupin and knows all about Lily's and my plans._

_Please try to owl back sooner than it took you last time, mum. I'm anxious to get these details worked out for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Severus_

He folded the letter and tucked in his pocket to take to the Owlery in the morning before classes. He sat back in the armchair and relaxed as Lily began to use his quill for a letter to her own parents. He could see her words as she scratched them out.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_In your last letter you asked about Sev—he just wrote a letter to his mum asking what she thought if he stayed the summer with us! I'm not sure what to think, if he thinks she'll say yes or not I can't say, he gets harder to read every day._

Sev stopped snooping after he read that. His heart hammered in his chest with wild abandon. _She tells her parents about me_.

About ten minutes later she signed the parchment with a flourish and had barely set the quill down when the portrait hole opened with a bang. Sev and Lily expected to see James guffawing with Gideon and Fabian Prewett over some late-night practical joke they'd just played on the new caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, but it wasn't James and the Prewett Twins. It was Molly, her eyes wide in panic, fright, and anger, running towards the girls dorm as fast as her legs would carry her.

Without a word Lily glanced at Sev and bolted up after her, concerned that whatever the seventh year Prefect was worried about could be worrisome for the whole of Gryffindor. She found Molly in the seventh year room throwing things right and left from her trunk in search of something. The four other girls in the dorm were heavily asleep and didn't awake.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Lily asked in a small voice, even though she wasn't intimidated by the other girl's age. "What happ—"

"Pringle happened," Molly snarled unexpectedly, "Apollyon Pringle happened! He caught Arthur and me—well, he caught us, you know, and dragged Arthur away to whip him!"

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're joking! He's going to _whip_ Arthur? Isn't that illegal?"

"Of course it's illegal, it's abuse of a student! I'm trying to find my—damn it, what the bloody hell?" she finally retrieved the bottle of contraceptive potion after nicking her wrist on a shard of glass inside the trunk. "If I don't take this right now there's a chance I might—" she uncorked and downed the potion, and made a face. "Disgusting, that, but necessary." She wrapped a scarf around her bleeding wrist and turned to actually look at Lily, the glint of fear still in her eyes. "McGonagall caught me in the hall trying to go after Pringle, told me to down that if I had it... Nothing gets by her. Listen, Lily, it's after hours, so you have to stay in the Tower. I'm going to find Dumbledore and Arthur. He's probably been taken to the hospital wing." Her eyes filled with tears, and then she was gone.

Slowly Lily descended back to the common room and sat at Sev's side.

"What just happened?" Sev asked, a little confused.

"Apollyon Pringle caught Molly and Arthur in _the act_ and took him away to be whipped." The expression on her face clearly indicated how appalling she thought this was.

Sev sat up straight. _So this is what Arthur meant by having permanent evidence..._ "Did you want to go see him tomorrow after class?" he asked. "I think Molly would appreciate it if we did."

"Oh yes, I would," Lily replied with a smile. "I was actually thinking of going anyway, since Friday's full moon and Rem would probably appreciate it if one of us visited him beforehand."

Sirius appeared at the bottom of the boys' staircase. "Are you two still doing homework?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's almost midnight."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lily asked, opening her book bag and shoving the Transfiguration text inside on top of her Potions and Defense books.

"Peter had a nightmare and woke everyone up screaming. I noticed Sev wasn't up there, so I came down here. It's not that I'm not tired..." he trailed off into a yawn, "it's that my heart is beating fast from being jolted awake by Pete yelling."

Sev let out a sigh and rubbed his hands across his face. "Again? Doesn't he know Rabastan was expelled for killing Ward Arcturo? I thought the nightmares had stopped."

"I had too. I know it's just Peter, but it's getting really annoying." Sirius sank into a comfy chair and closed his eyes.

Sev stood up so he wouldn't fall asleep in the comfortable chair. He and Lily had done that once before and ended up almost being late to their first class. "I think we should try for some sleep," he said, stifling a yawn. "It wouldn't do to nod off during classes tomorrow, McGonagall said she'd be letting us know what to study for the exams in June."

"Ugh," Sirius moaned. "I _hate_ exams."

Lily weakly hugged Sev goodnight and ascended to her dormitory, leaving Sirius and Sev alone in the dim common room. "Let's go see if he's calmed down," Sev suggested.

The common room remained empty until the next morning when students trickled down for breakfast and lessons. Lily managed to catch a seventh year girl and ask if Molly was still upstairs. "She wasn't there all night," the seventh year told her, leaving Lily looking concerned. After visiting the Owlery to post their letters, Sev convinced her to eat and focus in lessons, and the last bell had barely rung when Lily dragged Sev up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey glanced up from tending a patient when they walked in, scanning for Molly and Arthur. She finished with the badly burned Hufflepuff and swept over to them. "Miss Prewett has escorted Mr. Weasley back to Gryffindor Tower," she said softly. "She was here all night with him, didn't sleep a wink while Mr. Weasley rested. I've never seen such violence from a caretaker before..." She trailed off, her eyes going distant.

Sev tugged on the sleeve of Lily's robe. "Come on, we'll see them later. We should start on that enormous essay Binns wants on the endless goblin riots."

When they entered the portrait hole they heard the scattered conversations, all of them related to the seventh year prefect getting whipped last night.

"Did you hear what happened to Weasley?"

"Someone said Pringle used a cat 'o nine tails! Gosh, he's probably torn apart up there..."

"Molly was ready to hex that Squib into infertility, if you ask me."

"Still is. I heard her planning with Hester how to get payback for scarring up her man."

"So now he's 'her man'?"

"Where have you been? Weasley asked her to marry last summer! Everyone knows, except obviously you."

The Prewett twins interrupted every conversation: "We propose the prank of all pranks to get back at Pringle!"

A collective cheer went up to the ceilings of the common room.

Lily turned to Sev. "I left my History of Magic things in my room, I'll get them and meet you outside—"

"Lil, Molly is probably up in the seventh year boy's dorm with Arthur. We could go up and visit them..."

Lily wasn't so sure. "I suppose...but what if they want to be alone?"

The thought had crossed Sev's mind, but he knew Molly would appreciate anybody taking an interest in whether or not Arthur Weasley was all right. "They've been alone since last night, Lil. It's not like we're asking to be joined at the hip with them. That essay isn't due until next week."

Two minutes later they were knocking on the door to the seventh year boys' dorm. Not surprisingly it was Molly who answered, her face worn and tired, her hair a mess, but her eyes sparkled, and after a moment a smile touched her lips.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked.

Molly swung the door wide. For a moment Sev was reminded of how Arthur looked after Nagini's attack: Arthur sitting up in the bed appearing pleased, although it was clear he was still recovering. "First years?" he said with not a little surprise. Molly turned around and glared at him.

"Arthur, you _know_ who these are. Lily Evans and Severus Snape, the two most talented first years, and it's rumored that Dumbledore is thinking of _recruiting_ both of them when they're older." Her stare bored into her fiancé.

Arthur stared at them, his face morphing into recognition. "Oh, yes!" It was obvious they both knew about the Order of the Phoenix, at least to Sev, obvious that they were planning to join right after graduation and their eventual elopement.

"Doing all right?" Sev asked sincerely. "Students are spreading the rumor that Pringle used a cat 'o nine tails."

At this, Arthur snorted. "No, no, it was just a regular old whip, but it won't come as any surprise if it leaves scars."

Molly sat on the edge of the bed within arm's reach of Arthur. "That's all right," she said with a little smile, "girls dig scars. Right, Lily?"

Sev couldn't help but look at Lily, whose face had turned a very bright shade of red. Molly chuckled along with Arthur, but Sev could only grin.

In an unlikely twist of fate, Sev and Lily slipped into easy conversation with the two seventh years, and dinner came and went without notice. Lily and Molly decided to write letters over the summer and continuing throughout her remaining years at Hogwarts. The event of Sev's stomach growling louder than Arthur's laughs convinced Sev and Lily to descend to the kitchens for a bite, since it was nearing eight o'clock and curfew was in an hour.

They passed tiny Professor Flitwick in the Entrance Hall and bumped into Sirius and Frank on their way back up from the kitchens. The four fell into step.

"Quidditch, Lily?" Frank asked slyly, a knowing look in his eyes.

Lily tinged pink but fought it down. "Yes, Quidditch. My tryout in fall is contingent on Sev's."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "That makes four of us boys and then you trying out from second year next term."

"Let me guess—Remus and Peter are the only ones who aren't?" Sev asked, already knowing the answer. _No surprise that Potter is planning to try out. _"I told Lil that if I break anything I'm blaming her."

"Good idea," Frank agreed. "But that also means if you get on the team, she gets credit."

Lily beamed. "Hah!"

"Just don't tell your parents or Petunia about it. They'd all go ballistic about you playing in a highly competitive, dangerous sport," Sev said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Killjoy," she shot at him. "Quidditch won't be the only thing they won't know about. Obviously we can't tell them about what's been going on in the Wizarding world, not really. They'd pull me out of Hogwarts and keep me sheltered if they knew a war was looming."

They started up to the fifth floor. Sirius said, "Haven't you heard? It's not just 'looming' anymore. The _Evening Prophet_ reported a mass uprising of Death Eaters all over Great Britain this afternoon."

The four stopped and Frank, Lily, and Sev stared at Sirius.

"He's formally declared war on the Ministry?" Lily asked incredulously.

Sirius nodded, and his expression turned dark. "My cousins are probably all in the thick of it."

"Come on, let's get to the common room. We're past curfew," Frank said uneasily.

The Fat Lady glowered at them for being out past nine, but let them in with just a purse of her painted lips. The Prewett twins, some second years, and James Potter were in one corner of the room, hunched over and obviously discussing plans for the upcoming Pringle Prank.

They joined Alice and Peter by the fire. Remus was in the hospital wing, downing pain potions in preparation for the full moon. Sirius tugged a rolled up newspaper from his bag and passed it to Sev. The _Evening Prophet_'s headline screamed: _Death Eaters Clash with Aurors in Newcastle!_

Sev and Lily silently read the article and passed to over to Frank and Alice, and then to Peter.

"We can't be the first to know," Sev said, glancing around the common room. Sure enough, a group of some fifth and sixth years were quietly discussing something, and two seventh years across the room had worried expressions on their faces. "This is too big. By morning, the whole of Hogwarts will know that You-Know-Who's declared war."

_A/N: Apologies for not getting this up Thursday or Friday. This was a harder chapter to write in terms of action and my week was very busy. _


	13. Departure into Summer

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Departure into Summer**_

Exams and June had come with surprising swiftness, news of the war coming with it on a daily basis. Voldemort himself had shown up in battle against ten Aurors in late May, killed three and injured the rest, including Mad-Eye Moody. Death Eaters were appearing in the Ministry every couple weeks, wreaking havoc in Voldemort's name, and Disapparating before Aurors could close in. The Wizarding world had been thrown into a state of panic that even Dumbledore couldn't control at Hogwarts: thirteen students were pulled out by the end of May.

At the beginning of June, Lily suggested to their friends that they have a name for themselves. Sev had thought this would happen eventually, since three of the Marauders were now Potter-less. "How about the _Circle of Seven_?" Lily had asked, going on to cite the magical properties of the number seven, and how cool was that. Sev laughed at her momentarily but they ended up agreeing enthusiastically, becoming the Circle of Seven on June first.

At breakfast on the morning of June thirtieth, 1972, the day they would head back to their families for the two months of summer, Severus felt a prickle go down his spine. He looked up at the High Table, immediately meeting Albus Dumbledore's eyes, and instantly Severus's mind was as guarded as it had been in Voldemort's presence; it was almost without thinking that he forced all the old memories behind his shield. The sparkling blue gaze held power and strength even in the immense distance of across the Great Hall...but the moment he threw up his walls he knew that Dumbledore suspected...

A twelve year old could not know Occlumency.

A twelve year old could not have memories of dying.

A twelve year old could not have killed a very alive Albus Dumbledore.

But this twelve year old did and had. And as those three thoughts shot in rapid succession across the front of Sev's mind, he realized how careless he had been by meeting the Headmaster's gaze. How careless, to have, however inadvertently, let Dumbledore in on his secrets.

His heart hammered wildly against his chest, trying to break free and flee the Hogwarts grounds—as long as he remained here he was in danger of being cornered by Dumbledore, in danger of losing the one thing that protected him from the war: the secret of his past life. He did not look up to the High Table again, even when they exited the Great Hall to make for Hogsmeade. Sev kept his face down and his eyes guarded, barely acknowledging it when the Head Boy and Girl wished him good luck (as if he needed it) in the rest of his years at the school.

The Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmeade Station and Sev let out a long-held sigh of relief. After that morning's slipup with Dumbledore he could breathe easy, knowing he had the summer before he must face the wizened Headmaster. The Circle of Seven had a compartment entirely to itself; Frank, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat on one bench and Lily, Alice and Sev sat on the other. After a while Frank pulled a pack of Exploding Snap from his pocket and set it up, and for several hours the compartment smelled of lingering sulfur from the smoke.

Sev still wore his cloak when the Express chugged into King's Cross, covering the only mismatched Muggle clothes he owned. Before the train rolled to a complete stop he pulled out the last letter he'd received from Eileen, halfway through May, and read it for the thousandth time.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have no objections to you spending the summer with the Evans family. It is probably for the best, as I do not want you to be hurt by Tobias anymore. For prudence I have told him you are rooming with this Remus Lupin for the holidays and won't be back perhaps until summer after your second year. _

_Tell me when you plan to go to Diagon Alley for next year's supplies, and I will meet you inside the Leaky Cauldron on that day._

_I am proud of you, my courageous Gryffindor son._

_Love Mum_

Nothing about Quidditch, nothing about avoiding Tobias to send him the letter, and nothing about fighting back against an abusive husband. Sev sighed, re-folded the letter, and slipped it inside his cloak. The train rolled to a stop and the student movement started—the Seven heaved their trunks down and dragged them out onto the platform, queuing into the line waiting to be let through the barrier into the Muggle world.

They said their goodbyes after emerging from the brick wall, and after promising to write to them all summer, Lily pulled Sev towards her smiling and waving parents. Mark scooped Lily into a tight hug and quite to Sev's surprise, Rose did the same to Sev.

"Lily was excited beyond words when she told us you accepted our offer!" Rose said to him happily. She kissed the top of his head and released him before embracing her daughter. Sev staggered backwards, still stunned by Mrs. Evans's forwardness. Mark stuck out his hand and vigorously shook Sev's.

"We look forward to getting to know you, Severus!"

"You can call me Sev," he stammered to Lily's parents. "Everyone else does."

He had never paid much attention to Mark and Rose during his previous lifetime, and although he knew that both died before Lily married James, he couldn't remember if they suffered magical or Muggle deaths. Already he was certain that they would be a fixture during these years, perhaps playing the part of parents when Eileen couldn't.

"Sev it is, then," Mark said, and hoisted Sev's and Lily's trunks onto a trolley to be pushed out to the car.

Lily hooked her arm through Sev's and they trailed her parents to the parking lot, slid into the backseat, and began the drive to Nurren.

"Petunia has been gone for a week already," Rose told them when they neared the outskirts of the industrial town where Sev had lived all his life. "She will only be gone until half August, though, so she'll be here for two weeks before you return to Hogwarts on September first."

Lily groaned. "She's going to be awful to us, isn't she?"

Mark answered his daughter. "Petunia is just jealous, sweetie. She'll get over it."

"No, she won't," Sev replied, causing Rose and Lily to stare at him, and Mark's eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror. "Really. If Muggles don't like the idea of magic right off, they never will." _Petunia Evans is certainly no exception._

Rose's features melted into sympathy. "Your father?"

A vein in Sev's neck jumped when Tobias was mentioned. Lily saw and intervened. "That's not something he wants to talk about, Mum," she said, staring at her mother. "What are you making for dinner? Hogwarts food is good, but not as good as home cooking."

Rose understood and smoothly went along with the subject change. "I was going to ask you kids what you wanted, it being your first day back home."

"Dumplings," Lily answered immediately.

Ten minutes passed before Mark turned the car into the Evans driveway. Spinner's End lay essentially four blocks over, but Sev felt extreme relief that he didn't have to go there. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. _The start of summer with Lily. The whole time one room away from her. Can you do this without screwing up?_

"Lily, why don't you show Sev to the guest room? It's all ready for him. We'll get the trunks," Mark stated as Rose unlocked the front door.

Sev had been inside Lily's house only twice before, the time they snooped in Petunia's room and once during the summer before fifth year for a reason Sev couldn't remember. What he did remember was an exchange of angry words pertaining to Sev's loyalty, and he hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the holidays. When they resumed their friendship, it lay on rocky ground, and suffered its fatal blow during the O.W.L.s.

Lily walked up the stairs and opened the second door on the left. "Here's you," she said with a small smile. "I'm the first door, and the bathroom is one down. Tuney's room—well, you remember." The room was bigger than the one at Spinner's End, nicely furnished, and had a window facing east.

Mark appeared in the door with Sev's trunk in tow; he rushed forward and took it from the older man to set at the foot of the bed. "Thank you, sir," he said automatically.

"How about this? I call you Sev, and you call me Mark." Mr. Evans wore a smile to Lily's red cheeks. "You're living with us for the summer, Sev, formality gets very old very fast."

"You're just telling him that because you get tired of your students calling you _sir_ or _professor_ all the time."

Mark's eyes smiled at his daughter. "Wouldn't you?"

Sev looked from Lily to Mark. "You're a teacher?" _Another thing I didn't know about the Evans family_.

"Of English literature at the little college just inside Nurren. Now, why don't you get settled in? Dinner's at six, according to Rose." Mark winked at the two twelve year olds and departed to deposit Lily's trunk in her room and go help Rose in the kitchen.

Lily sat on the edge of Sev's bed and stared at the doorway. "It's kind of strange, being back after a year of magic."

Sev flicked his wand into his hand from the holster and studied it. "Yeah. It's too bad we're not allowed to do magic outside of school."

Lily regarded the wand and tipped her head in reluctant agreement. "But if anything bad happens, we won't get into trouble if we do use magic in self defense, right?"

"Right." _Good thing Fudge isn't minister and Umbridge isn't in the Wizengamot yet_. Sev slipped the wand back into the holster secured to his forearm. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens. Oh—I changed my subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ that it'll come here instead of Hogwarts. That way we can stay current on what's happening in the Wizarding world. We'll just have to keep it from your parents if we want to keep them in the dark about the war."

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want them to keep me away from Hogwarts, but I hate lying to them," she confided. "You know they're going to ask how the year was and we can't tell them it was all wonderful, because not all of it was."

Sev sat down next to her, his weight sinking the mattress slightly so she softly bumped into him. "But a lot of it was wonderful, Lil. We made a bunch of friends, we're top in the year, and Hogwarts is probably the safest place in Britain, except for Gringotts. I know a lot can happen in two months but just wait and see—we'll be back at Hogwarts before you know it." He gently bumped her shoulder with his. "And here I thought you had all these plans for what we're gonna do with our freedom."

He managed to get her to smile. That was good. He'd noticed on the train ride back that she would stare off into space and forget the people around her for a few moments. She wasn't just worried about lying to her parents, no...there was something else weighing on her mind, and it bothered him that she said nothing. _Maybe I shouldn't resent it. I am keeping a bigger secret from her...nothing can be a bigger secret than jumping backwards in time to correct the past._

Lily began to say something when a tapping came from the window. The two children glanced up and saw an owl flapping its wings to remain steady in the air, knocking against the window as best it could with an envelope clamped in its beak. Sev and Lily rushed to the window and the owl tumbled in, dropped the letter on Sev's head, and flew back out possibly faster than it had flown in. Whoever had written did not want a reply.

"Who's it from?" she asked as Sev picked up the letter.

"My mum, it looks like." He ripped it open and tugged out the parchment, unfolding it. Lily stood at his arm to read over his shoulder.

_Dear Severus,_

_I was wrong. Tobias is livid that you have not come home for the summer. When I told him in April that you would be at Remus Lupin's he did not believe me. I have tried to stand up to him but you know better than anyone what he is capable of. I will try to continue the lie that you are south of London. _

_Whatever you do, don't come home. Whatever you do, don't let him see you or Lily in Nurren. _

_Stay safe, Severus. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gathering strength._

_Love Mum_

Lily's wide green eyes rose slowly to meet the darkness of Sev's. His face was stony in anger, but simultaneously filled with regret and sadness. Lily touched his left forearm, feeling him recoil a tiny bit. "Sev?"

He squirmed out of her touch and unconsciously rubbed the skin where the Dark Mark used to be...even at ten months into this second life, he could still occasionally feel the twinge of the Mark, or the strange sensation of painless fangs sinking into his neck. He shook his head, trying to convince himself it wouldn't always be like this. Ten months was nothing compared to the years he planned on spending in Lily's company. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Come on, we can't keep doing this. It's obvious you're not fine, and lying to me about it is just as bad as whatever else you've been keeping from me and the Circle."

The letter crumpled in Sev's hand. "He's been worse in beating her, that's what's not fine, Lily!"

Tears formed unwillingly in her eyes. Before he had a chance to know what had happened Lily had her arms around his waist, her head against his chest, hugging the breath out of him. He weakly returned it and sighed dejectedly when they separated. "I'm sorry for being all emotional all the time, but sometimes—ooh, it just makes me mad what you went through. At least you're not _there_," she ended quietly. "At least you're safe."

He hated being the pessimist—he hated being the one who always saw the negative. But with Lily's help and constant presence he had managed to rein it in a little. "That doesn't keep me from wishing I could do something to make him stop," he muttered.

"I do too." Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Lily said, "Why are you still wearing your Hogwarts cloak?"

The completely unrelated question threw Sev for a loop. "Oh, er, you've seen my Muggle clothes, Lily, they're hideous."

Without a word, Lily stared at him for a beat, stood, and disappeared out the door, turning the direction of the staircase. Tentatively he followed her, rounding the corridor to the kitchen just as Lily started talking to her mother. "Mum, Sev doesn't have any proper Muggle clothing. All he's got is awful leftovers from before Hogwarts, and you've seen he's grown since then."

Sev's cheeks burned as Rose Evans looked at him. Her face softened with Lily's words. "Well, then, it looks like we'll be going on a shopping trip tomorrow. Lily, you need some new clothes too—you're growing up fast!"

"No, Mrs. Evans—"

"Rose," she interrupted him.

"—Rose, you don't have to buy me anything at all, really, I'm fine—"

"So you'd rather sulk through summer in that heavy thing? Sev, it is not _any_ trouble to get you proper clothing." He knew she wanted to say the rest: _From what I've heard from Lily about your father, I'm happy to buy you clothes._ The expression on her face said not to argue.

"It's settled then. We're going into town tomorrow."

Mark looked up from the paper at the table and surveyed his wife, daughter, and Sev. "Wonderful. That means I get the telly to myself." He wore a triumphant smile.

"Now, wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Lily, please set the table."

"Yes, Mum," Lily answered, heading to the cupboard.

For a long moment Sev stood there and watched the two women move around the kitchen, marveling at how normal it all seemed, even with a Wizarding war raging on the outside, even with drunken husbands beating their wives, and even with the nagging knowledge that Albus Dumbledore was on to him.

Summer had come.

_A/N: Anonymous reviews are now enabled. I'm sorry I haven't been replying to reviews; I always intend to and then forget :/ I'll try to be better about that. R&R! _


	14. The Triumph

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Triumph**_

He hadn't meant to start casting wards. Sev and Lily were used to the normality of Muggle Nurren now, despite the fact that every morning the _Daily Prophet_ brought news that became worse and worse as summer progressed. Three dead in Surrey. Four dead in Merrymount. An attack in Godric's Hollow, even, that left two Muggles in need of spell reversal at St. Mungo's and Memory Charms cast on at least ten witnesses. Relatives of the Prewett and Potter families had been involved with fighting back. The Auror office had its work cut out.

Lily managed to stop him before he broke the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, but he had a good reason. Really.

July was gone. It slipped away before Sev knew what had happened, and only a month was left before the start of their second year. The Evans family and Sev had just finished dinner, Lily and Sev tired from a day exploring the stream past the park and towards the river, identifying common potions ingredients and collecting a few that would be useful in the year to come. Dusk was falling as they made their way home.

A knocking came from the door. It was an insistent knock, a bit intermittent, but there nonetheless.

"Sev, could you get that?" Rose asked from the sink. Her hands were sudsy from the water and Mark had just gone upstairs for a lie down, after a long day of grading papers for his summer class. The neighbors on either side knew that Sev was a school friend of Lily's and had met him briefly a few weeks ago. Maybe the person at the door was Mrs. Grady asking for some of Roses' recipes.

He gripped the handle and turned, pulling it backwards. Sev came face to face with a man exactly a foot and a half taller than his own four feet and seven inches, with greasy, peppered black hair, unfocused eyes and a rank smell of alcohol around him. Sev stared at Tobias Snape for a full five seconds before coming to his thirty-eight year old senses and slamming the door, turning the bolt and locking the handle. He took in deep, heavy breaths, starting to panic a little.

Lily's hand came down on his arm before he managed to flick the wand from its holster and protect the house.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she hissed.

Sev stared at her with wild eyes. "He's outside," he rattled at her. "My father—he's at the door!"

Tobias had apparently finally recognized that his son had just opened the door then slammed it again in his face, for the pounding began again, this time accompanied by angry shouts. He could hear his father screaming at him: "Open back up, you little shit! You and Eileen are _dead_ for lying to me!"

Rose came from the kitchen, not having heard the evil words drifting through the door. "Really now, where are your manners?" she asked with pursed lips as she reached for the door handle. Sev hurriedly threw himself between Mrs. Evans and the door.

"Don't open the door!" he told her. "It's—it's my father!"

Rose let her hand fall back to her side. "What is he doing here?" she asked, her eyes a little wide. She turned to Lily. "Go get your dad."

"I dunno," Sev replied, equally as worried. "But he's obviously surprised that I'm here, so it's probably a coincidence he chose this house to bother," he said, a little unsure even as he said it. How had Tobias managed to pick the one house in all of England where his son was?

Tobias renewed his vigor on pounding the door. "Severus Snape, if you do not open this door you better hope to whatever god you have that your mother can fight back!"

Sev paled and his fear for Eileen made him reach a little for the door handle. Lily, however, who had returned from waking her father, seized his arm and pulled him away. Rose turned to speak with her husband. Lily and Sev stood with bated breath until Mark faced them.

"You're sure he saw your face?" he asked Sev, who nodded.

"I stared at him for about five seconds before I thought to shut the door. I was just startled to see him so suddenly." His voice had dropped an octave. "I think...I think we should call the Muggle police. He threatened Mum, and he's been banging at that door for about three minutes straight now." Sev knew he sounded grown up, older than he looked, but the fact was that Tobias Snape had, by coming to the Evans house, indirectly put Lily in danger. Besides that, his mother had been threatened, again. This had to end, now.

As soon as Mark reached for the telephone, the noise stopped, and everyone froze, listening as Tobias shuffled around on the stoop, before trundling away. Mark and Rose released great sighs, but Sev became wound tighter than before. Tobias had left here, which meant Eileen was in danger. Mark and Rose retreated to the kitchen, talking in low voices. Sev wanted to leave, oh how he wanted to leave to find his mother and destroy the man who had never really loved him nor treated him as a son, to make up for a lifetime of regret for not killing him sooner...

Lily seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and dragged him up the stairs into her bedroom. "You wouldn't," she whispered. "You can't. You'd go to jail."

"Azkaban," he corrected automatically, "the Wizard prison." He looked down at her, since in the past month he'd gained another inch over Lily's height. "I'm sick of him beating her up, Lily," he said seriously. "I have to do something about it."

"You talk as though she can't take care of herself. She's lived with him for this long, hasn't she?"

The old anger came back. "You don't know him, Lily! You don't know what he'll do! What he's capable of!"

Lily stood her ground, glaring back with equal intensity. His evil-don't-mess-with-me professor look didn't work on her. "The only reason I don't know is because you've never told me!" she thundered in return. "All you said was that whatever I thought, yeah, it must be true! So you didn't inherit that nose! It means he broke it, right? Before I met you? If that's what he's capable of then why've you kept it all bottled up? You _know_ I listen to you, Sev, you're not bloody _alone_!" She ran out of breath and sat down on her bed. When she lifted her eyes to meet his again he felt awful.

"You want to know?" he asked softly, giving in. He'd learned it was hard to refuse Lily Evans, especially when in the same House as her.

She nodded slowly, not breaking the eye contact.

Sev let out a breath and turned around, and pulled the t-shirt he wore up and over his head so his upper body became bare. With his back turned to Lily, his scars were on display. He heard her immediate intake of breath indicating a gasp, and he could see her in the mirror across from him that she'd covered her mouth with her hands. He watched her stand up and slowly approach his twelve-year-old body, her eyes fixed on the multitude of scars across the skin of his back.

The silence started to buzz. "Most are from before I knew you," he muttered, jumping when he felt her touch one of the larger scars towards his shoulder. Knowing he would be unable to control himself if she kept touching him he pulled the shirt back down and faced her. "If this is what he does to me, imagine what he does to Mum. She's not his blood. I am." He said it with disgust. "I wish I wasn't. I'm more Prince than Snape, anyway." He sat heavily on the bed and cast his gaze downward.

The summer had gone so well up till now, what with spending all his time with Lily, only to be interrupted again by real life in the form of a drunken father.

Sev and Lily actually fell asleep together on the bed, the after effects of their day at the stream finally catching up to them.

They woke almost two hours later to frantic knocking, which was different from the bangs with which Tobias had struck the door. Sev and Lily descended the stairs just as Mark opened the front door.

"Mum!" Sev exclaimed, rushing forward to Eileen. "What happened? Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

Mark, recognizing that this was Sev's mother, gestured for her to enter the house.

Eileen's hands shook in her son's, her face pale white, her eyes darting around the entry of the Evans household. "Is it safe?" she asked her son, and he nodded at her.

Sev took his mother to the living room and sat with her on the couch. He visually inspected her and found blood at her temple, trickling slowly down to her cheek. Hatred for Tobias increased a hundredfold. "Where is he? I'm going to go murder him," he stated coldly, starting to rise from his seat, but Eileen clutched at his arms.

"No," she whispered. "No, you can't!"

"Mum, stop _defending_ him! He's abusing you!"

Eileen cut him off with a hard look mixed with pain and mystery. "I'm not defending him, Severus."

Sev lost his wind. "What, then?"

"He's dead." The two words induced a silence so calm they could hear the exhale of air from the vents. Lily stood a few feet from Sev's side and Rose and Mark stood at the entrance into the living room. Eileen reached up her sleeve and pulled out her wand, and handed it to her son. Sev studied it. "I've carried it with me ever since your letter that you were Sorted into Gryffindor," she admitted, gathering confidence as she spoke to Sev. "He came home after finding you here and without warning, hit me." Eileen indicated the blood at her hairline. "I Cursed him," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide as she stared at her son. "The one your grandfather taught me when I was a sixth year."

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Sev muttered, knowing what she'd meant. "It was self defense, Mum. Besides, no one will miss him and the Ministry can't track magic in our house."

Eileen's lower lip trembled. "I didn't know where else to go."

Mark stepped forward into Eileen's line of sight. "We've started to think of Sev as family, Mrs. Snape. You chose well to come here. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"He had a job, Mr. Evans. Drunkard that he was he still went on a regular basis and he _will_ be missed, if not at work then by the people he drank with. The Muggles could very well start some sort of investigation."

Mark marveled at Eileen's capacity to hold herself together and explain things after having just killed her husband of a little over twelve years. "What did you mean when you said you cursed him?" he asked Sev's mother, curious.

Sev answered for her with an anecdote. "Twenty nine years ago do you remember hearing about the Riddle deaths in Little Hangleton?" he asked Rose and Mark. Lily stared at him, obviously having recognized the name, but she didn't say anything.

Rose and Mark glanced at each other. "Somewhat. All I remember about that story is that a family was found in perfect health except that they were dead," Rose supplied. "I was only seven at the time, but it was a huge story back then, so it kind of stuck with me."

"Only one thing can cause that," Sev said. "It's the Killing Curse, a spell that causes instant death. Nothing can stop it, not even a Shield Charm."

Rose and Mark wore alarmed expressions. "Is that what happened to Tobias?" asked Mark.

"I didn't know how else to stop him for good," Eileen said quietly.

"He wasn't in perfect health, he was an alcoholic." Sev said. "If the Muggle authorities come, it'll be ruled a heart attack or something else that makes sense. There won't be any marks on him indicating Mum killed him."

"What is your address in Spinner's End?" Mark asked Eileen. She gave it, and Mark went to the telephone and picked it up, dialing 999. "Hello, I think a friend of mine's husband had a heart attack about an hour ago. Please send someone." He gave Eileen's address and hung back up. Everyone was staring at him. "Goodness, do I have to explain the cop shows to you?" he asked grudgingly. "Listen, I will accompany you back to your house so I can handle the authorities, but this is being taken care of tonight. Sev, Lily, stay here. Rose, could you watch them?" Mark took the situation by the horns and helped Eileen stand. "I'll drive you back."

There was movement during which Sev spaced out, and when he blinked a few times Lily was next to him, as still as wood as she processed everything.

Rose said, "Sev, your mother used magic to kill Tobias?"

Sev nodded numbly, still wrapping his head around the fact that Eileen had been carrying and using her wand without Tobias knowing ever since September second. Easier to accept was that his father was now dead, unable to hurt him or Eileen any longer. "Yes."

"I doubt Mark will leave your mother at Spinner's End. I suppose she'll be staying the night here, then? Well, since you're in the guest room, where will we put her?" Rose was more talking to herself, but Lily answered.

"Sev can sleep in my room, Mum," she said. "I can get a cot from the closet and Eileen can take the guest room."

Sev remained quiet, wondering how it would play out.

Rose gave Lily a look.

"Mum, we're twelve. Not sixteen. We're not going to _do_ anything."

Sev tried hard not to turn red, even though he knew Lily's cheeks were tinged.

"Oh, you're right," Rose agreed. "I'll wait up for them, if you want to leave," she told them.

Sev yawned as he and Lily went upstairs; he could already feel the sweet call of sleep.

Morning came with the smell of bacon and waffles. Eileen sat at the table holding a mug of tea, sipping it and answering Rose's and Mark's questions about the Wizarding world. They were interrupted by a hooting sound coming from the guest room upstairs, and Mark went to investigate, returning with a rolled up newspaper and an owl circling his head. Sev then practically dove down the stairs, seized the owl by the legs and stuffed a Knut into the leather pouch before hurling it back out the upstairs window. Mark still held the rolled up _Daily Prophet_.

"What's this?" he asked Sev with a lifted eyebrow.

"Just a newspaper I get," he answered, worried about what might be on the front page. "The _Daily Prophet_ is a Wizarding newspaper."

Mark unrolled it and spread it out on the table. He read the headline after getting over the initial shock of the moving pictures, and slowly looked back up at Sev. "You didn't think this was worth telling us about?" he asked with a voice full of disappointment. He held up the paper for Sev and Lily to see. "This is fifty miles from here."

_SEVEN DEAD IN SHIREBROKE—WORK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_.

"Shirebroke is less than an hour away—has there been other news like this? Is there a war or something going on in your world? And who is You-Know-Who?"

Sev shared a quick look with Lily before telling Mark what he wanted to know. "For about three years or so there's been an uprising of a very Dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort..." Sev went on to tell Rose and Mark everything he knew (within reason for a twelve year old) about the darkest wizard of their century.

_It will always come back to what I know about him,_ Sev thought as he explained Tom Riddle. _It will always be about Voldemort, until the day I destroy him. And I will destroy him._


	15. Diagon Alley

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Diagon Alley**_

Eileen managed to convince Rose and Mark that Hogwarts would be the safest option for both Sev and Lily. Dumbledore was the greatest warlock in the Wizarding world, and happened to be the only man Voldemort feared. Sev and Lily neglected to mention the death of Ward Arcturo to any of the adults, knowing news like that could change all their minds. Since the timely death of Tobias Snape, ruled heart failure provoked by excessive alcohol consumption, Eileen spent much time at the Evans home, forming her first friendships in quite a few years. August meandered by uneventfully, and aside from writing letters to the Circle of Seven and Molly Prewett (who had eloped with Arthur right after graduation and was now Molly Weasley), Lily and Sev spent their days exploring the west side of Nurren, which had been off limits before because of Tobias.

Sev returned to Spinner's End twice and twice only, to help his mother somewhat in her attempts to finally put the house straight. With her permission, he used magic along with her to clean the kitchen, the living and dining rooms, the bedrooms, the bathroom, until everything was spotless with _Scourgify_ and _Terego_ and the other household spells that Sev "picked up" quickly from Eileen. Later, after looking through old, hidden spellbooks, she managed to recall the wards of concealment so they could use magic to fix up the outside of the house as well. When Sev and Eileen were finished, their house on Spinner's End looked hospitable and welcoming, warm even.

Petunia Evans returned from her friend's house exactly two weeks before September first. She had not forgotten the dirty, unwashed appearance that Sev had had when they last met, and was obviously shocked at his clean presentation of self. His hair hadn't been greasy for about a year—it was soft and smooth, shiny without looking unhealthy—Lily's insistence that they go outside every day had given him a bit of a tan to his pale skin, and on Rose's food, he no longer looked like a twig. The healthy diet gave him a lean look about him that was perfect for a twelve year old. Nevertheless, she stuck her nose up at him and immediately disappeared into her room, where she remained locked and on the telephone with the friend she'd just left.

Despite all of Mark's and Rose's tries to coax Petunia to eat with them at dinner, that Eileen was now a regular guest gave Petunia more reasons to stay upstairs, away from the 'freaks.' Sev noticed that Petunia's treatment of her family had once again made Lily a little downtrodden, and for once it was he who had to persuade her to go with him outside.

It was Sunday the last week of August when Lily came downstairs, accompanied by Sev, to ask Rose an important question. "When are we going to Diagon Alley for this year's supplies?"

Rose glanced up from her book. "We can go tomorrow, if you'd like."

"My mum wants to come, too," Sev said. "She's wanted to since May."

"That's perfectly fine, Sev," Rose said with a smile. Since the beginning of summer she'd begun to think of Sev as a son, practically, even though Eileen came over regularly to be in good company. "She'll be over for dinner tonight so we can arrange everything then."

Eileen knocked on the door at half five, and Sev greeted her. His eyes reflected the relief he felt that he and Lily were almost back at Hogwarts with the Circle of Seven. His interest, however, had returned to James Potter, and even though the former rival hadn't shown any apparent interest in Lily, Sev couldn't be sure. Sev had never loved another woman, and wondered if James would turn out the same way. The thought distressed him, somewhat.

Practically as soon as they sat down for dinner Lily asked, "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Rose sighed. "And have you even told Eileen?"

Lily tinged. "No." She looked over at Sev's mum. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Sev said you wanted to come?"

"I would love to!" Eileen replied to Lily with a smile. "I haven't had a good, long trip to Diagon Alley in _years_. It'll be good to get back into the Wizarding world."

Sev beamed. His mother was finally returning to normal! "Are you going to return to Potions, Mum?" he asked eagerly.

Eileen regarded her son. "I think I might," she replied. "Once I get back into the swing of things I might be able to find a job in the _Daily Prophet_."

_She's going to start working again! _

"Now that Tobias can't drink all the money away..." she trailed off, reverting her eyes to her plate. Their poverty had always been an embarrassment to Eileen, who had grown up on the Prince Estate and Manor in Northern England. Spinner's End was a long drop from the tree of wealth.

Dinner continued in moderate silence until Petunia ran shrieking downstairs, being chased by a minute owl that reminded Sev of Pigwidgeon, with a letter attached to its legs. Sev's and Lily's Hogwarts letters came the week before Petunia returned, and so she hadn't been present for that event, but Lily couldn't help but snort when she saw her sister screaming about the little fuzzy owl that belonged to Alice Nelson.

"Merlin's beard, Tuney," Lily drawled in a voice she'd unconsciously picked up from Sev, "it's just an owl." Lily stood and snatched the owl from where it flew in circles, twittering. "Gotcha, Talmar!" Talmar the minute owl hooted as Lily tugged the letter from its legs.

"What is that monster?" Petunia shrieked and everyone except Lily clapped their hands over their ears from the volume. Lily's hands were still full of fuzzy owl, and so got a full blast of hysterical Petunia.

"It's an _owl_, Tuney, not a _dragon_. It's just got the post!" She shook the letter at Petunia.

"Girls!" Mark admonished. The second part of Lily's statement registered. "Wait—there really are dragons?"

Petunia gave another, more exasperated shriek, and ran for the stairs again, muttering to herself that her entire family had gone insane, consorting with _freaks_.

"Sorry," Lily said unapologetically. "If I'd known Alice was going to write I would've told you." She went back to her room and let Talmar out the window, but he flew back inside. Obviously he'd been instructed to wait for a reply. "I can't write now, I'm eating dinner!" The little owl hooted as if he didn't care and Lily placed the letter from Alice on her desk to read after dinner. "Fine, just stay in here until we're done." On the way back downstairs, she laughed at herself for having a one-sided conversation with an owl.

When Lily returned, Rose said, "We will leave here at nine."

Mark glanced between Lily and Sev. "Well? Are there really dragons?" All the kids did was share a glance full of amusement.

Petunia stayed home alone the next day. Actually, the night before, she threw a fit that involved her screeching about how unfair it was that Lily and "that Snape boy" got to have a special trip into London just for school supplies. Rose tried to explain that Diagon Alley was the closest place to Nurren that sold magical school supplies, but at the slightest mention of magic Petunia hustled her mother from her room, slammed and locked the door. This resulted in Mark grounding Petunia from seeing her friends for a whole fortnight.

As before, Mark and Rose could not see the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron until Sev stepped inside the doorway. They disappeared off Charing Cross Road, marveling again at the wonderful concealment of magic, expressing disappointment that the Ministry couldn't just come out and tell the world that yes, magic really did exist, but also understanding that to do so would probably incite the largest-scale war ever seen by history. Magic against Muggle—now that was a battle Voldemort wanted.

Now that the Evans parents were quite well-informed about the goings-on in the Wizarding world regarding the uprising of Lord Voldemort, they had made Lily _and_ Sev promise to owl them about anything big that might affect them in Nurren. Of course, Eileen would be visiting them regularly, but news from Hogwarts would probably be different than news from Eileen. After all, the children would be around Albus Dumbledore almost daily, and what better source of news could there be than Albus Dumbledore?

Tom the barman, much younger than Sev remembered from Harry's lifetime, nodded at all of them until he spotted Eileen. He stopped wiping the glass with his rag and stared at the last remaining child of the Prince bloodline, clearly surprised that Eileen had decided to finally return to the world of magic. He watched as they filed into the back of the pub; Eileen drew her wand and tapped the brick to open the Alley.

"Gringotts first," Eileen said casually. "We both have to change our Muggle money into Wizard currency." With a jolt Sev remembered that he had never seen Eileen enter Gringotts to access her own vault. She always changed money. "Those second year lists look a little formidable, and Severus has outgrown last year's robes."

Sev glowered at his mother even as Lily poked his shoulder.

They entered the towering marble building and went straight for the counters, approaching a goblin who didn't look as busy examining gold as the others. He plucked a ruby from a pile on the counter and examined it, muttering, "Transmuted rock," before tossing it into a rubbish bin behind him. He looked down at the entourage of three adults and two students. "Yes?"

"We would like to change Muggle money, please." She set a small sack of coins and bills onto the counter and gestured for Mark to do the same with their money.

"Names?" the goblin asked Eileen as he counted the money and produced Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "I require this for our records of transaction with Muggles." He placed the sacks back on the counter for Mark and Eileen.

"Rose and Mark Evans," Eileen said, pointing at Lily's parents, "and I am Eileen Prince-Snape." At this, the goblin looked down at her suddenly.

"I will require a drop of your blood to confirm your family relation to Sir Abraxus Prince."

Eileen stared at him. "My father?" she said, confused. She looked to Sev and the Evans family for help but they couldn't offer any. Nevertheless, she offered her finger and the goblin pricked it with the tip of a sharp dagger. "Why do you need a confirmation of my ancestry?" she asked.

The goblin answered as he took the drop of blood with the dagger and tipped it onto a large, clear diamond he had pulled from a drawer beside him. "Sir Abraxus Prince sealed his will with us, Mrs. Snape. He made it very clear that in the event of your divorce or the death of your husband, his estates go to you and your son. Ah—the diamond has confirmed you." He held up the diamond, which had been infused red with Eileen's blood. "Sign these four certificates to transfer the estates and accounts into your name. I would advise you to sign them as Eileen Prince, as another of Sir Abraxus's stipulations involved you and your son becoming Princes once more. You may sign them now but a visit to the Department of Magical Communities and Affairs is required to legally return your name to Prince. And do notice that the last certificate ensures that half the estates are in your trust until your son turns seventeen."

Hearing this made Sev's heart pound. _I won't have to carry the name of that Muggle any longer! Severus Prince instead of Snape!_ In his previous lifetime the estates had been sealed until Eileen died, and last time he'd only gained access to just one of the many Vaults belonging to Abraxus Prince. Sev's grandfather must have had different stipulations depending on whether or not Eileen divorced Tobias, but obviously Tobias had to be dead or out of the picture either way. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered that Eileen and Tobias hadn't actually died the first time until Sev was well into his career as a Death Eater, and Eileen had died before Tobias. It was becoming harder to grasp these memories, and despite the fact that his mind was young, his mind was full of memories and the older ones had started to fade. Every once in a while he had to remind himself just why he should be wary of James Potter.

Before she gave herself time to think, Eileen signed the papers with an ease and flourish Sev hadn't seen before and handed them back to the goblin. Excitement sparkled in her long-dark eyes. "Do those take effect immediately?" she asked a little tentatively.

"Yes," the goblin replied. "Galpham will take you to the vaults."

Lily mouthed at Sev, _Vaults? As in more than one?_

Sev shrugged, ignoring the shivers that had started to trickle down his spine. Tobias was dead, his mother was happy, they had been un-disinherited, half of Abraxus Prince's estates would go to him when he came of age, and he hadn't even been back for a year. _How strange and wonderful that all it took was one change: choosing good over evil_.

"May I ask how you knew my husband is dead?" Eileen asked the goblin as he rang a bell for Galpham.

"Sir Abraxus Prince placed an enchantment on his will that would take effect in the event of the dissolution of your marriage. The enchantment took effect on August first and we have been expecting your arrival since then."

"We'll wait up here," Rose said unnecessarily to Eileen as she held Lily back with a hand on her shoulder. Bending down, she whispered to her daughter, "Maybe next time, darling, but for now let them do this by themselves." The Evans family watched as Sev and Eileen followed Galpham through the doors towards the near-uncontrollable carts. Lily had never been down to the vaults before because all Mark and Rose could do was exchange Muggle money into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, but she knew that the bowels of the bank contained thousands of vaults filled with the riches of Wizarding Britain. She could only look forward to the day she created her own account, but the sooner she could see it the better.

The cart ride began like every other cart ride Sev had taken at Gringotts: fast, wild, crazy, and nausea-inducing. It sped down the tracks at a blinding speed, taking hairpin turns faster than physics could possibly allow, descending deeper and deeper, flying past stalactites and stalagmites and hundreds and hundreds of vaults—until it came to an abrupt halt in front of an enormous door numbered 50. Sev knew that the deepest vaults had the lowest numbering, and since the Princes could be traced back to Merlin, they had actually descended deeper than where the Lestrange vault was.

Galpham turned to them once they exited the cart to stand in front of the door. "Abraxus Prince had twelve vaults in his family name. His will gives them all to you, with six sealed in trust for Mr. Prince." Internally Sev smiled at this new address. "If you prefer, I can show all the vaults to you immediately, or later at your disposal. If you wish only to collect some money that is fine as well."

Eileen shook her head. "No, I think I want to see all twelve of them."

"As you wish. The Prince Vaults number thirty eight to fifty. As we are at fifty I will show you them in backwards order."

The twelfth contained the gems: sapphires, moonstones, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, more than Sev could count or name. The eleventh contained armor, valuable jewelry, ancient artifacts dating back to the age of Merlin and King Arthur, Egyptian relics, and old Chinese vases Sev knew to hold powerful magic. The tenth through the second vaults were filled with mountains upon mountains of gold, silver, and bronze—Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. As if reading his mind, Galpham told him the estimated worth of the Prince Estates: over five hundred million Galleons, and that was just the money; it didn't include the Manors, the artifacts, or the deeds of business. The first vault looked like a file room. Galpham said that it contained the deeds of ownership to the Prince Estate of Eileen's childhood, as well as the instructions on how to access the manor through the wards. A case on the far wall held the wands of nearly every member of the Prince family, kept presumably to prevent from being stolen like Voldemort eventually stole the Elder wand.

Before, Sev only knew that the Prince Fortune was enormous. Just how enormous he didn't fully understand until the moment he saw.

"Do you require the deeds to Prince Manor at this time?" Galpham asked Eileen, who seemed a little surprised at the question.

"Oh, no, I think those can go into Severus's trust. I'm happy with my home."

Sev stared at her. "You're giving me the manor?"

Eileen glanced at her son. "I don't need it, and when you graduate you and Lily will need a place to live, won't you?"

Sev blushed at her insinuation.

"Oh, don't look embarrassed, Sev. You may only be twelve and a half, but I get a strong feeling you and Lily will be together for a very long time." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Mum," Sev whined in an appropriate voice for an annoyed pre-teen.

Eileen ignored him and addressed Galpham. "I would like to withdraw some money from my vaults, please. I think this turn of events deserves some celebrating." She smiled over her shoulder at her son, and for an instant Sev saw a bit of the young Eileen who fell in love with a dashing Muggle. The youth disappeared, however, as nothing that far lost could ever really return. Eileen could never gain back the years wasted with Tobias. When Galpham gave her two sacks of money, Eileen thrust one into her son's hands. "Think of this as your spending money while at Hogwarts. I'm sure you have plenty of friends you can spend it on, and if you ask nicely I may tell you about some secret passages into Hogsmeade." She winked at him.

"There must be a hundred Galleons in here!" Sev protested, partially frozen in place at how different his mother had become. His mother had just given him the equivalent of two and a half months pay of working as an assistant in Flourish and Blott's.

Eileen's face softened. "Surely I don't have to tell you to use it well?"

Numbly Sev shook his head at her. Thirty eight years of near poverty had made him frugal about spending.

The cart ride back up passed in a daze for Sev, who couldn't stop thinking about everything that had just happened.

Lily rushed to him when they emerged back into the marble commons of Gringotts. "You were gone for almost two hours, Sev, what happened?" she asked, half excited, half worried. She snapped her fingers in front of his face when he didn't answer her.

"Twelve vaults," he mumbled. "Half are for me when we graduate."

Lily stared at him in complete shock.

"She gave me the manor."

"You're joking," Lily said softly.

Sev shook his head. "No." A smile slowly emerged onto his face. "I can get us brooms! You know, for the Quidditch tryouts!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Sev, but you don't have to buy me one. Save your money!"

"I _want_ to buy you one, Lil. Think of it as a supplemented Christmas present."

Knowing she would not be able to convince him not to buy her one, Lily remained silent as they all walked down the Alley towards Flourish and Blott's.

They purchased their new school books and moved on down Diagon Alley. Sev bought two brooms from Quality Quidditch Supplies: the new Cleansweeps, fastest on the market but nowhere near as fast as the future Firebolt. They went into Eeylops Owl Emporium and Mark and Rose bought Lily a standard tawny owl; Sev saw a black owl that looked almost identical to his Animagus form and the bird became his. Lily named hers Ares, and Sev named his Artemis. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and were refitted for the coming school year. Sev hadn't even touched the ingredients in his precious potions kit from Lily last Christmas, and when they entered the apothecary Sev decided to purchase some supplies necessary to the creation of Wolfsbane potion, so he could begin to help Remus in his transformations. They had lunch at one of the cafes, replenished their parchment and quill supplies, browsed a secondhand book shop for older titles, had ice cream at Fortescue's, and finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner.

Eileen leaned forward in her chair. "Sev and I will have to go to the Ministry of Magic to formally change our names back to Prince," she said, a little excitedly. "I don't know how long it will take—the Ministry is sometimes very bad with customer service. You take the car back to Nurren, I can Apparate Sev and me home."

"How far is the Ministry from here?" Mark asked, intrigued.

"I think the visitor's entrance is just around the corner, actually."

Rose and Mark offered to transport Sev's purchases back to Nurren and Sev obliged, so they returned to the car and loaded it. Sev gave Lily a tight hug before they parted: him to officially become Severus Prince, and Lily to start organizing her school supplies.

Thirty minutes later they were inside the Ministry, finalizing the documents that legally named them as Eileen and Severus Prince. "You aren't angry about this?" Eileen asked once the clerk handed her the documents. They started to the lifts.

Sev did a double take at his mother. "Mum, I couldn't be happier that I don't have to carry that man's name with me for the rest of my life!"

Eileen sighed. "I don't blame you, but I don't regret that I married him."

"Why?"

She studied him. "Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have you."

Sev looked down and didn't answer her. The lift stopped and they entered the Atrium, heading past the fountain towards the fireplaces to Apparate back to the Evans home. With a loud crack they appeared in the warded backyard of the Evans house; the back door flew open and Lily came running at them.

"You're a Prince!" she yelled at him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Merlin, Sev, I don't know why I'm so happy, but I am!"

He hugged her back, forgetting his mother for a moment in Lily's presence. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," he whispered to her. The new year called to them: Quidditch, learning how to duel in DADA, watching as people he once knew come and go...and then there was Dumbledore.

Friday arrived smoothly. Sev packed his trunk the night before, amazed at how much he had acquired over the course of one year in this new life. Mark drove Sev, Rose, Lily, and Eileen into King's Cross with half an hour to spare, and the parents wished the kids a good year. Christmas would be at the Evans home this year, Rose insisted.

This was it. The boarding whistle squealed, the engines began to turn the wheels, and Sev and Lily watched from their compartment window as their parents shrank in the distance. The Circle of Seven filled the compartment, exchanging summer stories, but Sev remained silent until the Hogwarts Express was clear of London. He looked Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Sirius, and Peter all in the eyes until silence descended.

"I'm Severus Prince now," he said. _I'm Severus Prince._

He grinned.


	16. The Key

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Key**_

Sev and Lily watched the Sorting of the new first years. He saw with interest as Regulus Black was placed into Slytherin, who immediately made a beeline for his cousin Narcissa at the Slytherin table. When Sev glanced over at Sirius across from them the elder Black's face was set, a little hard in the jaw as his own eyes trailed his younger brother.

Sev heard Sirius mutter under his breath: "Pureblood git." Remus, sitting next to him, was startled by this uttering and glanced over from where he was looking at the High Table. He followed Siri's line of sight and saw Regulus as well.

Remus chose not to say anything and instead paid his attention back to the huddle of first years at the end of the Great Hall.

Not able to stop himself out of curiosity, Sev let his eyes flicker to the Headmaster. It didn't surprise him that Albus stared right back at him, but this time he was ready for the intrusion: the walls were in place, the ornate block keeping Albus from seeing those memories again if he had indeed seen them the first time. He held the gaze for only a few moments before turning his head to answer a question Lily had asked.

He knew Albus hadn't taken his eyes off him because he could feel the distinctive shiver that accompanied it. The Sorting ended and the feast began, but like before, it was over sooner than expected. Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"I regret to inform you that last month Professor Hardgrave was involved in one of the many attacks across Britain this past summer, assisting the Aurors in their fight against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters." The mention of You-Know-Who sparked tittering throughout the hall. "Professor Hardgrave was killed in the attack in Shirebroke. However, Professor Reginald Hydrus has kindly obliged to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year."

If there was one thing Sev could be happy about, it was that the next day happened to be Saturday, and they wouldn't start classes until Monday. He stifled a yawn. "Merlin, I'm glad we're off the hook for another two days," he bit out through the yawn.

Alice copied him and covered her mouth, and soon the entire Circle of Seven had yawned. Lily poked Sev. "We should go visit Hagrid tomorrow, catch up on summer."

"That's a good idea," he mumbled through another yawn.

Dumbledore dismissed them but for an instant caught Sev's gaze again. Somehow, Sev knew that this wouldn't wait through the weekend. The next morning at breakfast Artemis swooped down with a small cream envelope clamped in his beak. Sev fed the black owl some of his sausage and watched as Artemis flew off before slitting the envelope with his breakfast knife. Frank caught his eye.

"Your mum write you already?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

Sev shook his head. "No," he said as he pulled out the small bit of parchment. "It's from Dumbledore."

Lily immediately looked at the note but thankfully Dumbledore had been cryptic enough that only Sev would understand it.

_Mr. Prince,_

_Please come to my office this evening at seven. _

_I would like to discuss placing you in classes more fitting to your abilities._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Cockroach Clusters._

"What does he mean, he likes cockroach clusters?" Lily asked. "I don't like cockroaches to begin with, but in a cluster? Ick. It sounds like someone's twisted idea of candy."

At this, Sev, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice, and Peter all started to laugh. Lily looked around at the Circle, a confused expression on her face.

"Lil," Sev managed to say, "Cockroach Clusters _are_ a candy. They're sold in Honeydukes, in Hogsmeade."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Well, when we're finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade next year remind me I never want to buy any."

Sev chuckled and returned his attention to the note in his hands. "It's probably the password to get into his office," he said softly so Lily could hear him. "I've heard Dumbledore has a penchant for having candy-themed passwords. But I don't know what he wants." _Liar. She can see through you._

"Odd penchant."

_Odd indeed._ Sev looked up from the Gryffindor table and over at the Slytherin table he saw Narcissa and Regulus in an argument. Sev got Sirius's attention. "Hey, Sirius, what d'you reckon your brother and cousin are fighting about?"

Sirius yawned and glared at the same time. "Probably about who gets to behead the next House Elf."

Lily dropped her fork. "_What?_"

Sirius hunched over his plate and leaned towards Lily. "Sorry, my family has an awful tradition of beheading the house elves when they get too old to carry tea trays. My Aunt Elladora started it like a hundred years ago."

The Muggleborn still had trouble grasping at the concept that Sirius's family was generally made up of a bunch of psychos, but that Siri himself had escaped that particular gene.

"It looks like whatever it was had to have been pretty big," Sev continued, still watching the two Blacks. "Their argument is getting pretty heated."

"I dunno, Sev," Sirius replied with a dark look. "Maybe dear Reggie wants to take the Dark Mark _now_, and darling Cissa won't let him." Bitterness and hatred laced his voice.

Remus placed a calming hand on Sirius's arm. "Simmer down, mate," Remus said with a worried expression on his face. "You only have to deal with them, what, once or twice a year at the most?"

Instead of answering the question, Siri said, "I hope you don't mind if I happen to invite myself to one of your places next summer." The dark look in Sirius's eyes said everything Sev needed to know. Regulus was on the dark path, and there was still the matter of the spy Dumbledore would eventually need inside Voldemort's ranks. Could it this time be Regulus?

_I have to talk to him, at least. Maybe get him to consider seeing things from Sirius's point of view._ _But first this business with Dumbledore..._

Sev watched as Regulus suddenly stood from the Slytherin table and threw down his napkin before storming away into the Entrance Hall. Spur of the moment, Sev said, "Hey, I'll be right back," before rising from the benches and following the path Regulus made. Sev found Regulus pacing at the bottom of the main staircase. Slowly approaching him, Sev spoke. "All right?"

Regulus's head snapped up. "Who're you?" he asked suspiciously, but before Sev could say anything Regulus noticed the gold and red of Sev's tie and cloak lining. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. You're the unifying Gryffindor playing friend here?"

Sev never knew Regulus to be this scathing and this bold as an eleven year old. Sev's tone turned cold. "For your information, Regulus, I'm Severus Prince."

The expression on Regulus's face changed instantly into one worse than before. "So _you're_ the half-blood twat my parents said Eileen Prince had with that Muggle." Sev bridled at the insult, but forced himself to think of Lily; before he could reply, Regulus went on. "Disowned blood traitor."

Sev spoke quietly so Regulus would be forced to listen. Ice laced his voice. "Abraxus Prince did disinherit us, yes, and he realized his mistake. My mother regained the Prince Estates." he said. "But I didn't come out here to have insults thrown at me by a know-it-all first year."

"Then why did you follow me? Why do you care?"

"I saw you and Narcissa fighting. Although it wasn't hard to, you and she were making quite the scene."

Regulus's cheeks flushed. "What my cousin and I disagreed on has nothing to do with you."

"Then I suggest you keep your arguments less public than the Great Hall. I only followed to ask if you and she happened to be disagreeing about something pertaining to You-Know-Who."

"Get away from me, you filthy Gryffindor!" Regulus yelled at him before disappearing down the hallway leading to the Slytherin common room. Sev sighed, his shoulders slumping. _Great job. You really did that well. Congratulations._

He went back inside and sat back down at the Gryffindor table, hunching his shoulders over his food. His eggs had gone cold.

"Why'd you do that?" Sirius asked. "He's a self-righteous, Slytherin pureblood-manic prat."

Sev lifted his eyes to meet Siri's. "I refuse to judge on principle," he stated, drawing looks from Lily, Alice, and Frank. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus smile to himself, since he knew Sev and the others hadn't judged him on the principle of his lycanthropy. But Remus remained silent. "Sirius, don't you think there's a chance you could make Regulus change his mind?"

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Uh, _no_. The little prat always goes on and on about how Mother and Father are _so_ proud of him for _this_, so proud of him for _that_. He's already practically inherited all my parents' books on the Dark Arts."

Lily's voice: "He's only eleven."

Sirius turned to face Lily. "And we're only twelve, but at least I know that any inkling of joining You-Know-Who is a _bad_ inkling."

"Siri's right," Remus said. "It's unlikely Regulus would change."

"Unlikely, not impossible," Sev clarified. "But I didn't mean for this to become an argument."

"Let's go down to Hagrid's," Alice said with a firm voice, diffusing the tension. "He told me over summer that Professor Eros got some Salamanders for his Care of Magical Creatures class and I want to see them."

So the Circle of Seven went down to Hagrid's, saw the Salamanders, and stayed for tea, but once again Sev couldn't focus. And once again Lily noticed his distraction.

Because of his appointment with Dumbledore he opted for a late dinner, eating around six so he could have an hour to prepare himself for an interrogation after a whole day of worrying.

"All he wants to do is place you in upper classes, right?" Frank asked as Peter watched the exchange at dinner. "That shouldn't be too bad. You're smarter than all of us put together!"

Sev looked sharply at the future Auror. "I'm not smarter," he said lamely, not able to come up with a better explanation. "It's just—oh, never mind."

The Circle laughed and patted him on the back as he got up to trek up to the fourth floor, where Dumbledore's office was.

Approaching the stone gargoyle sent a familiar feeling through him; he knew this doorway well, he had passed through it so many times he could do it in his sleep, sixteen years of spying for the man who resided at the top of the moving spiral staircase. "Cockroach cluster," he said, and the gargoyle leapt aside. Ascending to the wooden door, he felt his heart pound a little faster, this was it, this was _it_. To tell...or not to tell.

He knocked.

Dumbledore himself opened it, and upon seeing the young second year, stepped aside and gestured. "Ah, Mr. Prince—come in."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, deciding to play the traditional game with Albus. "About classes?"

"I do admit I have more to discuss with you than your classes for this year, Severus." Dumbledore gazed at Sev. He pointed over at the table. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Sev lied, taking a glance at the Pensieve.

"It is a Pensieve. It allows one to put his or her thoughts into an environment to view them objectively, to see details that were missed before, or to look at them over and over again. A useful tool, especially when your mind becomes too crowded, like mine."

"Sounds like something handy," Sev quipped, avoiding eye contact again.

"I have several questions I would like to ask of you, but first, if you would oblige an old man in one thing?" Dumbledore took a phial from his cabinet which contained a swirling silver substance. He tapped the Elder wand to the cork and it flew out. Dumbledore dumped the contents into the Pensieve, and gestured for Sev to dive in. "I want you to view a specific memory of mine—and once you see it I think you will know why."

Sev stared at Dumbledore for a moment, suspecting what it was, before putting his face over the bowl and being pulled down into the fog of Albus Dumbledore's memory.

The scene shifted to the Departure Feast, the morning they'd left Hogwarts in June. Sev stood right beside Dumbledore and looked down at himself at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Lily Evans, before he actually saw his own memories flashing in quick succession—as seen through Dumbledore's eyes. _So he did see it_, Sev thought in slight panic. The memory ended with Sev and Lily leaving the Great Hall.

A moment later, he emerged back into the Headmaster's office.

"Do you understand why I have a few questions for you, Mr. Prince?"

Sev nodded slowly, his mind working at an insane speed to figure out what to do next. His plans of evasion were shot.

"The first, and most obvious question, is what happened? I do have my suspicions but I would very much like to hear it from you."

"No," Sev answered after a beat of silence. "Tell me what you think happened."

Dumbledore was obviously taken aback by the brash behavior of Severus Prince. His piercing blue eyes tried to penetrate Sev's mind but the elaborate shield was already up, parrying every attempt in a manner that did not raise suspicion. Albus's voice filled with a seriousness Sev hadn't heard since his years as a spy. "I don't know what happened, Severus. What I do know is that when I saw those memories of yours, they were not altered."

Sev fought down the rising panic. "What does that tell you?" he asked carefully, not breaking the eye contact.

"It tells me, Severus, that you did indeed kill me, that you did indeed die. But how can this be? You and I are still very much alive! I have spent the entirety of summer pondering what this could mean, and I admit that some of my theories have been influenced by an old man's vivid imagination."

Fawkes let out a low, musical note from his perch behind Dumbledore's chair.

"Such as?" He was avoiding the situation expertly, but he knew it couldn't last long.

"Such as the possibility of incredible magic planting those memories, incredible magic performed perhaps by Lord Voldemort, in an attempt to insert a spy into Hogwarts. Such as a young Gryffindor boy with powerful Slytherin connections under dark influences, or, the simplest explanation of all—that you did kill me and die."

Sev did not speak for a full minute. He didn't break the contact either, still parrying the attacks and still studying those wizened eyes. The minute ended. "What if you're right?" he asked suddenly.

Dumbledore blinked. "How do you mean?"

"What if you're right?" Sev repeated. "Right that I did kill you and then die myself?"

"My dear boy, are you telling me that is the _truth_?"

"You said yourself that the memories weren't altered, sir."

Albus Dumbledore sunk back in his chair, eyes never leaving Severus's, his face full of surprise and awe for the young boy seated before him.

Suddenly Sev surged to his feet, flicked the wand from his holster and held the tip to his temple. He closed his eyes and pulled the memories out, before setting them in the Pensieve. He gestured at it. "If you will, sir, I think I should join you for a bit of explanation."

Sev could not mistake the glint of excitement that shot through Dumbledore's aqua eyes, but he couldn't stop now. A second year had just pulled memories from his mind without instruction or warning. That was magic beyond seventh year level. As the headmaster rose to his feet Sev realized now that he could tell Dumbledore about Malfoy, Lestrange, Rosier and Wilkes and Avery and Mulciber—he could tell him everything he knew about Horcruxes and Voldemort and Death Eaters, even the Deathly Hallows. This man was the door to destroying Tom Riddle, and Sev was the key.

Albus reached the edge of the Pensieve. "One question before we start, Severus, and I hope it is easy for you to answer."

Sev tipped his head, doubting it would be easy at all.

"How old are you?"

At this, Sev actually laughed. "My body, sir, is twelve."

"Do you mean to say your mind is not twelve as well? That would hardly surprise me, considering your talent and power in the classroom, but I am genuinely curious to know your mental age."

"Counting this last year, Albus, I'm thirty eight." And before the Headmaster could answer him, Sev dived back into the Pensieve to relive the horrible memories of a childhood filled with mistakes and his worst error in judgment:_ Mudblood_.

Dumbledore landed next to him in the Great Hall, watching as the Sorting progressed past the 'R' last names into 'S.'

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called, and the thin, pale boy scrambled up to the stool.

The Hat was silent for a moment. "Slytherin!" it called out, and Sev turned to watch the expression on Albus's face.

"This is what I had expected when you were Sorted last year," Albus commented evenly. His eyes were clouded, though, showing some of his own emotion. "I am very familiar with your bloodline, Severus. No Prince in history has been made a Gryffindor."

"I broke the tradition on purpose," Sev replied as he watched the memory melt away into one of him defending Avery and Mulciber to Lily. The look in Lily's eyes made Sev turn his body away from the memory—it was too much to see the expression of disgust on her face for what he was doing—who he was defending. The scene skipped to fourth year and he and Lily were arguing about what Mulciber did to Mary Macdonald.

"That was nothing," Sev heard himself say. "It was a laugh, that's all—"

Lily glared at the memory-Sev. "It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny—"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded the memory.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin..."

Dumbledore cut across the memory. "I take it then you are privy to Remus Lupin's secret?" Albus asked quietly.

"Yes. In fact I know of a potion that will help in his transformations, if you allow me to make it for him."

Dumbledore tipped his head in permission. "What did you mean by referencing James? His friends are the Prewett twins and the Diggory brothers in Hufflepuff."

"In these memories, James became friends with Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. They styled themselves the Marauders, and after fifth year they accompanied Remus to the Whomping Willow for his transformations. They became Animagi after learning Remus's secret."

"Impressive magic for young wizards, although I suppose their feats are nothing in comparison to what you can do, at least so it would seem. So young a body."

It turned into the argument about Sirius Black's werewolf trick on Sev and Sev could only glare at this representation of Sirius. The Sirius he knew now was not like this, was not malicious, was not under the influence of James Potter.

"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill—"

Dumbledore watched with rapt attention even as Sev tried to block out the voices. And then the scene morphed again...it became his worst memory. Sev felt tears pool in his eyes as he watched James Potter use _Levicorpus_ on the memory-Sev, taunting him, humiliating him, and then..._Mudblood._

Sev saw Dumbledore's expression change. Softly, he said, "It was wrong of you."

_Like I don't know that_, Sev thought to himself. "It was my greatest mistake."

If Albus Dumbledore saw anything strange about this coming from who seemed to be a twelve year old, he didn't show it. Sev knew Albus to be capable of great understanding even if it was also his greatest weakness. To this man, love was an Achilles Heel. To Sev, love was what gave him his second chance.

The other memories came and went, going from his graduation to his taking the Dark Mark, to the night of overhearing the prophecy, to his becoming a spy. And then he was reliving Harry's years, Harry's time at Hogwarts, Harry's battle...and this was the information Albus Dumbledore needed to bring down the darkest wizard in all of history. The Horcruxes were all there, in Sev's memory, Sev's mind...because Albus himself had explained it before to him.

The circumstances leading up to Albus's death formed around the Headmaster and second-year. The Gaunt ring, the Sword of Gryffindor, the curse... the plot with Malfoy.

"I killed you because you asked me to," Severus said quietly to Dumbledore. He watched himself point his wand at the pleading old man and say the unforgivable words. The flash of green reflected off the Headmaster as Dumbledore watched his older self tumble off the Astronomy Tower. "It was key to keep the Elder wand from Voldemort."

Dumbledore glanced at Sev. "Horcruxes...Hallows..." he muttered, watching again as the scene shifted to the final battle of Hogwarts, to Sev in the Shrieking Shack about to be killed by Nagini. Sev unconsciously reached up and rubbed his neck where the fangs had pierced him so long ago, draining his life and his memories. Sev felt the tears again as he watched himself clutch at the robes of Harry Potter, pleading for Harry to look at him...

Memories of the interim began. The fleeting existence in heaven, hell, purgatory? He didn't know if it had lasted a second, a day, or a hundred years, because it had passed so quickly, but he could remember watching Harry live his life to the end.

The last memories faded, and they returned to Dumbledore's office. For several minutes, Albus simply studied Sev.

"This is too much to comprehend in one night."

"You have another six years before I graduate," Sev replied softly. "With any luck and planning, you could destroy Voldemort before my schooling is over."

"From what you have just shown me, Severus, it is my understanding that you do not need schooling."

Anger flashed through Sev's eyes, anger that Albus did not miss. "The reason I am here," he said evenly, "is to correct my greatest mistake. That future you saw was because _I_ chose evil over good, because I lost Lily to the one person I couldn't stand to lose her to."

"James Potter."

Sev nodded, swallowing. _Was this really the right decision?_ "James Potter." It was the first time he'd said James's name out loud since his return. "I didn't come back to not repeat school. I came back so I can have a future, a real future. Not one ended by Voldemort at age thirty seven." He made to scoop the memories back up, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to keep those memories for the time being, so I might use them for your knowledge regarding Lord Voldemort."

Sev tipped his head in agreement.

A few more moments of silent staring passed. "Have you told Lily?" Albus asked.

Sev gave the Headmaster a sharp look. "When I tell her it will be after we have been together long enough that I won't lose her again."

"You intend to ask for her hand," Dumbledore guessed.

"In time, yes."

"In time," Dumbledore repeated. "Curious thing, time. Dangerous, when meddled with..."

"I have not meddled with it. I have been thrown back through it. There is a difference. I once pleaded with you to use the Time Turner, but you refused. There are not two of me here."

"No, no, Severus, you misunderstand me. I acknowledge that this is not the result of a meddling with time, but rather some higher power taking a hand in your future—or, as it were, your past. No. I think that somewhere in this vast universe your previous life still exists, and it is because it exists that you remember it."

_Riddles again. He's never clear, he never just goes out and says what he means._ Suddenly he realized something. "It's fading," he said quietly. "My memories of that life are fading. They're beginning to slip away. Sometimes I forget that I've been a Slytherin longer than I've been a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "I think, Severus, that when the other me told you he thought we Sort too soon... You became a Gryffindor the moment you found the courage to seek help in protecting Lily. It does not surprise me that your memories of that life are fading, because essentially it is a life extinguished. You lived through it, experienced an afterlife, and were sent back in order to correct things."

"Lily knows I have been hiding things from her. She's known since I first saw her after I came back. She knew...she sensed it. I need to be able to tell her what has happened, and I won't be able to do that if my memories die."

"They will not die, not if preserved. You obviously know the magic to manipulate memories, you're skilled in Occlumency, as I have experienced over the past year whenever we made eye contact. You know what to do."

Sev didn't know why he was suddenly scared of losing the ability to tell Lily of his past life, why he was telling Dumbledore these things he hadn't even planned to tell anyone. He changed the subject. "I can help you find and destroy the Horcruxes."

"That, Mr. Prince, is a discussion for another time. Tonight, I don't doubt your friends will ask you to know what happened in here...I think it wise to tell them only this truth: that I wish to see you on a regular basis so we can form some sort of plan to bring down Lord Voldemort, but under guise of lessons."

Sev nodded and turned on his heel to leave, but Dumbledore spoke again.

"Only so I am clear: could you list the Horcruxes for me?"

Blue eyes met hazel, and this time no blocks existed. "The diary, the ring, the cup, and the diadem. The locket and his snake, Nagini, have not been made into Horcruxes yet and because Harry Potter doesn't exist here...there are only four Horcruxes. But he intends to make more."

Dumbledore tipped his head in understanding.

"The easiest to acquire, Albus, is the diadem. It is here, in Hogwarts."

Albus's eyes widened.

"When Tom Riddle came to you, to ask for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, he hid the diadem in the Room of Requirement. The Room of Hidden Things."

"My dear boy, is there anything you do not know?"

Sev smiled grimly. "I don't know how this timeline will turn out." _I didn't think the butterfly effect would be this profound, this soon. But...he knows. And somehow that is a relief, as well as a curse. Now I am lying to everyone about two things. About my past...and about Dumbledore._

Albus dismissed him. "I will send you another note for our next meeting, Severus. I—I am glad you were forthcoming about this. It makes things much easier than how they were before; I do not have to guess about things...ah. I am beginning to prattle on. You may leave."

Sev took one last look at the Headmaster and descended the stone steps into the fourth floor corridor. He let out a huge sigh, and started up the staircases to inform the Circle of Seven about his impending "lessons with Dumbledore."

One thing had been made clear. With Sev's help, Albus Dumbledore could destroy the regime of Voldemort perhaps before the prophecy would even take place. And if Voldemort was dead...no prophecy would be needed. And the future Sev and Lily would be safe.


	17. October Wolfsbane

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: This is exceedingly late in posting because I have been sick for about a week, I upgraded my computer to a faster and better one, and college work is catching up to me (at least this quarter). I will try to keep on the 4 to 5 day posting schedule I've had for a while. Apologies for not posting earlier. _

_To the anonymous reviewer "Alex," your review addressed the traits of the Dumbledore in Harry's lifetime. While I understand where you're coming from in regards to 'how could Sev trust him,' please keep in mind that Sev is a different man than he was before. He has chosen to give Dumbledore a chance to change as well._

_To the anonymous reviewer "Sacha," I took from your review only one thing: that you did not read the prologue or catch the references to the prologue. I stated in chapter one that "Forgive Me" is the precursor to this story, and reading that one is essential to understanding why Sev knows so much. His flaw isn't that he too is unaware; his flaw is that he knows everything—except how the timeline will turn out. Please go read "Forgive Me" and you will understand why Sev knows what he does. As I saw no need to keep your review, it has been deleted. _

_**October Wolfsbane**_

He knew that his turnaround had been swift, unexpected, but over the summer he'd decided that letting Dumbledore know everything was the quickest and cleanest way to go about destroying Voldemort. In the days following his meeting with Dumbledore, Sev found himself thinking about the memories at every available moment. Now, this would have been wonderful for his understanding of what exactly had happened, except for second year studies and the fact that Lily couldn't stop talking about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts in mid-September. Since the Keeper and the Chasers had graduated, four positions were open. The captain and Seeker, seventh-year Cyrus Young, would be conducting the tryouts with the two beaters, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

As the tryouts approached Sev tried to push Dumbledore to the back of his mind, and managed to for the duration of his session on the new Cleansweep he'd purchased in Diagon Alley; his performance wasn't awful at all. He, Lily, and James Potter made Chaser, and even though Sirius and Frank went out for Keeper, a fifth year, Celeste Kaus, won the position. Cyrus made the comment afterwards that he was surprised three second years had performed better than the entire range of students going out for Quidditch. Sev realized that Quidditch just added on to the things he had to worry about.

Albus gave him permission to work on the Wolfsbane potion in the dungeons, with limited supervision by Slughorn only to keep up appearances. Slughorn turned out to not exactly care, as long as Sev created something incredible and left the dungeon clean when he finished. When he told the Circle of Seven what he was "trying" to accomplish, Remus had an expression of awe and gratitude on his face, Lily voiced her praise, and Frank asked him, "What can't you do?"

The attention, the fame…it was getting to his head. He knew it. He knew he shouldn't show off, but after living in the spotlight of gloom and doom for almost forty years he soaked up the attention like any twelve year old boy with talent would. Sev still hid some of his talent in the classroom, but he began to let some of it show—fifth year level magic in McGonagall's and Flitwick's lessons…he forgot himself occasionally. The meetings with Dumbledore helped when they came along; but it often seemed like once he left the spiral staircase the memories fled and he became a twelve year old Gryffindor once again.

The backwards leap through time was having a negative effect on Sev's mind. The worse memories were fading faster than the good memories (of which he had few, and all were before fifth year), and the affect was strange: the memories faded but his skill didn't. When he tried to articulate this to Dumbledore, even he couldn't understand it…bad memories erased while good ones remained intact.

Because he didn't spend an enormous amount of time on homework like his fellow classmates, Sev was freer to focus on the twice a week Quidditch practices he had with Lily and James and the Wolfsbane potion that would take about two weeks to brew. He started the potion half a month before the October full moon, discussing with Albus the possibility of administering it to Remus within the confines of the Room of Requirement.

"I improved it," Sev told the Headmaster. "It used to only preserve the mind minimally, but with my additions it preserves his mind entirely. He could be in the company of humans and not attack."

"You intend to test it in his presence?" Albus asked.

"Yes. If it backfires I am capable of containing him."

Albus looked a little unconvinced, and changed the subject entirely. "You are getting lax," he stated quietly, gazing into the Pensieve.

"I beg your pardon?" Sev said, furrowing his brow.

Albus lifted his gaze from the Pensieve and stared directly into Sev's hazel eyes. The probe of Legilimency crept into his mind, and Albus could see that the memories indeed were fading. "You are forgetting."

Remnants of the old anger returned into Sev's voice. "What if I want to forget?"

"It would not be wise to. Your memories are what give you the advantage, Severus. Without them I would be as lost in my search to destroy Tom Riddle as I was in your original life. You are changing, Severus, again. You are becoming that which you have tried to avoid—a brash student. At first you confided in me with a great worry that your memories were disappearing, and now, it seems as though you do not care. Is it perhaps that you did not trust me in your other life, but something prompted you to place your trust in me now?"

_Can I help it? Do I have control over what time does to my mind?_

"Excuses," Albus replied to Sev's thoughts. "I do not think you will ever lose the man you were, the bitterness that reigned when James 'won' Lily. How do you expect to tell her the truth if you cannot remember it?"

Sev recognized that Albus was right, and suddenly realized how complicated things had become. He always knew that lying to Lily would be difficult, but he was lying to everyone—including himself. "I changed after I died, Albus. When I showed you my memories last month it was because I had finally decided to let you have the information you should've had the first time around. The information key to destroying Voldemort."

Dumbledore fell silent and simply studied the grown man in a young body. The headmaster had visited the memories several times, and as he visually inspected Severus he noted several physical differences between the memory and the boy in front of him. "It has done something to you," Albus murmured. "I do not know what…"

Irritated, Sev forced Albus from his mind with a sharp rising of his Occlumency shield.

"You are inconsistent," Albus said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Most uncharacteristically, Sev's shoulder's sagged and he looked down at the intricate stonework of the floor. "I don't know how to handle it all."

"You did quite well all last year," Albus reminded him. "I had not even suspected anything until the Leaving Feast."

"One man cannot take down the Dark Lord," Sev whispered quietly, half to himself. If he heard them, Dumbledore did not acknowledge Sev's words. _He can't have all the cards,_ Sev thought behind his Occlumency shield. _I have to keep a thing or three secret from him…He doesn't know I am attempting to influence Regulus to join the side of good or that Lily knows the Patronus… My former life is an open book to him because of the memories, but this life is the secret. I…I don't want an upper hand,_ he thought wildly, _I want it all to end—the battles, the deaths, the lies—I just want it all to end. _

"I wish to be present during the full moon," Albus said, and Sev knew that it wasn't a wish, it was a demand.

Sev tipped his head but did not say anything; he took one sweeping look around the office and departed for Gryffindor Tower. It was Saturday evening, full moon was the next night, and Remus was already in the hospital wing preparing for the ordeal. He started up the stairs quickly, but his mind filled with contradictions and each step he took away from the Headmaster's study was another layer fading from his worse memories. The old man had an old magic about him that anchored Sev's memories and Sev couldn't understand it even though he desperately wanted to.

Despite how much the old man knew, Sev wasn't about to let Albus Dumbledore own and use him again. He was tired of the games, of the tricks. Maybe it would be best to give in—but not as a last resort.

"More spellwork," he lied uncomfortably to the Circle when he entered the common room. Lily gave him another one of those penetrating stares for half a second, one filled with emotion that told Sev she knew he wasn't being truthful. So far, Lily had kept her issues with Sev's behavior to herself, but it was beginning to eat her up inside that she knew he was lying and no one else did. He shook off the nerves that activated with Lily's glance and began helping Peter write his Potions essay. He vaguely noticed Potter and the Prewetts in one corner, hunched over something much like the Weasley twins used to do.

Alice moved to sit beside Lily. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking sideways at her friend.

Lily shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing," she deflected, returning her attention to the Transfiguration text in her lap. "Nothing at all."

Alice touched Lily's arm. "It's not nothing," she said quietly, so the boys couldn't hear her. "Whenever Sev says something you look at him with a funny glint in your eyes."

"Look, I'll tell you later, when we're in the girls' dormitory." Lily secretly breathed a sigh of relief that she could finally talk to someone without initiating it. Later, as the fire started to burn down and the common room emptied by a slow trickle, the Circle of Seven packed up their schoolbooks to head to bed. Lily gave Sev their usual goodnight hug and she and Alice disappeared up the staircase with their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Spill," Alice whispered without a smile when they were in the dormitory. Tess, Mary, and Laura were already deep in sleep. Alice set her bag down on her bed and then sat down on Lily's. "Come on, spill! You've been doing that with him since last year, but now it's just more noticeable!"

"Really?" Lily said with a worried expression. Her dark red hair fell over her eyes. Alice nodded. "He's lying to us."

Alice scrunched her nose. "What do you mean? Why would Sev lie to us?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I haven't a clue! That's why I look at him like that, I'm trying to get a read off him, and he's so mysterious that nothing works."

"Maybe it's the mystery. You've known him the longest, Lily. Hasn't he always been like this?"

Lily tipped her head noncommittally. "If he has, I never noticed. He always answered me when I asked questions about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world before we came here, but since then…it's been like something blocked him off from me. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust any of us, especially me."

When Laura Kingsley spoke, Alice and Lily jumped about a mile. "This is just an observation, and I'm sorry I was eavesdropping, but it seems to me that Severus never asks for you opinion. It's like what he thinks is superior or something."

Alice glared at Laura for the uninvited interruption, but acknowledged that her words rang true. "Laura is right," Alice said to Lily. "He may be talented at spellwork but now that it's been mentioned, it does seem like he never asks for an opinion. He only imposes his."

Lily didn't want to admit Alice was right, but this wasn't the time to get into it with Sev; the full moon was just the next night and Sev had told her he was going to see if the transformation could take place inside the Room of Requirement this time, if the potion worked like it was supposed to. "Honestly, Alice, I don't think I could fight with Sev. He's my best friend—if we fight about his lying to us he might end up hating me." She said this softly so Tess couldn't hear from her bed across the room.

A little fearfully, Alice asked, "Do you want to go through life having him tell you what to think?"

This left Lily speechless. She stared into Alice's eyes and then slowly slid out of focus, seeing beyond her friend and through the wall of the castle out into the world, where she knew she would one day make her mark. Sev couldn't take that away from her. Alice patted Lily's arm and began moving around getting ready for bed, her own mind mulling over everything that had just happened. Was Severus Prince really lying to the Circle of Seven? It didn't surprise the future Auror that Lily was the first and probably only one to pick up that Sev was being untruthful; after all, the Muggleborn had known Sev the longest out of all of them and seemed to have a better understanding of his moods.

Alice fell asleep with conflicting thoughts over her friends. Lily fell asleep with Sev's thin face etched to her vision, her heart questioning her best friend's character and whether a fight would really tear them as apart as she imagined.

Late Sunday afternoon Sev went straight to the infirmary to see Remus. Moonrise was in only a few hours, and under his robes he had the phial of Wolfsbane ready to have Poppy Pomfrey administer before Sev, Remus, Poppy, and Albus were in the Room of Requirement for the transformation. He knew that Poppy wasn't happy about the arrangement Dumbledore had made; a second year student in close confines with a fully-transformed werewolf? He must be barking mad, the witch proclaimed on several occasions after the subject arose.

"Rem," Sev said as he sat down carefully beside Rem's bed.

Remus blinked and looked over at Sev; his face was contorted in the pre-transformation pain he had never gotten used to. "Sev," he managed to say before cringing again.

It tugged at Sev's heartstrings like it had never done before. Seeing him in pain made it a hundred times worse—even during Harry's third year he'd never seen Professor Lupin exhibit this much agony before a transformation. But generally the ability to control outward indication of the pain came with age. Sev had long ago understood that Remus Lupin was a strong man. "This'll help, I promise," he said quietly and showed Remus the phial.

Hope and gratitude flared in Rem's eyes. The unfortunate werewolf managed to arrange his lips into a small smile for his friend, never knowing that in a former time they'd been enemies.

The Room of Requirement transformed to resemble a padded cell on the psych ward. Having already downed the potion, Remus sat on the floor and his breathing became labored. With one glance from Albus Poppy left; the Headmaster took out his wand and held it by his side, watching Remus with curiosity and concern. Sev stared at his friend, hoping the new brew would be effective while simultaneously knowing it would be.

The first spasm hit Remus without warning. The new potion took away most of the transformation pain but not all, and the transformation itself was unaffected. Sev and Albus watched with fascination and slight horror as Remus became a wolf. Sev had only seen this happen once before, and at the time Professor Lupin hadn't taken the Wolfsbane. The transformation complete, Remus looked through wolfish eyes from Sev to Albus, and back to Sev.

"Rem?" Sev asked a little cautiously, slipping his wand surreptitiously into his hand from the holster. "Can you understand me?"

The werewolf before him bent his head down and then upwards.

"Can you…can you speak?" he asked next, knowing the answer already.

Remus shook his furry head and sank back down onto his hind legs, turning towards the wall.

"Remarkable," Albus said plainly. "True talent there, Severus," he continued, putting his wand back up his sleeve. "I would stay and observe, however, Professor McGonagall has brought to my attention some pranking by James Potter and the Prewetts…three members of your Quidditch team is a bad percentage to have in detention…" As he turned away from Remus and towards the door, he whispered to Sev, "It seems to me that eventually this potion will put a bee in Dolores Umbridge's bonnet."

Sev fought down a smirk as Albus exited carefully, making sure there was no room for escape between himself and the door. The silence fell over them quickly. After several moments, Sev realized he had never really discussed the lycanthropy with Remus from a personal view. He sat on the floor a good distance away, but still within proper Stunning distance if something went wrong. "Do you ever remember details about your transformations?" he asked in a low tone. It would be a long night.

Remus tipped his head in such a way that Sev read it as, "Only bits and pieces."

_So you never actually remembered transforming outside the Whomping Willow after that night. You never really remembered attacking…_

Moonset came in the early hours of morning, and Sev watched through tired eyes as Remus transformed back into himself. He took another phial from his robes and handed it to Remus, steadying his friend's shaking hands with his own. "It's a pain reliever," Sev told him, helping him to his feet. "Madam Pomfrey wants you in the infirmary," he continued a little unnecessarily, trying to hold in a smile that the potion had worked flawlessly.

"Thank you," Remus managed to say softly as he used Sev as an anchor.

Sev supported Remus as he took him down to the infirmary, his mind going over a thousand things. He would try harder to stay in control like he had been last year. Things would work out—and if they didn't…at least he'd received time with Lily that he'd never thought he'd have.


	18. Against Slytherin

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Against Slytherin**_

The first weekend in November came almost without anyone noticing that Halloween had already passed. James, Gideon, and Fabian's prank on Apollyon Pringle earned them a week's worth of detention and a very unhappy Cyrus Young (they missed three Quidditch practices during the fortnight before the match against Slytherin). The old Sev would have been silently smirking about Potter landing himself in detention, except he'd managed detention practically just before the opening match. Cyrus gave James and the Prewetts a good talking-to after the last practice before the coming faceoff. James, Gideon and Fabian returned to the common room looking thoroughly thrashed; James didn't even make a wisecrack about how red the captain had gotten while yelling at them.

To make matters worse for James, Lily went up to him and said, "I hope you're happy you and your stupid stunt probably lost us the first game of the season, Potter."

Sev smiled to himself as he watched Lily cut into James again, but he had to agree with her. Slytherin was good this year, he remembered that much, and if Potter wasn't up-to-par with the rest of the team they wouldn't flow well as the Chasers. As much as he disliked admitting it, Sev had actually started to get to know James a little better than he had before, because the three of them had to find a synchronicity that allowed them to score under pressure. Sev allowed himself to think that maybe now there would be even less of a chance that Potter would vie for Lily's affection. He had discovered that being in the air made his mind clear—it made him feel young. During the practice following his last meeting with Dumbledore, Sev realized that he had been making things far too difficult—too complicated for what he had initially intended.

Lily needed to know, yes, but her age was still a major problem. He didn't want to tell the Circle of Seven, because despite their magical bond and his trust in them, if his secret reached too many ears it would be a secret no longer. He was holding on to his old self too strongly; if he didn't let the old Sev go, he would never be able to forgive himself for ever uttering that word. And he never _had_ forgiven himself, not even in his afterlife…but time would be vital to how things played out. His ability to predict events effectively ended with his own Sorting.

In the Gryffindor common room the night before the match, Sev, Lily, James, Celeste Kaus, Gideon, Fabian, and Cyrus sat around a table next to the window. Rain battered against the wrinkled pane like bullets, reminding all the players that they would be playing in similar conditions the next morning.

"Now," Cyrus said, "remember that they have four new players, just like us—but if I know Soren Flint, he probably picked for family name and wealth instead of talent, and I picked all of you for talent."

Sev felt slightly odd. Slytherin hadn't always been paid off for team membership—in the years of his teaching before Harry came, the Slytherin Quidditch team only lost to Gryffindor because Charlie Weasley was league material, but the Slytherin players were still very good. Sev hoped that James wouldn't suddenly start showing off for Lily because if he did, it might mean losing the match if Celeste didn't get the Snitch. They couldn't be more than a hundred and forty points behind or else they would lose. As they sat there, Sev went over the different maneuvers they'd learned in all the practices. _I hope Celeste is as good a Keeper as Oliver Wood will be_, he thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily turn and look at him; he felt his face heat up a little and it took him a moment to figure out why. For almost two seconds, her gaze was filled with an intensity he almost didn't recognize as utter determination that she would have her way. And he knew she was thinking of exactly two things: winning the match, and getting the truth out of him.

Cyrus made the team go to bed early, wanting everyone well rested for the match.

Sev stumbled up the stairs, his mind far from Quidditch, as he still had the image of Lily burned into his mind. The intense gaze she'd directed at him for a few moments dragged up old memories of days when he would simply sit and watch her, transfixed, unable to look away for her beauty. He remembered thinking she would one day be his wife, that they would be together and nothing could tear them apart. Oh, how wrong he had been.

Sev didn't notice when James pushed into the room behind him, still appearing upset over his detention. Suddenly James turned to Sev and asked, "Why did Evans say that to me? Doesn't she know Gid, Fab, and I were still getting back at Pringle for what he did to Weasley last term?"

Pulled out of his rather depressing thoughts, he studied James's face for a few moments. "Well, Potter, she was right. If you and the twins hadn't gotten into trouble, you might've been present for the practices we needed to defeat Slytherin tomorrow."

"You're saying she was right to say that to me in the middle of the common room for everyone to see?"

One of Sev's eyebrows went up. "Yes."

"But we're a team, we're the Chasers—"

"Yes," Sev interrupted in a calm voice, "and by purposefully doing something you knew full well might land you in detention, you broke that cohesion we've been working on since we started practicing back in September."

James stared at Sev in silence. "You and Evans seem—"

Sev cut him off again. "Lily and I are best friends."

Irritated, James said, "I was _going_ to say that you and Evans seem a lot closer than I originally thought you were. And yes, Severus, I am aware you and Evans are best friends." James turned away with a dark expression haunting his face. Without facing the former Potions Master, James continued. "Look, I'm sorry we missed some practices, and I hope it doesn't come between our teamwork tomorrow. I want to win as much as you do."

_I was afraid of that_, Sev thought in a recessed part of his mind. _It seems like it's always been about winning with you_. "Right," he said noncommittally before changing into his pajamas and wrenching the hangings around his bed. He nearly hexed Potter when James pulled the hangings open again.

"I said I'm sorry," James said forcefully. He saw the wand in Sev's hand and released the hangings. His arm fell to his side.

Sev realized he shouldn't have pulled his wand out, and slipped the wand back up his sleeve and into its holster. He looked up at James's face, that face he'd loathed for so long, and said three words that were hard to say. "I forgive you."

James didn't say anything, but his eyes conveyed a small measure of relief that maybe he wouldn't be ignored during the game because of his and the Beaters' stunt. He slid Sev's hangings shut again and left him alone.

Sev sank down and closed his eyes, unwillingly remembering what it was like to be apart from Lily, and praying that it would never be like that again.

He didn't want to eat in the morning. As he, Lily, and the Circle of Seven walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, his stomach wouldn't sit right and he couldn't stop thinking about too many things. He felt Lily grip his hand and hold him back as the rest of the Circle went into the Hall. She smiled up at him and led him down the same passage he'd led her the year before, and she stopped at the same tapestry.

"Last year you cheered me up about having friends," she started. "And now I guess this year it's my turn to cheer you up by saying that we'll do great out there. We're going to win, Sev. Cyrus told me that we're the best team he's had in a couple years."

"He did?"

Lily tipped her head and looked back up into his hazel eyes. She had pulled her red hair up into a ponytail for the match and her green eyes stood out. "I know we haven't had much time alone together since the summer, and I know right now isn't the time, but I want to talk to you later. Like, really talk. We never do that anymore, not since we became the 'Circle of Seven,'" she said with a lopsided grin.

Sev swallowed, his stomach twisting a little more. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Lily's small body and drew her into a tight hug. He clenched is teeth together when he felt her hug him back. "After the match," he whispered into her sweet-smelling hair. "We can take a walk."

They parted and returned to the Entrance Hall, but Lily dropped his hand before they entered the Great Hall. He wanted to ask her why but refrained when she ran to sit next to Alice, making sure there was still a spot next to her for Sev.

James entered the hall a moment later and found a seat with the Prewetts farther down the table from the Seven. Sev watched as James pulled a piece of toast onto his plate and stare at it. The expression on his face remarkably resembled the one Harry wore the morning before his first match against Slytherin. Sev managed to eat a few kippers and down a mug of coffee before the four Houses started to depart for the stadium.

The Circle wished Lily and Sev good luck, all of them smiling their widest. Sev and Lily walked with James and the Prewett twins to where Cyrus and Celeste were waiting by the double doors. "All right Gryffindors," Cyrus said with a cross between a smile and a grimace on his face. "Let's go beat some Slytherins."

Sev couldn't help but think that was a poor choice of words, considering the Marauders used to "beat" him in his previous life. He wanted for Lily to take his hand again, but when he reached for it she brought it up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Down in the changing rooms, Sev grabbed his Cleansweep and went out to meet the rest of the team in the corridor before they would fly out into the November rain and begin the Quidditch season. He stood in between Lily and James, the center Chaser. Before he knew it the door had opened and they were off in the air, the rain biting through their Quidditch robes and the cold soaking their bones. Sev made eye contact with both Lily and James just before Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air, and swooped in to seize the red ball before the Slytherin Chasers had a chance.

The Gryffindor Chasers began a mid-air dance that kept the Quaffle away from Slytherin as they made their way down to score a goal. James passed the Quaffle to Lily, who made to aim for the center hoop but at the last second threw it through the left one. She scored.

Sev lost track of time as the game progressed, and it wasn't until almost an hour later, when Gryffindor just managed to pull ten points over Slytherin, that Cyrus spotted the Snitch and went into a dive near the center of the pitch. He almost hit the ground but pulled up just in time, the tiny golden ball struggling in his raised hand. The final score: 340 to 180. Sev's gloved hands were numb, his face couldn't move that much, but he met Lily in the air and they descended to the grass, wild grins on their faces for the win.

Soren Flint's brawny team landed several feet away, expressions of anger on their faces as they stomped by the cheering Gryffindor team. The stands began to empty and the Circle of Seven reached them first, screaming congratulations and giving crushing hugs to Sev and Lily. When Lily and Sev broke away from the group Sev gave her a tight, one armed hug, his other hand clutching his Cleansweep.

"Congratulations!" he yelled over the din of voices and approaching thunder. A crack of lightning prompted the celebrating students to start moving back towards the castle.

It was almost half an hour later before they managed to change into dry clothes and meet outside the portrait hole so they could talk. Lily didn't want to go to the Room of Requirement because the Circle of Seven could interrupt them, so Sev suggested the Astronomy Tower. He still associated that tower with the death of Albus Dumbledore, but it was one of the quietest places in the castle besides the West Tower and the Room of Requirement.

They walked in silence all the way there, almost a meter of distance between them as they went. Lily kept running over things in her mind, wondering how she would go about trying to get the truth from him, and Sev knew without a doubt that Lily probably wouldn't take no for an answer this time. He would have to convince her it was for the best that he wait to tell her. They ascended the spiral staircase without speaking, and once they emerged onto the cold, rain-soaked battlements, Lily turned to him, drawing her cloak securely around her body.

"I tell you everything," she began without preamble.

"I know."

Lily's eyes became unreadable. "But you don't tell me everything."

"We all have secrets," he said quietly, looking down at the stonework floor of the tower.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Could it really be that bad to keep it from me? Whatever it is, I can tell it's destroying you from the inside out," she stated bluntly. Anger had crept into her voice. "Haven't you heard it isn't healthy to keep things bottled up?"

Sev's gaze immediately rose to meet hers. "I don't—"

Lily cut him off by lifting her hand. "It's not fair," she said, and Sev heard the anger disappear to be replaced with pleading. She was guilt-tripping him, he knew it, but he knew that she was still too young to understand. The magic behind it all was impossible even for Dumbledore to fully grasp.

"Nothing is ever fair." _It wasn't fair for you to die. It wasn't fair that I expected you to accept me despite my Dark tendencies. It wasn't fair at all. _"It doesn't matter right now anyway," he insisted. "Either way you'll be angry with me, and I'd prefer you to be angry when we're older. You know how to hold a grudge, but it won't matter because I _can't_ say anything. Not yet."

"Not yet," she echoed with an expression of incredulity on her beautiful features. "Apparently you can't see that I'm concerned about whatever it is you're keeping inside, because it's obvious to me that you're lying to us. To the Circle."

Sev's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. Lily saw him stiffen but she didn't waver. In fact, she moved forward so she could grip him by the forearms. He twisted his arms in her grasp so his palms faced upwards, and he held on to Lily so that their arms were mirrored. His grip was gentle and he felt her shiver through the connection.

"I don't like the tension, Sev." She said his name so perfectly, he closed his eyes. A blast of wind reached them under the covered battlements and their cloaks whipped around. "I hate not knowing what you're thinking about. You used to tell me everything."

"It's different now," he said, opening his eyes. The intensity of her green orbs threw him off balance for a moment. The phantom pain from Nagini's fangs rose to his neck once more.

"Different how?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. "We're still best friends, we're in the same House, we see each other every day—how is this different?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly, his voice barely carrying above the noise of wind and rain.

Lily nodded. "Of course I do, Sev. I've always trusted you." Her hands squeezed his arms.

"Then can't we forget about this for a while? I'm tired of the accusing looks you keep sending me. I promise I won't keep it from you forever, but please…be patient."

He saw the hurt enter her eyes for a fraction of a second, and instantly pain shot through his heart. _I love you_, he thought sadly. _I love you and that's why I have to wait to tell you_.

Lily nodded and her eyes studied their connected arms. "I just want you to know, Sev…no matter what it is…I promise that if it's as bad as you seem to think…you're my best friend, Sev. I'll always love you no matter what."

Sev knew she did not mean that she was in love with him, because he was never sure that she did fall in love with him. The only thing he knew was that he loved her, and he would do anything to keep her out of harm's way. Even if it meant for her to hate him for a while, if she did not die Sev would be content. From the instant of his return he knew this would not be easy. This would not be a walk in the park. This would be hard, taxing, and potentially problematic if he went about it wrongly. One ball was rolling with Dumbledore and the Horcruxes, another with keeping Pettigrew on the side of good, one more with drawing Regulus in, and the final one with Lily.

Sev had practice being patient and he knew he would have to be patient in this lifetime as well. Telling Lily about his past life was something he could only do after they were a little older. Time is what he had needed…and time is what he had been given.


	19. Black Sheep

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Black Sheep**_

"McGonagall's taking names down for Christmas holidays," Sirius stated as a general fact when he slumped into a chair in between Remus and Peter in the library. The Seven had a back alcove to themselves, noses buried in books related to potions and charms and transfiguration as exams loomed from the next week. Siri folded his arms over the table and rested his forehead against them. He spoke to the wood. "I put my name down."

"Now why did you do that?" Frank asked from across the table. "All you had to tell us was 'home life sucks, and oh do any of you mind if I invite myself over?'!"

Siri didn't move, but he groaned into his arms. "Home life does suck, but I'm already imposing on one of you for the summer. I can't do it on Christmas, too—"

"Codswallop," Alice insisted at the exact moment Frank did.

"Of course you can," Frank continued, glancing for a moment at Alice. Her cheeks were slightly pink. "Don't be ridiculous, Siri, you can stay with me for Christmas."

Sirius lifted his head from its miserable position and looked up at Frank. "You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely. My parents are always telling me to bring my friends over."

Sev resisted the urge to snort into his book. Augusta Longbottom was most likely interested in whether or not Frank's friends were good role models, and if they weren't, whether Frank could possibly be a good influence on them. The woman took pride in her son like no woman Sev had ever seen before.

Sirius didn't look entirely sure, but tipped his head nonetheless. "All right, thanks mate!" Although Siri's mini-crisis was successfully averted, it didn't kill the feelings of exclusion from his birth family. He tried not to care, but as much as he hated his kin, he was still a Black.

"Ugh," Peter exclaimed after reading the same sentence four times without understanding any of it. "Sev, are you sure I'm not going to completely fail Slughorn's exam?" he asked desperately.

Remarkably, Peter less resembled a rat than he had before. Because the Marauders didn't exist, Peter hadn't been treated badly by his friends and Sev could tell the difference. "You'll do fine," Sev said reassuringly, although he didn't and had never held much faith in Peter's potions abilities. "And if you don't pass, he'll probably just assign you a tutor."

Peter looked down at his text and Sev could see as his friend's eyes glazed over (he had been able to accept that it was mostly Peter's easy malleability that caused him to be the instrument of Lily's death).

Remus offered another perspective. "Look at it this way, Pete. By the time we take our OWLs in fifth year, you'll look back at this stuff and ask yourself why you thought it was so hard."

This, however, didn't seem to convince Peter that he wouldn't fail. As the smallest of their number fretted over his looming potions exam, Sirius stood up.

"I'd better go tell McGonagall that I've changed my mind," he said with a grin in Frank's direction.

After he left, Lily turned to Sev. "You're coming home this year, aren't you?" she asked. "Now that…well, you know…"

Sev tipped his head without letting his eyes wander to Lily's face. "Yes, I suppose. Although I assume that Petunia will be there, right?"

At this, Lily's expression darkened. "Yeah. Maybe this time around I'll be spending most of my time at your house instead of mine."

Sev tried not to choke on his intake of air and managed to pass it off as a cross between a cough and a sneeze. Rem and Frank looked at him with identical amused expressions that quickly disappeared when they heard the eerie silence that descended only when Madam Pince was in the vicinity.

Rem, Frank, Peter, Alice, and Lily packed up their books within a few seconds and disappeared before Sev had even lifted his textbook to the shelf so it could float upwards and reshelf itself. Madam Pince glared at Sev, who wore an expression of nonchalance that threw her off. He put his books into his bag and stepped around the librarian, walking briskly to the entrance without looking back.

Back in the Gryffindor common room he found them all; Lily sat by the window looking out at the snow-blanketed grounds.

Sev sat down next to Lily. "You're not—"

But she interrupted him before he even said much. "No, Sev. Tuney doesn't and never will understand how lucky I am to have you as my best friend." Lily hadn't taken her eyes away from the window.

"That's for sure," he quipped, cracking a grin when she glanced at him. Her lips stretched into a smile, and she leaned over to hug him. "You know," he continued after they released each other, "we should make a day of going to Diagon Alley when we're home. Usually we hardly get any time to spend there. Maybe Mum will let us go by ourselves."

Lily brightened at this prospect. "That would be wonderful, Sev! I read in the _Prophet_ last week that they opened a new store there that sells magical replicas of Muggle objects, and I want to see if they have anything my dad would be interested in, you know, as a Christmas present."

Hogwarts had one more week of classes before students went home for the holidays. _My first Christmas at home in too many years to remember,_ Sev mused to himself halfway through the next week, after he had written a letter to his mother about their plans.

The day before the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave for London, Frank and Sirius sat in the Gryffindor common room deep in a conversation about the ridiculousness of pureblood-mania. It wasn't a secret that Frank was a pureblood, but for Sirius it posed a much bigger problem. He was only twelve, and whether he liked it or not he still was required to return home for at least a portion of the summer, and Sirius was the black sheep of his family.

Sev had tried to get close to Regulus during the weeks but he had absolutely no luck. Regulus didn't need any tutoring in any subject, he stayed thick within his Slytherin friends and left the Great Hall before Sev had a chance to corner him again. It frustrated Sev to think that maybe he couldn't convince Regulus to see straight—or, at least, to see from his brother's point of view. _It's not that he's needed to discover Voldemort's secret about Horcruxes…it's about convincing him to fight for the Order and maybe help take him down._ Sev already knew about Dumbledore's possession of the _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ volume with information on how to create—and destroy—Horcruxes, because Dumbledore certainly wouldn't need any help in destroying the diadem (if he hadn't already). The locket wouldn't be magically protected inside the cavern for another six years or so, and Lucius would need to rise to a high standing among the Death Eaters before Voldemort would entrust the diary to him.

As Sev closed the lid on his trunk, ready for departure the next morning, he thought it over, and realized that maybe it wasn't the time. _I hate being twelve,_ he thought bitterly before remembering he'd be thirteen in almost a month. And then he remembered that James was thirteen when he started noticing girls in general—and Lily in particular. The Circle was entering into the stage of hormonal preteen, and Sev hadn't been able to stand hormonal preteens as a preteen, much less so when an adult. He sighed and sat on the end of his bed.

Sirius came up to him. "Sev," he began, "I just wanted to say that whatever you're doing—or trying to do—with my brother…I hope you succeed. It would be nice if I wasn't the only black sheep of the Blacks."

Startled at this gesture of brotherhood from Sirius, Sev replied, "I'm not sure if I'll ever get through to him. Whenever he sees me in the corridors he turns around and heads the other way. I never did find out what he and Narcissa were in a tiff about at start of term."

"Oh," Sirius said with a small grin, "I do."

"Who told you?" Sev asked curiously.

"No one _told_ me. I overheard Narcissa talking with another Slytherin when I was sneaking into the kitchens a couple months ago. Apparently Reg told darling Cissa his opinion of Malfoy. She was a right bitch about it, too. She, of course, stood up for her prat of a fiancé, and Reg told her that Lucius would just play the loyal, cowardly dog up until the Dark Lord falls."

Sev's jaw dropped. "Regulus actually told her he thinks Voldemort will fall?"

Sirius flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, but nodded. "And then she said she would make sure the Dark Lord found out about Reg's wavering values and said he'd never be worthy to be a Death Eater. That's when he threw his napkin down and stormed out."

Sev let out a breath. Things were looking up!

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that maybe you were right. Maybe we can get Regulus on our side."

Sev smiled at Sirius. "Thanks for telling me," he said sincerely.

"You know," Sirius continued, oblivious to Lily, Remus, and Frank walking in the door behind him, "Tourjours pur is a load of batshit anyway."

"What's 'tourjours pur'?" Lily asked as she stood beside Sev's bedpost.

"Oh, it's the Black family motto," he said scathingly. "'Always pure.'"

Lily nodded. "You're right, that is a load of batshit."

Frank added his two-Knuts worth and rummaged through his packed trunk for a leftover Cauldron Cake. "Anyone with half a brain knows that the Wizarding world would be extinct if we hadn't married into the Muggle world. There isn't such a thing as true 'pure blood' nowadays." He bit into the pastry.

"Are you really eating that just before the feast?" Remus asked Frank.

Frank shrugged. "Growing boys, aren't we? Need all the food we can get."

Remus shook his head and chuckled lightly.

They were on the Hogwarts Express before they knew it. Sev couldn't help but feel blessed that Lily was in his life and at least had the patience to deal with his reluctance to tell her what he really couldn't. Lily couldn't help but notice how Alice took her seat next to Frank in the compartment and went on to try ignoring him for the entire trip home. Frank didn't notice anything, of course, but Lily silently communicated with Sev by nudging him with her arm and flicking her eyes in the direction of their friends.

_Oh yes,_ Sev thought, _definitely preteen hormones kicking in_.

On the opposite bench from Sev, Lily, and Remus, Peter sat reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Guys," he said, his eyes not leaving the magical newspaper, "the Aurors caught a Death Eater."

"What?"

"Who?"

"When?"

"How?"

Lily, Sev, Frank, and Remus spoke at the same time. Sirius just sat there with an odd look on his face.

Frank peered over Peter's shoulder to read the article.

"It's Lestrange," Frank said in disbelief. "The one who attacked Pete in first year. They caught him last night trying to break into the Senior Undersecretary's house."

"Voldemort actually made him a Death Eater?" Sev asked skeptically. Everyone but Lily flinched.

"I guess so," Peter said, still reading. "They say they have indisp—Frank, how do you pronounce that?"

"'Indisputable,'" Frank said.

"Indisputable proof that Lestrange is a member of You-Know-Who's followers."

"Oh, I'll bet Bella's pleased," Sirius said with an expression of triumphant glee on his face. "Her little brother-in-law gets himself captured. No doubt the Ministry will use Veritaserum on the little twat and he'll be forced to reveal names."

Sev had to force himself to not say, _Rabastan won't know any names. Only the Dark Lord knows the names of all his followers. It's to prevent something like this from ever happening._ Instead, he said, "You sure Lestrange even knows the names of the others?"

"Why wouldn't he? Bellatrix always complains that he's the nosiest little brat she's ever seen," Siri responded, his face still sporting a happy expression that his cousin-in-law could possibly inadvertently bring down the Riddle regime.

"I don't know," Sev said, glancing out the window at the passing scenes of snow-laden fields and frozen lakes. "It seems to me that someone like Voldemort wouldn't take the chance of someone as low in his ranks as Lestrange knowing the names of the rest of the Death Eaters." In the later years it hadn't mattered because Voldemort had been sure of his rise to absolute power. "Sort of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"Well, at least we know he can give up three names, don't we? Rodolphous, Bellatrix, and Lucius. That seems to be a good chunk to me," Sirius crowed happily.

The train began to pass buildings, and Sev knew that they would be arriving at King's Cross in only a few minutes. It was snowing outside. They fell silent as the train rolled into the station, and the flurry of movement began as they heaved their trunks down one at a time and made their way to the platform.

The Seven bid each other goodbye; Sirius went with Frank to greet Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Alice gave Lily a hug before running to her parents, Peter waved to them all and dragged his trunk over to his family, Remus bid them all a Happy Christmas before finding his parents, and Sev and Lily walked towards Rose and Mark Evans. Eileen stood next to them, a smile on her thin face. She had gained color since Sev last saw her, as well as a brighter mood. Sev could feel the happiness radiating from Eileen Prince like never before.

"Mum," Sev greeted as Eileen enveloped her son in a hug.

"I found work," Eileen said happily to Sev. She glanced at Lily with a smile on her face. "I'm brewing for Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions in Diagon Alley."

"Mum, that's wonderful!" Sev exclaimed. _Even with Grandfather's accounts to our name…she still found a job. I am proud of her._

"Sev, it's nice to see you again," Rose said cheerily, and the three adults and two children passed through the barrier and walked towards the Evans' car. "Your mother was kind enough to place an enlargement spell on the car," she continued when Mark popped the boot to get both Lily's and Sev's trunks inside.

Sev sat in between Lily and his mother in the backseat, his mind wandering until he felt Lily's head droop onto his shoulder when she fell asleep. The drive from London to Nurren took a few hours and it wasn't surprising that Lily felt exhausted. Without a second thought Sev rested his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes, and soon their breathing was in synch. The three adults shared knowing glances, but left the two Hogwarts students alone in their sleep.

Lily and Sev were jolted awake when the car passed over the first speed bump leading into Nurren. Lily sat up and pushed her hair behind one ear, glancing at Sev momentarily. In the darkness Sev couldn't tell if she was blushing or not, but Lily could feel the fire in her face. She felt thankful for the arrival of evening.

Mark continued past the street leading to Spinner's End, and suddenly Sev knew that Mark and Rose had invited him and Eileen for dinner. The car pulled up the driveway and stopped. For a moment Sev could see Petunia peering out at them through the bay window, but she disappeared when she noticed Sev staring at her.

"Leave yours in the boot," Mark said to Sev when they exited the car. "I'll drive you and your mum home after we eat."

Dinner was a happy affair because Petunia retreated to her room once she confirmed that Sev was staying for dinner. Lily and Sev told them about the likelihood of Rabastan Lestrange ousting Rodolphous, Bellatrix, and Lucius for involvement with Voldemort. The Circle of Seven was consistently the top students in all their classes, and Lily, in her excitement, blurted out that she and Sev had made the Quidditch team and were currently leading in the competition for the Quidditch Cup.

This led to a discussion of just what exactly Quidditch was, of why it was so popular, and that no, Sev and Lily weren't too young to be playing such a sport. Mark and Rose didn't seem entirely convinced until Sev mentioned that Lily had scored eight of their team's sixteen goals in the last game against Ravenclaw.

It was very late when Eileen announced it was time for Sev and her to depart.

Lily threw her arms around Sev's neck and held him tight for a few moments. "Can I come over tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Sev replied. He told her which house it was because she had never been there before.

Lily smiled widely at him and then stood at the door watching as her father drove her friend and his mother back to their home.

The last thing she thought before falling asleep that night was _I love the way his eyes shine._


	20. Mirrors

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_Author's Note: Many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. The update feature on the website has been on the fritz lately._**  
**

_**Mirrors**_

Whereas Lily fell asleep at almost the exact moment her head hit the pillow, Sev sat at his window for over an hour after he and Eileen returned home, staring out at the falling snow and the faint reflection of light from the streetlamp off the pristine white blanket. _If only life were as perfect_, he thought hollowly before banishing the thought from his mind. Instead he turned his attention to the larger issues at hand—mainly, destroying Horcruxes in the attempt to destroy Voldemort.

Dumbledore had requested a meeting with him in the week before holidays, during which Albus asked Sev to clarify details about the Horcruxes. The Headmaster had gone through the memories still in the Pensieve and picked out the ones pertaining to the hunted objects, but even with both Severus Prince's and Harry Potter's knowledge at his fingertips, nothing beat the absolute surety of reading from the source.

As Sev watched the softly falling snow he replayed the conversation over in his head.

"Secrets of the Darkest Art_," Sev said in response to Dumbledore's question. "You have it, here in your office. You confiscated it from the library, didn't you? It wasn't done soon enough. Dippet should have confiscated it the moment it came into the castle. That's the book you need to understand everything better than I do, Albus. That's the one that taught Tom Riddle to split his soul."_

"_I admit I have the text, however I barely opened it before sensing the powerful presence of evil within it," Dumbledore confessed. "I only imagined the depths of evil to which it plunged." _

"_Sensing evil never stopped you from putting on the Gaunt ring," Sev replied and watched Albus's expression. "I don't blame you for falling under the lure of power, and here I mean with Grindelwald, but placing an object of such extreme vileness and danger on your finger is something common sense should have prevented. When you come across the ring again, do not put it on. This time you may not be as lucky."_

"_I must have fallen under its spell, then—" _

_Sev interrupted. "Unwise, but the ring is more dangerous than the book. The ring can possess, it can corrupt, and it can destroy from within. The book imparts only knowledge, albeit knowledge of dark origin and even darker purpose when used as intended. The only reason I ever survived at all in my former life was that I knew and understood dark magic with the intent to protect myself. Aurors are no different."_

_Dumbledore turned towards his bookcase and lifted the Elder wand. Without speaking he waved it in a complex twirl and Sev saw the air in front of the cabinet door shimmer like a wave of heat. Albus opened the case and gingerly extracted a moldy leather-bound volume with medieval script writing on the front. Albus held it without opening it. "Do you remember the book inside the Wizard Cracker I gave you last Christmas?"_

_The question, unexpected and seemingly unrelated, threw Sev for a loop. "The one written in Ancient Runes?"_

"_Precisely. I believe I told you that it would be an extraordinary tool in your arsenal. I was uninformed, apparently. I would wager now that you know more about Ancient Runes than I do."_

"_The title was _Magick of the Moste Anciente Defense_," Sev replied, staring at the evil volume still in Albus's hands. "I hadn't read it before. There was information about combined spellcasting, and the shield charm they suggest is almost powerful enough to avert Avada Kedavra."_

"_But nothing can avert that curse," Dumbledore said sadly before setting _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ on his desk. Sev knew he was thinking of Ariana. "I had hoped you were going to take years of study before attempting to read _Magick of the Moste Anciente Defense_, and that by the time you read it you would be of age and qualified for induction into the Order. I stand by what I said, that Runes can be keys to long-lost magic. But you still know of things I could only hope to one day understand."_

_Sev steered the conversation back to point. "Horcruxes."_

"_Horcruxes."_

Sev blinked and shifted in his position. His legs were sore from being in one place for over an hour, but when he moved to the bed and stretched the soreness disappeared. He still couldn't fall asleep, his stomach felt like snitches had taken up residence and when he closed his eyes he could see Lily smiling sweetly at him. It was past two in the morning before Sev could finally fall into slumber.

When Lily jolted awake it was to shrill screaming and crashing and stomping coming from the kitchen. She flung the covers off and pulled on her slippers, shrugged a bathrobe on and hurried downstairs to see what the trouble was. When she skidded into the kitchen she came to a complete halt. Petunia stood with her hair in all directions, tear stains down her red cheeks, breathing heavily, with a broken plate and shattered teacup at her feet. A towel hung limply in one of Rose's hands and she was glaring at her daughter. Petunia looked over at her sister and her face contorted.

"You!" she screeched. "You goddamn freak!"

"Petunia!" Rose yelled at her elder daughter. "You hold your tongue!"

Petunia glanced at her mother for a moment. "No, I won't! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you not even caring that she spends all her time with a slimy, greasy boy at a school so far away you don't even know where it is! You don't know what they're _doing _there! I'm sick of her and that Snape boy getting all of your and Daddy's attention and praise! You didn't even _notice_ that I came home last week with a solo in the Christmas concert, Mother!"

Lily's blood boiled. "Don't call him that!" she yelled back. "If you knew _anything_, Petunia, you'd know his last name isn't even Snape anymore! It's Prince!"

"Oh, what'd he do," her sister said cruelly, "get married and change his name? Was he the bride or the groom?"

Lily walked forward two paces and punched her sister in the nose. "You twisted bitch," Lily breathed through clenched teeth. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. Lily's green eyes flashed dangerously. "You just can't _stand_ the idea that I have someone just like me who _accepts_ me for the witch that I am. You're _jealous_ that _you_ don't have friends like I do. You're jealous that I'm actually better at something than you—magic, and keeping friends!"

Petunia reeled from the impact of Lily's fist against her face. She clutched a napkin to her bleeding nose and glared at her sister through hate-filled eyes. "You and he are unnatural _freaks_ of nature," she spat acidly. "I heard Mother and Daddy talking about how seedy Spinner's End is. I heard them talking about the war that's going on in your world. You can't even _live_ with yourselves, you're so unorganized."

The edges of Lily's vision began to tinge red. "Sev will _never_ turn into his father, Petunia, _never_!"

Before Lily could continue, Petunia screamed, "I hope that whoever you're fighting against, I hope that you lose!"

Lily's voice dropped to a deadly quiet she'd learned from Sev. "No, you don't. Because if he wins, he'll kill you. He'll kill all non-magical people. He hates you more than you hate us."

"Lily," Rose said, but Petunia spoke over her mother.

"I don't care. I'll only be happy if I never see you again." With that, Petunia Evans stalked from the kitchen, the napkin still held against her face.

Lily's shoulders slumped. Rose rested a hand on her daughter's arm and when Lily looked up at her mother, Rose said, "Ignore her, dear. Only you know the truth of what goes on in your world. She can't say anything to make you believe otherwise. She's grounded for the holidays."

The only Evans witch sucked in a deep breath and hugged her mother.

"If I were you I'd be spending most if not all my time with Sev," Rose whispered conspiratorially in her daughter's ear. "You're always happier around him," she observed.

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding against her mother's chest. "Can we go to Diagon Alley? Just me and Sev?"

"I don't see why not."

"We can take the Floo Network from Sev's house to the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said softly. "And we can visit Mrs. Prince at the potion shop."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, dear. Go get dressed and I'll make you some kippers."

Lily went back up to her room and made straight for her trunk. She opened it and started pulling out belongings until she found a wooden box near the bottom. From inside, she pulled the cloth-wrapped mirror whose twin would let her speak to Sev. She held it up to her face and spoke into it: "Sev!"

Nothing happened for several moments.

"Sev!"

Another few seconds passed before the surface rippled and Sev's face swam into view. "Lily? Are you all right? What happened? Why were you crying?"

Lily realized that her face was flushed and damp and that she should have taken a shower before calling him on the mirror. He could see the distress in her eyes. She wiped her eyes again. "I had a fight with Petunia. Mum said it would be all right for us to go to Diagon Alley today. I just want to get my mind off what she said."

"When will you be here?" he asked softly.

"Half an hour, probably. I'll be as fast as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Sev replied in a voice that conveyed empathy and understanding.

_I love the way his voice sounds_, Lily caught herself thinking as she broke contact with the mirror and placed it back in the wooden box. Quickly she took a shower and brushed her hair, all the while unable to stop herself from thinking about Petunia's hurtful words._ She just can't stand the idea that I have a group of friends that loves me. She's just jealous of my relationship with Sev and the Seven. She's still angry over Sev and me finding that letter Dumbledore wrote her…Petunia, Petunia, Petunia!_ As she tied her shoes she let out a sound of anger. She stomped downstairs and ate her breakfast without tasting it.

Rose watched her daughter go through the different emotions at the table and thought about how to punish Petunia for making such awful statements about her sister's best friend. She would discuss it with Mark when he returned home; he'd gone to the college for a meeting with his colleagues and would be back in a few hours. Rose wished that Petunia would eventually come to accept that her sister was special, was different, and would never stop being her sister. It was all for naught, though, as Sev had told them last summer. _If Muggles don't like the idea of magic right off, they never will._ Rose certainly hoped that Sev was wrong in this case, but her elder daughter's behavior only proved Sev right.

Lily hugged her mother goodbye and pulled on her winter jacket before stepping outside onto the snow-dusted front walk. As she set a brisk pace down the street towards Spinner's End, she couldn't help but throw imaginary hexes at her sister for the insults and the insinuations. She remembered reading about the Bat-Bogey Hex in a library book. _The nerve!_ Lily thought angrily. _The nerve she has! _She nearly missed the turnoff to the street down which Sev lived, but caught herself and started counting the houses. Sev's was the fifth on the left.

She knocked on the door and when it opened she came face-to-face with Sev. For a fleeting instant his eyes were unguarded, and in that moment Lily saw concern, love, and adoration pass through his dark hazel eyes. Lily looked down at her feet for a second before looking back up at him. The walls were up inside him, she could tell.

"What happened?" Sev asked softly after moving aside so Lily could enter. She sat lightly down on the couch and fixed her eyes on a picture frame sitting on the coffee table. It showed a young Eileen smiling at a baby Sev levitating a spoon.

"Petunia said some hurtful things about you," she said quietly without looking at Sev. "We got into a fight. I punched her in the nose."

"You _what?_" Sev exclaimed, surprised. "You punched her in the nose? What did she say that made you do that?"

Lily finally looked up at him. Her eyes were a little red. "She called you a greasy gay kid who was putting the moves on me," she babbled quickly in the hopes that Sev couldn't understand her.

Sev was silent for several seconds. He stared at her without blinking before closing his eyes, shaking his head, and saying, "_What_?" in disbelief.

Lily stood up and paced in a circle before standing a couple feet in front of him. She fixed her eyes on the chest of his shirt. "She suggested to Mum that you…" Lily turned away from him, shaking in anger at her sister. "You heard me, Sev," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Lil, don't listen to her," Sev said slowly. "Petunia obviously doesn't know anything, anything at all if she said, well, if she said _that_."

The Evans witch nodded her head and looked around the room. "Mum said that you and I can go to Diagon Alley by ourselves. It would be a good way to get my mind off her."

"Sounds good to me," Sev said, still studying his best friend. "Let me just get my cloak. We can go to Gringott's first, I suppose."

She looked at him curiously.

"You'll need to change money, won't you?" Sev asked. "I've barely touched what Mum gave me back in August," he muttered. "I don't need to go down to the vaults."

"Right," said Lily. She watched as Sev ascended the stairs and returned a few moments later with his cloak around his shoulders and the moneybag in his hand. "Oh, I've never traveled by Floo before," she remembered out loud.

"That's all right, I can show you how. You can just follow me after I've gone through." He smiled at her, pinched some Floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace, and stepped inside. He threw the powder down and the green fire erupted around him. "The Leaky Cauldron!" he yelled, and disappeared in a flash.

Lily, who had never seen someone travel by Floo before, stared in shock at the empty fireplace. Green flames flickered at the base and died before she even thought to step forward and take her own pinch of the powder. Swallowing, she stepped inside the large fireplace and threw the powder downwards, jumping a little when the flames erupted again. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

The spinning sensation overwhelmed her. She flew past fireplaces and grates and ash was everywhere, she couldn't breathe—and then she tumbled out onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron, and Sev's hand was extended down to her.

"You all right?" he asked. "First trip can be a bit disorienting."

"_A bit_?" Lily repeated sarcastically, gripping his hand and pulling herself up. "_A bit_ is an understatement, Sev." She looked down at her clothes. "Oh, I'm not wearing my robe!" she realized. "I look like a Muggle! _And_ I'm covered in ash!" She started brushing herself off.

"Don't worry about it," Sev chuckled. "You look fine. No one will notice, really. Muggle parents come to Diagon Alley all the time when they're kid is a witch or wizard."

Tom the barman surveyed the two twelve year olds brushing off dust. "Passing through, Mr. Prince?"

Sev started at this address before turning to face the much younger barman than in Harry's days. "Yes, thank you." He smiled courteously and took Lily by the hand, leading her to the back area that hid the entrance to the Alley. He tapped the brick third up and two across three times, and the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared.

"That will never get old," Lily exclaimed with a smile on her face. The cold winter wind swept around them, reminding them that they weren't inside anymore.

"Well, when we're seventeen we'll be able to Apparate just about anywhere. We won't have to use brooms or the Floo Network…" He trailed off, watching Lily.

She noticed. "What?"

Sev shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cloak. "Nothing. Do you remember where that new shop was?"

"The _Daily Prophet_ said just past Slug and Jiggers."

They set off down the alley, stopping briefly at Gringott's and passing apothecary, before coming to the store Lily wanted to peruse: Meltwit's Magical Muggle Mechanisms (and Other Assorted Items). Sev looked warily at the flashing sign. How they'd managed to actually get electricity installed he'd never know. "You sure about this, Lil? They don't sell anything…dangerous…do they?"

"Oh, come on, Sev, where's your sense of adventure?" Lily teased, dragging him inside.

Sev neglected to answer, for they had just entered into the midst of walking tea kettles, tap dancing mugs, and other items that Sev didn't even recognize because of their seemingly Muggle origins. He spotted a sign next to the register that proclaimed: _Use of products for Muggle-baiting is punishable by law._ One of Sev's eyebrows went up. "You know," he muttered, "I don't think this shop will last that long. It's a miracle the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office hasn't raided it yet." _Or maybe that office hasn't been established yet?_

Lily didn't hear him.

_This is a place that would attract Arthur Weasley…_ "Speak of the devil," he said quietly to himself.

Arthur Weasley's shock of ginger hair could be seen next to the shelf with plugs that would yell at the owner when a fuse was close to blowing. Lily saw him.

"Arthur!" she called out, and the former prefect twirled around, startled to be hearing his name.

"Lily! What're you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking quickly over the girl's head to see if Molly was behind her. He visibly relaxed when he didn't see his wife.

Sev stepped forward to stand next to Lily. "Hello, Arthur," he said politely, smiling a little to himself. Arthur was so predictable.

"Hi, Sev," Arthur replied with a smile before looking back at Lily.

"Oh, I wanted to see what they had in here. I _am_ Muggleborn, you know." Lily grinned up at Arthur. "Where's Molly?"

"I, uh… I'm not sure, actually. You won't tell her I was in here, will you?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm fascinated by Muggle objects…and the last thing Molly wants is me bringing a bunch of enchanted Muggle objects back home." He looked a little sheepish.

Lily started laughing. "All right, then. If I don't see her, could you tell her Sev and I say hello?"

"Of course," Arthur replied with a relieved smile on his features. He ran a hand through his red hair. "I'd better go in case she comes looking for me… It was nice seeing you two!"

Lily and Sev watched Arthur leave, and when he disappeared down the street Sev nudged Lily with his shoulder. "I wonder if we'll run into anyone else we know," he said, thinking of Potter and hoping it wouldn't happen.

"_I_ wonder if we'll see any of the Seven here."

Meltwit's Magical Muggle Mechanisms was relatively empty compared to the surrounding shops. It was only usually people like Arthur who came inside.

"Probably not in _this_ shop, Lil," Sev said skeptically. "Is it really worth it?"

Lily shrugged and wandered down two aisles pretty quickly. "It sounded good in the paper, I guess. I can get Dad something just plain magical."

"That's an oxymoron if I ever did hear one," Sev quipped as he followed her. "To Muggles, magic is anything but plain."

Lily smiled at him over her shoulder. "Well, you know how much my dad likes his coffee, Sev. I can get him a mug that changes color or something."

"How about a mug that cleans itself when it's empty? Then he wouldn't have to worry about remembering to put it in that dishwasher contraption of yours."

She laughed as they exited the store and turned down the Alley towards the perfume shop where Eileen worked. "You're funny, Sev," she got out. "But that really is a wonderful idea. And Mum wouldn't have to _nag_ him about remembering to wash it."

Sev was reluctant to enter the profusely pink establishment where his mother brewed 'beautifying' potions, but Lily wouldn't let him stand outside in the snow. They greeted Eileen and stood chatting for several minutes, but Lily did want to do her Christmas shopping and she would have to come back to Diagon Alley later without Sev so she could buy his present.

It was midafternoon when they finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron with pink faces and packages under their arms. The shopping trip had done Lily some good from that morning, but Sev could still see the discomfort in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. Sev didn't say anything to Lily about it as they set their things down on a table inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Two Butterbeers," he said to Tom.

They sipped the sweet drinks in silence, each mulling over their own thoughts. When they finished they Flooed back to Spinner's End, and Lily didn't return home until after Eileen came home, fixed dinner, and night had fallen. Sev walked her back to her house, pulling her into a hug before she went inside.

"I had a great time today," Sev said with a small smile on his face.

Lily returned it. "Me too. I'll call you tomorrow on the mirrors. I want to make a snowman."

Sev chuckled. "All right."

As she went upstairs, Lily absently remembered something Mary Macdonald had said in the dormitory before they left: boys started noticing girls when they were twelve or thirteen. _Could Sev…? No. He wouldn't think of me like that…would he? I saw a lot of things in his eyes this morning before he threw up his walls…_

She watched him walk home from her window until the night darkness swallowed him up. She filed the thought away in the dark corners of her mind, placed the mirror on her bedside table, and closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	21. The Shift

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: I know, these late posts are getting old. Literally. I'm sorry. In all honesty it's been laziness on my part to get this finished…well, laziness and accumulating schoolwork. I can't promise it won't happen again, but just in case it does…sorry. My motivation recently (resulting from events waaaaay out of my control) has been as elusive as the Blibbering Humdinger, and as hard to catch as the Crumple Horned Snorkack._

_**The Shift**_

He didn't hear it before it was too late, and Sev cringed as he felt the snowball impact the back of his neck. His shoulders hunched up and he tried to get the offending cold off his skin by jumping around, but some slid underneath his cloak and down his shirt. He yelped. "Lily!" he yelled. "Lily! What did you do that for?" The snow melted and Sev relaxed, turning around to attempt a glare at his best friend.

Lily stood several feet away from him, her gloved hands clasped innocently behind her back, her weight on one foot as she grinned at him. If Sev had forgotten any of his Slytherin habits he would've let his guard down. But he knew she had another snowball behind her.

"Do what?" she asked angelically.

He kept eye contact as he leaned down to scoop up his own handful of snow. Sev watched her closely as he packed it into a ball. Lily's eyes grew wide. "This," he replied as he hurled the snowball with perfect aim—it hit her smack in the middle of her back as she fled. She tumbled and fell, twisting so she landed face up. The snow was deep. Sev ran as fast as he could over to her and fell to his knees beside her, but before he could say anything he was met with the other snowball directly to the face. He sputtered. "Lily!"

She giggled and rolled away from him, gathering more snow as she went. "That was too easy," she called to him, scrambling to her feet. The snow stuck to every inch of her clothing. "You're a Chaser! I thought you had better reflexes!" With that statement, she hurled the next attack, but Sev ducked just in time. The snowball flew long over his head and smacked into a tree trunk.

"I do have better reflexes," he responded dryly, shaking falling snow from his head and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Lily stared at him. Sev kept his hair just long enough where it didn't look awful and she could barely remember when it was always a greasy mess. He had certainly changed for the better since before Hogwarts. "What?" he asked when she didn't say anything for a few more moments.

"Oh! I—I wasn't expecting you to move that quickly," she said unconvincingly. Sev had a sneaking suspicion that she was taking the time to study him, but he didn't address it. "You know," she continued, her cheeks red (and not just from the cold), dropping the snowball from her hand and brushing the dust off her gloves, "I could use a mug of hot cocoa."

The abrupt change threw Sev off for a fraction of a second. "Uh, yeah, all right," he said, his mind flying into gear. They walked away from the park and towards Sev's house, in synch but several feet apart. The snow crunched beneath their steps. They didn't say anything, and after several minutes the silence started to bother him. "Lily," he asked, "what's on your mind?"

She didn't speak for a few moments, trying to come up with a suitable lie. "Not much," she tried when she couldn't think of anything.

Sev stared at her. "You're an awful liar," he stated calmly, watching her face for a reaction and received one when he saw her cheeks start to color.

"Oh, I know," she agreed easily as she flashed a quick smile at him. "I _was_ thinking that I should write to Alice and Molly when I get home tonight. I haven't written to them in a few days."

They turned into Spinner's End. Someone had cleared the sidewalk down one side of the street but not the other. "I've been thinking of trying to speak with Regulus again. I know he acted like a little twit when I approached him at the beginning of term, but I think he might be an ally down the road."

"Sounds to me you're thinking like an Auror," Lily said. "It's a good idea, I think you should, despite what Sirius says about him."

Sev wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I'm cut out to be an Auror, Lil."

"Oh, come on. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're better than the fifth years in Defense. You could take the O.W.L.s with your eyes closed and still get all O's."

"Hmm," he responded in a tone of avoidance. "I just don't think I'd want to work for the Ministry."

They reached Sev's house and he produced a key from inside his cloak to open the front door, since Eileen was in Diagon Alley at the shop. Once inside he peeled off his wet cloak and hung it by the roaring fireplace; Lily did the same. She spoke as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, whatever you do, I know you'll be great at it," she said with confidence in her voice.

Sev decided to change the topic as he put the kettle on the Muggle stove to heat up the water. He had yet to approach his mother and ask if he could use magic at home even though he was technically underage. Even though he had greater skill than his mother in the magical arts, if she hadn't given him her permission the Misuse of Magic Office would come swooping down on them within minutes. "Have you given any thought to what you might want to do when we leave Hogwarts?"

Lily shrugged and crossed her arms as she leaned backwards against the counter. "I've heard a lot about Aurors lately, but I'm not nearly as good with defensive or attacking spells as you are."

"You'll get so much better," Sev said with a chuckle that reverberated through his chest. "And besides, there are more possibilities of employment than just the Auror Department. I only know more because I grew up with a witch as my mother. Her old spellbooks were quite useful." The lie came easily but left a bad feeling behind his heart.

Lily let out a sound of mock frustration. "Merlin, I can hardly believe we're almost officially teenagers." The two exchanged a long look that ended when Sev couldn't keep a straight face. They both burst into laughter. "You know," Lily said once normal breathing returned, "I think you'd make an excellent teacher. You should teach the Seven how to defend ourselves. Merlin knows Peter needs all the help he can get—he's still being picked on by the Slytherins some of the time."

Sev's expression turned serious in less than an instant. "Me? Teach?" he said with disgust evident in his voice. _I have sixteen years-worth of teaching under my belt. I hated every moment of it._ "I don't think I could stand it."

"Even if it's just the Seven? It's not like you'll be grading us or anything. Dumbledore even said at the start of term that we should be diligent in our studies because of what's out there. And, you know, you taught me how to cast a Patronus."

The kettle began to whistle, Sev pulled it off the burner, and switched off the flame. He poured the boiling water into the two mugs full of cocoa powder, stirred it, and handed one to Lily. As the mug passed from his hand to hers, their fingers brushed, and Lily bent her face downward to hide a blush that rushed up her cheeks. She chided herself for reacting that way, justifying that he was her best friend and her body was therefore not allowed to react without permission from her mind. She had to train herself to hide it.

"Lily?"

Several minutes had gone by as she stared into her mug of hot chocolate, consumed in the whirling thoughts that maybe someday it could be Sev and her as something more than best friends. Lily started at the sound of Sev's soft voice reaching her ears. She looked up, her cheeks still a little pink. Her wide green eyes quickly became guarded, although she didn't even know what Occlumency was, much less that it even existed.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to sit down."

"Oh—oh, yes," she replied, distracted yet again when he started walking back into the living room to deposit himself on the couch. After a few seconds she followed him in and sat on the opposite end of the worn, threadbare sofa, the mug clutched tightly in her hands. She glanced briefly over at him, giving a small smile when she saw that he noticed, and directed her attention back to the brown, chocolaty liquid swirling in her cup.

"You're awfully quiet," Sev commented before sipping on his own half-finished drink.

Lily balanced herself as she brought her legs up to her side and curled towards the middle of the couch. She rested the mug on her knee. "I'm just thinking about a lot of things. Something Mary Macdonald said got stuck in my head and I involuntarily decided to devote brainpower to it."

Severus stared at her. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or grunt noncommittally, because he honestly hadn't expected her to say something along those lines. _I wonder what Mary said_. "What did she say?" he heard himself asking before he knew his mind had approved the thought.

Expertly Lily clamped down on the blush that was rising to her cheeks again. "It's silly, really. Nothing you'd be interested in hearing."

"You won't know if I'm interested or not unless you tell me," Sev countered swiftly.

"It's nothing, really. I don't want to tell you." _Then why did you mention it to him, you twit?_ Lily thought to herself.

"All right," Sev acceded quietly, taking another sip of the hot chocolate. It was nearing late afternoon and the sun was starting to sink into the west horizon. His mother would Floo home soon from Diagon Alley and start dinner, and depending on when Mr. and Mrs. Evans wanted Lily home, she wouldn't be leaving until well after dark. Christmas was in three days and Lily had been told by her mother to invite Sev and Eileen to Christmas breakfast and present-opening. She hadn't asked him yet.

"Sev?" Lily spoke after almost five minutes of complete, comfortable silence as they finished the hot chocolate.

"Hmm?"

"Mum and Daddy want you and your mum to come over on Christmas."

"Okay," he replied instantly. "I wonder what Petunia thinks of that."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her at all since our fight last week."

"I imagine she's furious."

"She'll sneer at me or completely ignore me but she won't actually speak to me. Not that I've tried to get her to," she added quickly. "It's actually kind of nice."

"Petunia probably thinks she's doing you a disservice by keeping her tongue inside her mouth for a change. I think she hopes you'll eventually ask her to be on good terms again. She is your sister, after all, the only one you'll ever have."

Lily thought about that for a moment. _What if Mum and Dad decide to have another kid? Would it be like Tuney, or like me?_ "I wonder if my parents will have another child," she said out loud to the air in front of her.

"Have they ever talked about having another kid?"

Lily shook her head. "Not that I can remember, but we're away at school from September through June. They've never put anything into a letter."

Abruptly Sev got to his feet and went to stand in front of the fireplace. His cloak was dry. He stared into the flames and once more the phantom pain pierced his neck, but it was just barely noticeable. "My hands are cold," he explained when Lily appeared next to him.

"Oh," she said, turning to stare into the flames. For a moment she considered taking his hand and rubbing it between her palms to warm it up, but the thought made her blush internally and question herself. She lifted one of her own hands to her neck, surprised to feel it was cold against her skin. "I guess mine are too," she said softly as she held her hands out towards the fire.

* * *

Regulus Black stepped out of his room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and closed his door with a soft click. He moved as quietly as possible to the top of the staircase and leaned over the banister, looking straight down into part of the front hall. His cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, had arrived thirty minutes ago with Rodolphous Lestrange, and Regulus's father, Orion, had told him to remain upstairs and in his room while an important meeting took place. Apparently for this visitor, a first year was far too young to be in attendance.

It was common knowledge now that Rabastan Lestrange was in Ministry custody for attempting to break into the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister's home, but it seemed as though the Ministry hadn't used any Veritaserum because nobody had come knocking at Grimmauld Place or any other Death Eaters' homes. They were in a state of tension, tension that Regulus could feel whenever he walked into his parents' presence. It was a blow to Voldemort's plans, yes, and Regulus figured that the Dark Lord would want Rabastan dead for letting himself get captured, and send another Death Eater to do it. The newly-branded fifteen year old wasn't worthy enough to be killed by Voldemort himself.

He couldn't hear any distinct voices from the third floor, but he could hear the murmur that accompanied the discussion of something obviously more important than him and his family. Walburga had turned up her nose in disgust when she learned from Regulus that Sirius was spending the holidays with Frank Longbottom. She detested Frank's mother and wasted no time in praising Regulus for being her good son who would go far in the Wizarding world.

Regulus wanted to obey his mother, but his curiosity was stronger than his fear of getting caught. Who could possibly be in their house that he must go to his room because he was only eleven? The most obvious guest would be Lord Voldemort himself, for why else would two ranking Death Eaters (Bellatrix and Rodolphous) be visiting? They certainly weren't here to interact with his parents. Bellatrix had oftentimes stuck her nose up at her aunt and uncle for their lower level of enthusiasm for the Dark Lord than her own. Narcissa, on the other hand, was quite the actress, and Reg wasn't sure if she meant what she said back at the welcome feast when he had insulted Lucius. Regulus knew that Lucius lived farther down on the spectrum than Cissa, closer to Bellatrix, since the Malfoys were power-hungry pure-bloods and Voldemort was a ticket to power.

The young Black wanted to know what was going on downstairs, but fear of punishment kept him from venturing any further down the landings. Disappointed, he turned and trudged back into his room, where a thought occurred to him. "Kreacher!" he called out, and the filthy house elf appeared with a crack.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher croaked in his bullfrog voice. "What is you requiring of Kreacher?"

Regulus glanced around his room and towards the door before speaking again. "Can you find out who's here? And why they won't let me in on the meeting? Don't let them see you."

"Kreacher lives to serve Master Regulus," the house elf replied, a glint in his eye. He Disapparated with another loud crack and Regulus sat on his bed, leaning back against the wall as he listened to the silence that pervaded his room. A shiver went down his spine when it finally sank in that the Dark Lord himself might quite possibly be three floors below him, discussing attack plans with his parents and cousins and whoever else had arrived.

Kreacher reappeared almost a quarter of an hour later, eager to share what he discovered with his favorite Black. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is here," the elf revealed. "Kreacher listened at the drawing room door, he did, and he heard talk of the new order He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans to put in place at the Ministry of Magic."

"Who else is here?" Regulus asked as he felt his throat go dry. _He's going to take down the Ministry._ "Who else, Kreacher?"

"Master's cousins, Mistresses Bellatrix and Narcissa, the Rodolphous Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and his father Abraxus, and six others whose voices Kreacher could not identify." Fourteen people, a majority of them branded Death Eaters.

Regulus trembled.


	22. Great Transition

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Great Transition**_

In the very early morning of the twenty-third of December, 1972, a solid black owl tapped insistently at the front window of the Longbottom residence. It was a smaller owl, young and beautiful, with amber eyes that stared through the window as it tapped. Augusta Longbottom, woken by the sounds and in a nightdress, unlatched the glass and pushed it open so the bird could fly inside. It landed on the seat back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table, hooted, and stuck its leg out for the letter to be removed.

Mrs. Longbottom did not recognize the owl or the handwriting on the envelope tied in a scroll to the owl's leg, but as soon as she untied the letter the owl took off and disappeared out the window. She watched it fly for a moment before looking down at the letter, which was addressed to Sirius Black. She wondered who would be writing to her houseguest this early in the morning—or this late at night, depending on when the owl was sent. It could have left its destination several hours earlier if it was a long flight.

She set the letter in Sirius's place at the table, and returned to bed, yawning. The clock above the mantle read fifty-four past three.

* * *

Almost two and a half hours later, at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur Weasley were woken up with a start by a silvery phoenix Patronus. The Patronus did not speak at all, only hovered at the end of their bed for several seconds before dissipating into the air. Molly and Arthur shared a glance, their expressions serious. It took them almost no time to throw off the covers and dress in their robes and descend to the kitchen, their wands held in their hands. They opened the front door and stood with their wands by their sides, ready to defend themselves if any uninvited guests appeared.

The same phoenix appeared to Augusta and Jacob Longbottom, Caradoc Dearborn, Ted Tonks and his very pregnant wife, Andromeda, Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Within twenty minutes the members of the Order had arrived at the Burrow and were awaiting the one who had summoned them.

* * *

Minister Telford was a friend of Dumbledore's and had let him know immediately when Rabastan Lestrange was about to be given the Veritaserum. Dumbledore had Apparated to the Ministry within three minutes and wore a hard expression as he walked with the Minister to Courtroom Six, where Rabastan was chained to the chair at the center of the room, Dementors guarding the doorway. Dumbledore cast his Patronus to ward off the cold and did not pay attention to the dark, hooded creatures. Elphias Doge, a member of the Order, and Amelia Bones were already in the courtroom, stiff-backed. They both tipped their heads to the new arrivals.

The Minister nodded to Elphias, who then forced Rabastan to drink the truth-serum. It had taken almost two months of politics to actually pass the approval to use the Serum on suspected Death Eaters. Dumbledore had tried to get the Minister to see there was a problem with having Dolores Umbridge working in the Ministry, but he kept insisting it wasn't up to him alone. Two long, drawn out months of opposition from Umbridge that ended that night, to find out just how much Rabastan knew about Lord Voldemort.

Rabastan coughed, twisting away in his chair. Elphias moved back and sat on one of the benches, observing, where Amelia joined him.

"Do you know who I am?" Telford asked Rabastan in a cold voice.

"Yes," he answered reluctantly. "Beltran Telford, Minister of Magic."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes," he answered again.

"Why?"

Rabastan tried to fight the Veritaserum one last time before his shoulders slumped. His voice was laced with hatred. "Because I tried to kill Undersecretary Folward."

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with the Minister before asking his own questions. "How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Were you required to kill someone before Lord Voldemort would brand you with his Dark Mark?" Out of the corner of his eye Albus saw Telford flinch at the name.

"Yes."

"Was that person Undersecretary Folward?"

"No."

There was a pause and the Minister looked around at Amelia and Elphias. Elphias had been one of the Ministry officials that responded to the attack on the Undersecretary's home.

"Who did you kill to gain standing in Lord Voldemort's circle?"

"I don't know their names."

"You killed more than one?" the Minister demanded angrily.

"Yes. It was a mass initiation in Shirebroke."

Dumbledore produced his wand and flicked it at Rabastan's left arm. The sleeve slid up and the Dark Mark became visible, black as ink, against the flesh of Rabastan's forearm.

"Who else was involved in that attack?"

"I don't know their names."

"Were you aware that Professor Mathis Hardgrave was one of the Aurors responding to that attack?"

Rabastan stared up at Dumbledore through poison-riddled eyes. "No."

"Do you know any names at all?"

"Y-yes."

"How many?" Dumbledore's voice was cold and calculating, his eyes stony as he watched the young boy.

"Three."

"Who are they?"

Rabastan's eyes flashed with anger as he was forced to betray his fellow Death Eaters. "Rodolphous Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy."

It was all that the Minister needed to hear. He looked over at Dumbledore and mirrored the stony expression. "This does not go to the Prophet until after we raid," Dumbledore said to Amelia and Elphias, who did not disagree. Amelia stayed behind and two members of Magical Law Enforcement entered to release Rabastan into the Dementors' custody. Before Telford, Dumbledore, and Elphias reached the Atrium, Albus had sent out the phoenix Patronus to his Order.

* * *

Petunia Evans hated her sister. She couldn't stand the idea that magic existed, even though most kids across the world would be thrilled that magic existed. No, it wasn't that magic existed. It was because her own sister had control over magic that Petunia hated her. Writing to Professor Dumbledore had been absolutely useless, and when she told her few stuck-up friends that her sister is a witch they all nodded understandingly because they thought Petunia was just calling her sister a mean person. She couldn't clarify without subjecting herself to rejection for believing that such an improbable thing existed in the first place.

She couldn't believe her parents were so accepting of this abomination, that their own child was a freak and all they could do was praise her for being able to hex someone. After all, Lily Evans did have the third-highest marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whatever that was.

Even worse was the fact that her parents seemed incredibly taken with the Snapes—or, as Lily insisted now, Princes—those unwashed, ugly members of the Wizarding world who had managed to insert themselves into her home life at almost every turn. Invited over for Christmas? Really? How much could her parents hate her? Was it entirely necessary to allow them full access to their house? And why was _she_ punished when Lily was the one who had punched her in the nose?

Petunia Evans was grounded until the summer, no questions, no negotiations, no whining or else it would be until _next_ Christmas. She wasn't allowed to see her friends or use the telephone, and when the school year began again in January she would be required to come straight home. Now how on earth could she get a boyfriend with that strict dungeon enforcement by her parents? It was _all_ Lily's fault. All of it. If Petunia Evans never got married it would be Lily's fault. The only way Petunia was convinced she could be happy was if Lily never came home again, never spoke to her again, and was never mentioned again. And, since none of that was plausible or even possible, Petunia Evans did not doubt that her life had been completely and utterly ruined by Lily and her puppy dog, Severus.

* * *

Regulus sat on his bed watching his window, waiting. He hadn't moved from his room since before finding out from Kreacher who was in the house, and his constant thoughts about it made his appetite disappear. He'd written the letter carefully but quickly, only second-guessing himself once—as his owl had stuck out its leg to receive the envelope. He wasn't tired. He was confused, and more than a little scared.

* * *

A few minutes past seven, Sirius Black rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he descended the stairs at the Longbottom house, into the kitchen where he could smell the coffee and bacon that Frank was making. The slightly taller boy was still in his pajamas and looked only a little less tired than Sirius felt.

"Where're your parents?"

"Mum left a note on the table. It looks like you got a letter, too."

"What? It's a bit early for the post." Sirius sat down at the table and first pulled the note from Augusta towards him.

Frank shrugged and turned the bacon. "It must've come during the night."

_Frank, Sirius,_

_We have been called away and do not know when we will return, but if you do not hear from us by Christmas Day, contact Minerva McGonagall or your DADA professor. Make arrangements to stay with one of your friends. Stay out of trouble. You have permission to use magic if you need to. _

_Mum and Dad_

"'Called away'?" Sirius read out loud. "What does that mean? Did they go out of the country or something?"

Frank shrugged again. "I dunno. Didn't you hear them Disapparate this morning?"

"No. I guess I was too tired from that snowball war we had last night. It sounds bad, though, if they want us to talk to Hogwarts professors and go stay with someone else if they're not back by Christmas. Why wouldn't they be back by Christmas?"

Frank shook his head as he put the bacon onto plates and handed one to Sirius. "I dunno. I wouldn't worry too much, though. Mum and Dad are really powerful wizards. They can take care of themselves. Hey, who's your letter from?"

Sirius finally picked up the parchment envelope and flipped it over to see the handwriting. His jaw dropped and he stared at the address for several seconds. "It's…it's from Regulus."

Frank swallowed his coffee too quickly and almost choked. "You're kidding!"

Sirius shook his head, his eyes not leaving the letter.

"Open it!"

Sirius finally lifted his eyes to his friend. "Are you mad? Regulus doesn't send me letters! Regulus doesn't even _talk_ to me! How do I know it isn't cursed or anything?"

Frank lifted one eyebrow. "You're holding it, aren't you? Do you feel cursed? Besides, Mum or Dad had to get it off the owl, and they were well enough to Disapparate earlier. Who knows, maybe Sev finally got through to Reg and there's a chance he's switched sides."

Sirius kept staring.

"Fine, do you want _me_ to open it?" Siri handed Frank the envelope and Frank slit it open with a butter knife. He pulled the parchment out and unfolded it, and passed it back to Sirius. "See? Just fine."

Sirius began to read it aloud.

_Brother,_

_The Dark Lord is in our house tonight. Mother forbade me from leaving my room, but the secrecy was too much. I called Kreacher and he spied for me. Fourteen people are here, most of them branded Death Eaters. Kreacher said he overheard them discussing plans for something at the Ministry. It has been two weeks since Rabastan was captured, but there has been no indication that he gave anyone up, yet. He at least knows his brother and sister-in-law. _

_Brother, I know you overheard Narcissa speaking with Alexandra Flint, Soren's sister. And I know you probably told all the people you hang out with. You know that I believe one day the Dark Lord will fall from power and influence, maybe even from life itself. _

_At the beginning of term, Severus Prince approached me after my argument with Narcissa. He seemed to know we had been arguing about what I thought, but I treated him as any Slytherin treats a Gryffindor. He did not start my current thinking, Brother. He only made it clearer that maybe…maybe I'm on the wrong side._

_I'm not asking for your help. But I am beginning to understand why you see our family the way you do. I cannot be seen speaking with any of the Gryffindors because the Slytherins would retaliate, but I do not want to turn into Rabastan._

_Do not reply to this until we start back at school. I don't want Mother intercepting our owls._

_Regulus _

Sirius looked up at Frank, who was sitting silently and completely still, his eyes wide. "You-Know-Who is at my house," he repeated in disbelief.

"Maybe," Frank said after swallowing hard, "this has something to do with why my parents left this morning."

"But what? How could the Ministry know anything?" Augusta and Jacob Longbottom were Aurors and members of the Order, although Sirius and Frank didn't know that the Order existed at all.

"They have Rabastan Lestrange. Maybe they used Veritaserum on him."

"Then why did it take them this long to use it?" Sirius looked at the letter again and reread it. "I think we should write to Sev and Lily."

Frank nodded his agreement. "Not just them, though. Rem, Peter, and Alice too." After a moment of silence, he added, "I think Dumbledore should see this too."

Sirius only nodded as he watched Frank rummage around one of the counters for a spare bit of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He handed the items to Sirius. "Here, copy it down and I'll have the owl deliver it to the professor."

* * *

Regulus had fallen asleep against his wall. He awoke with a start when a crash echoed from downstairs, and within two seconds Kreacher was on his bed and pulling at the robes of his arm. "Come, Master Regulus, come away! Aurors are here and the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are fighting!"

The young Black paled instantly and whispered without really thinking, "My brother—Kreacher, take me to my brother! He's at the Longbottoms!"

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry. Not really. According to the Harry Potter Lexicon, Augusta Longbottom was not part of the Order of the Phoenix, but she seems like the kind of woman who would be involved with the fight against Voldemort. Because the Lexicon doesn't list the name of Augusta's husband his name is my creation. Note that much of my timeline is derived from research done on the Lexicon, but that will change because of the expected butterfly effect._


	23. The Butterfly Effect

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: My muse is telling me to make a larger leap through time. You will see one of a few at the end of this chapter. Thank you, DaniWilder!_

_**The Butterfly Effect**_

Kreacher obeyed his master, they disappeared through the Anti-Disapparition jinx cast by the Aurors, and Regulus thanked Merlin elves had a different kind of magic. Less than a second later, with a loud crack, Regulus and Kreacher appeared in the living room of the Longbottom residence. Sirius and Frank burst through the doorway with their wands out.

"_Petrif—_" Sirius started to cast the Full Body-Bind Curse, but he lowered his wand mid-spell when he realized it was Regulus and their house-elf. "Regulus?"

Frank hesitantly lowered his wand, keeping an eye on Kreacher, who crouched partially behind Regulus and looked just as creepy as Siri had described several times over.

A wave of panic passed over Regulus's face when he realized Kreacher really had taken him to his brother. "Sirius," he acknowledged finally, swallowing down a dry throat.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand, but aimed at the floor just in front of his brother's feet.

"I'm not really sure," Regulus answered slowly. "I just woke up maybe thirty seconds ago. There was this huge crash from downstairs and I heard the start of some kind of fight, but Kreacher appeared and he Apparated us here."

"Why did you come here?" Frank asked.

At this question an expression of worry crossed Reg's face again. "Sirius, didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes, but—"

"I couldn't go to any of _my_ friends, Sirius, they're all supporters of You-Know-Who. They'd be suspicious as to why I left Grimmauld in the first place."

_Oh, _now_ he comes around_, Sirius thought to himself. _Not that it's a bad thing. I hope_. "Well I should hope they wouldn't expect you to start fighting a bunch of Aurors, if that's who it was," Sirius replied.

"Like _you'd_ know," Regulus said automatically in a scathing tone. He immediately regretted it when he remembered he'd come to his brother for help.

"Yeah, actually, I think I would. I've spent my life trying to distance myself from _your_ lot, because I know what they're like."

Frank inserted himself in between the two brothers, who were slowly taking steps towards each other as if they were going to start physically fighting. "Guys," he said, lifting his hands on either side of him so his palms were facing the two brothers. He'd placed his wand in his pocket. "Sirius, you said yourself you hoped Regulus would come around, and look—he has. He wants out, don't you see? You can't start calling him _one of them_ again, because he isn't."

Regulus stared with astonishment at Frank, the son of two powerful magical people who Walburga Black frequently referred to as traitors, for associating with Muggles by protecting them. Never had he expected anyone from Gryffindor to defend him to another Gryffindor, particularly his brother.

"I don't want to die," Regulus whispered quietly to the floor when he realized just how close to it he'd come. A battle between Aurors and Death Eaters in the drawing room—yes, because that was the perfect way to stay alive during a war of which he wanted no part.

Frank and Sirius fell silent and turned to look at the young Black together.

Sirius found it hard to believe that Regulus's transition was this simple, this fast, and wondered if somehow Sev had known something before trying to speak with him at the start of term. He and Reg had been at odds nearly all their lives, complete opposites of the spectrum that became obvious when they were Sorted.

"Look," Regulus continued, "I'm only here because you're the first person I thought of when Kreacher came up to my room."

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you think of Severus Prince?" Frank asked.

Reg seemed surprised by this question. "Severus Prince isn't family. Sirius is."

Sirius was struck by this extremely uncharacteristic sentiment from his brother. "What exactly made you change your mind about You-Know-Who?"

Regulus answered immediately. "Narcissa told me about Lucius's initiation—poisoning Ward Arcturo, and how Rabastan got expelled for playing a part in it. And now Rabastan's in the Ministry's custody, and he'll probably get life in Azkaban, if not worse." No explanations were needed for what Regulus was referring to. "Look, logically, what You-Know-Who's trying to achieve just seems a bit stretched, at least to me. He must know he has to die someday, I mean nobody lives forever."

"You know," Frank said, "I think Sev in particular would really like to talk to you." He turned around and went back into the kitchen, jotted out a note and sealed it, and sent it with the family owl out the window.

* * *

Lily woke up hearing Sev's voice issue from the mirror on her bedside table. She rubbed her eyes and lifted the mirror. "Sev?"

"Lily, Frank sent me a message—you need to see it right now!" He appeared simultaneously excited and worried.

"Sev, it's not even eight thirty—wait, what kind of message?" Sev's use of the world _message_ and not _letter_ triggered something in her mind.

"Come over here, I don't want to read it to you over the mirrors. There's always a chance someone's listening."

"Petunia? Not likely." But she was already throwing off the covers. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she said into the mirror and then laid it face down on her table, ending the contact.

Lily left the house quietly, leaving a note on the kitchen table for her parents, and making sure the spare key was still in its hiding place before she went off towards Spinner's End. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon in the distance, but it had yet to reflect off the snow. She reached Sev's house a few minutes later, and when she knocked on the door it opened immediately.

Sev ushered her in and waited a little impatiently for her to take off her coat. Once she did, he handed her the parchment and stood there expectantly, watching as her eyes skimmed the familiar handwriting of Frank Longbottom.

_Sev, Regulus Black and his house elf came to my house this morning after Aurors raided Grimmauld. He doesn't want a part of the Death Eaters. Owl me when you get this._

Lily's jaw dropped and she quickly met her best friend's eyes. Sev was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Where's a quill?" Lily pushed past Sev and went towards the kitchen, looking for a quill to write on the back of the note.

Sev stopped her. "I can do better than that," he said. "Remember when I taught you the Patronus?"

Lily nodded, her eyes wide.

"Remember I said they're used for messages?"

Lily's jaw began to drop again. "Yes…are you going to do that?"

"I already have," he replied. "Right after I got the note I sent my Patronus to the Longbottoms. I told them they could Floo here, if Frank's parents are all right with it."

Sev and Lily talked quietly for several more minutes. Eileen was already at the shop in Diagon Alley and was even scheduled to work on Christmas Eve, but not Christmas, since the Alley was for the most part closed on the holiday.

Green flames erupted in the fireplace of Spinner's End and one by one, Sirius, Frank, and Regulus came through. Kreacher clung to Regulus's leg. Sev and Lily stood up from where they had been sitting on the couch with mugs of tea, and Lily didn't wait for an invitation to rush forward and hug both Sirius and Frank. Sev regarded Regulus with interest, but when he saw Kreacher, his lips curled in involuntary disgust.

The wizened house elf has always regarded Sev as a blood traitor even though it was his mother who had married the Muggle. Kreacher didn't look anywhere except at Regulus's leg, and for the most part kept his mouth shut when he eventually looked around the room and saw Lily.

"I think my parents were involved with the fight at Grimmauld Place," Frank said once Lily released him. "We left them a note in case they get back home before we do. They said to contact McGonagall or Professor Hydrus if they're not back by Christmas."

"Wait, they're gone?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. Sev was still looking at Regulus, who had noticed and was looking back. The two seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, but Sev was actually using a little Legilimency to see what was going on inside Regulus's head without tipping him off. All he garnered was a feeling of insecurity and a fear, understandably related to what had gone down at Grimmauld Place.

Frank, Sirius, and Regulus were still at Spinner's End when Eileen returned from Diagon Alley for the day. Sev explained what had happened (leaving out the part where he cast a Patronus) and since Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom hadn't called on them, all they could do was figure that either the battle was still being waged or they just hadn't gotten a chance to come home yet. Sirius, Regulus, and Frank all stayed the night, but Sev walked Lily home, telling her to keep her wand close in case something happened.

It was late in the evening on Christmas Eve when the fireplace suddenly became green again. Lily, who was sitting in between Sev and Sirius on the couch, let out a squeak when she saw Augusta Longbottom's head floating in the flames.

"Mum!" Frank exclaimed, leaping from the chair he was sitting in to kneel in front of the fire. Eileen rushed out of the kitchen, dishtowel in her hands.

"Frank, Sirius," Augusta said rather breathlessly, "I want you to stay where you are, if Mrs. Prince is all right with it. Your father and I aren't finished working and don't want you by yourselves."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Longbottom," Eileen answered. "Would you like to step through? I think everyone here wants to know what's been going on."

"I hardly think this is the kind of thing young children should be exposed to—"

"Dumbledore wouldn't keep stuff like this from us," Lily and Sirius said at almost the exact moment. Sev wanted dearly to correct her, but knew that if he did, Augusta wouldn't say anything at all about what had gone down at Grimmauld. "We deserve to know, especially if we could be in danger. Besides, we already know that _something_ happened involving the Aurors, obviously it was enough to prompt Regulus to find his brother at your house." Lily stopped speaking to look everyone in the eye. She was serious about getting her way.

Sev watched as Augusta took a moment and sighed, pursing her lips. She nodded curtly. Her head disappeared and several seconds later she stepped from the fireplace and into the Prince's living room. Before sitting down she pulled her son into a hug. "The Aurors raided the Black residence after we learned it was a meeting place for the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

Regulus quietly sat in the chair recently vacated by Frank and watched as Mrs. Longbottom spoke to the room. Kreacher was sitting on the floor behind the chair, tugging his bat ears down over his face. No one noticed him.

"Did you get anyone?" Frank asked. Sev's eyebrow went up when Mrs. Longbottom took a moment to answer.

"He escaped," she said with a sigh, and everyone listening knew she meant Voldemort. "We were able to capture half the Death Eaters there and another quarter of them were killed in the fight. The rest Disapparated with him. We were able to confirm the death of Antonin Dolohov as well as Rodolphous and Bellatrix Lestrange. The Malfoys were captured."

"Wasn't there an Anti-Disapparition jinx over Grimmauld Place?" Sev asked suddenly.

"Why, yes," Mrs. Longbottom answered. "Albus himself cast it. You-Know-Who is a very powerful wizard, and even he has his ways around jinxes like that. It just took him a little while to break through it."

Sev's mind had been working at lightning speed ever since Frank's mother confirmed Voldemort's escape from Grimmauld. Bellatrix, Rodolphous, and Dolohov were all killed and Lucius captured, and to Sev that meant three things: the cup Horcrux would not go to Bellatrix, the diary Horcrux would not go to Lucius, and Draco Malfoy would never be born because Narcissa and Lucius would never marry—since both would be imprisoned in Azkaban. By far Voldemort's best lieutenant had been taken down, but the deaths did not overshadow the escaped or the ones who weren't even in attendance. Many Death Eaters were still scattered throughout Britain and Sev knew that the wannabes in Slytherin would be furious about the holiday events.

The butterfly effect was snowballing faster and faster each day. In fact, the only Horcruxes Albus could currently obtain and destroy were the diadem and the Gaunt ring, respectively in the Room of Hidden Things and the abandoned house in Little Hangleton. The locket still had not been created, and because Regulus no longer wished to become a Death eater, it would not go into Kreacher's possession nor would Regulus be killed by Voldemort—at least, so Sev hoped.

Sev was lost deep in these thoughts when Lily snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked and their eyes met.

Augusta had returned home after receiving her husband's Patronus that they were no longer needed at the Ministry since Albus had everything under control. She took Frank, Sirius, Regulus, and Kreacher with her.

"Mum telephoned a minute ago," Lily said, watching her best friend's face. "Your mum wants you to walk me home." She didn't say what was on her mind: that it was obvious something very important had distracted him enough to miss the departure of their friends and not even hear the telephone ring.

"Right…" Sev replied with a distracted sort of smile as he retrieved his cloak and opened the front door.

* * *

Several days later the _Daily Prophet _published an article vaguely detailing the events of the attack on Grimmauld. Seven people had been captured, three killed, and four escaped.

_AURORS FIGHT YOU-KNOW-WHO IN LONDON_

_Several days ago the Wizengamot authorized the use of Veritaserum on suspected Death Eaters, after two months of stalling from Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge and the Department of Wizard Rights. Immediately following this authorization, the Minister and Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, also current Headmaster of Hogwarts, administered the serum on recently-captured Rabastan Lestrange, former student of Hogwarts who was suspect in the murder of caretaker Ward Arcturo. Use of the serum revealed three names: Rodolphous and Bellatrix Lestrange, the subject's brother and sister-in-law, as well as Lucius Malfoy who, after further questioning of Rabastan, the Ministry learned had performed the murder of Ward Arcturo as his initiation into You-Know-Who's ranks._

_After learning this information the Aurors were led by Dumbledore and the Head of the Auror Department on a raid to the Lestrange Estate, but the mansion and grounds were empty. Further investigation at Malfoy Manor led the team to Grimmauld Place, which was raided._

_Of the fourteen people at the residence, seven were captured, three killed, and four escaped. _

_Killed: Rodolphous Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov._

_Escaped: You-Know-Who, Marc Avery, Richard Mulciber, and Titus Rosier._

_Captured: Walburga Black, Orion Black, Abraxus Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Thorfinn Rowle, and Joseph Nott._

_More information about these Death Eaters arrives every hour, but with these seven in custody, You-Know-Who's reign of terror may come to an end much sooner than he anticipated._

Christmas came and so did the New Year, and soon Sev and Lily found themselves back on the Hogwarts Express speeding north over the English countryside, in a larger compartment than usual. It wasn't just the Circle of Seven; Regulus had joined them also. Dumbledore had been contacted about the younger Black's situation, considering Walburga and Orion were among the captured. Although he wouldn't sit at the Gryffindor table, Reg avoided most of his classmates at the Slytherin table.

The months began to pass rather quickly, Sev and Lily turned thirteen, and before they knew it Easter had already happened and they were facing their final exams. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup thanks to the three skilled Chasers working in unison (their Keeper wasn't too shabby either), Sev was unsurprisingly named the top in their year, and on the last day of term, the Circle of Seven, plus Regulus, could be found out on the grass beneath the oak tree on the edge of the lake.

Sev took a stone from the bank where he sat and hurled it into the water, watching with rapt interest as the ripples extended out into the lake.

He thought of his life, of Lily, the Circle, and of Regulus.

He thought of Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Horcruxes.

And when Lily called his name and invited him to join her in a game of Exploding Snap with the rest of their friends, the ripples on the water drifted out of his thoughts.

He loved the butterfly effect.


	24. Destroyed

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: To reviewer Moonstone blaze—I tried to respond to your review but was unable. In answer to your question: at this point in the timeline (canon and otherwise), only four Horcruxes have actually been made. The locket was not made until a few months before Regulus discovered Voldy's secret in-canon (which was probably the spring of Regulus's seventh year or the summer after Regulus left Hogwarts), Nagini wasn't made a Horcrux until later, and Harry was the seventh and final Horcrux. The diadem and the ring were the two made the earliest, considering where they were hidden and also Dumbledore's hunting down of memories regarding Tom. The cup and diary can, at this point, either be or not be. For this story, they exist now, and we know they are still somewhere in Voldemort's or another Death Eater's possession because of the relatively low rank of Lucius. While Bellatrix had shown incredible loyalty to Voldemort before her death (remember she was in love with him), she hadn't been a Death Eater long enough to be entrusted with the Cup of Hufflepuff._

_**Destroyed**_

Summer 1973 finally arrived. The first morning home, Lily awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on her window, bearing a letter from Molly and Arthur Weasley that announced the birth of their son, William Arthur Weasley. When Lily read the letter she grinned widely, immediately writing back her congratulations. When she told Sev he didn't seem surprised by the news—in fact he reacted as if he'd been expecting the Weasleys to start having kids.

Two days after returning home, both Lily's and Sev's owls came with invitations from Frank Longbottom, inviting them (as well as the rest of the Circle) to come for a weeklong visit at the Longbottom Estate. Sirius and Regulus were staying there for the summer, and it had been Siri's idea to get everyone together for several days in the middle of summer. Everyone accepted the invite and Lily felt the joy of freedom when the eight Hogwartians played four-on-four Quidditch in the cover of the enormous back yard.

On the last night at the Longbottoms, Artemis, Sev's owl, brought him a letter with the Headmaster's seal on it. Sev ripped it open and read it anxiously, wondering what could be so important that the Headmaster was writing him during the summer. What he read made his jaw drop. Albus Dumbledore was going to hunt down the two Horcruxes he could and attempt to destroy them.

Swiftly Sev wrote back, his temper bubbling a bit, _Not without me you aren't. I know what happened last time, and if it happens again you'll need me around to save you and your beard. It's not that easy, Albus. Don't think you can stop me from being a part of this. If you don't want me to break the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery I suggest you come retrieve me at my mother's house once I return from the Longbottoms._ He sent Artemis out the window once more and sat on the guest bed to contemplate.

He didn't really need to wait that long, because they returned home that evening and the next morning Dumbledore showed up on the doorstep of Spinner's End, having gone to the trouble of dressing like a Muggle door-to-door salesman. The only unfitting feature was his very out-of-place long silver hair and beard. Sev had told his mother the night before that Dumbledore would be taking him to Hogwarts to discuss some things, and he really wasn't sure when he would come back. Thankfully Albus corroborated the story, even going so far as to imply several days might be needed. Eileen wasted no time being thrilled that her son was so special in the magical arts, even if she had no idea why he was so talented to begin with. ("It's your Prince blood, I tell you," she'd said happily before they left.)

Sev actually forgot to tell Lily what was going on (not that he would have been truthful about it), but they had no sooner Disapparated from the living room of Spinner's End that Sev realized his mistake. He buried it in his mind and sucked in a deep breath of morning air when they arrived at the far end of High Street in Hogsmeade.

"You said several times that the diadem resides in Hogwarts," Dumbledore said seriously as he began to walk down High Street towards Hogwarts. As he walked he transfigured his strange Muggle clothes back into his bright purple robes. "And that it is located in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes," Severus replied simply. Even now, at thirteen, he wasn't much shorter than Dumbledore. A growth spurt had happened just before the end of term and now Lily and Alice had to look up to see his face.

"For the life of me I have not been able to find this room. I daresay it is a particularly good thing you insisted to come along."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Albus," Sev replied, slipping into his old habit of calling the Headmaster by his first name.

Dumbledore glanced at the outwardly young Gryffindor. "I still find it quite fascinating, your extensive knowledge."

Severus ignored this comment. "What method were you planning to use?" he asked quietly as they passed the Three Broomsticks, taking care not to actually say the word _Horcruxes_. It was too early to be open, but he briefly saw Madam Rosmerta behind the bar through the window.

"Fiendfyre," Albus answered, equally quiet. "It was one of the more recognizable spells among the few listed in that book describing how to destroy one."

"Despite it being more recognizable it is also the hardest to control!" Sev protested. They had reached the gates to the grounds, the winged boars gazing down on them with indifference. He felt the wards as they passed through the gates and entered the grounds. "Forgive me, but have you ever even cast Fiendfyre?"

Dumbledore's already wrinkled brow furrowed. "I am not proud to admit it, Severus, but yes. I do not deny it is difficult to control, but not impossible. I know you are aware that I was once in the company of Grindelwald. We discovered and tried many spells, Fiendfyre among them."

They passed Hagrid's hut and started up the hill to the outer courtyards. It had been a while since Sev was on the Hogwarts grounds during summer, and he'd forgotten how much he missed the castle when it basked in the sun.

"Why did we not go directly to Little Hangleton, Albus?" Sev asked as they passed into the Entrance Hall. He immediately felt much cooler inside the stone castle than out in the courtyards. The walk from Hogsmeade wasn't exactly long, but it was hovering unusually close to eighty degrees outside. Sev didn't wait to look around to make sure no other teachers were nearby, and Dumbledore did the same check. Sev took the opportunity to cast Muffliato nonverbally as they started up the staircases towards the Headmaster's office.

"I wanted to be as prepared as possible, Severus," Albus replied. "Rather than risking my life as I apparently did when you last knew me. Why else do you think I owled you?

A shiver of anger trickled down Sev's spine. "You couldn't have simply asked for my assistance?" he asked coldly. "You had to phrase it in such a way that I thought you would attempt it alone, again?"

"You have denied it, but you are an interesting and complex man, Severus. Not only quick, cunning, and brave, but also loyal, and wise. You are not just a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Severus. You represent every House at Hogwarts equally."

Severus huffed at him. "To go as far as I've come one needs to demonstrate those traits. I am not truly a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, Albus, and you know this very well. Being clever doesn't exclusively make one a Ravenclaw, nor does being loyal exclusively make one a Hufflepuff."

They came to the spiral staircase guarded by the stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee," Albus stated clearly, deciding not to make a reply to Severus's last comment. The gargoyle jumped aside and a few moments later they were in the great circular office. Albus went straight for his warded bookcase and extracted _Secrets of the Darkest Art_.

He went directly to the page describing how to destroy a Horcrux. "It would be safest to retrieve the Gaunt Ring first, and bring it directly to the Room of Requirement. Once there we should locate the diadem and then have the Room change into something where the fire will not escape and become a danger to the school."

Sev now realized why Dumbledore had waited until summer to try anything with the Horcruxes. If he lost control he didn't want the students to be in harm's way. The thought crossed his mind that it was truly amazing how far they'd come in this war against a madman in the span of almost ten months with Dumbledore in on the secret. Perhaps this man wasn't so bad after all… _Famous last words, Severus, _he thought firmly to himself, _famous last words_.

He watched as Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered an incantation that Severus did not recognize. The Headmaster proffered his arm. "If you would take hold again, Severus, we'll be going to Little Hangleton now."

One of Sev's eyebrows went up when he realized Albus had lifted the Anti-Apparition spell for a few moments.

Three seconds later, they appeared on the little road leading to the former home of Lord Voldemort's mother. It took Dumbledore a long time to break through the wards guarding the ring, and even though he didn't want to, Sev remained more to the side than anything else. He watched as Albus crumbled the last barrier to the heavily protected Horcrux and his stomach tightened when he saw the Headmaster begin to reach with his hand for the ring.

"No!" Sev cried, leaping forward. "What did I tell you? Don't even touch it!" Albus stumbled back several feet, his face drained of color, as Sev stared angrily at him. Sev conjured a jar with a flick of his wand, pointed at the ring on the floor, and said, "_Wingardium leviosa_." The ring floated innocently from its place on the floor and into the jar, where Sev magically sealed it and placed an anti-breaking charm over the glass so if it dropped, it wouldn't shatter. He gripped it tightly in one hand and regarded the Headmaster carefully.

"I nearly forgot you were here," Albus said, gazing at the jar. Sev followed his gaze and looked down at the clear glass. He pointed his wand at the jar and it instantly filled with black smoke, and the ring was obscured from view.

"You need not be unnecessarily tempted, Albus," Sev said firmly. "Back to Hogwarts, then, to find the diadem."

They Apparated directly to Albus's office. Sev moved quickly, taking the lead as they went up several more staircases until they came to the seventh floor corridor he knew so well. Three times he walked back and forth past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, his eyes closed, his brows furrowed, and his mouth silently repeating that he needed the Room of Hidden Things.

When the door appeared, Albus's old face radiated excitement. Immediately they began searching for the stone bust of an ugly old man, which Severus remembered from Harry's lifetime. It took them almost two hours going through the tight corridors, during which Sev absently wondered if there was anything useful in here he might salvage one day. Sev found the stone head first. He looked around as Harry had all those years from now, and spotted the tarnished, long-sought-after diadem sitting on an old chest of drawers.

"Albus!" he called, and five minutes later the Headmaster appeared beside him. Sev had taken the opportunity to subject the diadem to the same treatment as the ring, so it was concealed before Albus even arrived. Sev held up the two jars. "Now I suggest we find the door and request a fire-proof room."

Sev could tell Albus wasn't happy about it when he made it clear there wasn't any possibility of the Headmaster attempting to destroy them alone. If anything Albus would need help controlling not just the fire, but also his curiosity. Sev knew the Horcruxes would put up an enormous fight, so once inside the fireproofed Room of Requirement he wasted no time tossing them to the center of the room, his wand already out. Albus cast the spell.

The Fiendfyre leapt from the Headmaster's wand with ferocity, and immediately both Sev and Albus concentrated their energy on making it target the two trembling jars in the center of the room. The jars shattered when the fire touched them, and Sev heard the bitter screams as the cursed flames enveloped and destroyed the diadem and the ring. But the fight with magic wasn't over, as the Fiendfyre had turned its attention on the two humans in the room. It took Sev and Albus much strength to smother the flame, but when they did, ten minutes later, Sev half collapsed against the wall. Albus had dropped to his knees, panting from the exertion.

That night Severus stayed by himself in Gryffindor Tower.

Albus Apparated him back to Spinner's End the next morning, and as Albus spoke to Eileen Prince, telling her the story he and Sev had agreed upon, Sev mounted the stairs and collapsed in his bed for the rest of the day, still drained from the Fiendfyre.

He woke late that afternoon to the sound of voices downstairs. He listened for a few moments and realized Lily was talking to his mother. He dragged himself from the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He rarely ever took the time to see what he looked like, and when he studied himself he saw how much different from his original self he appeared. He wasn't unnaturally thin anymore, in fact he had muscle from all the Quidditch he now played, his hair was still long and fine, not greasy, but his eyes were tired.

Sev shrugged to his reflection and went downstairs.

"Where have you been?" Lily demanded as soon as he came into view. Eileen smiled to herself and went back into the kitchen. "Wait, no I want to tell you something first. Let's go outside." They went to their spot at the park.

* * *

"Petunia's got herself a boyfriend."

Severus Prince couldn't help but snort as he saw the walrus image of Vernon Dursley enter his mind's eye. "Don't tell me…is he completely right for her? A narrow minded walrus more concerned about how much money he's going to make than whether anyone actually likes him?"

Lily stared at him. "How in Merlin's name did you know all that?"

"Er, I saw them earlier," he lied with a spectacular lameness that would have put anyone to shame.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. "This is about whatever you're hiding from us, Sev, isn't it?" she demanded. In a brief moment of silence she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she stared him down. "You know what? I have stood by silently, letting you lie to us. But you know about Dursley, obviously. That tells me that I might not even know you anymore, Sev. You're my best friend, Sev, but—"

"But what?" Sev replied, a little irritated, and a lot worried.

"I know you said you wanted me to forget about it for a while, but I can't! I can't forget about it when you know things before I tell them to you! How did you know about Dursley?"

"I—" he bit his tongue.

Lily threw up her hands in frustration and turned her back to him for a moment. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

Things were going to hell in a hand basket, and the fact that Sev froze up didn't help his case any.

She turned on him again. "And where were you the past couple days? Your mother said Dumbledore came to collect you for something about lessons next year, but I don't believe it—especially not since you slept the whole day away after you got back. You look tired, Sev, drained—like you did something incredibly advanced, even for you!"

"Lily, it's not—"

"What I think?" she finished for him. "Why isn't anything _what I think_? Why are _you_ always right? It's because you won't listen if I've got a theory—and maybe my theory's correct!"

He hadn't expected it to get so out of control so soon. "I'm sorry, Lily, I told you back in November that I _can't_ tell you anything yet!"

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation from someone to tell you that you're free to confide in your friends?"

"It's not that, you're too young—" he fell silent, having said far, far too much. Lily glared at him.

"You are three weeks older than me, Severus Prince. Three weeks. Don't you _dare_ say I'm too young, if you've apparently been keeping this secret since the day before we even came to Hogwarts first year."

A chill ran down Sev's spine for the second time in three days. He kept his mouth shut.

"You know what?" she said, her eyes hard and her jaw set. "I can't talk to you. I can't do this right now. You're lying to me and the tension has become too much."

Sev stared at her. "Lily, wait—" he reached for her shoulder but she moved away from him and started to walk back towards her house. "Lily!" Sev called after her, taking several steps forward before he realized she wasn't stopping, let alone coming back.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, and all the bad memories rushed back into clear focus. He was breathing heavily, but the weight of what had just happened made his vision a little foggy. He watched her retreating form until she disappeared around the bend of the road.

He sank to the ground, and so commenced the worst summer he could ever remember.

* * *

Lily did not speak to him for a month. When September came near he went to Diagon Alley alone, purchased the next year's supplies, and retreated back to his room. It was August twenty-ninth when someone knocked on the door just after dinner, and when Sev opened it he stared at Lily Evans in shock for several moments before she pushed past him and into the living room.

"I'm not apologizing," she said after a minute. "But I will admit that I miss my best friend."

Sev's shoulders sagged in relief. "Can we go outside to talk?" he asked softly, not wanting his mother to overhear any conversations. Lily agreed and they went to the river's edge.

"I still can't tell you," he whispered without looking at his best friend. Lily turned to face him and he forced himself to look into her eyes. He saw the hurt in them and immediately felt much worse than he already did.

"That's not good enough," she said. "You've had plenty of opportunities to talk to me about whatever this is…and you've refused to. So, I'm giving you an ultimatum."

Sev's heart sank and his throat closed up a little. With difficulty, he swallowed.

"Next September, Sev. No later. I'm sick of it, sick of all the secrecy. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Lily, it's not that simple—"

"I don't care how complicated you think it is, Severus Prince! What I care about is that you think I'm not ready for whatever it is because of how big and confusing it might be! I'm a big girl, Sev, I can handle the truth."

Sev looked at the ground. "I'm not so sure…" he replied softly, digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Tears started to fill Lily's beautiful green eyes. "If you don't tell my by next school year, I'll…I'll…"

"Never speak to me again?" Sev supplied glumly._ I've heard that before_,he thought to himself.

Lily appeared shocked by the suggestion that they never speak again. "No, not_ never_," she emphasized. "Maybe for a while, but not…not never."

"You wouldn't be able to forgive me," he said in an even gloomier tone. "You know how to hold a grudge, Lil. You and Petunia both."

An expression of righteous anger filled her face. "Are you comparing me toPetunia,Sev?" she said, a little shrilly. "Because my taste in men—not to mention friends—could never be as atrocious as hers, what with that whale she calls a boyfriend following her around everywhere!"

He let out a small laugh, but it was Sev's turn to get serious. "I'm just saying that it would suck to be on the receiving end of your wrath, that's all." _I've been on that end, and it's not fun._

This seemed to amuse Lily, for her anger dissipated and a small smile tugged at her lips. "So you'll tell me by fourth year?" she asked in a softer voice, her eyes pleading.

Sev struggled with his answer, even though he'd known it would come to this. "Y…yes."

Lily beamed, threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Third year began without much fanfare, except that Regulus could now be found regularly in the company of the Circle of Seven.

As the weeks passed Severus had a few meetings with Dumbledore, suggesting that the residences of the captured Death Eaters be searched specifically for the Cup of Hufflepuff and the diary, seeing as they had not gone to Bellatrix or Lucius. He honestly had no idea where the Horcruxes would actually be, but under Dumbledore's suggestion and with his attendance, the residences were searched. It was a large undertaking, mainly because with the help of Veritaserum used on the seven captured from Grimmauld, more than forty of Voldemort's supporters had been detained, seriously shrinking the Dark Lord's base of support.

The cup was found in the Rowle estate, closely warded and very difficult to retrieve. An Auror was seriously injured in the process.

The diary was found on the shelves of the enormous Black library, where Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda's parents, Cygnus and Druella Black, lived.

When Severus heard this news from Dumbledore, he felt Christmas had come early. He helped Dumbledore control the Fiendfyre once more, and the last remaining Horcruxes were but memories when December 1973 arrived.


	25. Langlock

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Langlock**_

"Oh no," Lily whispered as she ducked behind Sev and gripped his arm with an iron strength. "Don't move, or he'll see me," she muttered.

Sev looked over and down at her. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, I didn't think to tell you—before we went home for Christmas holiday James asked me out, three times."

Sev felt as though his heart wouldn't start beating again. "He—he _what_?" he asked, his voice slightly strained.

She glared at him. "Don't make me say it again, Sev. He asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade during the last weekend before holidays, and twice more after that."

"And what did you say?" he replied, still staring at her.

"Well obviously I said no, as I went with you and Rem."

He swallowed, a little relieved. "And what about the other two?"

Lily smacked his arm, still hiding. "Do you really think I'd be interested in that stuck up toerag?"

Sev breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I don't."

It was their first full day back at Hogwarts after Christmas holidays and Sev's fourteenth birthday was the next Wednesday. What Lily said about Hogsmeade was true: she, Sev, and Remus had all gone to Hogsmeade together. The Circle would have gone as a group but Peter was severely atrocious in potions despite all the help from his friends, and was taking remedial lessons with Slughorn. That left Alice to go with Frank and Sirius. Since Regulus was still a second year, he wasn't yet able to attend. Mrs. Longbottom had signed the permission form for Sirius. They all shopped together for half the trip, met at the Three Broomsticks, and traded groups to shop for the others.

It had happened in the corridor between Charms and Defense. Lily's bag ripped and she told Sev and the others to go on without her, she could catch up. Sev wasn't so sure, but he went anyways, and wasn't happy about it. James, however, who had followed them out, wouldn't listen, and wouldn't return a book he'd picked up off the stone floor until she listened to what he had to say.

"So, Evans, want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he'd said, positively sure of himself. Lily saw the Prewett twins and the Diggory brothers watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Lily stared at James, her eyes narrowing. "Why on earth would I want to go to Hogsmeade with _you_, Potter?" she asked, a little scandalized.

"Well, we work well together on the Quidditch team, so I just thought—"

Lily cut him off. "No, apparently, you didn't, Potter, or you'd know that we only put up with you on the Quidditch team because you happen to be a better flier than everyone else who tried out for left Chaser. Unfortunately in your case your ego is more massive than your skill."

James ignored her tone and grinned instead. "Was that a compliment, Evans?"

_Merlin_, Lily thought, _when did he become so egotistical? Oh wait—he's always been like this._ "Sod off, Potter," she stated, staring him in the eyes, her features immobile. She stepped around him, seized her book from his hands, and stalked off down the corridor towards Defense.

He'd asked her again after Hogsmeade and again right before vacation, but this one was 'open ended' for when spring term started. She'd rejected him then, too.

She wasn't entirely sure she'd fended him off for good, because now, as she hid behind Sev, she could still see James walking towards them down the corridor. James was still too far away to say anything to Sev, but the Prewetts were with him and his attention was distracted for the moment. Lily took the opportunity to dive behind a tapestry.

"Say, Severus," James said as he approached, "Seen Evans anywhere? I thought I saw her when we got off the train yesterday, but I must've lost her."

_Lost her indeed,_ Sev thought to himself with an inward sneer. "Of course I've seen her, Potter."

Lily bit her lip, wondering if Sev would out her.

"Great," James said in an obviously brightened voice, "where is she then? I want to ask her something."

Sev's left eyebrow went up. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm willing to subject my best friend to more of your unwanted proposals."

"Hey, why do you think they're unwanted? For all you know she's just playing hard-to-get."

Sev had to forcibly keep himself from punching his fellow Gryffindor on principle alone. "If the lady says 'no,' I suggest you back off. Seeing as she's said 'no' to you three times, I believe you have already asked two times too many."

Lily smiled when she heard Sev refer to her as 'the lady.'

James glared at Sev. "You're just jealous—"

"Of you?" Sev scoffed. "Hardly. Why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?" The question was rhetorical, but Sev knew James would try to answer it anyway. That was part of the amusement.

"Well for one, I'm a better flier," James stated, his chest puffing out a little.

"And this has to do with Lily…how?" Sev was fighting back a laugh as he watched James Potter make a fool of himself.

Behind the tapestry, Lily was now biting down on her fist to keep from making any noises of mirth as she overheard Severus rip into James in her defense.

"Everyone knows girls go for the Quidditch players."

"You seem to have overlooked the fact that both I and the Prewetts are also Quidditch players, Potter, and so is Sirius since he made Seeker this year. If I'm not mistaken, of the twenty eight Quidditch players at Hogwarts, I daresay half are male. Do you consider yourself the only contender?"

Lily stopped laughing.

"You think _you're_ competition?" James asked incredulously. "What girl would go for you?"

Sev smirked. "Again, I think you have failed to notice that Lily and I have been best friends for almost five years." He was acutely aware that he'd stepped onto dangerous grounds, talking about Lily while knowing she stood barely three feet to his side.

"No, I've noticed," James replied, eyeing his opponent. "I just didn't know until now that you have her on a leash."

Sev bridled at the insult and his wand was in his hand before he even knew the command had left his brain. Lily leapt out from behind the tapestry, forced Sev's hand down to his side and made a rude hand gesture in James's direction as she dragged Sev down the corridor. Once they were a safe distance away she shoved Sev into an empty classroom and closed the door, locking Sev on the inside with her out in the corridor. She walked swiftly back to where James, Gideon, and Fabian stood, still a little shocked.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid. While I don't know if any words I say can stop your foul mouth from ever speaking to me or Sev again, I can try! _Lectiolanglock!_"

Because James hadn't been expecting Lily to cast a spell, he didn't lift a shield, and it hit him with full force. He stared, but when he tried to say something to her, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Lily smiled, satisfied. James turned to Gideon.

"What did she do?" he asked, surprised when he could hear himself speak. He turned back to Lily, but when he opened his mouth, his tongue stuck itself back to the roof of his mouth. He realized the effect of Lily's spell, and glared at her.

When Lily turned around she saw Sev standing several feet away, doubled over in laughter at what Lily had done to James Potter.

News of the spell was common knowledge by dinner.

* * *

Ever since before Christmas, Sev had never felt more at ease. The four Horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort was on the run and seriously lacking support beyond the Death Eaters who had escaped Grimmauld with him, and it seemed like Sev had so much less to worry about—except, that is, for Potter's none-too-subtle advances on Lily.

Lily, however, couldn't stop thinking about what James had said to Sev while she hid behind the tapestry. Sev? Competition? Lily decided to talk to Alice, seeing as she was in no way equipped to answer this herself. Halfway into February she told her only girlfriend they needed to talk.

They talked inside the Room of Requirement for a while before Lily actually brought it up.

Alice responded, "_I_ think he likes you."

Lily was rendered speechless, even though she suspected something like this would come up. She swallowed.

"You can't deny it, Lily," Alice said to her softly. "How long have you been best friends? Five years, right? Maybe a little more?" Lily nodded numbly. "And you've never seen it...the way he's always looked at you?"

Lily's eyes snapped up to meet Alice's. "How do you mean?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Alice began to shake her head as she talked, as if she couldn't believe it herself. "Every time I see him with his eyes trained on you...he's transfixed, Lily! He looks at you as though he's afraid he'll do something to make you stop liking him. He's in love with you, Lily."

Lily actually snorted. "You can't be serious!"

"Trust me, Lil. Sev's in love with you."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

It took Alice a moment to answer. "Because I look at Frank the same way, and Molly and Arthur look at each other that way too. But ever since first year—I can't remember ever seeing him not in love with you."

Lily held up her hand, stopping the flow of Alice's words. "Please...stop. I—I can't _imagine_..." she trailed off, second-guessing what she had planned to say. _I can't imagine being in love with Sev._ But she had imagined it. Ever since the day before they first came to Hogwarts, she knew, deep down, the moment he'd embraced her with every ounce of him.

"But you can...can't you," Alice said for her. "And you have. I know what I've seen, I'm not blind. And I've seen that it hurts him that he hasn't said anything yet. I think you both are too afraid to do anything."

Lily's temper flared momentarily. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Alice unflinchingly kept her gaze. "I know you, Lily. You're not afraid of the traditional things, like spiders or darkness or small, enclosed spaces. But you're afraid that somehow you'll lose him. If you want to take my advice, tell him what _you_ feel, or at least make it easy for him to say something. Give him an opening and let him...work his magic." She ended with a smile.

"Somehow I don't think he'll even do or say anything until after summer, because I made him promise to tell me whatever it is he's been keeping from us all," Lily reasoned. "Somehow…what he's been so occupied with seems more important."

"Maybe this is what he's going to tell you!" Alice thought out loud. "That he's in love with you!"

Lily shook her head. "From how he goes on about it, it doesn't sound like that. I—I'm not sure. I don't really know what to expect when he tells me."

Alice's brow furrowed. "Just…do what you feel is right. If now isn't the right time to say anything, then wait."

_Wait. That's all I've been doing. Waiting._

* * *

March was now almost over. Remus's last transformation had gone off without a hitch, despite it being his birth month. Lily, Sev, and Sirius were all seated in armchairs around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, spellbooks on their laps and half-written essays scattered around. Sev, naturally, was the only one done with homework—in fact, he had already finished for the week and was looking forward to playing Hufflepuff in that weekend's Quidditch match.

Ever since James's encounter with Lily's wand, he hadn't tried to speak to her outright. In fact, it didn't seem to bother him even when they played Quidditch.

But that night as Sev and Sirius bid Lily goodnight and went up to the boys' dormitory, James came through the portrait hole appearing smug as he clutched a sheet of parchment. He handed it to her and stood silently, smiling, looking very pleased with himself. The common room was empty except for them.

Reluctantly Lily read the parchment and stared at James. "You just don't know how to quit, do you, Potter?"

Clearly, this wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

"Let me ask you something, Potter, and since I've come to love the fact that you can't physically speak to me, you may write your answer." She handed the parchment back to him. "Why in Merlin's name have you fixated on me? Everyone knows Mary Macdonald can't keep her eyes off you."

James frowned and rescued a quill from his bag. He wrote, _I keep asking you out because you're smart and pretty, and I want to get to know you_.

No one had ever said this to her before. Of course, it was implied by Sev since he was always in a relatively good mood around her, but it took Lily a little by surprise. Her face softened, but her resolve didn't. She looked her fellow Chaser in the eye. "That's sweet, James, but did it ever occur to you that I don't feel the same?"

James's eyes widened in disbelief. He still couldn't speak. Taking pity, Lily waved her wand and said the counterspell.

Now free to speak to her, James spluttered. "What do you mean, Evans? Why not? What have I done wrong?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, James, when it comes to me, you've done everything wrong."

Incredulity spread across his face. "But Amos Diggory said—"

"Listen, I've heard what Amos Diggory said, James, everyone has. But he's never met a girl who wasn't attracted to him. You won't be everyone's type, James, and quite honestly, you're not my type."

His face darkened. "And I suppose _Severus_ is?"

Lily smiled, but didn't say anything. It was all the answer James needed.

"I get it," he muttered darkly. "You prefer the danger."

Lily's smile was instantly replaced by a frown. "What on earth do you mean?"

"His unnatural knowledge. He's got to be the first kid since Merlin himself that could do all the advanced spells he can. How much do you really know about the Princes, Evans? None of the Princes have ever been Sorted into Gryffindor—until him. Isn't that, you know, suspicious? Nearly all of them have ties to the Dark Arts. My father says—"

"I don't give a damn what your father says, Potter," Lily expounded angrily. "Sev is a good person, and so is his mother. Watch what you say about 'breaking tradition,' because Sirius is the first Black to be a Gryffindor, and it's because he's different from his family. Did it ever occur to you that the same is true about Sev? You've got no right sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Now go and leave me alone, before I hex you again—and this time it won't just be your tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth."

The look in James's eyes was venomous. He drew himself up, shoulders thrown back. "Fine. But don't come running to me when you realize how wrong you are."

Lily held his gaze, impassivity on her features. "Oh, but that's exactly what you want me to do. Run to you."

A flash of anger crossed his face. He turned on his heel and stomped up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

Lily sagged in relief, and sat back down in an armchair, still for several moments as she ran the conversation back over in her mind. She shook her head a little, gathered up her books and essays, and climbed the staircase to her room.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon a few days before the Hogwarts Express would take Hogwartians back to London for the summer. Lily, Severus, Remus, Frank, Alice, Peter, Sirius, and Regulus were all outside down by the lake, lounging in the shade beneath the enormous oak tree. Lily and Sev were on their backs, Lily using Sev's arm as a pillow. Sirius was skipping rocks into the lake, Regulus sat with his knees pulled up to his chest as he watched the gamekeeper tend to the Hogwarts grounds, Alice could hardly keep her eyes off Frank, who was reading a book, Peter had pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap, and Remus frowned as he looked up the hill towards the castle.

"Anyone invite Potter and his tagalongs?" Remus asked as a general question. Lily felt Sev tense and they both sat up.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Lily muttered as she saw James Potter coming down the hillside followed closely by Gideon, Fabian, Amos, and Cordon. "I've told him off so many times this year I can't even count them all anymore," she said to everyone beneath the tree. Her warning back in March had been effective for about three weeks.

Remus frowned at Lily's statement. "I knew he was determined, but not _that_ determined."

"He doesn't even care that Mary Macdonald has practically been throwing herself at him at every available moment," Sirius supplied, skipping another rock into the lake. A giant tentacle rose from the depths of the water and the rock bounced off it.

Lily, who still hadn't done anything in regards to Alice's advice, watched in trepidation as James neared them. It seemed like nothing would make the overzealous Gryffindor back off.

"Hey Evans," James called out, another smirk on his face.

When James came upon their group, something Lily had not expected happened. The six boys formed a circle around Lily, Sev directly in front of Lily and closest to the approaching Potter. Alice, with a scary expression on her face, walked up to James and pointed her wand in his face. "You've bothered her quite enough," she said.

James didn't seem to take her seriously (Alice was almost six inches shorter than James and her round face made her look younger than fourteen) and attempted to brush past her.

Sev's eyes narrowed. "In Merlin's name, Potter, what will it take to convince you that Lily has no interest in you?" He felt Lily's hand grip the back of his shirt and fist it.

"Lily, come on," James said, ignoring Severus. "Just one date, all right? If you hate it I promise I'll never bother you again."

Sev didn't miss it that James had used Lily's first name instead of her surname. This Chaser wasn't kidding.

Lily prodded Sev near the kidneys and he reluctantly moved out of the way. "Seeing as I find you repulsive, egotistical, self-obsessed and completely irresponsible, my answer would have to be _no_. Now that I think about it, you would be the perfect match for my sister. And if you knew me at all, Potter, you'd know that my sister and I are about as similar as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." She looked over her shoulder. "No offense, Reg," she said with a little smile. He tipped his head at her, the smile mirrored.

"You're just afraid of having a better time than hanging around with this lot," James shot back, immediately regretting it when Lily's nose flared in a tell-tale sign of outrage. No one stopped her when she stepped forward and slapped James Potter across the face.

_That's my Lily_, Sev thought as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Instead he reached forward and rested a hand on Lily's shoulder. No words were needed as she stood down and watched with the rest of their friends as James, the Prewetts, and the Diggorys all retreated back up the hill to the castle. _That's my Lily_.

Sev didn't take his hand from Lily's shoulder until James and his tagalongs disappeared over the top of the hill. Lily's shoulders shook a little as she turned to face the six boys and Alice. "This is out of control," she stated, stress evident in her beautiful green eyes. "No doubt he'll double his efforts next school year and make it very difficult for me to resist hexing him into next century."

Sirius made a noise of approval. "You should do that anyway."

"Don't worry about it, Lils," Frank said. "You've got six guys willing to pummel his face in for you if he doesn't permanently process your distaste for him."

"And a girl to kick him where it really hurts," Alice added with a twinkle in her eyes. All the boys flinched a little, well aware she wasn't kidding.

Lily let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, guys. I just wish there was something I could say to make him back off permanently." She was grateful for their support and knew without a doubt she would support them equally if it ever came to that.

They settled back down under the tree and resumed what they'd been doing before Potter showed up, but the mood was less enjoyable for Lily, who couldn't shake the annoyance caused by Potter's determined outlook, and for Sev, who worried that maybe—just _maybe_—Lily might take James up on his offer.

_A/N: In a previous version of this author's note I failed to account that _langlock_ is Severus's invention. For the purpose of this story, Severus taught _langlock_ to Lily sometime during first term and what Lily used is her own variation that she came up with since James kept asking her out even after she'd kept rejecting him. It is not unreasonable that Lily could come up with her own variation of the spell (she is a clever witch, after all). "Lectio" is Latin for "selection." Also, the first sentence Lily says before she hexes him is purely JKR's._


	26. The Pensieve

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Pensieve**_

As the summer passed with a lazy slowness, Sev became steadily became more and more worried about how Lily would handle the news of his time travel from a previous future where she'd grown to hate him and married Potter. Being under the Trace really sucked, because despite the fact he lived in a magical household, his mother forbade him from using magic unless she was home—and he couldn't very well organize his memories without magic or a Pensieve, and he wasn't about to do any complex spells in his mother's presence.

Sev and Lily spent nearly every day together and Lily saw his distress, although he tried to hide it. Lily found she could evoke a smile whenever she talked about how amusing it was to watch Vernon and Petunia interact.

"I'm amazed he hasn't broken all our kitchen chairs to kindling just by sitting on them," she mused one lazy afternoon as the sky threatened a warm summer shower. "Any fifteen-year-old covered in that much blubber…it's actually rather revolting that Petunia sees anything in him at all."

"Doesn't his father own a profitable drill company?" Sev asked, his eyes closed as they lay in the grass by a clean part of the river that ran through Nurren. Lily was several inches to his left, and despite the warmth of the day he could still detect her body heat.

Lily made a noise that meant _yes_.

"Well it's the money, then, isn't it? If he's filthy rich she doesn't care what he looks like."

The redhead snorted. "I wouldn't say _filthy_ rich. _You're_ filthy rich, Sev—Dursley is only worth a tiny fraction of what you've inherited." She didn't see the blush that spread across his skin. "I guess I was right when I said Petunia would go for Potter, then, if he wasn't magical. Not handsome at _all_."

Sev grinned, his eyes flickering open. He moved his head to look at her. She met his gaze and smiled as well. "How do you think Dursley would react if he knew we're magical?"

"Oh, he'd probably high-tail it back to whatever snobby neighborhood he lives in, afraid that Petunia might start turning teacups into mice or something like that."

Sev burst out laughing, his mood lightening instantly.

* * *

Lily was getting impatient.

More than a year had passed since their fight and Sev still remained silent.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When were you planning on being honest with me? You promised you would."

Lily saw sadness creep into his eyes a split second before he looked away. They'd just gotten back from shopping in Diagon Alley with their friends, and Lily felt as though she was going insane.

"This isn't something simple, Lil," Sev replied, hating that he kept reiterating himself. "It's not something I can just tell you. I have to show you."

Now she was confused. _Show me? What on earth would he have to show me that he can't show me now?_ "Wha—"

He seemed to read her mind. "It'll have to be once we're back at Hogwarts, Lil, it's the only way. The first Saturday back, I promise—we'll go to the Room of Requirement and…and I'll show you."

"It has to do with magic, doesn't it?" Lily said, remembering her conversation with Alice. _Maybe it's not what she said…_ She watched as Sev nodded his head. "Magic that you can't do at home," she continued, drawing her own conclusions. Sev was proud of how observant she was, even if it got overbearing at times.

On a sudden impulse Sev reached out and grasped both her hands in his. He felt a shiver go down his spine when Lily laced their fingers together. "Magic so complex it's impossible to understand," he whispered. "It's not in any books—trust me, I've looked—and I doubt Voldemort himself even knows it exists."

"Sev…"

He shook his head. "I'm not trying to wind you up, Lily," he said firmly. "But I need—I need to, er…_prepare_ you," he finished awkwardly.

Lily didn't say anything, watching him. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"How do you remember me, Lily?" Sev asked, his throat tight. "Before the first day at Hogwarts, how do you remember me?"

"Prickly," she answered after a few moments. "You had a prickly disposition…kind of dark, and you were bitter. Really bitter. But it changed the day before we came." Her brow furrowed, she was deep in thought, sifting through her memories. "It surprised me, actually, how fast you changed…" she trailed off and her eyes wandered a little before she gazed into his eyes. "The nightmare," she whispered, suddenly remembering a small part of their conversation from the day he came back.

Sev spoke no further.

* * *

True to his word, the morning of the first Saturday back at Hogwarts Sev sat in one of the common room armchairs waiting for Lily to come down. He'd spent the previous night putting his memories in the right order (and omitting a few) after securing the Pensieve and the vial he'd agreed to let Albus hold on to. As he sat he fidgeted, focusing on the feel of his wand in his hand. As much as it pained him, he was prepared for the idea that Lily would hate him for this—that she may never speak to him again…but it would all be worth it as long as she remained alive. Already things were accomplished that he'd never imagined while waiting in the interim. So many lives already saved.

Lost deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear Lily descend, and he jumped when he felt her rest a hand on his shoulder. "Oops," she said. "I guess I should've been louder coming down, huh?"

Sev rose fluidly to his feet and encased her in a hug. It surprised Lily, but she returned it and in the back of her mind wondered why Sev was acting as though he'd never see her again.

"Come on," he said softly. "The Room of Requirement is all ready."

Lily didn't bother to note his reaction or even look at his face when she slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "You've got to relax," she said as they exited the portrait hole and headed in the direction of the Room. "When you're tense it shows; sometimes it's scary, even. It's almost like you're a different person entirely."

Sev didn't reply. Instead, he gripped her hand more securely. Several minutes later they were in the Room of Requirement. Sev silently asked the room to seal itself against any and all unwelcome intruders, aware that at any moment a member of the Circle of Seven could come bursting through and stumble upon something very personal, unexplainable, and potentially friendship-ruining.

He turned his back to her for a moment, collecting himself. When he turned around again, Lily almost didn't recognize the sad, pain-filled eyes that stared out at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with no leeway in his voice and no levity in his dark hazel eyes. He looked frightening, in a serious, no-nonsense sort of way that made a pang of something pierce deep in Lily's stomach.

Lily Evans stood about four inches shorter than her fourteen-year-old best friend. She stood almost two feet away from him, but after he asked his question she took a step forward and lifted one of her hands to touch his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into her hand. "With my wand, Sev," she answered, echoing his words from almost three years ago.

He swallowed hard, squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a deep breath. "I'm expecting you to hate me for this," he muttered, but Lily's sharp ears heard him anyways.

The agony in his voice made her throat tighten.

"All right," he stated, trying to strengthen his resolve through sheer willpower. "I still kind of have to prepare you first."

Lily's brows creased. "How do you mean?"

Sev glanced over at the cabinet near the wall that currently held Dumbledore's Pensieve. He'd borrowed it for the morning, and had promised to return it that night. "What's the most outrageous thing you've ever heard? Something so incomprehensible it's a miracle anyone even believes it? And it happens to be true?"

"Well," she answered slowly, "before meeting you I'd never have even guessed that Merlin was real."

"Good, good," he replied, pleased with her answer. He unconsciously wrung his hands a few times before taking comfort by feeling his wand in the arm holster. "Now, I'm sure you're aware that memories are the most powerful form of evidence, right?"

Lily tipped her head slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"A true memory is flawless—it doesn't have the telltale signs of construction, like contradicting details or a foggy appearance."

"How do you know all this?"

He smiled grimly. "You'll find out in a few minutes, trust me." He steered the conversation back to his point. "Sometimes memories can be implanted or altered, but there will always be traces of the magic used to change the memory."

"What are you saying?"

Sev took in another deep breath and let it out. "I'm going to show you my memories—unaltered, flawless memories."

An expression of incredulity and confusion blossomed over Lily's features. "What on earth for? What could you have to show me—"

A simple look at her with sharp eyes cut her off mid-sentence.

"Oh," she whispered, her eyes wide. "That's why you wanted me to think of something unimaginable."

Sev merely nodded once and held her gaze as he flicked his wand into his hand.

"So how does this work, exactly?" Lily asked, eyeing his wand and then looking back up into her best friend's dark eyes. "I won't actually be able to walk into your head, now, will I?"

Her words made a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He shook his head and pointed his wand at the cabinet. The door creaked open and he levitated the Pensieve towards them, releasing the spell when it was in front of the two of them.

"What's this?" she asked softly, staring down into the swirling, glowing contents of the basin.

"This is called a Pensieve. It allows one to view memories objectively, allowing the viewer to catch details they may have missed the first time around. I don't know if you remember everything we talked about the day before we first came here—you remembered the bit about a nightmare—but I want to show you that memory…and some other ones."

She looked worried.

"I'll be with you every moment, to explain things as best I can…but I can't promise it won't be shocking—or even incomprehensible."

"I dunno, I have a pretty active imagination," she replied, her knuckles white as she fisted her hands in anxious anticipation. Her mouth had gone dry.

Sev examined Lily's face with a new curiosity. "What would you say if I told you I'm from the future?"

He watched as her eyebrows shot up. Her jaw dropped a little.

"What would you say if I told you that my 'nightmare' wasn't my imagination—that it really happened, and I was given the chance to come back and fix things?"

Lily swallowed, not sure if she wanted to believe him or not. "Fix what, exactly?" she asked with a nervous timbre to her voice.

"My greatest mistake—if I hadn't made it, you never would've died."

Her heart beat so fast she couldn't keep up with it, her face was drained of color, and her knees had lost the ability to effectively hold her up. She started to waver. "You're serious?"

Sev's eyes gave her the answer. "I've never been more serious in my entire life—which, incidentally, isn't as short as you might think."

Lily spoke almost breathlessly, her eyes wide as she tried to absorb all the crazy information Sev was telling her. "Tell me one thing, Sev, before we do this…just one thing. How did I die?"

It grieved him to say it, oh how it grieved him…but he had to honor her request. He focused on her brilliant, shimmering emerald eyes. "Lord Voldemort struck you down as you tried to protect your son from him."

Lily nodded, although Sev knew she didn't understand.

Sev gestured to the Pensieve. "After you," he stated. "All you have to do is dive in. I promise I'll be right behind you."

Lily took one last long, hard look at her mysterious best friend before she drew in a breath and let herself fall into the mist of Severus's memories. Barely a second later, he appeared beside her. They were on the sidewalk nearing Lily's house on August 31st, 1971, eleven-year-old Sev walking a few paces in front of them.

The redhead watched in fascination as her younger self ran from the house towards the memory-Sev. It was how she remembered—Sev was acting much different than the day before, and she listened intently as the younger Sev mentioned the nightmare.

"Sev?" memory-Lily asked softly.

Lily noticed that as memory-Sev looked up at her younger self, the young boy flinched in pain, as if something had stabbed his neck. "Yes?"

"Were you going to tell me what made you...made you hug me?" She ended the question very quietly, and her cheeks had gone bright pink.

"I—Well, last night I guess you could say I had a...nightmare. When I woke up I thought long and hard about it, and I...I realized some things. Things that sort of go against the beliefs my ancestors firmly held. That it doesn't matter where we come from or whether our parents are wizards or not—because choice is the greatest influence."

Memory-Lily stared at him, dragging her feet in the gravel to stop the motion of the swing. The Severus in the memory did the same. "But why did you hug me?" Her face was still red.

There was a pause before he answered. "In the...nightmare...you died. And it was my fault. When I hugged you it was to convince myself that it really was just a dream—that you're still alive and don't hate me."

She frowned. "Why would I hate you, Sev?" she asked curiously.

He answered quickly. "Because Petunia is angry about me telling you about magic, and it made her hate you. You treasure her friendship, Lily...you could've hated me for putting that rift between you and your sister."

"You lied," Lily realized. "You lied about why you hugged me…_and_ why I would hate you."

Sev swallowed. "You asked me why I hugged you. The truth is I hugged you because I hadn't seen you alive for so long and I couldn't stop myself."

Before Lily could ask him how long was _so long_, without any warning the scene changed. They were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, watching the Sorting. Lily immediately saw that she and memory-Sev were standing together, but she wasn't holding his hand, and he appeared more interested in the Slytherin table than reassuring Lily about the Sorting.

"This isn't what happened," Lily whispered when memory-Sev was called to the stool and promptly placed into Slytherin. "No!" Lily exclaimed, and she rounded on the Sev she knew. "No, no, you aren't a Slytherin, Sev, why is this happening? This can't be real—"

"These memories do not lie," Sev whispered fiercely. "I _was_ Sorted into Slytherin."

Lily stared at him with wide eyes. It changed again. Lily and Sev were a few years older, fifteen, and walking outside through the courtyards.

"You look different, Sev," Lily observed. "You look…unhealthy…awful…like you aren't getting enough sleep…"

"I didn't care about my appearance," he answered softly. _But it only gave Potter another reason to torment me._

Lily watched and listened in horror as the memory-Sev defended the Slytherins who had repeatedly tormented Remus and Peter in their reality.

The real Sev felt his throat close up when memory-Lily looked at memory-Sev in disgust—it was too much to see the expression on her face for what he was doing—who he was defending. He and Lily were arguing about what Mulciber did to Mary Macdonald.

"That was nothing," Sev heard himself say. "It was a laugh, that's all—"

Memory-Lily glared at the memory-Sev. "It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny—"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded the memory.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill, they say he's ill—"

"Every month at the full moon?"

"I know your theory," memory-Lily said scathingly. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"Wait," Lily interrupted the memory, speaking over it. "Why don't we know about Rem's furry little problem? Can you pause this?"

Sev muttered a spell and the memory froze. He forced himself to look into her beautiful eyes, and he saw that she was trying to hold her emotions steady. "You cared about me so much, Lily…and I was too proud to believe it. I was too proud to understand and appreciate that you only wanted me to be safe."

He felt Lily grip his hand and his heart nearly broke. "I don't know that boy," she said, looking around at the scrawny fifteen-year-old wizard that appeared so different from the strong, healthy, and handsome Sev that she knew. "From what I've seen and heard…you're from the future, where this was your past," she said as she gestured around them. "You were Sorted into Slytherin, were friends with the sons of Death Eaters, didn't know about Rem's furry little problem, and were too proud to accept my—her concern about you. You didn't care what you looked like." She said it all out loud to organize her thoughts.

Sev merely tipped his head. His heart pounded with a rapid rhythm against his ribcage.

"What about the Circle of Seven?"

"It didn't exist, Lily. I was in Slytherin, I was surrounded by pureblood-fanatics and any self-respecting Slytherin pureblood-fanatic steers clear of Gryffindors. Except… well, except for me, since I considered you my best friend. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were friends of Potter's. It took them a few years to finally corner Rem into telling them his secret, and after they knew they learned how to become Animagi so they could transform with him."

Amidst all this confusion, Lily's lips quirked into a quick, but small, smile. "Are _you_ an Animagus?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "But I won't transform here. These memories are the priority right now." He wasn't sure how to gauge Lily's reaction. He'd expected her to become horrified at him, bitterly angry for it…but here she stood, gripping his hand in hers in an effort to anchor herself to the only reality she trusted—the one with _her_ Sev.

"All right," she said, "make it go again."

Sev waved his wand and the memory resumed.

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are," memory-Sev explained.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." The memory-Lily's voice dropped. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there—"

The memory-Sev's face contorted and he said entirely too quickly, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to—I won't let you—"

"_Let _me? _Let_ me?"

Memory-Sev struggled for words. "I didn't mean—I just don't want to see you made a fool of— He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" He said it unwillingly. "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero—" He couldn't speak properly anymore.

The memory-Lily's eyebrows were traveling up her forehead. "I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag, I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. _Evil_, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

"Again," Lily said quietly, and Sev knew to stop the memory in its tracks. It was just as well, as it had ended and was already morphing into his worst memory. He was grateful for the stop. She dropped his hand and paced away from him, turning around to study his face. Her eyes were unreadable. "It was Remus, wasn't it? In the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes."

"Did James Potter really save you?"

"Yes." He was keeping his voice even…calm. The emotions raged beneath his collected exterior.

She frowned. "Why did you go there to begin with?"

"Black thought it would be an amusing prank," Sev replied, bitterly remembering the viciousness of Sirius Black in that life. "He was more willing to see me die than Potter was. At least Potter had the brains to stop me from ever getting as far as Remus."

Lily's eyes saddened. "Wasn't there the Wolfsbane potion?"

Sev shook his head. "That wasn't invented until after we graduated. What I make for Remus now is a better, modified version of what was created then."

She looked away from him. "You couldn't stand the idea that James fancied me, could you?" she asked without any inflection at the end of her question.

"No…no, I couldn't. And I still can't. Although you seem to have it well under control," he added.

"With your help," she said. "I never would've been able to pull that off without your spell."

Sev neglected to respond to her statement. Instead, he said, "Lily, the next memory…it's my worst. My greatest mistake. I don't want you to see it, but you must. You wanted answers, and this…this is..." he couldn't finish his sentence, his throat closing on him involuntarily.

Confused, Lily didn't speak as Sev waved his wand and let the post-OWL exam memory begin. He turned his back on it, walking away so he couldn't hear the laughs, the jeers, and the coldness of memory-Lily's voice as she vocally placed her loyalties with the Marauders. He wasn't far enough away, however, to not hear his hot-headed, sixteen-year-old self utter the monstrous word.

When it ended he waved his wand again and the memory was stopped from continuing on to his branding ceremony with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Sev heard her walk towards him and move to stand in front of him. "There is no excuse for calling you that," Sev said through his tears. He kept his eyes and face to the ground, unable to bear looking at her for fear that he might see loathing there. "No excuse, no forgiveness, nothing. I was stupid, Lily. I never forgot that moment, never—and I still haven't forgiven myself for it."

Lily silenced him by lifting his chin with her fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, not bothering to wipe away the tears leaving tracks down his cheeks. He couldn't face those green orbs even with all the strength in the world.

She spoke with a voice so soft and full of emotion at first Sev thought he must've imagined it. Her hand moved to his cheek. "That boy isn't you, Sev. You can try as hard as you like to convince me that it's you, but it's not. He may look like you, have your voice, your blood—your mother—but he _isn't you_."

Sev bit back a sob.

"I can tell from how things progressed in this lifetime…you joined him, didn't you?" she said in her quiet voice. He nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. Sev heard her let out a breath and take in another in response to his confirmation. "Sev…I don't think I need to see any more."

For this he was so grateful.

"Hey," she continued softly after a moment, "will you look at me?"

Slowly he let his eyes flutter open and he blinked the blurry tears away. Her face hovered inches away from his, her wide green eyes staring straight into his soul. He didn't bother to put up the wall—she knew everything anyway. Her hand dropped to his neck, directly over the place where Nagini had once bitten him.

"How do we get back to the Room of Requirement?"

Without answering, he reached down and tugged her elbow upwards with his hand. A few moments later, they were back in the familiar confines of the ever-changing room, the Pensieve floating innocently nearby. They were in the same position as when they left the memory, inches apart, Lily's hand resting on her best friend's neck.

"We need to talk about this," she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"How can you not hate me?" Sev asked quietly, wondering how he could've predicted her reaction with such bad accuracy.

"Why should I? Do you want me to? Am I supposed to? I told you before, Sev, I'm a big girl. I can handle the truth. Yes, it's big and complicated—bigger and more complicated than I ever imagined—but that doesn't change the fact that you…that you're not…" she couldn't find the right word. "You said that last memory was your greatest mistake. That _other you_ using a very Slytherin word… You didn't come back just to save my life, did you, Sev?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why else did you come back?" she asked, still looking at him.

"I had information key to destroying Voldemort," he said. "Now hundreds will live instead of dying needlessly."

Lily fell silent. She searched his eyes for something unfamiliar—for something that might tell her she didn't know some part of him. She couldn't find it. "How old was I when—when I died?" she asked softly.

"Twenty one."

Lily sucked in a breath. "Barely out of Hogwarts…" She blinked rapidly, her mind working ten times as fast. "But—but did you fight him? Is that what happened? He killed me and you and tried to kill our son and you came back here—?"

Sev cut her off, his heart clenching both painfully and wonderfully at the idea Lily thought Harry was _his_ son. Lily's eyes began to leak. "You didn't marry me, Lily. After I called you—_that_—you barely spoke to me."

"Oh, Merlin," Lily realized. "I—she—she married James, didn't she?"

Sev didn't have to nod for Lily to know she was right.

Lily turned away from him for a few moments, mind racing. "Sev—if you didn't die when I did…how old were you? What happened?"

He'd known she would ask. "I became a spy for Dumbledore, while allowing Voldemort think I was actually a spy for him. I taught potions here for sixteen years and defense for one. The moment he started hunting you…despite everything I was on your side—"

"—Sev! What happened?" She lifted her hand to his neck again, curling her fingers a little into his skin.

He swallowed. "I was thirty seven. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, bit me. Here." He put his hand over hers where it rested on his neck. The only reaction she exhibited was sadness flooding her eyes. "I have almost forty years of memories, but most of them are fading. The bad ones are fading. What remains are the happy ones…and my skills from that life. Spells…curses, countercurses, potions…my Animagus form..."

To Sev's surprise, Lily smiled—a smile that reached her eyes. "However you think I'm _supposed_ to react to this, Sev—my best friend is from the future! You know more spells than the staff! How could I possibly hate you for wanting to save my life so much that you got a second chance at yours?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Sev's arms snaked around her waist, and after a moment he lifted her into the air and twirled around. He grinned as Lily laughed. When her feet touched back down to the floor, she kept her arms around him and put her head to his chest. "Oh, Lily," he breathed as he rested his head against hers.

"What does this mean for us, Sev?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed.

"Does this mean that you—that we—I mean, obviously you care about me, so…" she trailed off, still facing his chest.

Sev moved his hands to her upper arms and stepped back a little to see her face. "Lily?" His heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Oh, bother. Alice said to make it easy for you," she muttered, her cheeks suddenly very red. "She thinks you…you know…_like_ me." Her eyes suddenly met his in a hard gaze.

He felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he smiled despite how weak his legs felt at the moment. "Lily—I haven't deserved you, but it's a physical impossibility that I might ever stop trying to."

At this, Lily didn't have a reply. Instead she leaned up, pressed her lips to his cheek, and then embraced him as tightly as she could, smiling into the crook of his neck when he hugged her back.

_Me too, Sev…me too._

_A/N: As before, anything and everything you recognize from the seventh book, chapter 23, is purely JKR's. _


	27. Persistent Potter

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: Chapter 26 officially put the reviews of this story over 200! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, even if I haven't replied to you. I'm so glad I have so many followers on this story—it's almost unbelievable. On another note, this 27__th__ chapter is a week-late happy 27__th__ birthday gift for Neo-digi, who was kind enough to review chapter 26 and let me know that June 4__th__ was the special day. (I promise this chapter was mostly written by June 4__th__)._

_**Persistent Potter**_

In the weeks following, Sev and Lily became even closer than he thought possible for their age, but neither pressured the other about anything. Lily knowing his enormous secret lifted a great weight from his heart and shoulders, and even the Circle noticed his improved mood. He'd argued, though, with Lily over why he didn't want anyone else to know he was from the future.

"It's not that I don't trust them, Lil, I do—look, the fewer people that know, the safer I—we—are. Think about it…people will want to know what happens, some people will think I'm crazy, and some would want to lock me up and dig through my mind."

Lily didn't seem convinced, but she let it drop because at least _she_ knew.

Even though Lily had made it clear she was far from interested in Potter, the egotistical fourth year remained convinced he could change Lily's mind. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Lily and Sev went together like they always did. It was different this time, however, because the entire walk into the village their hands were laced together. The rest of the Seven and Regulus were off doing shopping, Alice making sure she was with Frank.

James, accompanied only by Amos Diggory, caught up with Lily and Sev just outside The Three Broomsticks.

"Come on, Lily, get a drink with me," he insisted arrogantly. Amos watched him with an unsure expression.

Lily tightened her grip on Sev's fingers. She wondered what had happened to James that he couldn't take 'no' for an answer. She faced him. "Apparently you haven't noticed, Potter, but I'm taken." Lily lifted her and Sev's joined hands.

Sev turned his head to stare down at her. Up until now, she'd never confirmed nor denied that they were a couple, let alone talked to him about it.

A flash of a sneer passed over James's face. "Joking, are you? What could _he_ have that I can't offer?"

Outraged, Lily said, "Common sense, for one. I won't try to explain my choices to you because aside from not understanding them, you wouldn't even listen."

"Give me one good reason—"

"I've given you several, so many I can't count them, foremost of which is that your attitude makes you utterly repulsive and absolutely hideous."

As Sev stood there next to his best friend and, now, apparently his girlfriend, he had never wanted to kiss her more than he did now. He restrained himself, though, not sure if she was ready to give that part of herself to him. The perfect moment hadn't come yet, and it was still all about her.

"I won't stop trying, Evans," James replied, obviously hurt and more than a little angry that a girl didn't find him appealing. "I can show you a good time."

"Save your efforts, Potter, and realize that Mary Macdonald thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. As for me…" she looked up at Sev with something new in her eyes, "I've already found my Prince."

Sev smiled, still a little stunned, at the play with his last name.

"Come on, Sev, let's get some Butterbeers." Lily pulled him into the pub, leaving James and Amos staring after them.

"I guess I was wrong about her, mate," Amos said to James. "She looks happy with him. You shouldn't force it. Let them be."

But red had clouded James's judgment. "No, Amos—she's the one."

Amos stared at him incredulously. "This isn't the middle ages anymore, James!"

"I never said it was, _Amos_. She'll come around, eventually. And even if she doesn't…"

Amos's jaw dropped. "You can't _force_ a girl to marry you! It's against Wizarding law, James! Not to mention we're barely old enough to even be thinking about finding a girl to marry."

James let out a growl. "She's blinded, Amos—all she's ever known is that pureblood prat."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. Severus is a half-blood, his father was a Muggle. I'm not going to help you try to get her, James. You've gone batty." Amos then proceeded to seize his friend's arm and drag him up High Street towards Zonko's.

Peter, who had been standing several feet behind them, overheard the whole thing. He stood there as still as he could, waiting until Amos and James disappeared into Zonko's before daring to move from his rooted position. He hurried into The Three Broomsticks and quickly found Sev and Lily talking quietly in one of the back booths.

Sev and Lily abruptly stopped talking when Peter came up to them. He glanced around before sitting down across from his friends, and leaned forward over the table. "You won't believe what I just heard Potter and Diggory saying after you came in here," he whispered hurriedly. Sev silently cast _Muffliato_ and Peter proceeded to tell them everything he'd witnessed.

When he finished, Lily wore a look of righteous anger. "So he thinks he can just take whatever he wants? Merlin, and to think he was actually all right in first year!"

Sev was just as furious, but he slipped his arm protectively around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "You're not an object, Lil. He can't take you or make you do anything at all."

Peter watched them curiously. "So what's this?" he asked with a little smile on his face, indicating how Sev and Lily were sitting. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh," Lily said, her lips quirking into a smile. "You didn't miss anything, Peter. Today, officially, Sev and I—we're, well—"

"Dating?" Peter supplied. "It's about time."

"Sorry?" Sev said, staring at the boy he'd grown to think of as a friend.

Peter shrugged. "It's just that we've all been waiting for one of you to do something about it. It was obvious from the moment we all met that you two are inseparable. So, unofficially, since when?"

Lily looked up at Sev. "Since the first Saturday back, I guess." _Merlin, his eyes are so expressive…_

The door of the pub opened and Sirius, his brother, and Remus came in with bags beneath their arms. Peter waved to them and the three boys joined them at the booth.

"Oh, finally," Sirius said with a breath as he dropped into a seat beside Peter, his eyes on Lily and Sev.

"Yeah," Remus added with a grin. "I was beginning to worry that you were both too scared to do anything."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Are you all for real? You all saw it—except us?"

Sirius exchanged a glance with Regulus, who was trying not to laugh. "Well, we're not too sure about Frank because he has yet to realize the reason Alice is always hanging around him."

At this, everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

After Peter told the Circle what he'd overheard from Potter and Diggory, Sirius decided it would be in Sev and Lily's best interest if the whole school knew just how medieval James Potter's thoughts were. The Black brothers and Remus executed this plan by loudly discussing it at the Gryffindor table during meals, in classrooms before lessons began, and in the common room when it was particularly packed. As time went on James's mood only grew steadily worse—he began playing Quidditch so badly that seventh year and captain Celeste Kaus kicked him off the team. James snapped one early December day and jinxed Sirius just as Professor McGonagall entered the Transfiguration classroom from her office.

Her expression livid, she immediately took thirty points from Gryffindor, gave James a week's worth of detention, and righted Sirius as he lay on the stone floor with his legs flailing in the air under the effect of Potter's well-aimed _tarantallegra_.

"I have never seen such animosity between members of the same house—let alone in Gryffindor! Potter, Black—you shall remain behind after the lesson to explain it to me. In full!" With that final note she began lecturing the class about cross-species transfiguration.

Sev, Lily, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Alice all waited outside the rom as McGonagall spoke with James and Sirius.

"Now, if one of you will tell me what this is all about—"

"He thinks he can take whatever he wants!" Sirius expounded at the same moment James said, "This Slytherin sympathizer thinks he can tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva held up both hands and peered over the rims of her glasses. James and Sirius were glaring murderously at each other. "Mr. Black, give me your side first."

James shot daggers as Sirius spoke. "The first Hogsmeade weekend Potter said he would force Lily to date him if she wouldn't accept on her own!"

McGonagall's nostrils flared.

James cut in. "I did not! I only want to show Lily she can have a better time with me than with Severus Prince—"

"Oh yeah? Pete heard what you said to Amos Diggory, that apparently Lily's 'the one' for you and you'll stop at nothing to get her—"

He was silenced when Professor McGonagall cast a shield charm between the two fourth years, having sensed that James was about to throw a punch.

"Really!" she exclaimed. "All this over a girl? Mr. Black, while your intentions to protect your friend are honorable, provoking Mr. Potter is no way to handle it. Mr. Potter, while it is endearing to see your apparent affection for Miss Evans, you have no right to force her into anything at all, especially if she is already in a relationship with Mr. Prince. I assure you Miss Evans is not the only girl in Gryffindor House or, for that matter, all of Hogwarts." She fell silent for a moment to look both boys in the eye. "I expect better from you both. Resolve this, but without wands and outside of my classroom!" She released the _protego_. "Now, Mr. Black, if you would send Mr. Prince and Miss Evans in when you leave…I daresay they are waiting for you."

James and Sirius left, and Sirius told Sev and Lily that McGonagall wanted to talk to them.

Sev held the door open for Lily and followed her inside.

"Mr. Black tells me Mr. Potter thinks he can simply take whatever he likes, whether or not it be a person."

Sev's gaze hardened and Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hand found his, but McGonagall didn't see as the students' cloaks hid it from view.

"I admit I find this a positively archaic idea. Can either of you confirm or deny Mr. Black's claim?"

"I've been telling Potter 'no' ever since last Christmas, Professor. He hasn't listened at all! It's gone from mildly annoying to a downright nightmare," Lily said bitterly. "I don't understand how he thinks he can 'take' me if I don't want to come." Instinctively she moved even closer to Sev. She felt safe with him—and recently, she'd been thinking more and more about what it would be like to kiss him. But that was for another time; she couldn't think about that while speaking with McGonagall.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I suggest you continue ignoring him, Miss Evans. Mr. Prince, I do not want to hear anything about you dueling Mr. Potter, regardless if it's to defend Miss Evans' honor. Defending yourself, on the other hand, is acceptable. Defensive spells only. You both know better than to cast spells on fellow students when not instructed to in classes. Inform me if things get, well, out of hand."

"Yes, Professor," they both said, and left the transfiguration classroom.

"Well?" Peter prompted once the door clicked shut behind them. "What'd she say?" Sirius had already told them what McGonagall's conversation with James and him had involved.

"Only that we're to ignore Potter and not duel him," Sev answered in disappointment. "I'd like to make his—"

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed, and the old potions master shut his mouth.

Remus hid a smirk.

"Well, it's a bit late for the whole 'not dueling' bit," Frank said. "We all got something off at him as he was leaving."

"Better put up protective spells around your beds at night, now," Sev muttered, but everyone heard him. In all honesty Sev was surprised James hadn't tried something already for the mere fact that Sev was closer to Lily than he was. Wards would be around everyone's beds tonight…

"I got off a well-aimed kick," Alice revealed with a smile.

Despite all this encouragement, Lily said, "Somehow I don't think he'll stop. It's almost as if I have to be married for him to consider another girl."

Sev swallowed but no one noticed when his heart sped up.

"That's such a defeatist thing for you to say," Regulus said, walking up behind them with a sugar quill hanging from his mouth. "If I were you I'd plan some sneaky way to punish him without getting caught." Sev smiled, recognizing the distinct Slytherin aspect of Reg's words.

"He called me a Slytherin sympathizer," Sirius commented with disgust evident on his face. "He probably doesn't think Regulus here should always be eating with us at the Gryffindor table. As if my dear brother would poison anyone's food but Potter's!"

Alice reached out and smacked Sirius on the shoulder. "That's not something you should say! At least out in the corridor…"

Remus chuckled.

Transfiguration was the last class of the day, and Celeste had called for a Quidditch practice that evening before dinner to prepare for the game on Saturday against Hufflepuff. "Lily, Sirius," Sev said, "We should get down to the pitch, do a couple laps before the team gets there."

Sirius nodded and clapped Sev on the shoulder. "Good call, mate." He started down the corridor towards the main staircase, everyone else following. At the staircase the Seven and Regulus parted ways, the Gryffindors heading up to the Tower so the Quidditch players could get their gear.

* * *

When Lily woke up the morning after the Quidditch match (during which they beat Hufflepuff by almost a hundred points) and looked out the window, she saw that the ground was covered with a fresh blanket of snow. She jumped out of bed, still a little sore from the game, showered and dressed, and hurried over to the boys' dorm to prod Sev awake.

"Lily!"

"What?" she shrugged. "No one else is up, they don't matter…wait, didn't you have wards up?"

He nodded silently.

"Then how did…?"

"It recognized you, it's nothing." Sev gave her a pointed stare. "Are you going to let me get dressed, or what?"

"Oh, right…there's new snow, we should go outside."

Sev smiled. "All right. I'll be down in the common room in a few minutes."

Lily's eyes sparkled.

_A/N: I'm sure you've noticed that I have not written a first kiss yet. I promise…it's coming _

_A/N2: In case it has escaped your attention, I really have a thing against James Potter. I've always wondered how JKR could write Lily to fall for James even after he spent all his Hogwarts years tormenting her best friend—and how she couldn't see that James drove her best friend away from her on purpose. I suppose it helps that Alethea27's brilliantly written "Maybe I'm Amazed" that has convinced me without a doubt that James Potter never deserved Lily. (Shameless plug, I know)_


	28. A Promise in the Snow

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait in updating. Real life is inching its way into my top priorities and I regret to say that at best, I'll be updating two or so chapters a month. But don't fear! I am NOT abandoning this story. This story is far from done. Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers who've stuck with me. I hope you keep on sticking with me. :) _

_**A Promise in the Snow**_

Lily had her cloak, gloves, and scarf already snug on her body when Sev came down the stairs. They held hands but didn't speak as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall, foregoing breakfast when both admitted to not being hungry. It was early enough that almost no one was up, and certainly no students had yet ventured out onto the pristine white grounds. Hagrid's hut could just barely be seen from the giant front doors, smoke already spiraling through the air as it rose from the chimney. Lily gently squeezed Sev's hand before letting it go, and running forward into the snow. It took them several minutes to make deep tracks down to the tree by the lake, where Lily collapsed onto her back and gazed up at the sky, which was grey with clouds. She could see snowflakes starting on their journey to earth, floating on the wind without any purpose but to land. Sev sat carefully next to her, not trusting the snow with his weight as readily as Lily did.

"Sev?" Lily asked, her eyes closed and her cheeks bright pink from the chilly air.

"Yeah?" he replied, choosing not to look down at her for fear of losing himself.

"Which do you believe in more: love at first sight, or friendships that last a lifetime?"

Startled by the question, Sev didn't know how to respond. He remained silent for several moments, mulling it over. He certainly believed in love at first sight—it had happened to him when he first saw Lily that summer day when they were nine. But he'd also believed in lifelong friendships—once upon a time, before fifth year. "Is there one you want me to pick more than the other?" Sev settled for asking. He knew she believed in both, regardless of what she'd seen in his memories.

Lily lifted herself up to her elbows, the snow crunching down a little under her concentrated weight. "Why do you say that?"

"Only because I've experienced one outlasting the other."

Her cheeks reddened further, but she ignored it and moved to sit right beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him shift down a little so she was more comfortable. His arm went around her waist and she smiled, her temple against the shoulder of his thick cloak. "Sev, I've known you for almost six years, and you've known me for—"

"—much longer than that," he finished softly. "Lil, what are you trying to say?"

She turned her head to look up at him. His dark hazel eyes were softer than they'd appeared in the past, reminding Lily that this man was so complex and mysterious and mentally much older than her—but she felt as though none of that mattered. "You love me." It wasn't a question—it was more of a statement, but there was a slight inflection at the end of her voice which made Sev think that Lily was unsure of herself.

"I do," Sev replied so easily it surprised him. He'd never actually admitted it to her before now, despite how loudly his actions spoke for him.

"It's strange," Lily continued, still gazing up at him, "the knowledge that you're…well, old enough to be my father…seems irrelevant. You don't look like it…you don't act like it…and you said yourself that a lot of it is fading, as if it never happened." Her gaze dropped to look out over the lake. Ice and snow made it impossible to distinguish lake from land. "I can't help but feel as though…despite the fact Voldemort's on the run, he isn't caught yet, he's still powerful. Things could happen and I—I could lose you. Who knows…how much time we'll have together?"

Sev heard the worry in her voice, worry that stabbed his heart because despite all his efforts to make England a safer place for wizards, Lily still had more compassion in her soul than anyone else he knew. "Hey," he said, his arm tightening around her to bring her closer to his side. His bottom and legs were getting numb from the snow, but the warmth from Lily was enough to keep him going for fifty lifetimes. "I promise that I will always be there for you, Lily, no matter what—you'll never have to look far for me, even if we're as far apart as the east is from the west. And I want you to know that you don't have to feel as though you _need_ to do anything, to prove anything at all to me. You're perfect the way you are, and any wizard worth his wand would wait a lifetime if it meant being with you."

Lily didn't know what to say. She kept her eyes forward, breathing in deeply to submerge the emotions in a haze of calm._ I love him…_ she thought to herself, not quite sure when she should say it to him. They hadn't kissed yet, and Lily didn't know when they would—despite how much she wanted to she knew deep in her mind that even though many girls her age had already received their first kisses, with Sev it was much, much different.

Sure, she'd kissed his cheek and he'd occasionally press his lips to her hair, and whenever he did that she felt little shivers go down her spine—she loved those shivers…but somehow she knew she wasn't quite ready. Especially knowing the truth about Severus Prince.

"It's so nice out here," Lily said contentedly, leaning into Sev's side. Sev got the feeling she wasn't talking about the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts, and briefly tightened his arm around her. "Sev, do you have any ridiculously enormous plans for Christmas?"

Sev's brow furrowed. "No, not any more than usual. I expect my mum and I will exchange gifts and then I thought we'd get together like we usually do at your house."

"My house, ugh, no—Petunia and that walrus of hers have already made it clear they'll be there and I don't trust her one bit." She buried her face in his cloak. "Can we just stay at your house this year? Your mum wouldn't mind, would she? I mean, she's always been nice to me and she seems to like that you and I are best friends—oh! Have you told her yet…you know…about us?" she said all this very quickly and Sev had to concentrate to follow her.

"Lil, I don't think Mum'll mind. And no, I haven't told her yet, I suspect it would go over better if I didn't rattle it off in a letter. You can imagine her reaction: 'Dear Mum, how are you? Lessons are going swimmingly! Oh, by the way, Lily and I are dating now, love you, bye!'" He said it in such an amusing sarcastic voice that Lily burst out laughing into his cloak. "Now really, love, how would your mum and dad react if you told them like that?"

Lily's heart immediately sped up when she heard his endearing word. She swallowed. "I admit my dad wouldn't be too pleased." She smiled up at him. "But he loves you anyway so I don't think they'll have any problems." Their noses were only inches apart, and suddenly Lily felt as though if she broke their gaze she would drown.

Sev wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and she looked as though she wanted the same. But something stopped him, perhaps the knowledge that they were in a different sort of relationship. He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her forehead instead.

Lily was just about to say something when the high-pitched laughs of Tess Worthington, Mary Macdonald, and Laura Kingsley echoed down across the snow to them. "Bollocks," Lily cursed, her head turning back to Sev after she looked up the hill.

"Excuse me? Since when have you used that word?"

"Oh, since those three have been giving me a load of doxy venom over the whole Potter fiasco. You'd think Mary would be ecstatic that her precious Potter is still 'on the market,' but apparently the idea that I turned down someone who likes me doesn't sit right with them."

"Poppycock," Sev said instantly.

"My thoughts exactly. I mean, you're a Gryffindor. You've never given any of them reason to not like you—"

"I bet Potter has."

The three girls reached them.

Instantly Sev noticed that Laura Kingsley was looking at him with a distinctly different expression on her face than Mary and Tess—it made Sev feel a little uncomfortable and almost unconsciously he created more contact between himself and Lily on the snow.

"What are _you_ two doing out here _all _alone?" Mary asked in such a way that Lily wanted to smack her.

"None of _your_ business," Lily retorted. She got along only mildly with Mary on her good days, but rarely talked to Laura and Tess. Alice was her closest girlfriend. "What I'm doing out here with Sev is none of your concern."

"I'm only worried about you," Mary said with a false cheer to her voice. She looked around at Tess for support; the girl immediately nodded. Laura was ignored. "After all, James believes something fishy is going on."

The mention of Potter made Sev bridle. Lily felt him tense next to her and she suddenly had a very strong urge to stand. She did so and pulled Sev up next to her. "Mary, you can take your idea, and shove it where it can never be seen again. Do I make myself clear?" Lily's voice was low and dangerous.

"Why you—" Mary turned bright red but didn't finish her sentence, because Laura tugged at the sleeve of her robes. She tilted her head in the direction of the castle and Sev looked up only to see the distinct black hair of James Potter contrasting with the pure white snow in the background. Amos Diggory was several steps behind, and Gideon Prewett was next to James. Fabian Prewett and Cordon Diggory were nowhere to be seen.

_I don't have the time or patience for this_, Sev thought to himself. In less than a second he'd wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and set them off in the direction of Hagrid's hut, where he knew James Potter wouldn't follow him. The former Chaser had run-ins with Hagrid trying to sneak past the hut into the Forbidden Forest, and Sev could only wonder why Potter didn't use his invisibility cloak like he'd done in first year with Sirius. He filed it in the back of his mind to ask Sirius about that later.

They made it to Hagrid's hut before Potter and his friends made it to the three girls, Laura staring after Sev and Lily with a strange look of longing in her face.

Lily had noticed this. "Say, Sev," she mentioned quietly as he knocked on the huge wooden door, "why do you suppose Laura's looking at you like that? It's almost as though she…_wants_…something."

Sev shook his head. "I haven't a clue," he said uneasily, relieved when Hagrid opened the door and enthusiastically ushered the two fourth-years inside.

"What're yeh two doin' out here so early?" Hagrid asked, although there was no doubt he was happy to see them. "C'mon in, I've got a kettle on if yeh want some tea."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Lily answered with a smile, tugging Sev along with her to Hagrid's enormous table.

As Hagrid bustled around the fireplace with the whistling kettle, Sev peered up and out one of the windows facing the lake. He could see Potter's black head heading back towards the castle, everyone but Laura Kingsley following for a warm breakfast in the Great Hall. Laura remained standing immobile next to the oak tree, her back facing the grounds. Sev felt rather uneasy about his fellow Gryffindor's strange behavior, and pushed it to the back of his mind so he wouldn't start worrying Lily again.

Hagrid set two enormous mugs in front of Lily and Sev and eased himself down into the gigantic chair across from them. "How've you two bin?" Hagrid asked with a jolly cheer in his eyes. His hut smelled like Christmas.

Soon the two Gryffindors lost track of time and it was well past lunchtime when Hagrid insisted on escorting them back up to the castle. By that time, Laura had disappeared back into the castle. Final exams would start on Monday, but both Sev and Lily felt comfortable enough to leave another day of studying for Sunday.

* * *

The Circle of Seven plus Regulus all enjoyed a quiet and uneventful trip home for the Christmas holidays the next Saturday. With fall term exams over, they could all relax and enjoy their well-earned freedom—at least whenever Alice and Lily weren't reminding them all that they were 'only' a year away from the O.W.L.s. Regulus seemed to find great amusement in telling everyone five times over that he had two years compared to their one, but all he received were two angry glares from Alice and Lily.

Sev remembered to ask Sirius about Potter's disuse of the invisibility cloak, only to be answered as such: "Oh, that old thing? Potter's old man confiscated it from him after he got a Troll on a Defense exam in October. Mr. Potter himself Flooed to the school to collect it before the first Hogsmeade weekend." This news pleased Sev immensely.

During the next two and a half weeks the only thing Lily didn't do was sleep over at Sev's house. Other than that she practically lived there, appearing for meals and proceeding to dominate Sev's time. Eileen didn't mind, but the Evans's had a few complaints that she wasn't home for dinner most of the time. The explanation that she couldn't bear to live with Petunia didn't fly with her parents anymore, especially when Mark and Rose reminded her that she was only a month away from turning fifteen and she should learn to grow up and handle such things as annoying, vindictive, petulant sisters. This only prompted Lily to spend more time at the Prince home.

"I can't wait till I'm of age," Lily grumbled one afternoon after Christmas Day. Sev looked up from the book of Ancient Runes he was given by Dumbledore their first year and let it fall onto his lap.

"Why do you say that?"

"Then I could get my own flat and not have to worry about avoiding Petunia every minute I'm home."

Sev decided not to mention that she could always live with him at the Prince Manor, as he would be of age before her and intended on asking for her hand in marriage before the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Instead, he said, "It's more than that, isn't it? You could Apparate and cast spells and not have to worry about being in trouble with the Ministry."

Lily threw a pillow at him. "You're not helping me develop my patience, Sev."

"I didn't know you had any to begin with," he jested with a smirk. She threw another pillow at him.

"How's Remus been doing with the Wolfsbane?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Sev sighed. "Much better than he would be with the old formula. I can have a conversation with him in absolutes by asking yes or no questions, but that gets tiresome after a while and all he really needs is the company." Sev had spent almost every full moon with Remus in the security of the Room of Requirement, but for December's full moon that coming Saturday Remus would have only his parents to help tide him through the painful weekend.

Lily got up from her chair and squeezed herself next to him on his. "Do you think they'll ever find a cure for it? Do you think you could?"

"Lycanthropy is tricky. It's not any sort of disease, Lily. It's a curse. An apparently incurable curse. Wizards and Warlocks and Potions Masters have been trying for centuries to solve it…but it's like those unsolvable Muggle math equations and whatnot. You could have the smartest minds working on it for millennia and never get any nearer to an answer."

"That sounds dreadful. I feel so sorry for Remus, you know. He has to go through that awful transformation every month for the rest of his life."

"He knows that, Lil," Sev answered softly.

"Do you…do you think he'll find someone?"

Sev didn't answer for a few moments. "You mean like a girlfriend?"

Lily nodded. She couldn't hide how much she worried about this, since Remus was her friend she wanted him to be happy.

"I think someday he'll find someone who loves him despite the fact he's a werewolf." This made Sev wonder if the romance between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks was fated in this life. "But promise me, Lily, don't try to play a matchmaker. He'll do fine on his own, trust me."

* * *

The continued silence about Voldemort's whereabouts worried Sev. He knew that the dark wizard was up to something, but no word in the papers and more importantly, no word from Dumbledore, made Sev think something bad would happen soon.

The Hogwarts Express left King's Cross station on January 1, 1975, carrying everyone back to their pseudo-home until term ended in June, and for some reason, Sev found himself looking forward to Valentine's Day.


	29. Valentine's Day

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: |Begin fangirl moment| OH MY GOD. My friend got me advance tickets to the midnight premiere of the final film. Alan Rickman totally owned each scene, and his emotion was spot on. Alan (if not David Yates, who could've included more during the memory sequence) did Severus Snape justice. I think I hyperventilated a little there. |End fangirl moment| On an unrelated note, I broke my rib last week but that didn't seem to do much for writing Fanfiction. Rats. _

_**Valentine's Day**_

When Severus Prince, on his way between Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts (the first of which he'd decided to take while Lily hadn't), accidentally ran into and tripped over a small, second-year Ravenclaw, the first thing he wondered was why he hadn't even seen the boy. The tiny Ravenclaw had yellow, straw-colored hair and eyes that didn't appear as bright as a Ravenclaw's should, but when Severus stared at the twelve-year-old's face for a few moments a jolt of realization hit him.

"S-s-sorry," the boy mumbled nervously up to Sev. The Gryffindor had to be at least two heads taller than the Ravenclaw.

Sev realized he must be looking rather ruffled after nearly colliding with the cold flagstones of the corridor. "It was just an accident…er…" he trailed off so as to prompt the kid into introducing himself.

"Barty Crouch," Barty Crouch Junior whispered, his sunken eyes darting a little.

Sev held out his hand. "Severus Prince. It's my fault, Barty, I didn't see you."

The younger Crouch wore an expression that clearly said he was absolutely terrified of being spoken to by an older student, much less one who looked as shrewd and unapproachable as Sev usually did if Lily, the Circle, or other acquaintances weren't around. The creases around Sev's eyes softened as he hitched his bag more securely over his shoulder.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, Barty," Sev continued, examining the Ravenclaw with some interest. _Maybe this is another case I can help turn around. Maybe if I interfere…he won't go over to Voldemort's side. Of course, with Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers dead…he hardly has any future with what's left of the Death Eaters anyway…_ "I'll see you around, then, yeah?"

Barty Crouch Junior stared at Sev. "Oh—s-sure," he replied, unblinking. He stooped down to pick up his own bag, which had fallen in the unexpected collision, and when he looked back up Sev was on his way down the corridor towards Defense.

* * *

Sev slid into his seat next to Lily only a moment before the bell rang to signal the start of class. Lily hissed, "You were almost late! What happened?" Indeed, Severus was usually in his seat before Lily even got to the classroom from her Divination class, which halfway through the first term of third year she'd regretted signing up for. Unfortunately for her she couldn't drop it until sixth year.

"I accidentally tripped over a Ravenclaw," Sev whispered back, regretting his wording almost instantly and giving her a look when she seemed about to laugh. "I'll—I'll tell you later, Lil, we've got to pay attention." He indicated the teacher at the front of the class. He tried to listen to what the professor was telling them about curses, but it was all incredibly boring to him since he already knew all the curses in the fourth year DADA curriculum _and_ their nuances and counter-curses, not to mention the curses he wasn't supposed to know to begin with. He opened his textbook and idly scribbled in the margins, earning himself a sharp poke in the ribs from Alice, who was sitting on his other side.

For some reasons Sev kept going over Lily's question in his mind—the one about whether Remus would ever find someone who loved him despite his furry little problem. With a jolt he remembered that Nymphadora Tonks had been a Hufflepuff seventh year during Harry's first, and (doing some quick math in his head) realized Tonks had been born just the previous year. He looked over at Remus in the next row with Sirius (Frank and Peter were in the row behind them), satisfactorily glad that everyone in the room—except, perhaps, for the poor Defense teacher up front—was relatively safe from death for the time being. But even as Professor Ernest MacKenzie (former Auror, slightly mad) assigned a foot-long essay on exactly why the Unforgivable Curses would result in a one-way ticket to Azkaban, Sev couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be fair if some things didn't turn out the same.

Alice, however, had gotten fed up with Sev's distraction and pinched his forearm.

Although he felt it was warranted, he resisted hissing at her because Potter had just turned around in his seat a few rows up and shot a glance at Lily and Sev. All he did was stare for several seconds, unblinking, anger etched in the creases around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Losing Lily to Sev had cut a deep wound in James, but as far as Sev was concerned…turnabout was fair play.

Professor MacKenzie snapped at James to pay attention, and Sev felt a trickle of satisfaction go down his spine. "Mr. Potter! If you can successfully demonstrate in practice what I have been teaching to you for the past week, you will avoid a detention! As it stands, yours is the least-proficient shield charm I have ever seen. Stand."

"Worse than Cordon Diggory's?" Lily whispered to Sev as she watched the scene unfold. It was a mark of Peter's determined friends that his Defense work was now up-to-scratch, and that Professor McGonagall had stopped admonishing him in Transfiguration that his was the worst spellwork she'd ever seen. At least now he'd have a better chance on all his O.W.L.s.

James got shakily to his feet. His wand gripped tightly in his hand he faced the professor, who regarded him for a moment before lifting his wand.

"_Protego_!" James yelled as MacKenzie cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. The invisible shield just barely repelled the professor's jinx; it slighted off and was absorbed into the stone wall instead.

A small smile crossed the professor's face. "Good, but weak. If you came across You-Know-Who himself, that shield would have collapsed instantly. Toughen up, boy, and PAY ATTENTION!"

* * *

"Saturday's a Hogsmeade weekend," Alice was telling Lily when Sev and Sirius joined them at breakfast the next morning. The two girls turned a bit pink when the boys sat down, but Lily didn't act any differently than usual. "I've been dropping Frank hints for ages, but it's not had any effect—"

Alice suddenly stopped talking and turned bright red when she realized that Frank and Remus had just entered earshot and heard the whole thing. Frank stared at Alice for a second or two before sitting down in the seat beside her. "How about it, then, Nelson? Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Alice was blushing too hard at her plate full of kippers to answer. Lily caught Frank's eye and nodded vigorously. "Of course she will," she whispered loudly. Remus and Sirius cracked identical grins and Sev simply shook his head. Peter joined them a few minutes later and Regulus stopped by on his way to Care of Magical Creatures to thoroughly tease everyone with as much snark as he could muster.

"Lily," Sev said lowly from across the table, "would you come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily looked up at him, startled. "Of course, Sev, we always go together." She continued looking at him and a smile grew across her features. "Oh, you mean on a Valentine's Day date?"

Sev's cheeks heated up when Sirius, Remus, and Peter all turned to look at him with grins plastered on. "Yes."

"Well, in that case…definitely."

Although Valentine's Day did not occur on the Saturday of the Hogsmeade visit, it was the Friday after. Sev had been thinking about Valentine's Day for quite some time, though he wouldn't readily admit it, and he wanted Lily to remember the fourteenth forever.

On Friday night he could hardly get to sleep. For some reason he felt incredibly nervous, and despite having been officially Lily's boyfriend for just over three months, he wasn't entirely sure if he could pull off being as romantic as he knew others could be. Fortunately, he knew more about Lily Evans than almost anyone else.

Saturday morning dawned with clouds and a misty haze covering the grounds. Hogsmeade couldn't be seen through the light fog stretching from the castle to the village, but despite the gloomy atmosphere provided by the surrounding Scottish mountains, it did not look like rain. He met Lily in the common room early, so that he wouldn't run into James. The rest of the Circle was well aware that this was a day for Lily and Sev to spend together, and besides, Alice was going with Frank, and Sirius had snagged a date with a Ravenclaw.

Lily knew Sev wouldn't be at all pleased if she dragged him into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, and was thankful for her decision when she saw several girls from her year and up crammed inside with boys who didn't seem to want to be there. The other options were the Hog's Head (which Lily had never expressed any interest in entering) and The Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go up High Street," Sev suggested when Lily made to turn into The Three Broomsticks. Her arm was linked through his so he could steer them.

"How about we get a couple of Butterbeer first? Bring it with us?"

Sev complied with this suggestion considering the nipping wind and the overcast sky. Mist hung in the air, but Sev found that he preferred the mist to anything else. Since they were early to Hogsmeade and because it was Valentine's and Madam Puddifoot's was the full shop, the usual cramped pub was relatively empty, and Sev had no trouble getting two bottles of Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta. They popped the corks and sipped them as they strolled up High Street through the cool mist, pausing every now and then to look through a shop window.

Soon, though, they reached the end of the village and came to a fence that blocked further wanderings. The view, however, was breathtaking despite the hazy mist. They could just make out the distant, snowcapped mountains and the castle, the tiny pinpricks of light in the distance. The cloud cover had lifted a little, and the fog had dissipated. Sev turned around and hoisted himself to sit on the fence, facing the view of the mountains. Lily climbed up next to him, wasting no time in eliminating the space between them. Her head rested gently on his shoulder and his arm went around her body.

Sev flicked his wand into his hand and said, "_Orchideous._" A bouquet of orchids burst from the tip and Sev caught them, and handed them to Lily. "Your favorite," he said quietly as Lily took the bouquet from him. "I got you something else as well," he whispered into her hair. Reaching deep into the folds of his cloak he produced a long black box, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as her small hand took it from Sev's. Their fingers touched momentarily as the box transferred hands.

"Just a gift," he replied, although he shifted his body and arm to have her more securely against him. "A Valentine's Day present, if you want it to be."

Lily opened the box and was met with a beautiful pendant necklace, a golden phoenix with its wings draped down to the bottom point with a January garnet between the tips. Her breath caught. "Oh, Sev…it's beautiful!" She jumped off the fence and faced him. "Clasp it for me, will you?" She shot him a grin and watched as he got off the fence. Lily held the necklace out to him.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" he asked. Lily shook her head. She put just half a foot between them and Sev lifted his hands and spoke as he gently clasped the necklace together. "It's an enchanted necklace. The garnet will glow if you're ever in danger, and if you squeeze the gem you'll be brought to my side, no matter where I am. I've got a matching stone here." He touched his chest where his own garnet was hidden beneath his robes.

"Oh, Sev…that's brilliant and thoughtful and romantic all at the same time!"

Before he stepped backwards he smiled at her and briefly contemplated kissing her, except that he glanced over her head and, with a hot, sinking feeling, saw James Potter wending his way towards them.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding," he moaned, letting his head drop forward so their foreheads touched.

"What? What is it, Sev?" Lily asked, concerned by his abrupt turn in behavior.

"I swear he must not have a shred of common sense. Potter." Quickly he kissed her forehead (unknowingly sending a delightful tingle down her spine) and they faced the approaching James Potter, who was alone.

James swaggered up to them, his eyes a little glazed. Immediately Severus knew something wasn't right.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?" James replied. His eyes slid into sharper focus and he seemed to remember something, because he clumsily conjured a single, wilting lily with his wand and held it out to her. "Hey Lily, wanna come get some Butterbeer with me?"

Lily looked positively disgusted.

Sev drew his wand and held it slightly pointed towards the ground. Lily didn't stop him when he raised it to point at James, and James himself was too out of it to notice Severus Prince pointing a wand at him. "_Finite incantatum,_" he said with a deep power behind his voice, and watched as whatever spell had been affecting James lifted.

James stumbled a little and shook his head to clear the fog, dropping the unwelcome flower in the process. "Lily? Se-Severus?" he coughed out Sev's name. "What happened? What am I—" He seemed to realize he'd been under the effect of a spell, and narrowed his eyes at Sev. "What did you do to me?" The lily lay forgotten on the cold ground.

"Sev didn't do anything but lift whatever spell was addling your already-addled brains, Potter," Lily said acidly as she stepped in front of Sev. But even in her anger she felt some concern. Who would bewitch James to act stranger and more disrespectful than usual? What reason did someone have to attempt getting Lily alone with James? "Now, if you _don't _mind, I was having a rather lovely time before you showed up."

"Hey, I don't even know how I _got_ here, let alone why I came to find _you_. I thought I'd been leaving you alone after I hexed Sirius."

Lily and Severus exchanged a significant glance.

Sev looked back at James. "Back in December? If that's the case why have you been tottering after us all the time?"

James stared at his two fellow Gryffindors. "What?" he said weakly.

Lily stood on her tip-toes to whisper into Sev's ear. "Do you think this might have something to do with why Laura's been acting strangely? I've been catching her looking at me funny in the dormitories and during classes."

James leaned in a little to eavesdrop, but stopped when Sev shot him a glare. Sev moved so he could speak directly into her ear and whispered back, "Anything's possible. We should take him to Professor McGonagall, tell her what happened."

Lily nodded her assent and they turned back to James. "We think we should go to McGonagall. It's not good if you're suddenly finding yourself in Hogsmeade without remembering how you got here," she rattled off.

James appeared slightly worried on his own behalf but stiffly agreed. Without any further words he turned on his heel and marched down High Street towards the castle, Sev and Lily following him although they wanted nothing more than to stay in the village and enjoy their visit.

They were halfway to the castle when Lily spoke quietly to Sev, so that James couldn't hear them. "He really seems to think he's been leaving us alone since December." Sev didn't want to agree with her, but he had to.

_He was unmistakably under the effect of a curse, perhaps even a weakly-performed Imperius curse…_

* * *

"Miss Evans, Mr. Prince…you can't be serious!" Professor McGonagall expounded after hearing their story. "Who would wish to exacerbate Mr. Potter's fancy for Miss Evans if he has already removed himself from the situation?"

"That's just it, Professor…we're not sure. But I think it's coming from within Gryffindor." She did not mention the strange behavior of Laura, as though she was determined to find that out on her own. Sev disagreed with her silent decision.

"We've noticed that Laura's been acting strangely," he said, ignoring Lily's quick look at him.

McGonagall wore a flabbergasted expression. "Well, from you two I have little doubt that this is some sort of…practical joke…Miss Evans, Mr. Prince...you are dismissed. I wish to speak with Mr. Potter alone."

Sev and Lily retreated, quite unsure of what would go on inside McGonagall's office. They gave it little further thought, however, and were able to make it back to Hogsmeade for lunch with the Circle and Regulus—Frank and Alice acting decidedly cozier than before.

* * *

Another week had gone by before Severus knew it had, with no word from McGonagall. James threw himself into schoolwork, ignoring Lily, Severus, and even the Prewetts in an attempt to right his ruffled feathers over his odd behavior. The real Valentine's Day was upon Hogwarts, and Sev felt very grateful that Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't present to organize some sort of sick card-delivery system involving disgruntled dwarves in cupid costumes. After lessons had ceased for the day during mid-afternoon on Friday the fourteenth, Sev and Lily found each other in the rush of students exiting classes and wordlessly the two fifteen year olds descended the staircases to the Entrance Hall and out the front doors.

The weather cooperated over the past week, giving Hogwarts sunny days and surprisingly dry grounds. A week like this was meant to be enjoyed, and Sev couldn't think of a more perfect day to spend with Lily, especially when he harbored a feeling in his gut that it would happen today. They still wore their cloaks but the abnormal weather was such that they hardly needed them. In fact, Sev was thinking about removing his even before they got to their spot beneath the oak tree.

Lily reached the tree first but merely stood there waiting for Sev. She unclasped her cloak and carelessly threw it down, her eyes staying on her boyfriend, the phoenix and garnet necklace catching the sunlight. If he felt curious as to why she simply stood there he didn't voice it; instead he undid his own cloak and cast it down next to hers. Wordlessly Lily moved forward and wrapped her arms around his lean, Quidditch-hardened body, holding him tightly as if she was afraid she might lose him. One of his arms went around her waist and the other wove into her hair.

Lily was the boldest and bravest Gryffindor he knew. So it should have come as no surprise when she suddenly shifted, slid her hands up to grip his shoulders, and leaned back a little so she could see his face. She didn't say anything, not even when Severus extracted his hand from her hair and brushed it over her cheek before resting on her neck. He moved his head closer to hers, their noses now almost touching.

He could feel the electricity in the air, the palpable tension in the miniscule distance between them, the flapping wings of Snitches beating desperately against the walls of his stomach.

"Sev," she breathed, her eyes locked with his in an incredibly powerful connection. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

He swallowed. "I was waiting for the perfect moment."

She let a smile touch the corners of her lips. "It's always the perfect moment." _Always_.

Though her eyes kept darting between his and his lips, he never looked away from her vibrant green eyes. She grinned, the smile reaching and illuminating her eyes. He leaned down further, their lips now mere centimeters apart. He glanced down at her lips just once before letting every wall behind his eyes collapse, and just before their lips met he breathed, "I love it when you smile."

Sev kissed Lily smoothly, gently, tenderly. It was a fierce kiss, full of passion and now-satisfied longing, years of emotion, but mostly joy and absolute, unwavering love. She responded immediately, moving against him and gripping his shoulders so fiercely he knew he'd have bruises the next day. His hand left her neck and wrapped around her waist and suddenly his back hit the oak tree before he even realized he was walking them backwards. He vaguely noticed her weaving her fingers through his own long, fine black hair, the feel of her weight against his intensifying everything he felt. It was better than he'd imagined. Better, because it wasn't a fantasy, it was _real_, real that Lily Evans was kissing him and the only thing keeping him anchored to any tiny bit of reality was the feel of the hard bark of the tree behind him.

Lily pulled back for oxygen, her lips swollen and her eyes wide and sparkling. Kissing Sev was better than she had ever dreamed, and her dreams on the topic were extensive since midway through their second year. Her knees were weak and the only things legitimately holding her up were Sev's arms. "Merlin," she whispered, and without warning went back for more. Lily didn't know how to describe him, and so she didn't try, instead letting herself become blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

He was gentle when he broke the kiss and drew her into a tight, unyielding embrace, his nose pressed to the flesh of her neck and her chin hooked comfortably over his shoulder. She shifted a little and brushed his hair back, before placing a soft kiss to the hollow below his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sev," she murmured. There was no doubt for her anymore; she knew she loved him but she daren't yet say it aloud. She knew for certain his feelings for her because she'd asked him, and he'd confirmed…but never had she heard the three significant words leave his mouth with direction to her. It wouldn't be fair to say it now, not when she knew he was still struggling with the amalgamation of his old, old memories and the new ones. Even now, four and a half years in, it was still far too soon.

But she felt she had to say something. "I…" she began again, and trailed off, searching for some way to say it without _really_ saying it. "I—"

In her second attempt he cut her off with a gentle whisper against her skin. "I know," he breathed, his voice fragile and choked with emotion, his heart light but pounding, his head barely recovered from the elation caused by her kisses. "I know."

And he kissed her again.


	30. Curses, Curses

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**Curses, Curses**_

It delighted Sev to no end that whenever he saw Lily, he also saw the golden chain around her neck, meaning she never took off the phoenix and garnet necklace he'd given her for Valentine's. His own matching necklace rested always beneath his robes, hidden from view but comfortable against his chest. The same would work for him: if ever his life was in danger, he could press the garnet and instantly be with Lily. A sort of artificially-induced Portkey. He'd gotten the idea for it after his conversation with Lily back in early December about her worry over possibly losing him. Now they were never more than a second or two away from each other.

It was almost Easter holidays before Professor McGonagall sent summons to Sev and Lily. When the two arrived at her office several evenings before the train would take students back to London for the holidays, they were surprised to see James waiting outside the door as well. They exchanged no words, but James acted significantly more mature than Sev was used to. A moment later the door opened, and McGonagall stepped out, looking each of her students in the eye momentarily. "Follow me," she said tightly. "Tonight it is up to the Headmaster."

Dumbledore stood behind his desk silently, his blue eyes colder than Lily had ever seen them and the lines of his old, wizened face chiseled and unmoving.

Laura Kingsley sat between her mother and father in three chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. With a wave of his wand Albus conjured three more, setting them on one side of his desk. Sev took the seat in the center, forcing James on the side closest to Mr. Kingsley, since Lily was nearest to their Head of School. Professor McGonagall stood in between the seated Lily and the Headmaster. She looked down at Laura, clear anger etched on her face.

"I am most disappointed in your actions, Miss Kingsley," Dumbledore said softly in disappointment. Sev saw and recognized the shiver of discomfort that ran down Laura's spine in response; most students wished for yelling instead of a calm discourse. "Through thorough investigation we have determined that your daughter," he now spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley, "has performed a weak Imperius Curse upon poor Mr. Potter here, in an attempt to force Miss Evans away from Mr. Prince…so she could have him herself. It seems that in October she overheard Mr. Potter make a comment that he wouldn't stop trying to win Miss Evans's affection, and she realized he was the perfect opportunity to implement her plan."

In that instant, everything became clear to Severus.

Dumbledore continued speaking. "The Unforgivable Curses are exactly that—unforgivable. Students are taught that the use of any one of them results in a one-way trip to Azkaban prison. This is unacceptable behavior for a student of this school, and I never would have suspected that this came from Gryffindor. You cast poor light upon our quality as teachers."

Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley sat stony-faced.

Albus studied them for a moment. "Ah…but there's the rub…you never expected your daughter to be sorted into Gryffindor, did you, Christophe, or you, Linnea? As Slytherins, you expected nothing less than 'the best' for your own daughter. I expect it came as a surprise she was Sorted into Gryffindor, did it not?"

Christophe spoke. "We want _only_ the best for Laura. A bloodline as pure as the Princes is sure to continue a powerful line of magical beings."

At this, Severus stared at Mr. Kingsley, disgust written across his face. Lily slipped her hand into his and squeezed, hard.

"Surely you know I'm a half-blood," Sev commented icily.

Linnea looked round at him. "Your Muggle heritage is of no consequence."

"Ah. So she's after my money."

Lily squeezed harder.

Dumbledore cut over Mr. Kingsley's attempt at a retort. His voice was sharp now, no trace of soft disappointment there anymore. "Blood purity is a tradition of intolerant wizards who do not believe in any type of equality but that of their elite. I assure you that Lord Voldemort, who incidentally is a half-blood himself, would not forgive you if you let your daughter marry anything less than a pureblood, Christophe. He is weak, and will only become weaker.

"Your daughter, Mr. Kingsley, has broken Wizarding law. Your daughter, Mrs. Kingsley, is guilty. It is my only choice, therefore, to expel her from Hogwarts."

* * *

News of the Gryffindor fourth-year's expulsion spread like wildfire the next morning at breakfast. James was the one starting off the chain reaction as Sev and Lily knew well, but the only students who seemed extraordinarily upset over the whole thing were Mary and Tess. Neither would eat any breakfast, and when asked to perform a simple charm, both failed and prompted Professor Flitwick to assign them extra homework for the Easter holidays.

Regulus joined the Circle of Seven at the Gryffindor table the morning the train would take some students home for Easter. Severus and Lily had opted to remain at Hogwarts, as did Peter and Remus, who still looked a little pale from the last transformation, but Frank had invited Sirius to his house and Alice was going on a trip with her parents.

"Staying?" he asked Sev. When the older boy tipped his head Reg continued: "Excellent. Me as well." He pulled a plate towards him and started piling on breakfast. Sev looked over Reg's head at the Slytherin table on the far side, and saw several of the boys in his and Regulus's year glaring over at them, clearly angry that one of their own had betrayed them for Gryffindor.

"How are things in Slytherin?" Sev asked quietly, so only Lily, Reg, and Sirius could hear him. Alice was too busy kissing Frank and Remus and Peter were engaged in a discussion about Transfiguration. "Your bunkmates over there don't seem too happy about all the time you're spending with us."

"Well," Reg replied between bites, "the wards you taught me help since I put them up every night. I don't talk to a majority of them and the ones I do are just as unhappy with Slytherin's reputation as I am." He swallowed. "And it's another four years before I never have to see any of them again."

"I'm proud of you, little brother," Sirius said in complete honesty. Regulus gave him a long look before giving a little grin and returning his attention to the plate before him.

As Sev's attention crossed the Great Hall, he saw the school barn owl he'd selected the day before to post a letter for him. It fluttered down towards the Ravenclaw table, to a small second year with straw-colored hair and a shocked expression that he was getting any mail at all. Sev watched as Barty Crouch Junior untied the letter and slit it open, the young boy's eyes widening with each line of slanted script.

_To Mr. Barty Crouch, Jr._

_You may know me, you may not, but it is a clear and true fact that I know…or rather, knew several years ago, your father. I write to you now with one purpose: to warn you. Your father is a strict and unforgiving man, and you feel as though he does not appreciate you. I know you have heard several things—both good and bad—concerning your father; as of now his position as Head of Magical Law Enforcement makes him particularly targeted for his practice regarding suspected Death Eaters and others who support Voldemort. _

_You are young, only twelve, but your youth does not change what I believe you already want in your heart. _

_You wish to rebel. You wish to cause your father grief for how he has treated you. You wish to punish him by pledging yourself to a wizard whose dark power can be the means to your father's end. _

_It is my wish—my hope—that you abandon that goal, because to give yourself to Voldemort would help nothing but Voldemort's regime of terror. He is weak, becoming weaker. Your presence on the side of those fighting Voldemort is crucial, because the fewer supporters he has…the more likely it is that we will all live safe, carefree lives._

_Your friends are not the students who look down on you with cold indifference, or those who seem unconcerned for you. Your friends are the people who will stand by your side and fight with you—for you. Look closely and carefully, and search…for friends, true friends, are hard to find—but even harder to lose. Do not doubt that they are around you, waiting to be found. If you truly wish to be different from your father, be different by gathering people around you. _

_If you try to reply to me, you will go unanswered—for reasons that you cannot comprehend. You will never know who I am or how I know these things, but trust this—and this alone: I am on your side._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._

Sev was talking to Lily when Barty Crouch looked up and around the Great Hall, his eyes lingering on the tall, black-haired Gryffindor fourth year. Sev forced himself not to let his eyes meet Barty's, in the chance that a silent connection would help Barty realize the author. He did not look at the Ravenclaw again.

Lily, Sev, Peter, Remus, and Regulus walked Frank, Sirius, and Alice to the Entrance Hall, where they parted ways.

* * *

They sat on the floor at the top of the Astronomy tower, alone for the first time in several days. Sev's spine was pressed against the stone wall, and Lily sat between his legs, her back leaned against his chest with her knees drawn up and her head resting comfortable beneath his chin. With their breathing synchronized, Sev felt closer to Lily than he had in a long time. He took in a deep breath, her sweet-smelling hair overwhelming his senses.

The sun peeked out behind some clouds, illuminating the stone in front of them. Lily curled up more against his chest, her eyes getting a little heavy.

Sev kissed the top of her hair and let his fingers slide gently up and down her arm as he thought about how the next few months would pass. The summer before their fifth year during his previous life had been fraught with tense weeks and secret letters between himself, Avery, and Mulciber about the Dark Lord, and he'd worn himself thin keeping it all from Lily. He knew he would have absolutely no problems with that this time, but even in Lily's calming presence he felt increasingly uneasy—because two and a half years had passed since Voldemort had gone into hiding.

A deep sense of foreboding he knew so well was rising up again, cutting into his mind.

Voldemort did not sit still for long.

Lily shifted, her head falling back against his shoulder. She looked up at him with a sleepy smile, her red hair cascading down his arm. Eager to drive away the twisting in his gut, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

When he pulled back, Lily saw something in his eyes. "What's worrying you?" she asked quietly.

"What else?" he replied. "Voldemort. He is a wizard who doesn't sit still for long, and he's been quiet for an unprecedented length of time. Two and a half years, Lily. I've never known him to be that uneventful even during his off years."

"You're the only one worried, though. You're the only one who really knows what he could be up to."

Sev jerked his head in a way that meant he'd rather not be the one who knew.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a kiss on his chin.

"Dumbledore should be worried as well. But he hasn't said anything to me, and that doesn't sit right. Something's wrong, I just know it."

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. "You need to relax. Being tense doesn't suit you."

"Oh, Lily," he chuckled, "I've been tense almost my entire life. Only with you am I at ease."

"That's flattering, Sev, but that's not fair to you." She kissed the hollow of his throat. She could feel the tightness of his muscles start to dissipate, so she kissed him again.

He tilted down and softly kissed her forehead. "I know it's not fair. But life isn't about being fair. It never has been, at least not to me. I'm the only one worrying about it because, like you said, I'm the only one who would know. And you know what, love?" He moved his lips to her ear and breathed, "I'm scared."

* * *

Titus Rosier cowered before his master. The cold red eyes stared down at him with fury burning in them. Marc Avery and Richard Mulciber stood behind Voldemort against the stone wall of the house, their dark faces impassive as they watched their only fellow Death Eater. Thanks to Dumbledore's Order and the work of the Ministry, almost no one was supporting their Dark Lord anymore.

"You dare defy me, Rosier?" Voldemort said dangerously. His voice was like poison, and Titus stepped back a little bit. "You dare suggest that we abandon this plan I have been perfecting for the past two years? Surely you place a greater value on your son's life."

Titus managed not to flinch at the threat to murder Evan Rosier. "No, my Lord, I merely wished to explore other avenues which may lead to events more in our favor."

"More in our favor than a plan your master has spent countless months and hours preparing? You overestimate your worth, Rosier."

Mulciber stepped forward a pace. "My Lord, we are short-handed as it is. If we dispose of Rosier the plan will not be feasible to enact."

Voldemort did not take his eyes off his insubordinate officer, but his words were for Richard. "I am well aware of the wizard-power required to make this work, Mulciber. Perhaps you too need a reminder that to defy me is to deny life?"

"No, my Lord." He retreated.

Avery, who had remained quiet for several hours before all this, glanced among his companions. He was in a precarious position, because over the past several months his confidence in his lord had gone from absolutely unwavering to as unstable as possible. He knew that if he defected he wouldn't live longer than a day; Voldemort had his avenues of destruction when it came to disloyal subjects. The only way this mad plan of his would work was if everyone, including Rosier, was involved and stuck to his part. If anything, Avery had to stay in the thick of it to protect his child at Hogwarts.

The loss of Bellatrix Lestrange had been a deep blow to Voldemort, especially since he couldn't find that extraordinary level of loyalty in anyone else, even the three who'd accompanied him in the mad rush from Grimmauld Place almost two and a half years ago. Avery couldn't understand how Bellatrix and Rodolphous had been among the killed that night, especially since it should have been second nature for the queen of torture to remain by Voldemort's side as his best and greatest lieutenant. But fate had dealt a cruel hand to the Dark Lord by weakening his soldiers.

"We start tonight, as planned," Voldemort continued. "The time has come to remind the Wizarding world of my power."

* * *

Easter break ended on an ominous, terrifying note. Sev woke that morning with a sick feeling in his stomach, instinctively knowing something was wrong. When he descended into the common room Lily was waiting for him with the _Prophet_ already in her hands, her red hair messed up and tear tracks down her cheeks. Sev immediately moved to her and drew her into his arms. The _Prophet_ fluttered to the floor.

"What happened?" he asked in a soothing but worried tone.

Lily pointed down at the newspaper. "Three Muggle families were found dead in their homes, and so was the family of a Muggleborn here."

Sev's throat tightened right along with his arms. Voldemort was back. "How far from Nurren?" he barely managed to ask, more than a little worried for Lily's parents and his mother.

"Nothing less than a hundred miles, but still, Sev…what—what if—"

He cut her off. "Don't think that. They are strong people and if we get them all to my mother's house she can protect them, at least for a little while. There's not guarantee Voldemort has his eye on your family. Dumbledore has to know about this." And right then, he sent his doe Patronus to the headmaster, requesting that the Evans family be given protection.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived that afternoon, the entire student body was silent as they returned to their common rooms; even the Slytherins kept their voices down and virtually unnoticed. Sev and Lily stood to the side on the marble staircase, their fingers laced, scanning the crowds of students for the returning members of the Circle. Regulus joined them a few moments later, his face still as though etched in stone. Severus had never seen him so serious.

"Rosier, Mulciber, and Avery don't look too pleased," Regulus whispered to Sev and Lily as a group of Slytherins peeled off from the main group of students to descend to their common room. "We all know their dads were involved with what happened last night."

Lily looked sharply at their friend. "What do you mean?"

Regulus waited for some Hufflepuffs to pass. "Their fathers were the three who escaped with You-Know-Who a couple years ago. Because it's been widely publicized, the Ministry already knows who was behind the attacks besides You-Know-Who. Those three want the targets off their backs."

"Where did they go for Easter holidays, then, if their fathers are all with Vol—"

Regulus cut Lily off from saying the name. "Their mothers, obviously, Lily. They were at least smart enough not to get branded with the Dark Mark. And please don't say his name…it just feels, well, a little taboo."

Sev was about to protest to this when Frank, Alice, and Sirius came straight for them. "Where's Rem and Pete?" Frank asked.

"Waiting in the Room of Requirement," Regulus said. "We all need to talk about what happened last night." He exchanged a glance with Sev. "Some of it was too close to home."

Nobody said anything in response to Regulus's grave statement. The Slytherin had just turned fourteen, but acted more mature than many of the sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Deep inside, Severus felt pride for the boy, mixed with an uneasy sensation that he couldn't identify. The word _taboo_ made shivers run down his spine. The group moved as one as they went up the seven floors until they reached the Room of Requirement, where Remus and Peter were waiting for them.

"It's not right," Lily whispered to no one in particular as they entered the hidden room. "It's not right that he still has so much power even though most of his followers are in prison."

"He's an incredibly powerful wizard, Lily. Just because he doesn't have more than three loyalists doesn't mean he isn't capable of killing Muggles."

Lily met Remus's eyes and held his gaze for several long seconds. She looked down first. "I'm sorry, Rem." Nothing in her power or anyone else's could take away Remus's curse of lycanthropy. Feeling Sev's hand at the small of her back, she walked forward until they got to the table at the center of the room, where they all sat.

No one spoke for almost a minute, before Sirius broke the silence. "Even though we don't want to believe it, we all know it… Now that he's back…he isn't going to stop."

Severus's voice was strong, filled with a power Lily hadn't heard in a very long time. "Not unless someone stops him."

"Not us," Alice cut in. "We're just kids—"

"Obviously not us," Frank added. "You-Know-Who's got more spells up his sleeve than all of us put together—"

"Dumbledore." It was Regulus's voice that calmed the growing din in the room. "Dumbledore could do it."

"Albus Dumbledore, Sev. The only man Vol—You-Know-Who has ever feared."

Irritated, Sev replied, "I wish you'd just use his name, Lil. Or else call him Riddle. This You-Know-Who business is ridiculous!"

"Makes the hairs stand up on the back of my head," Regulus said. "I don't like it. I haven't felt shivers before when I say the name…but now, I do."

"Regardless, it's his name and we should use it. And do we really think Dumbledore would duel Riddle?"

Lily stared at Sev. "Of course. He's the only one strong enough to do it."

_I am,_ Sev thought to himself, knowing that Lily could read the words in his eyes. _But I'm limited by my adolescent body_. "The only one willing, you mean. We all know how powerful Riddle is. It won't be an easy task to defeat him." _And I'm speaking from experience here._

"We're not saying it will be," Frank said.

"How do we know Dumbledore isn't already planning to take him down?" Remus asked. "Why should we assume that the greatest wizard of our time doesn't already have it in his time book to destroy the darkest wizard of our time?"

"Remus, you don't just put something like killing the Dark Lord into a day planner. It's not like they're going to coordinate schedules to duel to the death," Sirius said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. Alice wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

"Well, what can we do about it besides sit here arguing about dueling procedures between warlocks?"

"Nothing," Severus said with a note of finality. "We've done everything we can do, at least from here. And even at home we won't be allowed use of magic, not until we're of age. And that isn't for another two years, three for Reg. We can do nothing."

It was silent for several moments.

"Well, aren't you a right old pessimist," Regulus sniped.

"I may be a pessimist but at least I want to live," Sev shot back. He felt guilty when a hurt expression crossed the younger Black's face.

"I want to live too, Sev. That's why I want to fight."

"We all want to fight, but we're not _trained_ in anything but, well, charms and transfiguration! We don't have a proper, consistent defense professor. I want to learn how to fight," Peter said, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Hear, hear!" Remus said, and clapped Peter on the back.

"Sev, you're best at spells," Lily said, looking at him with a twinkle in her eye that he'd seen coming from a mile away. "You should teach us."

Sev put his face in his hands. "I get the feeling I won't have a choice."

Lily grinned. "All in favor of having Sev teach us defense?"

Sev didn't have to look up to know everyone had their hands up. "Fine. Fine! But we'll do it my way—and that means we'll all be adept at dueling by the end of the year, all right? So that if we need to defend ourselves this summer we'll be able to."

"Agreed."

"I say we start right now," offered Frank.

Sev stood up after a minute. "Okay then. The first thing then, since we all know _Expelliarmus_ fairly well, is to maximize the shield charm…"

By the end of two hours, Peter was blocking Sev's stunning spell with so much power that Sev was knocked off his feet.

* * *

_A/N: So begins the journey of month-plus-long updates. Engineering students have no lives, so just the fact I've made it this far through the story this quickly while being one is surprising. Never fear! This story is far from its end. I've been toying with the idea of Sev leading a version of Dumbledore's Army, except just encompassing the Circle. And yes, at this point Regulus is considered a member of the Circle of Seven despite the fact they have eight members. Seven is a magical number, and changing the name would be, well, kinda lame. This story has had its share of fluff so far. From here out, at least for several chapters, the darker themes will move in again. Voldemort is back with a vengeance, and lives are in danger. Readers of my previous work, you might have seen this coming. Who might I be killing off in the next few chapters? Brownies and brownie points to whoever guesses right. _


	31. Not Strong Enough

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: Merlin's pants! There's a lot of substance to this chapter. This one might be one of the most important because it is a major turning point for our two favorite characters. (More major than 26? What?) ireadallthetime11, Schwann, congratulations, your guesses were the _closest_. But nobody guessed the specific character. (You guys still get brownie points.)_

_**Not Strong Enough**_

Seven more Muggleborn families, as well as three Ministry officials, were slaughtered before the end of the term came. Students left Hogwarts in terror; some had even beseeched Dumbledore to let them remain over the summer holidays. Severus was anxious to return to Nurren, to make sure his mother and Lily's family were all safe and under protection. The Auror department had provided the Evans home with elementary wards that would alert the Ministry if any Apparition occurred within the boundaries of the house. The idea was that if any Death Eaters came, they wouldn't necessarily come knocking on the front door. Sev wasn't too pleased with this minimal protection, but it would have to do since he and Lily were still under the Trace and could do nothing themselves.

Much to Sev's satisfaction, the Circle of Seven had progressed far beyond the capabilities of their fourth year DADA class, into advanced O.W.L spells, including how to send a message with a Patronus. The true test of Sev's teaching ability was how much Peter learned. While Pettigrew still couldn't beat Sev in a duel, not by a long shot, he had won half of his duels with Sirius and Lily.

The ride home from King's Cross with Mark and Rose was relatively silent. Sev knew that his mother was still at work in Diagon Alley, and couldn't pick him up herself. Sev felt a little guilty that he was glad to be with the Evanses on the ride back to Nurren, as he was the only significantly accomplished wizard in the car who could take on an armada of Death Eaters. But the odds of such an attack happening specifically to them on the open road were slim.

Sev stayed at the Evans' house until late that night, sitting with Lily in her room as they discussed what had been happening in the Wizarding world. He sat with his back against the wall and his legs crossed on the bedspread. Lily was leaning against him, her hand on his thigh. Lily knew that if worse came to worst, she would need to get her family to someplace safe, quickly, without any hesitation on Petunia's part.

Petunia had made a point of avoiding seeing Severus for so long that she could only remember him as a thoroughly sick-looking and filthy boy. The notion that he was fifteen, well-developed, handsome, healthy, and incredibly protective of Lily didn't even cross her mind. Despite the fact that her little sister spent nearly all her time with Sev, Petunia had been successful in her feat—she hadn't seen Severus Prince in perhaps three years.

"We need to talk to her," Sev insisted to Lily, their voices low, the door to her room open just a crack. "She needs to know that if she wants to live in the event of a Death Eater attack, she'd better get to you quick." As much as he disliked Lily's sister, he knew she didn't deserve death at the hands of vicious followers of Voldemort. No one deserved that kind of death.

"I know, Sev, but we both know how she'll react. She can't stand the idea of magic. It's not my fault—or hers—that she isn't magical. I stopped wishing she'd stop blaming me a long time ago. I don't want her to die either, but I don't know how to reach out to her without getting hurt."

The door creaked open, revealing Petunia Evans. Her eyes were a little wide, and grew wider when she saw Sev—whose appearance was exponentially better than she remembered. He looked…sexy… Petunia shook her head a little to rid that thought. She had a boyfriend (who looked and acted nothing like Severus Prince). "All those deaths weren't what the police said, were they?" she asked a little bluntly.

Lily started slightly, her right hand sliding up and clenching over Sev's knee.

"No," Sev answered.

Petunia stared at him. His voice was much deeper, too, and as she watched her sister and Sev, she noticed that the way he held himself implied great power and confidence—two things she didn't remember from before.

"No, they weren't. They were carefully planned murders executed by the darkest wizard of our time and his followers. He doesn't like Muggles or Muggleborns."

Petunia's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, remembering the time when Lily broke her nose. "Are they going to come here?" she asked, trying not to appear very worried about the possibility.

Lily and Severus exchanged a significant glance. "There's no way to know."

Petunia's heart rate sped up. "So—"

Lily stood up and crossed the room to her sister. "Even if I weren't magical, we'd still be in a danger far worse than anything we could imagine. It's not something we can stop them from doing."

"Don't you have a ministry or something?" Petunia asked, her eyes darting from her sister to the lean teenager sitting on the bed.

"They're doing all they can," Sev said, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up to join Lily. "Aurors came before term ended and put elementary protective wards around the house. If any Death Eaters Apparate inside the boundaries, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will know."

"They know where we live?" Petunia asked stupidly.

"Of course they do—I'm a witch, aren't I? I'm under the Trace."

Now Petunia was even more confused. "The Trace? What's the Trace?"

Sev sat back down and started explaining to Petunia the rules of underage magic, and before anyone knew it, the clock was reading one in the morning and Sev still hadn't returned home or sent word to his mother.

"I have to get home," he said hurriedly, worried he may have inadvertently caused his mother to fret at his whereabouts, especially with the ongoing attacks across the country. "I'll use the mirror to let you know I've gotten there safely." He quickly kissed Lily and then left, glancing briefly at the older Evans girl.

He found his mother asleep on the couch, obviously having drifted off while waiting for her son to return. Sev gently woke her up and explained why he was so late, that Petunia had finally started to come around to the idea of magic; that it was pertinent for everyone's safety.

Eileen didn't say anything to him about it, but she noticed that her son had matured in ways she didn't understand possible for a fifteen-year old. _ I always knew he was a special boy_, she thought as she bid her son good night and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast in the Evans house, Mark and Rose began questioning Lily about the attacks.

"Is Hogwarts really the safest place?" her father asked, glancing around the kitchen as though he could protect his own house from a Death Eater invasion. "What if—"

"No, Dad, it's not like that. Hogwarts is a magical fortress. No one in history has been able to wage a successful siege on the castle because it's so well fortified. The only reason Riddle is killing Muggles and Muggleborn families is because he can't get into Hogwarts or the Ministry to kill the people he really wants to."

Rose set down her mug of tea. "Who do you mean?"

"Riddle wants to off the Minister of Magic and the students and teachers at school who don't support him, to show how powerful he is, how he can strike fear into everyone." Lily said. She paused to drink some orange juice, shifting in her seat a little. She felt her wand in her back pocket, where she'd stuffed it that morning before heading downstairs. "The Aurors are trying to catch him and the three Death Eaters with him, but so far they haven't had any luck. Four people in hiding are harder to find than thirty."

Petunia, who hadn't eaten a meal with Lily home for a couple years, was currently sitting at the table with her family. She looked from her plate to her sister, finally starting to understand the level of danger her and her sister's worlds were in. "Can't they use magic to find him?"

"Magic isn't foolproof, Tuney," Lily replied, using her old nickname for her sister. "If Riddle wants to hide, he can—because he knows a lot more spells—dark spells—that the Ministry either hasn't heard of or doesn't know how to break. We've been over this, he's powerful." Lily drained her glass of orange juice and stood up, placing her dishes in the sink. "I need to talk to Sev," she said, and walked into the living room on her way to the stairs.

Petunia followed her. "Lily—you keep talking about Riddle—I thought his name was Vol—"

"No!"

"—demort."

Only a moment later, the distinct crack of Apparition echoed through the house, and Lily's heart started pounding, and her eyes involuntarily swept to the kitchen, where the dark swish of cloaks could be seen. Dishes and glasses crashed to the floor and the table was overturned, and deep, unfamiliar voices were yelling. Rose screamed.

"To me!" Lily cried out, and Petunia wasted no time in seizing her sister's wrist and holding on tight. Rose flew at her daughters from the kitchen, her eyes wide in deepest fright. She too took hold of Lily. "Dad!" Lily cried out again, but the three Death Eaters had swarmed the kitchen.

They all heard the loud cry of "_Avada Kedavra_," and it took all of Lily's willpower to squeeze hard on the garnet before her mother realized what had just happened.

The three reappeared only moments later in the living room of Spinner's End, and Lily couldn't breathe. She knew what had just happened and the weight of it hit her as she stumbled forward and clutched at Sev's shirt. The tears would come in a torrent later, she knew, but for now she had to get her mother and sister to full safety. Several blocks away from the attacking party wasn't good enough. They needed to be in a Wizarding village.

"What happened?" Sev asked sharply, gripping her shoulders and holding her back a little so he could see her eyes, knowing that the hurriedness with which the Evans family had appeared was for a good reason. And Mark wasn't with them. "What happened?"

"D—Death Eaters," Lily finally gasped, regaining the ability to breathe. Her eyes stung. "It isn't safe here anymore, we have to leave."

"Where is your father?" he asked, knowing already that the affable man he'd come to see as a father-figure was dead. "He's…they…they did…no…" he said when Lily just shook her head. A tear escaped her eye and dripped down her whitened cheek. His heart clenched.

Sev could waste no time on comforting her, because they needed to get to safety as quick as possible. His mother had just left for work, and he didn't have the time to get her. Instead, he sent a Patronus to the Weasley house as they all stood there in the living room. Rose and Petunia stared at where the silvery doe had disappeared into thin air, and then looked over at the fifteen-year-old wizard.

"Don't worry about your things," he said, his commanding nature making an appearance. For a moment Lily noticed that Sev's eyes looked his true age. "As soon as word comes from Arthur we're Flooing to the Burrow."

This statement went way over both Rose and Petunia's heads, but Lily nodded in understanding.

"Lily, stay down here with your family, I will get a few things to bring with us. Do you have your wand holster?"

Lily blinked; her wand was stuffed into her back pocket. "No! It was in my room—"

Sev waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I have an extra one, remember? You can use that until we regain access to your house. I will return momentarily." With a hard, meaningful look at Lily, he turned on his heel and swept up the stairs to his room.

Without even looking at his room he made his way to the dresser, where he pulled out the holster and some clothes, which he stuffed into a rucksack that he extracted from the closet. He added a few more magical items lying around the room, and before he left he let his eyes sweep it. He went back downstairs and handed the holster to Lily. She strapped it to her wrist but kept her wand in her hand.

Only a moment later, a silvery weasel appeared in the middle of the room and spoke with Arthur's voice: "Come immediately. We've sent word to Dumbledore. Your mother will be brought here as soon as we can reach her. The Ministry has been alerted. The Order is on guard."

Sev gestured to Lily. "You go first, to show them how it's done."

Lily went to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder from a dish on the mantle. She stepped into the fireplace, eliciting a lurch from her mother. She threw the powder down, and emerald flames burst up around her. "The Burrow!" she yelled, and in a whoosh she was gone.

She stumbled out of the Burrow's fireplace several seconds later, into a waiting Molly Weasley's arms. The twenty-one year old Molly knew only what had been relayed in Severus's Patronus: that the Evans family had been attacked and needed immediate protection by members of the Order. How Severus knew about the Order Molly didn't know or particularly care, since Lily was a close friend and all Molly wanted to do was protect her.

Lily clung to Molly tightly, and the tears began to fall. When Petunia, Rose, and Severus stepped out of the fireplace in sequence, they saw Lily sobbing in Molly's arms, Arthur standing solemnly behind his wife. Severus moved forward to the two women. He met Molly's eyes, and understanding passed between them. Lily didn't need just anyone right now; she needed Severus.

He placed his hand on Lily's shoulder and she immediately knew it was him. She released Molly and turned to face him, and when their eyes locked none of his walls were up, and he could feel his throat begin to tighten with Lily's pain as well as his own. He enveloped Lily in his arms, feeling her tears against his neck and her fingers clinging desperately to the robes on his back. He didn't say anything; he knew that to his side Rose and Petunia were holding each other, and as he stood there with Lily, Molly and Arthur moved together so that no one was standing alone.

"Sev—Severus," Rose said in a shaky voice, "what happened to him? What—"

At this, Lily let out a wail and Sev tightened his arms around her. Severus kissed the crown of her hair and tilted his head so he could see Rose and Petunia. "He's—they—I'm so sorry," he finally managed. "He's gone." He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against Lily's hair, determined not to cry but knowing he wouldn't be able to help it.

"No," Rose whispered, her arms slackening and dropping to her sides. "No…"

Petunia rocked away and faced the fireplace, her cheeks wet from tears. Somehow…she knew…

Rose's legs lost the ability to support her body, and she collapsed to her knees in grief. Arthur moved to the older woman and together he and Molly helped Rose onto the couch opposite the fireplace. Petunia stood by the fireplace, her back facing the room and her shoulders wracked with sobs. Sev glanced at her.

He and Lily moved to the couch, and they sank onto it, neither losing their grip on the other. Almost without thinking he began to comfortingly stroke her back, and finally he felt the pressure in his eyes build up to the breaking point. A tear streaked down his skin and landed in Lily's hair.

Arthur gently squeezed Molly's arm and moved to squat in front of Sev and Lily. "You need to tell me what happened, exactly." He glanced at his wife. "I'll leave it to Dumbledore to figure out how you knew we were members of the Order."

Lily buried her face further into the hollow of Sev's neck. "They came out of nowhere," she mumbled. "Right after—" she stopped talking and grew still, tense. Sev's heart rate sped up. Lily shifted away from Sev and wiped her face, her eyes looking first at Arthur and then to her sister by the stone fireplace. "Right after you said his name."

For a moment Sev wondered who she was talking to, but then he saw Petunia finally face the room, her eyes red and splotched. "I'd only wondered why you were calling him 'Riddle,' not—" but this time she stopped herself before anyone had a chance to shush her. "—not the name you used to use."

"The Taboo," Sev breathed, finally recognizing the uneasy feeling he'd been having.

Lily's face contorted, but instead of yelling at her sister she burst into tears again. "It's my fault! I should've told you before not to say it!"

"Shh, Lil, there's no way you could've known," Sev whispered soothingly into her ear as he gathered her up in his arms again.

Arthur didn't move, but his face had become slightly pale. His freckles stood out. "So you're saying his chosen name is tabooed? If anyone says it, the Death Eaters will come calling?"

Sev nodded. "It's the only explanation to how they showed up so quickly and so precisely within the boundaries of the alert ward the Ministry cast. It won't be safe to return for a while, not if it's on Riddle's scope now. If they know where we live it won't be safe there until he's dead."

At this, Arthur exchanged a glance with his wife. "They could stay here," he said softly. "It wouldn't be a problem."

Sev didn't know what to say to this, so he didn't say anything at all. He let himself just feel, and as he did the world outside himself and Lily melted away. They were jolted from their relative peace almost half an hour later when Dumbledore himself Apparated outside and Molly and Arthur went to meet him.

Sev heard hushed voices and he knew they were discussing the attack, what little they knew of it, and how to deal with the safety of Lily's family. He deduced from the whispered conversation that Aurors were all over the Evans home, investigating it like they'd investigated all the other attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns.

He heard his name. He heard it again, and realized it was Dumbledore trying to get his attention.

"Severus, I would like to speak with you."

Sev looked down at Lily and realized she had cried herself to sleep against his chest, her hands curled in the thick of his robes, her knees halfway across his lap, her head tucked beneath his chin. He couldn't move without waking her. "Speak, then, Professor. I'm not moving from where I am," he said quietly so not to wake Lily.

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat in front of Sev. "It was unwise to allow anyone to know you are aware of the Order, Severus. Members such as the Weasleys could grow suspicious."

"They don't care, though," Severus replied, and it wasn't a question. He knew.

Albus shook his head. "They do not, but only because I told them you are an early recruit. It was safe to assume Miss Evans here knows about the Order as well," he added, referring to Sev's borrowing of the Pensieve in order to show Lily his memories.

Severus decided to change the topic. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

The headmaster shook his head, the long white beard swaying a little. "The Order members within the Auror department report that the search continues but no headway has been made for several months. Tom is smart, Severus. He will have chosen a location impossible to guess."

"But surely not impossible to trace, Albus. There is always a trail."

"This time I fear there is none, Severus."

Severus felt himself growing angry, but he reined himself in so not to wake the love of his life. "That's not good enough," he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Her father is dead because no one has caught them yet."

"No," Albus replied bluntly. "Her father is dead because Tom placed a Taboo on his own name, as to track down those brave enough to use it."

"Lily did not speak the name—"

"Of this I am well aware," Albus interrupted. Petunia and Rose were currently upstairs in one of the rooms and Arthur had gone to speak with the Diggorys while Molly made some food for the guests. "Petunia did not know any better, and she is not at fault in this. She did not cast the curse that killed Mark Evans. From what I understand, Lily blames herself for not asking her family to refrain from speaking the name."

Severus fell silent and his dark hazel eyes locked with Albus's piercing blue ones.

The Headmaster's voice was soft. "In fact I am utterly baffled as to how they managed to escape at all, with Death Eaters present in the house."

Sev glanced down at Lily in his arms. "She used the necklace I gave her. I enchanted it to bring her to me if she was ever in danger and she pressed the gem."

"Ingenious…" Dumbledore muttered, peering down at the younger Evans girl.

"About their protection," Sev continued, causing the old wizard to look back into Severus's eyes, "Where will they stay?"

"They?" Dumbledore repeated, a little surprised. "Do you not mean 'we'?"

Sev's brow furrowed.

"While I admire you for putting her safety ahead of your own, it is not just the Evans family that is in danger from what happened in Nurren, Severus. You and your mother require the same protection from Tom's wrath." He saw Sev start to protest, and continued, "Do not let your pride get in the way of safety."

"Where will we stay? Surely not here—we cannot impose on the Weasleys."

"I have discussed this with Arthur and Molly. They have no problem with letting you all stay here—their house is certainly large enough to accommodate everyone. But do not forget that the Wizarding village of Ottery St. Catchpole is just over the hill and can provide ample protection should you and the Evanses wish to move there."

"Nurren is no longer a safe haven at all, then," Severus stated.

Albus shook his head, peering at the Gryffindor over his half-moon spectacles. "Not until Tom is caught or killed."

* * *

When Lily finally woke up a little after noon, Sev had fallen asleep and was sprawled lengthwise on the couch with Lily half on top of him. She tried to move off of him without waking him up, but as soon as she shifted her weight he stirred.

Sev opened his eyes and blinked a few times, wondering why Lily's hair was messed up and why her eyes were rimmed with red, until he remembered where they were and what had happened that morning. Wordlessly he opened his arms to her and she sniffed, coming back down onto his chest where new tears began to fall.

"It hurts," she choked out. "It hurts to think I'll never see him again."

"I know, love," he whispered, his own tears falling down the sides of his face towards his ears. "It isn't fair." He could barely remember how Mark and Rose Evans had died in the previous lifetime, but he remembered Lily being beside herself with grief…but at that point he had said the unforgivable word and Lily had found refuge in James Potter's arms.

The start of this summer had forever tainted the years ahead, and Severus knew it.

* * *

Rose, Petunia, Lily, Eileen, and Severus stayed at the Weasley house for the next two weeks before Eileen gently suggested to Severus that they start looking for a flat in Ottery St. Catchpole. They were certainly not in want for money to do this; the Prince fortune was at their fingertips but frugality had ingrained tight reins for both Eileen and her son. Eileen did not feel comfortable continuing to live with the Weasleys as she felt they were taking advantage of the hospitality. Sev, however, knew Molly would be more slighted if they left.

"What about the Evanses?" Sev asked pointedly.

"I'm sure we can find a large enough flat for us all."

Sev's eyes widened. "All of us?"

Eileen looked at her son, her hands folded in front of her on the kitchen table. "Don't pretend that their family doesn't need us, Severus."

"I'm not!" he protested, sounding appropriately like a fifteen-year-old.

"They need a support system—that's us."

Severus curled his fingers into a fist. "Mum, I'm not saying that they don't need us, they do—but have you even talked to Rose about getting a flat for all of us? What is her say in this?"

Eileen looked down at her hands. "Rose—and I—both feel as though we have imposed on the Weasley family long enough. Molly has a young toddler to attend to, not to mention another nearly here, without needing the extra distraction of comforting a distraught family."

Severus didn't say anything.

"They're not strong enough," Eileen continued, mistaking her son's silence for a prompt to keep talking. His eyes slowly lifted to meet hers.

"Not strong enough? Just because they're Muggles doesn't mean they can't deal with grief, Mother."

Eileen's eyes narrowed at her son's sharp tone.

And then Sev realized…for a moment he'd forgotten he was supposed to be only fifteen…and that Eileen was his mother and very much alive and in control of his life until he came of age. It hadn't been hard to do, even though he'd spent over four years in his "new" life. He knew he shouldn't have needed to be reminded that things were very different; his father was dead and his mother very much alive and in control of her magic, and Severus didn't doubt that his mother would be around for a much longer time than before.

"Severus," she said, noticing her son's hard, distant expression.

He looked into her eyes and saw himself staring back. He blinked. "I'm sorry, mother."

Eileen's face softened and she reached out with one hand to pat her son's clasped ones. "Why don't you go tell Lily what's going to happen in the next few days? Rose and I have already found a flat large enough for five of us."

Sev nodded and stood up, leaving his mother sitting alone at the kitchen table. He found Lily outside in the orchard, sitting beneath an apple tree with a charred photo album in her hands. Several days after the attack Rose had been allowed to return to the house, escorted by Aurors, and collect the things she and her children wanted to keep, and these were few because after they killed Mark the Death Eaters had proceeded to cast curses everywhere to demolish the home, Disapparating only moments before Magical Law Enforcement arrived and cast the Anti-Disapparition jinx. But at least the Evans family had their own clothes, some personal keepsakes, and Lily's Hogwarts supplies, and the one thing Petunia missed the most was access to a telephone. She hadn't spoken to her boyfriend for several weeks and was worried about what Vernon was thinking.

Severus and his mother had gone back to Spinner's End with Arthur so they could collect their own vital things, using an Undetectable Extension Charm on Sev's Hogwarts trunk so everything they needed could fit. Ares and Artemis had been out hunting during the attack, and both found their way to the Burrow like the smart owls they were.

Lily had the album open to one page, her eyes motionless as she studied one particular, unmoving picture. Her red hair fell in curtains around her face, but Sev knew she had been crying. Without a word he lowered himself next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, releasing a breath when she leaned into him and let the album fall onto his lap.

He looked down and saw Mark Evans with a four-year-old Lily in his arms, enthusiastically kissing her cheek as Lily grinned at the camera.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," she murmured, one finger tracing down her father's immortalized face in the picture. "Just holding me is enough."

Sev kissed the top of her head, his heart in pain for Lily. "Our mothers have found a flat in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"A flat? As in one for all of us?"

"Yes."

"They really think it's for the best, then, to leave the Burrow?"

Sev cleared his throat. "Well, we can still come here, we just wouldn't sleep here anymore."

Lily lifted her head and looked across the orchard to the oddly-shaped house called the Burrow. "Funny. It's started to feel like home."

His heart clenched again, and his arms pulled Lily tight against his chest. "It has for me too."

She sniffed and turned in his arms so her eyes gazed up into his. "Make it stop, Sev…make the pain go away…"

"I don't know how," he replied softly, trying not to lose himself in the intense green looking up at him.

Before he could stop her she was kissing him, clinging to him in desperation and pain, hormones raging inside her as she dealt with the fresh tragedy of her father's death… She tasted salty, like her tears, and Sev knew he had to stop her before they lost control. This was not the time.

"Lily," he whispered as he pushed her back from him, but kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, "don't. It won't fix anything."

She hiccupped. "But…but don't you want me?"

"Oh, Lily, of course I do," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "But when the time is right. We're—you're still young. It should be its own special moment, not when we're still grieving your father."

Lily cried into his chest, sometimes screaming her hate for Voldemort. Sev lost track of time, and when he woke up hours later the sun was setting. Gently he gathered Lily to his chest and stood up, careful not to wake her from the peaceful slumber, and took her inside.


	32. A New Home

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_**A New Home**_

The transition from the Burrow to the flat in Ottery St. Catchpole went smoothly with Arthur helping them move in. Molly was days away from her due date, and despite her desire to help with the move she knew she had to stay at home and take it easy in the final days of her pregnancy with the second Weasley child. Severus knew this was Charlie, the stout dragon trainer who had been the best Gryffindor House Seeker before Harry Potter came along.

It was a four-bedroom flat, which meant Petunia and Lily would have to share. Before, that would have been a major problem. But since the death of their father, Lily and Petunia had come to an unspoken agreement that they would be civil to each other, even try to work out the kinks of their strained sisterhood. She wouldn't say it out loud, but it meant the world to Lily that her sister had finally started to accept the truth that Lily was a witch and always would be.

It was now moving on four weeks that Petunia hadn't spoken to Vernon (four weeks since their father had died), and it was beginning to worry her.

"Look, if it's that important to you, I'm surprised you haven't found a payphone and called him already," Lily sighed exasperatedly one morning as they moved around their shared room.

Petunia shrieked, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Lily poked an old owl treat through the bars of Ares's cage, watched the beautiful owl eat it, and then undid the cage door.

"What are you doing?" Petunia asked curiously.

Lily looked up. "I wrote a letter to Alice last night and Ares was out hunting. I had to wait for her to come back." She gently tied the letter to Ares's outstretched leg and carried the bird to the open window, and Ares flew out. Both girls watched as the owl disappeared from their sight.

"Right then," Petunia said. "I'm going to find a payphone and talk to Vernon."

Lily nodded but continued staring out the window. She felt a deep longing inside her that she knew Petunia shared, but as much as she hated it, she felt the pain lessening with every passing day. She felt as though she was betraying the memory of her father by starting to accept his death. She heard the door click shut and she knew Petunia was gone. Only then did she turn away from the window and sit on the bed, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

Several minutes passed before someone knocked on the door. Lily simply glanced at it, not feeling like getting up to let whoever it was in. The doorknob turned and a moment later Rose appeared in the doorway.

"Lily?"

"Mum."

Rose stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind her. "Oh, sweetie…"

After the past four weeks, Lily didn't have any tears left to cry. She gazed up at her mother with pain written in her green eyes. "I miss him."

Rose sat gently on the bed next to her younger daughter and drew her to her chest. Tears escaped her eyes as she said, "I miss him too."

Lily and her mother sat there together, each drawing comfort from the other without saying anything.

* * *

Severus left his room a few moments before Petunia left hers, and they almost ran into each other.

"Excuse me," Severus said quietly, startling Petunia.

"Er…" Petunia stopped in her tracks and took a second to really look at her sister's boyfriend. "Severus?"

"Yes?" he answered, their eyes meeting. His dark hazel eyes were not cold, but nor were they warm. Petunia stared into them for an awkward moment.

"Was it my fault?" she whispered.

Severus frowned. "No."

Petunia shook her head uncertainly, testing Sev's answer. "No?"

"No," he repeated firmly. "It was _not_ your fault, Petunia. The only ones at fault are the Wizards who killed him."

"But it was me who said—"

Severus held up his hand and the sixteen-year-old fell silent. "You did not know. Even I did not know for sure until it happened."

Petunia tipped her head but it was clear she didn't really believe him. Sev knew she would blame herself no matter what, because it was her uttering of the Tabooed word that brought about the arrival of the Death Eaters who ultimately took Mark Evans's life. No more words were exchanged between them, and Petunia left the flat to go find a payphone.

Down the street from their flat in Ottery St. Catchpole was an entrance onto the main drag, where cafés, book shops, little restaurants, and some magical stores were all within walking distance. Because a few Muggles lived in the village the magical shops had ward protections against the Muggles, but most stores catered to both. A payphone was halfway between a café and the bus stop.

Petunia fumbled with a coin and shoved it into the slot before punching in Vernon's number from memory. It rang three times before her boyfriend's mother picked up.

"Dursley residence," Mrs. Dursley said in a clipped voice.

"Hi, it's Petunia," she said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Is Vernon there?"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Dursley said, surprised. "One moment. Vernon!"

A moment later the elder Evans girl heard the voice of Vernon Dursley in her ear. "It's about bloody time you phoned me," he said as his greeting. Petunia's face fell.

"Vernon, I would have phoned sooner but—"

"But what? You house has two lines, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but that hardly matters—"

"Hardly matters?" Vernon thundered, and Petunia squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the prick of tears starting. "Doesn't mean you couldn't pick up the bloody phone," he continued angrily.

"I'm not even at home anymore!" Petunia said, angry and hurt. "We got attacked, we had to leave Nurren—"

"Attacked? What on earth are you talking about? There haven't been any police reports from your area—"

"My father died," she whispered into the phone.

This quiet proclamation was met with silence on Vernon's end. After several seconds he replied stiffly, "My apologies."

Not feeling as this was enough, Petunia felt herself growing angrier. "You don't sound very sorry," she said rudely into the telephone, ignoring some passing Muggles who glanced at her briefly before going on their way. "Didn't you think I would have a good reason to not have phoned until now?"

Vernon spluttered. "I bloody well thought you didn't want to speak to me, Petunia! What's a bloke supposed to think after calling incessantly for a _month_ with no answer? That the broad no longer has any interest!"

Petunia bristled at being called a 'broad.' "I'll have you know that if it wasn't for Lily's boyfriend, we'd all be dead," she said icily.

"That Snape freak?" Vernon replied.

Now Petunia found herself automatically correcting the error. "His name is Severus Prince," she shot.

"What'd he do that was so special? I thought you hated him."

"Well, things change," she sniffed. "He's not so bad. He—" she stopped speaking, realizing she couldn't very well tell Vernon that Sev had given Lily a magic necklace that would transport her to wherever he was… "It doesn't matter _what_ he did, Vernon, the fact is that we owe our lives to him."

"I'd bloody well like to know what this bloke did that was so heroic, Petunia, since it seems you've made time during the past month to get to know him."

Petunia detected jealousy. "He's Lily's boyfriend, you thick-headed sod," the elder Evans girl spat. "But now that you mention it, I'd rather find a man who's just a _bit_ more understanding."

"You're breaking up with me?" Vernon blustered.

"I can't think of a reason not to," Petunia replied smoothly. "I've lost my father. I'd hoped to have someone else to confide in besides my family. Someone who could help take away the pain, but obviously that isn't you." Tears streaming down her face, Petunia slammed the phone back down on the cradle and wiped her cheeks, breathing heavily. She turned on her heel and walked purposefully away, going into the first café she saw.

When she sat down she didn't notice that half the patrons were dressed in Wizarding robes, and when a waitress came up to take her order Petunia quietly asked for a cappuccino. When it arrived she stared down at the foam on the top, slowly watching shapes appear in it. She finally looked up when a young teenage boy approached the table and asked if she was okay.

"I'm f—" She started to say 'fine,' but knew it was a lie. "Not so good," she sighed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" the boy asked. He couldn't be much older than her, maybe even younger. He was tall, though, and skinny, with light brown hair.

Petunia shook her head.

"What's your name?"

"Petunia Evans," she said.

The boy looked at her, surprised. "Are you Lily Evans' sister?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my sister?"

"We're in the same year at Hogwarts. I'm Cordon Diggory." He held out his hand and shook Petunia's. "I'm not sure if she knows me that well; we're not in the same House. But she's very intelligent—much more skilled at spells than I am. She knows my brother, Amos."

Petunia scowled at her cappuccino. "Why are you talking to me? I'm a 'Muggle,' as you would say."

Cordon smiled. "I know that. Lily's a Muggleborn and I've never seen you at Hogwarts before. It was a logical conclusion. I'm talking to you because, well, you looked like you could use some company." His smile faded as he saw the expression on Petunia's face. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but it was in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago that a Muggleborn's family got attacked…"

She took a sip of the coffee. "It was us." Her eyes dropped to look at the table.

"I'm so sorry," Cordon replied sincerely. "You-Know-Who seems to be pretty intent on destroying as many lives as possible."

"I know."

As time passed, Petunia felt more at ease talking with a boy from the Wizarding world. She learned a lot about Hufflepuff, and how wizards came of age at seventeen instead of eighteen, and realized that in some ways, Muggles were actually far more advanced than wizards were, mainly in medicine. She returned to the flat a few hours later, the burden on her shoulders considerably lighter than before. She'd been able to socialize with a wizard without being rude.

* * *

Petunia didn't bother to knock on the door before she entered it, completely forgetting that she shared a room with her sister. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about what had happened that day in the village that she didn't hear Lily the first time she asked.

"What?"

"I asked what happened. You did go phone Vernon, didn't you?"

Petunia's face darkened. "Yes, I did. I broke up with him."

Lily stared at her sister, hardly able to believe the good fortune. At least she wouldn't have a brother-in-law that resembled a beached whale. "You did?"

"He was completely rude about the fact that Dad—well, suffice it to say he was hardly as upset about that as he was over how I haven't answered either line at home in a month. He called me a broad, Lily, a _broad_! What kind of classless, unsavory nitwit is he?"

Lily could have responded saying that he was a fat walrus, and the largest unsavory and classless toerag in the world, but thought her sister might be a little upset at that. "You were gone quite a while. Did it take that long to break up with him?"

Petunia looked round at her sister. "What? Oh, no, I went into a café afterwards and one of your classmates sat down and started talking to me. I must say it was something different to be approached by someone of—your sort—and…oh, I don't know. It was a nice change. He listened to me about Dad."

Curious, Lily said, "Who was it?"

"He said his name was Cordon Diggory, and that you know his brother Amos," Petunia remembered, unaware that she'd smiled a little while saying Cordon's name.

"Yes, I know him! He's in Hufflepuff. Amos is a year older, so he's your age, but he always hangs around someone in my year. I don't think I've properly met him, but he seems nice enough."

A shadow of a smile passed over her lips. "He was."

* * *

A couple mornings later, two Hogwarts owls swooped into the kitchen during breakfast, one landing in front of Lily, the other in front of Sev.

"Supply lists," Sev commented, taking the letter from the bird. It felt considerably heavier than it should have, and when he opened it he stared at the contents for several seconds before looking over at Lily. She was just as distracted with her own letter. Their eyes met.

"Quidditch captain," Lily said faintly, lifting the badge from the envelope and staring at it.

"Prefect," he replied, taking out his own badge. He wrinkled his nose. "Why didn't they make you a Prefect too? You w—" _were a Prefect last time,_ he almost said.

Lily shrugged, ignoring his slip. "I'm happy with Quidditch captain!"

_She's happy_, he repeated in his mind. Sev smiled and lightly kissed her cheek before continuing reading his letter. A thought crossed his mind. "Lil, the only other girl in our year qualified enough to be Prefect is Alice."

Lily's eyes widened. "Well _that_ makes sense. Dumbledore didn't make me a Prefect so you and I wouldn't spend patrols snogging, and he didn't make Frank a Prefect so he and Alice wouldn't spend all the patrols snogging. Makes perfect sense." She looked back down at the badge. "But why make me Quidditch captain? Why not Gideon? He's a fantastic flier and an excellent beater."

"He doesn't have your instinct, Lil. All the Beaters do is whack the Bludgers around. Chasers have agility and finesse—we have to think on our feet—well, brooms. Besides, if they put Gideon in charge it would be a disaster, since Fabian would spend most of the practices goofing off and Gideon wouldn't do anything to stop him. Think about it—you wouldn't want a prankster captaining the Quidditch team, would you?"

"They could've made you Captain," Lily said softly. "You're a better flier than me."

"Am not," Sev replied bluntly. "At least Potter got kicked off and hadn't a chance of getting the Captaincy. As much as I hate to say it, _he_ is a better flier than either of us, but I'd rather meet the Giant Squid than have him in charge of the team."

Petunia Evans looked at the two in bewilderment before exchanging a glance with her mother that didn't help her at all. Rose knew about Quidditch from when Lily and Sev talked about it over meals during breaks. Eileen was smiling into her mug of coffee over the talk of the popular Wizarding sport.

"Congratulations, Severus," Eileen said. "It's been a while since there's been a Prefect in the Prince family."

Rose spoke to her daughter. "Congratulations on the Captaincy, Lily! You always talked about it like it was one of your favorite things at Hogwarts."

Petunia looked over at her sister. "What's Quidditch?"

Sev and Lily spent the remainder of breakfast explaining the rules of Quidditch to Petunia, both pleased to be able to share more about their world with her. They were cleaning up the kitchen when the Weasleys' owl, Errol, swooped in through the window and stuck out his leg at Eileen.

She pulled the small note off the owl's leg and unfurled it. Her eyes widened. "Molly went into labor," she said. "They need us to look after William."

"I'll go," Lily said immediately. Sev moved towards her.

"I'll go with you," he said.

Eileen looked between them with a small smile on her face. "Let me Apparate you there so they aren't kept waiting." Both teens took Eileen's hands and a moment later they appeared with a crack outside the Burrow. Arthur rushed out.

"Oh, good," he said, his young face terribly pale, "you're here—Molly's inside, we need to get to St. Mungo's straightaway. Bill's asleep in his room, but he knows you so we don't have to wake him up…" Arthur continued to string words together as he led the three arrivals into the house. "Thank you for looking after Bill!" he said before grasping Molly with one arm around the waist and the other hand half-crushed in her grip. They Disapparated to St. Mungo's.

"I wish I could stay here and help," Eileen said, "but I have to get to work. Floo the shop if you need anything—or one of you can run back to the flat and get Rose." She gave the teens a smile and Disapparated back to Ottery St. Catchpole to get ready for work.

Lily and Sev climbed the stairs to Bill's room to make sure he really was still asleep, since two loud cracks of Disapparition had happened within a few moments of each other.

Quietly Lily turned the handle of the door and pushed it open a crack, and seeing Bill asleep, closed the door again. "Out like a light," she whispered to Sev. "Let's go back downstairs—I could use a cup of tea."

Severus sat at the kitchen table and watched Lily as she busied herself with the stove. When she turned around and saw him staring at her, she gave him a small smile. It made his heart swell, knowing that even after the death of her father a few short weeks ago, she still had it in her to smile.

"What?" she asked softly.

Sev shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"What about?" She brushed a strand of fiery red hair behind her ears.

"Everything. You, us, the Weasleys…Mum… The Circle, too. I gave Remus enough Wolfsbane for the summer…I just hope his transformations are going well."

Lily sat down and put her hands on top of his. "I'm sure they're going fine. The Wolfsbane potion keeps him human inside. He won't harm anyone."

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously, his voice low and concerned. He hadn't explicitly asked her that yet, knowing that she was, in fact, not okay.

Lily looked down at their hands. "Sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not. I'll wake up in the morning and the instant my eyes open, I'll know. There's a hole in my heart, Sev, and though it's getting smaller…it's still so big."

Sev pulled one hand out from under hers and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Oh, Lily…I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before standing to get the whistling pot of boiling water so he could pour Lily's tea.

She accepted the mug silently, and took several long sips before putting it in front of her and staring down at the wood table. "Was it like this for you, the last time?" she asked quietly, her eyes flickering briefly up to meet his.

Severus reached out his hand and she grasped it. "It was a stabbing pain every time we lost someone from the side of Light, Lily. But the worst pain was losing you."

Her hand tightened on his. "Did he die last time, too?" Her voice wavered a little.

Sev swallowed. "He did."

"How?"

"I can't remember. It was before we graduated…but after we stopped talking. I only remember you being upset and missing class for several days. But other than that…I'm sorry."

Her hand relaxed. "Somehow that makes it better," Lily said, and took another sip of her tea.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sev felt like he should go check on William. "Hey, I know we're protected here, but I'd feel better if we had Bill down here with us. I'll go get him." He climbed the stairs two at a time, not sure why he wanted to get to the young Weasley's room. Quietly he opened the door and slipped inside.

Molly and Arthur's son blinked at him.

"Sebwus?" Bill asked sleepily, reaching with his little arms for Sev to pick him up. He lifted the child and held him securely against his chest before taking him downstairs. When Bill saw Lily sitting at the table his eyes lit up. "Wiwy!"

Lily turned her head and saw Sev with Bill. Her lips stretched into a smile and she stood, crossing the room to greet the future curse breaker. "Hi Bill!" Exchanging a glance with her boyfriend, Lily then took Bill out of Sev's arms and for the next few hours she was occupied playing with him.

Sev was content to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain interact with the eldest son of two prominent Order members, and he thought long and hard about how things would go after they graduated from Hogwarts. He wanted to find Lily the perfect ring before proposing to her, and although some part of him knew she would say yes, the other parts still had doubts. It was still several years off before he would do such a thing, but it had been in his mind since he'd returned.

It was halfway through the afternoon when Arthur Apparated back.

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed upon entering the house and finding Lily and Severus sitting on the couch with Bill asleep in Lily's arms. Arthur gently picked him up. "We named him Charles—Charlie, for short."

Sev was not surprised, but he smiled. "Congratulations, Arthur," he said sincerely. "When are they coming back?"

"In a few hours, after the Healers have checked them both over." Arthur was simply glowing with pride as he held his older child. Softly the redhead Gryffindor kissed Bill's forehead. He glanced at Lily and Severus and, deciding it was safe because Eileen and Rose were not present, said, "Dumbledore told me you two are early recruits for the Order."

Severus tensed slightly but then relaxed. He had a feeling this war would be shorter, since all of Voldemort's Horcruxes were already destroyed. The only thing left was to find him. Almost unbidden, an idea sprung into his mind.

"Arthur, tell me, how close is the Ministry to catching him?"

The older man shook his head as he spoke. "Not close at all. Leads the Aurors get are practically phony, for all the help they are."

"I had a thought…the name is Tabooed, we've established that after the attack in Nurren. There are only four of them, right? The three who escaped Grimmauld and Riddle himself?"

Arthur tipped his head and shifted Bill in his arms. "What are you getting at?"

"Have the Order set a trap. Find an abandoned area, set up wards, and say his name. Call the three straight to you, if not Riddle himself—and then it would be a simple matter of capturing them and using Veritaserum to find out where he's hiding. I honestly don't know why Dumbledore didn't think of this himself."

Lily was looking at her boyfriend in wonder.

"I'm not an Auror myself, Severus, but I do believe you think like one. I'll contact Dumbledore as soon as Molly's settled back in with Charlie. He made a good decision, recruiting you."

Severus forced a smile, but Arthur didn't notice and Lily wasn't looking at him anymore.

"If you aren't needing us anymore, then, we can go," Sev said, not wishing to impose in the Weasley house longer than needed. "You needn't worry about Apparating us, we can walk."

Arthur studied Sev carefully for a moment. "Thank you, both, for everything," Arthur said. "It really means a great deal to us."

Sev unwillingly remembered reading about the deaths of Gideon and Fabian Prewett in the _Daily Prophet_ during his previous life.

Lily smiled and promised to help with things around the house if Molly needed help, but Sev suspected it was more to see the baby and play with Bill than anything else. When they left the Burrow and started walking down the unused drive towards Ottery St. Catchpole, Lily slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

The afternoon summer air wasn't as oppressive as it could be; in fact it was perfect as they went through the tall grass, hand in hand, each thinking about different things and about each other. They would go back to Hogwarts in almost a month as Prefect and Quidditch Captain, and start their Fifth year, a year that Severus was confident would go completely differently than it had before.

_A/N: Credit for Severus's idea comes from Blueowl. Thank you!_


	33. Animagi and Owls

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: This chapter marks a little over a year since I set out on this writing journey of epic proportions. It's hard to believe the following this has gathered over the course of a year; even more so the fact that I've never written anything as long or as detailed or as complicated as this piece…and I don't even own the characters. The response to this story is overwhelming and humbling, and if I could, I would personally thank each and every single one of my readers, regardless if you have left a review or not. So, as Always, this is for you, the reader, and for Jo, our Queen._

_**Animagi and Owls**_

Petunia saw Cordon Diggory three more times before Lily and Severus were taken to King's Cross by Rose on September first. Sev heard nothing from Arthur about the plan he'd suggested the Order follow to capture Lord Voldemort, and somehow he knew he wouldn't hear anything until they were back at Hogwarts where Dumbledore would request to speak with him. When they entered Platform 9¾ twenty minutes before the train was due to leave, Lily immediately spotted Alice and Frank in the crowd and after giving Sev a quick squeeze of the fingers she rushed off and hugged her friends, all the while using a will of iron to keep her tears in check. Sirius appeared out of nowhere next to Sev.

"We've already got a compartment," he said to his friend. "Let's get your and Lily's stuff on the train."

"Have a nice summer?" Sev replied as he lifted his trunk and heaved it onto the train. Siri did the same with Lily's.

Siri shrugged and nodded. "I spent it with Remus. Even though he had the potion he wouldn't let me see him with his furry little problem."

They dragged the trunks down to the compartment where Sirius said they were sitting. "That doesn't surprise me. The transformation itself can be frightening to watch, even though he's in control of all his faculties." When they got the trunks onto the overhead rack Sev remembered something. "Oh, I got made Prefect. I'll have to ride in the Prefect's compartment for part of the way and patrol a bit."

Siri looked round at him. "Alice got made Prefect too. I thought it would've been Lily."

Sev smiled. "She was made Quidditch Captain."

Sirius's eyes widened and he grinned. "I don't suppose she'll make me try out for Seeker again, will she?"

He responded with a shrug. "No guarantees."

At this moment the compartment door slid open and Remus walked in with Regulus. The two said hello and sat down, and Sev returned to the platform to say goodbye to Rose. When he reached his best friend's mother, Lily was ensconced in her arms and Sev saw a tear slide down her cheek. His face went a little red and he looked away, but Rose saw him and opened her arms for him to join the hug. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the two women.

"Have a wonderful year, you both," Rose whispered to them. "Don't you worry about me. I'll have Eileen get us an owl from Diagon Alley and that way I can send things to you without waiting for Ares or Artemis."

Lily mumbled against her mother: "And Petunia can write to Cordon without having to go to an owl post." At this, Rose chuckled.

"No, I suppose she won't. Do well on your exams, and above all, have fun," she said. With that she kissed Lily on the forehead and did the same to Sev. "I'll see you two at Christmas," she said before rushing them into the train. Attendants were walking down the scarlet snake slamming doors, and Sev and Lily jumped inside.

"I've got to go to the Prefect compartment with Alice for a bit, but I'll see you later," Sev said after telling Lily which compartment he and Sirius had put their things. Lily gave him a fleeting kiss before pushing through the crowded corridor to find the Circle. Alice appeared out of nowhere and seized Sev's arm to drag him through the mass of students to the Prefect carriage.

Sev and Alice returned to the Circle's compartment nearly an hour into the train ride, by which time the trolley had already gone by. When they slid back the door they found their friends all chatting about their summers, but Lily sat next to the window watching the landscape roll past. Sev carefully sat beside her, having to squeeze a little in between her and Peter. He rested a hand lightly on her knee. "Lil?" he asked softly, tuning out the noise of their friends talking around them.

She turned to look at him, and though he didn't see tears, he saw her eyes. "It's the first time he hasn't seen us off at the station," she muttered before resting her head against his shoulder. His arm went around her.

"Lily," Alice said, "Tell us if you need anything, anything at all."

Lily mouthed her thank you and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep against Sev's shoulder.

* * *

They jolted awake when the train was fifteen minutes out of Hogsmeade. The Circle was making a lot of commotion as they rummaged through their trunks for their robes. Alice was loathe to take Sev away from Lily, but as Prefects they had a responsibility to make sure the first years got to Hagrid at the boats. When her two friends finished pulling on their robes she touched Sev's upper arm.

"We have to go to the Prefect's carriage," she said.

Sev nodded, and giving a quick kiss to Lily, followed Alice from the compartment.

Almost three quarters of an hour later, he and Alice hurried into the Great Hall and took their seats at Gryffindor table a few minutes before McGonagall would enter with the first years. Sev gave Lily a brief, one armed hug. They exchanged a few words and then the doors opened, revealing the cluster of first-years headed by the Transfiguration professor. Sev watched the new students with interest, and found that he recognized none of them. He listened through the Sorting and devoured his dinner with a suddenly-realized ravenous hunger, causing Lily and Alice to glance at one another in bewilderment. The Circle enjoyed their ever-changing conversation as the dinner feast was eaten through; Regulus chose to sit at the Slytherin table only because it was the Sorting Feast; for the rest of the year he would be at the Gryffindor table in order to avoid the rest of his year.

After the plates cleared themselves and Lily leaned against Sev's shoulder in sleepy stupor, Dumbledore gave his annual speech reminding students to keep away from the Forbidden Forest and heed the caretaker's list of banned objects. And then suddenly Dumbledore was announcing that whoever would like to try out for Quidditch would have to contact the captains, and Lily's eyes snapped up to sweep the Gryffindor table. It seemed like only the Circle knew of her appointment, for they were the only ones returning her gaze.

The student body surged to its feet and Lily felt Sev squeeze her hand before he and Alice went to lead the first years up to the Gryffindor common room. Already she was missing him because of his duties, but hers would be just as strenuous and probably filled with more drama if James decided to try out again. It's not that he was a horrible player, he was anything but—however Lily knew it might be counterproductive in everything she and Sev had accomplished if James were back on the Quidditch team. Besides, they only had one spot to fill, the Keeper, and if James was the best, he was the best. She knew the rest of the House would accuse her of favoritism since more than half the team were her fellow fifth years in the Circle. Gideon and Fabian, however, would only be on the team for another two years (they were sixth years) and if the season went well Lily would be Captain until she finished school. If anything they needed a younger player, someone they could train up for when they were all done in three years.

She found herself walking up the marble staircase in between Remus and Peter. Frank and Sirius were behind them, discussing Transfiguration (despite the fact that lessons hadn't yet begun). Siri had to raise his voice when two Gryffindor third-year boys ran whooping past them, and Lily heard him say, "…are really useful, especially in the Auror Department."

Lily looked over her shoulder. "What are useful?" she asked curiously.

"Animagi," Frank supplied, briefly meeting her eyes.

With a jolt she remembered that Sev was an Animagus, though he had yet to show her his animal form. She'd completely forgotten to ask him in the aftermath of him showing her his memories the year before.

"Watch yourself, Lily!" Peter exclaimed, catching Lily's elbow as her toe caught the edge of a stair and she pitched forward. Peter managed to keep her upright and when she straightened Remus bent over a little to look her in the eye (having to bend because he'd grown five inches over the summer).

"You okay?" Rem asked sincerely.

"Yeah," Lily replied, waving her hand dismissively. She offered a smile and turned to Peter. "Thanks for catching me, Pete. I don't think the Quidditch Captain needs a concussion before the trials even start," she joked.

"I could've told you what they're talking about," Remus said. "My hearing is quite acute and I've been listening to their conversation since it started back in the Great Hall."

"Oh?"

Remus nodded. "Sirius wants to learn how to be an Animagus."

"Isn't that a bit advanced for fifth years?"

"Well, yes. But difficulty hasn't ever stopped Sirius, now has it?"

"Except in Potions."

Remus chuckled as they climbed the last staircase to the seventh floor. "You know what I mean. He's rarely kept from anything he wants. He even got out of being Sorted into Slytherin despite the fact his entire family has been in that House, including his brother."

"But Regulus has turned out just fine," Lily protested.

"With Sev's help," Remus pointed out.

Lily lowered her voice. "You don't thing Reg would've figured it out on his own?" She thought back to her best friend's memories of a different life.

Remus shrugged. "It's hard to say."

They reached the portrait, and Lily realized she was the only one who knew the new password since Sev had whispered it to her at the feast. "Hippogriff," she said, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. They filed in, followed by several other Gryffindors. Sev was in his chair next to the fireplace with Alice, waiting for the rest of the Circle to arrive.

James Potter brushed past Lily and Remus. "Hi," he muttered, briefly locking his gaze with Lily. No one outside of the Circle and the professors knew about Mark Evans' death at the beginning of the summer. Lily had forgotten that Petunia was now corresponding with Cordon Diggory (who told Amos, who told the Prewetts), so when James continued to say, "I'm sorry about what happened to your dad. No one should have to go through that," Lily realized that Amos must have told James, which meant that if someone told Bertha Jorkins (who was in her seventh year), the whole school would know about it the next morning.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, before turning to go to her boyfriend. It was late, she was tired, and classes started at nine the next morning. Lily gave him a kiss and then sleepily bid her friends good night.

* * *

Every single professor emphasized the importance of the O.W.L exams the next morning, and the day after that, and the day after that. The whole first week was filled with grumbling fifth years and pale seventh years, who were fast approaching the N.E.W.T.s and half of whom would need to visit Madam Pomfrey for calming draughts come the end of May. McGonagall started their second lesson and was barely five minutes into the lecture when Sirius raised his hand to ask about human transfiguration.

Minerva did a double take and was silent for a nanosecond before deserting the assigned topic for a few minutes to talk to the class about Animagi, and the difficult process of becoming one. At the end of her tangent she turned into a cat and back again, earning light applause (for the second time in five years, since she'd also shown them in first year) and a smile from Sirius.

"Now, Mr. Black, I will assume that you mean to pursue becoming an Animagus, so let me warn you: many witches and wizards have tried and failed, and failure is dangerous when it comes to human transfiguration. The most practical, and only legal way, to become one is by attending classes at the Ministry and obtaining a license. Only wizards who are of age, however, may enter into such a program."

Sirius continued to grin, but acknowledged her words. Out of the corner of her eye Alice saw him start to doodle on his parchment, and the doodle eventually turned into a black dog.

The lesson continued.

* * *

It was the second weekend of September before Lily was able to hold tryouts for the Keeper. After about four hours of running through different trials with each potential player, she finally decided on a third year named Taylor Finnigan, an Irish girl who blocked every single shot. At the end, she collected the six other players' schedules so she could form a practice schedule that would work for everyone.

Lily barely found time to breathe with the mountains of homework the professors were piling up in preparation for the O.W.L.s and the responsibilities of being Quidditch Captain. Sev helped her where he could, becoming a sort of co-captain for the team when the mountains became seemingly insurmountable. The Circle all envied Sev for his ability to relax and go through the assignments with ease, even though Lily was the only who knew the truth of the matter: he'd done all this before.

"Seriously," Siri complained one afternoon by the fire, "it's like you don't even have to study! I've barely seen you even glance at our books, let alone read any of them. And in Potions! When have you ever looked at the instructions before starting?"

Sev exchanged a glance with Frank, and they both knew that Sirius was about to launch into another speech about how unfair it was that Sev barely had to try. It would be useless to argue with him, since the last time he'd tried that Sirius began giving all sorts of examples as to how much of a genius Sev was, and it became tiresome very quickly.

"I suppose if _you_ wanted to be an Animagus you would hardly have to try."

Sev frowned. "Don't trivialize becoming an Animagus, Sirius. It's tricky business, and even the best wizards have failed at it. That's why there's a register, and there are only about forty registered Animagi in Britain." Professor McGonagall had not mentioned how many wizards were on the register during her short speech in Transfiguration.

Sirius stared at Sev. "You don't mean to say you've researched this? Do you want to be one too?"

"Well I could hardly say no to the opportunity to try," Sev drawled, leaning back in the chair and stretching like a cat. "I like a good challenge."

Lily snorted and covered her face with her Transfiguration text. Peter watched Sev's face go red.

"What are you turning into a beet for?" Peter asked curiously.

At this, Lily snorted again, and dissolved into a fit of silent giggles, gasping for breath.

"All right, you two," Alice demanded, standing up and striding over to smack Lily's arm and kick Sev's leg. "Give it up. You have some sort of inside joke and leaving us all in the dark is hardly fair."

Sev instantly sobered. They couldn't know! They couldn't know he'd gone back through time! It would be too dangerous; if that information somehow got to Voldemort before he was destroyed…everything precious to Sev could be lost again. He couldn't let that happen. He instantly started to think of a lie, but Lily caught his eye. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head, practically reading his thoughts. She could handle this.

"Sorry," Lily said, smiling sweetly up at her only female friend. "I was just thinking about what Sev said, that he likes a good challenge."

"Why was that funny?"

"Because hardly anything is a challenge for him." She looked over at her boyfriend and winked.

Alice smiled, not sure if Lily was telling the whole truth or not. "Right…"

"I must find it a lot funnier than you guys do," Lily amended. She laughed again and disappeared behind her book, thinking about how Sev had yet to show her his Animagus form. She decided she wanted to see it soon. It wasn't fair to keep her waiting.

Sev saw Alice's uncertainty, but didn't say anything.

Remus, who had barely glanced up from his book during this entire exchange, set down the text and folded his hands, staring into the fire. Alice and Lily stopped their silent staring contest, Severus studied his friend, and Frank and Peter looked at each other briefly. Sirius sat down next to his best friend.

"You okay, mate?"

Remus sighed. "It's just…I hate this."

No one needed to ask to know what he was talking about. Sirius rested a hand on Rem's shoulder. "I know. We all do. Why do you think I asked McGonagall about Animagi?"

Remus continued to stare into the fireplace for a beat and then looked up at Siri. "_What?_" he yelped, shrugging Siri's hand off his shoulder and leaning back so he could see everyone gathered around the fireplace. It was a late Saturday night in mid October, so they were the only students in the common room. "You think I would let you risk your lives just so I can have more company? I've got the Wolfsbane, I don't need you lot risking your necks, _least _of all _you_, Siri, just so you can be with me during the full moon!"

Sev sat forward in his chair. No one but himself, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey had been with Remus during the transformations. It was frightening to watch, painful for Remus to endure, and nerve-wracking to be in the same room as a Werewolf even if the Werewolf was seemingly harmless.

"Why is Severus the only one allowed to stay with you during the full moon, then?" Sirius asked, a little hurt. "You're my best friend, mate. I should be in that room with you."

"Severus is the one who created the potion, Sirius! He has every right to witness its effects, to improve upon it, perhaps even turn it into a cure!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Sirius. It's myself that I don't."

Severus cut in. "Rem, have you ever felt the impulse to bite me when transformed?"

Slowly, Remus shook his head.

"That's the design of the potion. To restore your human mind inside the wolf's body. It works. Next full moon, I'll ask Dumbledore if he would mind Siri coming along as well."

Sirius stared at Severus with gratitude.

Remus glared up at Sirius. "You're not going to try to become an unregistered Animagus, Siri. Not as long as I'm alive."

Feeling particularly childish, Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus.

When Peter yawned a moment later, suddenly everyone realized how tired they were, and motions were made to start heading up to the dormitories. Sirius and Remus climbed the staircase arguing about why it was a bad idea to become an unregistered Animagus, Peter and Frank followed them (after Frank kissed Alice good night), and Sev stayed back with Lily for a few moments.

Once they could hear only silence from the boys dormitories, Sev let out a breath.

"That was a close one," Lily blurted out. "I'm sorry, it was me, I started laughing because I know you're already an Ani—"

Sev put his hand over her mouth and shook his head. "Don't say it out loud! What if Sirius is listening?"

"I want you to show me."

Sev stared at her. "What?"

"You showed me everything else. Why not that?"

"I—oh." She was right. "Tomorrow sometime, then."

"Sev, it's already tomorrow." She pointed at her watch. "See?"

A little worried that someone could come down the staircase at any moment, Sev didn't want to transform in the common room.

"It won't take that long, will it? Just turn into it and then pop back, just a few seconds, right? That's all it takes McGonagall, is a few seconds."

"Oh, all right," Sev acquiesced. "Stand back and watch."

He barely blinked and was suddenly a mid-sized black owl flapping midair. He held the position for a few seconds, and turned back into himself.

Lily was beside herself with excitement. "An owl! You're an owl! It's wonderful!"

"What were you expecting, a stag?" He thought sourly of the old James.

"No, an owl is perfect. Wise, intelligent, inconspicuous. And black! Perfect for hiding at night!" She rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. "You're so talented, Sev, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Sev smiled and held her against his chest. "I love you, Lily Evans."

"I love you too, Severus Prince. Always."

_A/N2; This is late because I was in the midst of finals and my stress level was through the roof. My apologies for keeping you waiting past the first of this month. :/ I will try to have the next chapter up around or just after Christmas. It will be a Christmas chapter. :)_


	34. End of an Era

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: This is late. This is very late, and I apologize. My life has been up in the air since late December (in an extremely good way) and then school started again, with much harder classes. I am not putting this story on hiatus—that will not happen if I can help it. I had a very hard time writing this chapter because of its enormous importance to the entire story, and getting it perfect was an impossible task. If you don't like it, I apologize, but if you do, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Read on._

_**End of an Era**_

The day before the train was due to take the students home for Christmas holidays, Artemis fluttered down and stuck his leg out to Sev. Instantly recognizing the fluid handwriting, Sev pulled the note off hastily and fed Artemis a piece of bacon before opening the envelope. Lily watched him. His eyes scanned the note quickly and he passed it to Lily.

_Severus,_

_After many months of planning with the Order, I felt it was due time to inform you that the plan to take down Voldemort will take place over the Christmas holidays, and although I know it will do no good to say this, you will not have a part in the battle. To all around you, you are but a child. This will be a very public fight, with Aurors and myself in the fray. To have a fifteen-year-old wizard, regardless of his mental capacity or futuristic skill, take part in the fight would be irresponsible at best. I will not waver on this, Severus. You will stay safe for your family and for Miss Evans._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sev sighed and briefly glanced at the Head Table, where he saw Dumbledore engaged in an animated conversation with Professor Sprout. "I should've guessed he would word it like that. He wants to guilt trip me into staying out of it."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Lily replied so softly only Sev could hear her. "Think of how it would look to the people involved. A fifteen-year-old in the battle fray? You're good, Sev, but they don't know that."

Sev stabbed a kipper, and it was only then that Lily understood how much Dumbledore's rejection upset him. He wanted to be the one to cripple the Dark Lord, he wanted to be the one who cast the final curse to destroy the menace. Lily put her hand over his and he glanced up to meet her eyes.

"I know you want to."

He dropped his gaze. "You think I'm mad, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Lily shook her head. "No…I don't think you're mad. I think that you've worked hard for this to come about, and you're disappointed you can't be part of the end."

"You know me too well," Sev said with a small smile.

"Ah, that I do," she replied with a wink, and then continued to eat breakfast.

It hit Lily on the train ride home that this would be their first Christmas without her father, and when she came upon this realization she tried her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped and soaked into Sev's jumper. The Circle of Seven all sympathized with her, tried to cheer her up; Sirius and Regulus started a game of Exploding Snap to take her mind off things. No one doubted it would be hard for Lily to adjust to life without her father, since the only person Lily had been closer to besides Sev was Mark Evans.

"I'm guessing Petunia is coming with our parents to pick us up, yeah?" Sev asked Lily. "No doubt she wants to see Cordon."

Everyone in the compartment shared smirks. "I still can't believe they're together," Peter said, shaking his head in disbelief as he carefully set an Exploding Snap card on the rickety house of cards. The train lurched, and the cards tumbled down, exploding the whole way. When the smoke cleared, Peter's eyebrows had been singed off. "I mean, Cordon Diggory?"

The compartment filled with hearty laughter at the sight of Peter's sooty face and his lack of concern for his eyebrows. He grinned as Remus wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I think it's wonderful," Alice supplied. "We've all heard of how badly Petunia took the news of Lily being a witch. Just the fact she's dating one now is fantastic! Imagine in ten years, when we all have kids of our own, that Petunia's will be magical!"

Lily shared a glance with Alice and they both smiled when the six boys fell silent.

Sev cleared his throat. "Alice…"

"Oh, come on, lighten up! We're all going to be married someday, no point in ignoring that fact."

Peter smiled slyly. "Oh, I'm not too sure if Sirius can settle for one girl…"

Sirius reached over and smacked Peter. "I'll have you all know, then, that I've been dating a Ravenclaw for almost a month now."

The silence that followed this statement was so still that you could hear a pin drop.

Sev counted down in his head: _three…two…one…_

Alice and Lily squealed at the same time. "Who? Who? Why didn't you tell us sooner? What's her name?"

Sirius's cheek's began to grow hot under the girls' scrutiny. "You remember Ryan Clearwater, he finished a few years ago? Well it's his younger sister, Jacqueline."

"Wait," Lily interrupted, "Isn't she on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"Opposing Seeker, yeah."

"Oh…no…" Sev said. "You're going to have to play against her in our matches."

Siri sighed. "I know! We started dating right after the last match against Ravenclaw."

Lily put her face in her palm. "Siri, we're all ecstatic that you've found someone, but if you twiddle your thumbs and let her win our games…so help me you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Lily!" Sev exclaimed, "You can't threaten our Seeker—"

"The Cup is ours, Sev," Lily shot back. She turned back to Siri. "You _will_ get the Snitch before her."

Sirius yawned and flapped a hand at his captain. "Lil, you don't even have to worry. We're not playing Ravenclaw again until what, February? And even then that's if they beat Slytherin."

Regulus snorted. "I wouldn't be too sure of Ravenclaw taking Slytherin in that next match. The only reason you beat us in that last match was because Perry sneezed at the exact moment Sirius saw the Snitch. Cost him that extra burst of speed."

"I wouldn't get too defensive of your team, Reg, considering you've been rooting for Gryffindor since the start of term," Remus reminded him.

Peter snorted and then the entire compartment rang with laughter.

"Bollocks," Regulus swore. "You had to go and remind me of that, eh?" Regulus had, in fact, been sitting with the Gryffindors at every match except those between Gryffindor and Slytherin, for if he attempted to be in the same vicinity as the scarlet and gold mass of students, he would've been practically torn limb from limb. It was more to prevent injury than anything else, even though Slytherin hadn't beaten Gryffindor yet this season.

Remus's eyes flashed mischievously. "Why not? You haven't won yet."

They continued on the Quidditch thread until they were several minutes out of London, at which point the rummaging began and Sev had to practically sit on Lily to avoid being squashed by Peter's trunk, since he had quite unfortunately forgotten to wear Muggle clothing for the train ride back. "Our cloaks will have to do," Sev said to Lily behind him, since they'd worn them onto the train and had been using them as seat cushions for the train ride. Lily didn't want to find her Muggle jacket anyways, since they were so far removed from Muggle culture, even in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I want to visit Molly and Arthur tomorrow," Lily mentioned.

"Oh, how are they doing?" Alice asked in the middle of fastening her cloak beneath her throat.

"Charlie was born over the summer, and I can't wait to see how big he is. And Molly mentioned in her last letter that Bill's started accidental magic already!"

Sev was relieved to see Lily ease into the conversation about the Weasley family with Alice; he saw the tension slip from her fair features, but he knew it would return on the car trip to Ottery St. Catchpole. It was her first Christmas without Mark.

Sev felt a little empty too.

Eileen and Rose invited the Weasleys over for dinner the night after Lily and Severus returned from Hogwarts. Lily had spent most of the day at the Burrow without Sev, who was so distracted with the impending destruction of Voldemort and shut himself in his room with the intention of writing to several different people in the Order. When Lily and the Weasleys arrived, Lily was carrying Charlie and Bill was asleep in Arthur's arms.

Lily passed Charlie to her mother and Arthur carefully sat down at the kitchen table so he wouldn't wake Bill. Lily went up to Sev's bedroom door and knocked.

Sev grunted.

"Sev?"

He sprang up from his bed and opened the door, eyes lighting up when he saw Lily.

"You're not still thinking of going after him, are you?" she asked, reaching up to rub his arm.

Severus hesitated before shaking his head. "I'm really not, Lil, honestly. I just wish Dumbledore respected me a little more to let me help him."

"He hasn't seen your skill. Well, I mean besides with the Horcruxes."

"That's my point. He could use my help. I know things—weak spots in You-Know-Who's defenses. I could exploit them."

"Why don't you tell Dumbledore what they are?" Lily asked, walking further into the room so Sev could shut the door for privacy.

"Because they're only evident in the middle of a fight. The only thing I could really contribute without being in the fray is that he disregards Muggles." At the look on Lily's face, he continued: "You've heard his beliefs—that Muggles are inferior and should be stamped out? He's a very powerful wizard, Lil, but he could easily be hurt by a Muggle weapon."

"You're saying if a quick thinking Muggle pulled out a gun and shot him…he'd die?"

Sev shrugged. "Well, yeah, since we already destroyed all of his Horcruxes."

Lily sat on his bed, thinking. "It seems a bit anticlimactic, doesn't it? The most powerful, feared Dark Wizard of this age brought down by a simple bullet…"

"Lil…what are you saying?"

Green eyes met dark hazel. "A wand is useless against him. So why not use a gun?"

"I hardly think a wand is _useless_—"

She waved her hand, cutting him off. "You know what I mean, it takes someone of Dumbledore's—or your—skill to match him in a wizard's duel, but anyone with a half-decent aim could shoot him."

"Lil—"

But she cut him off again. "What if Dumbledore fails? There should always be a backup plan."

Sev didn't answer her. Instead, he crossed the room to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer, and sat down with a quill in his hand. He started scratching words, and Lily stood to look over his shoulder.

_Albus_

_I will be short, as you may have already set a time and place with the Order to lure Voldemort. Keep one thing in mind: he is impervious to most magical means of attack—he is skilled with a wand and indeed the most powerful wizard in all of Britain, but he sees Muggles as useless fools who stand in his way. This is his weakness, his Achilles Heel—and it means he can be brought down by Muggle weapons. A Protego will not shield him from the sting of a bullet; in fact he might not even attempt to block it at all. The key may not to engage him in a duel. The key may be to use the weapons of those he hates so much._

_Severus_

He quickly folded and addressed it to Dumbledore, and tied it to Artemis's leg. He stroked the bird once and it soared out the open window. Sev continued to stare out the window at the sky, which had started to let snowflakes float down to the ground. "That's as far as I'll get involved." He reached out until warm fingers touched cold glass, and he pulled the window shut with an air of finality.

Severus was careful to watch the _Daily Prophet_ over the next week, but when nothing appeared on the front page, he felt a little worried. Why wasn't Dumbledore taking action like he'd said he would? He had half a mind to go out and find Voldemort himself, but knew that it was far too foolhardy to do so. Lily simply didn't know how to ease Sev's distress, and so busied herself with the Christmas baking in the kitchen of the Prince-Evans shared home.

It was three days before Christmas before any news came at all. The sound of someone Apparating outside cracked through the room where everyone sat, causing everyone to become still and silent. A knock echoed.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore!"

Sev leapt to his feet and, careful to keep his wand in hand but pointed downwards, he opened the door. Lily came up behind him. The snow swirled around the headmaster's figure like a white, ghostly fog.

"May I enter before we speak?" he asked swiftly. His hard face was lined in a way that Severus did not like.

"Of course," Lily supplied when Sev didn't move or say anything. She tugged on his shoulder and he moved out of the way. Dumbledore swiftly entered and Lily closed the door behind him. Sev remained stiff next to the door.

"Wait," he said, lifting his wand and pointing it at Dumbledore's breast. "I want to make sure it's really him."

Lily stared at Sev. "Are you mad? Of course it's him—"

"What is your favorite flavor of jam, Professor?"

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or not. She stood, rooted to the floor, her eyes traveling between her best friend and the greatest wizard of their time.

"I quite agree with your decision to test whether I am really myself, Mr. Prince. As we have established in our meetings together during the school year, my favorite flavor is raspberry."

Sev lowered his wand. "What happened?"

Eileen and Rose were lost for words, and Petunia, who had been in the kitchen dusting powdered sugar onto the Russian tea cakes she and Lily had made an hour ago, stood frozen in the doorway to the living room with white dust on her cheeks and hands. Eileen got to her feet.

"What do you mean, what's happened?" she asked her son sharply. She wanted to ask why Dumbledore was there, but refrained.

"Have you not shared your knowledge with your family, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes icy and serious.

"Destroying him was my only concern, Professor, I didn't want to worry them in case I got involved…"

Albus turned his attention to the two mothers. Rose was still sitting. "My apologies for bursting in on you unannounced so close to Christmas, Eileen, Rose. But I believe you would rather hear this news from myself than from the _Daily Prophet._"

Sev's breathing quickened.

The Headmaster continued: "Earlier this evening the Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement joined forces with a few trustworthy Muggle police officers in a mission of utmost importance to the survival of our world. We engaged Lord Voldemort."

Everyone in the room gasped, because everyone knew that the name was Taboo. And if Dumbledore himself was using it in the sitting room of a magical household in the middle of an integrated magical and Muggle community, the outcome must at least have been partially good. But the Headmaster's expression did not change.

"I regret to say that six of our forces were killed. As for Voldemort…one of the police officers wounded him with a gun. And I myself cast the last curse. He is dead."

In the immediate silence that followed this era-ending statement, Petunia dusted her hands off and crossed the floor to her mother, whose eyes had started to fill with tears. Rose was unable to speak, so Petunia asked for her: "And what of the men who murdered my father?"

Albus Dumbledore studied the young woman carefully for a moment before answering. "Of the three men who invaded your home and stole Mark Evans from you, two are dead and one has been sent to Azkaban, pending trial. When he is found guilty, the Dementor's Kiss will be performed upon him."

"Who of ours were killed?" Sev asked, finally holstering his wand and wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders. His heart was pounding unnaturally fast, and the reality that the wizard who had once killed the love of his life was dead had not yet sunk in. "Who, Professor?"

"Four of the Muggle men who helped us, and two of our Aurors. Rufus Scrimgeour and John Dawlish."

It was all Sev could do not to breathe his relief that it wasn't Kingsley Shacklebolt or Alastor Moody.

"But Lord Voldemort has been destroyed. It is…the end of an era. And dark an era it was, dark from the moment he left Hogwarts. Your families deserved this knowledge firsthand." Dumbledore tipped his head to the two Princes and three Evans. "Have a happy Christmas," he said kindly, and from his pocket drew five Wizard Crackers. "It is a meager offering, and I apologize. But it is the least I can do on such short notice." He handed the crackers to Lily, and then left.

There were three beats of silence. Sev kissed Lily without caring that their mothers were standing a few feet away, picked her up, and twirled her around, joy in his dark eyes, excitement and relief…that the only true threat against them was now gone.


	35. Aftermath

**His Greatest Wish by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: So this delayed posting schedule will continue for the foreseeable future. I meant to post on the 17__th__, but forgot that I had a test on the 20__th__. :P I'm working on my hardest semester ever (thankfully the hardest it will get, credit wise at least) although I seem to have more free time than I did in previous semesters, so this is a good thing. In other news, I became an aunt on September 10__th__, 2012, so I'm dedicating this chapter to my little niece, in the hopes that Rylee Elizabeth will become as big a Potterhead as her aunt. :)_

_**Aftermath**_

Severus Prince awoke the morning of Christmas far too early for a normal teenager. His heart was pounding, and he felt the cold sweat on his forehead and that had soaked through his nightclothes…and then he remembered the nightmare. He'd been in a darkened, stone room with no doors, and as he tried to scrabble at the walls with his fingers he heard the hair-raising cackle of the Dark Lord…and when he looked up, instead of seeing the ceiling he saw Voldemort peering over the edge, and Lily struggling in his chokehold. He was powerless to stop a tear from dripping down his the side of his head and into his ear.

He shook off the nightmare and blinked several times, disturbed by the strange, gnawing feeling inside his stomach. The room was dark, but his drapes were open and when he padded across his small room in the flat in Ottery St. Catchpole to look out the window, he saw the pure white blanket of snow covering the ground where the streetlight below shone. It took him a few moments to remember something.

_Voldemort._

_Voldemort is dead. He cannot hurt Lily._

It was the third morning he'd said those first four words to himself, and been unable to believe it. He still found himself incapable of speaking the Dark Lord's name aloud at all; even thinking about it made him look over his shoulder to make sure no Death Eaters had come at the call of their Taboo. After their brief moment of uninterrupted bliss after Dumbledore's departure, Severus and Lily had found themselves explaining a great deal to their parents (although the shared secret of his true identity remained firmly in the shadows)…and yet he could not shake the feeling that it was not over.

_It was too easy. Only six men died…it was too easy. How could Lily's suggestion have worked? How could Muggles have been the key?_

But he knew. He knew why; Voldemort had been a blind fool where it truly mattered. The Hitler of the Wizarding world had made his own crucial mistake in believing the Muggle populace to be inferior in every way.

The snow outside looked soft. There were more flakes floating down now, leisurely drifting through the light of the streetlamp. Suddenly he wanted to be in it, trudging through the white blanket into the dark, and test for himself. He'd heard Dumbledore all right, but he had to know for his own sake. He didn't know why he hadn't done it earlier…perhaps not to worry his love. It was Christmas, their first Christmas without Mark, and despite the relief of Voldemort's fatal downfall, it was still the biggest wound in them all.

Severus quietly pulled on his dragonskin boots and his heavy winter cloak; it was early enough that nobody would be out, and if anybody did see him it could be mistaken as a trench coat. His wand was already up his sleeve in the holster he slept with, and for comfort's sake he flicked it into his hand to feel the smooth, familiar wood beneath his fingers. He wrapped a Gryffindor scarf around his neck and stepped lightly into the hallway. He closed his door, and paused for a moment. Silence assaulted his eardrums.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he crossed the road in front of their small flat on his way to the darkened park in the middle of the village. He didn't know what drew him there, but as he walked his mind wandered, though all the while his wand was one flick away from being in his hand. Sev stopped walking when he stood in the middle of a tiny copse of trees in the approximate center of the park, and looked up at the sky. It was less black now, more grey, and he knew dawn was approaching. Soft white snowflakes floated slowly down and melted in his hair.

Taking a deep breath, he let his wand slip into his hand.

"Voldemort," he whispered.

He waited.

He raised his voice to the volume of normal conversation, and repeated, "Voldemort."

He waited.

_It's true, I know it's true…but why can't I believe it? _"Because I've only ever lived when he was in power," he answered himself. _This was the future I worked for…and now that it's here I don't know how to live in it. _"I've only ever known war," he said aloud again. "I've only ever known war and this is peace…" _But what purpose have I now? What have I to live for, besides Lily? I will never teach again, not if I can do something about it... _"I expected to die again, didn't I?" he realized. "I always thought I'd be in the final battle, and that he would kill me again…except this time Lily would live." _How can I not have realized that I would be lost when it finally ended?_

The snow had stopped melting in his hair and was now forming a thin blanket atop his black hair, sending a chill through the top of his head.

His nightmare came back to him. _The walls were covered in my blood. I had to get out, I had to get to her…and I couldn't. Four stone walls and no door._ He shivered, and drew his cloak tighter around his lithe form. _She's safe. We're safe. Voldemort's dead. _"Voldemort's dead." The _Daily Prophet_ still hadn't reported the news of Voldemort's defeat, which seemed strange to Sev since the newspaper should have rushed to have it in the next day's edition…unless they wanted to thoroughly question the captured Death Eaters before giving the full account to the public. By now the Muggle papers would have reported the deaths of four men of Scotland Yard in an unorthodox shootout…and many Muggleborn families were still attached to Muggle papers.

No doubt the four fallen officers would be commemorated in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic alongside Scrimgeour and Dawlish. Dumbledore was not so great a fool to make the Wizarding world believe only Aurors had taken Voldemort down. He would want everyone to know that Muggles were not to be forgotten or looked down upon, since it was a Muggle weapon that brought him to his knees.

Sev brushed the snow from his black hair and ran his fingers through the strands. The grey was slowly lightening, and he decided it would be wise to return to the flat, lest Lily wake and discover him missing. But when he turned around, he saw her walking towards him, silent as a shadow.

"Lily?"

"I followed your footsteps. I meant to wake you up and give you your present early, so no one else would see it." She trudged through the snow up to him and planted a kiss on his cold-reddened cheeks. "What are you doing out here?"

Sev swallowed and scratched his head. "I wanted to make sure."

"Sweetheart, Voldemort is _dead_. Dumbledore himself killed him."

"I know—"

"Do you?" she shot. "You've been brooding for the last three days. Why? You know he's dead, you heard it from Dumbledore."

"I don't _trust_—"

"—Dumbledore. That much is obvious, Sev. What will convince you? Do you need to see his body?"

"_No,_ it's not that. I…I just…I had a nightmare last night…he was still alive, and he was killing you. Don't you see? War is all I've ever known, and now there's peace. I don't know how to live like this."

"You'll have to learn. We all do." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. She handed it to him. "Go on, open it."

"Here?"

Lily nodded.

Carefully he tore the paper on and tucked inside a pocket of his cloak. When he opened the box, he stared for a good few seconds before looking back up at his best, longest friend and love. "How did you do this?" He picked the pendant up and watched the silver memories inside swirl around. It was on a silver chain, and the memories were encased in a latticework of wrought silver leaves. It was long enough to be hidden beneath his shirt.

"I practiced," Lily shrugged. "They're the happiest memories of our relationship. I read something in the library about how emotions can leach from memories if they're worn close to the heart, and I practiced that too. Whenever you wear it you'll always be happy. And if you want to see the memories, all you have to do is dunk the pendant in a pensieve. The memories will be released and when you're done they'll go back inside."

Sev felt entirely overwhelmed. He gathered Lily up in his arms and held her close, breathing in the smell of her freshly washed hair and skin, his love for her increasing tenfold. "I love you, Lily, so, so much," he whispered to her as he blinked back unbidden tears. "This means so much to me. You loved me of your own volition, even after you saw the truth of my memories. There is nothing greater, and nothing I could possibly say, do, or give that could ever tell you how much it means to me that despite your every choice in the matter...you always chose me. I love you, Lily Evans."

"I know," Lily replied softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She held him just as tightly as he held her. "Our mums will be waking up soon. We ought to head back."

"Yes, we should. We should also have a snowball fight with Petunia and Cordon later, if they want."

Lily grinned up at him. "You're a devious man, Sev. We'll smash them."

* * *

Eileen and Rose were already in the kitchen when Sev and Lily came through the front door.

"Where were you two lovebirds so early this morning?" Rose asked as she whisked the batter for cranberry-pumpkin muffins.

"I woke early and fancied a walk through the park," Sev responded. "Lily came to get me a few minutes ago."

They hung up their cloaks by the fireplace and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. Lily, as it turned out, had followed him out in her pajamas, after taking a shower. She sat on his bed waiting for him as he went to wash.

When he walked into the room with naught but a towel around his waist and his long black hair dripping onto the floor, he stopped and stared at her for a good moment. "Well, this is hardly proper," he drawled.

"I don't care," Lily replied.

Sev warned, "Our mothers are downstairs, and your sister is just down the hall."

"Still don't care."

"_No._"

Lily's mouth dropped open. "What?"

He opened the door behind him and beckoned for her to leave. "I know what you want. All I can say is not today, not at this age."

"Alice and Frank have already—"

He gave her that look that meant no arguing. Abruptly he shut the door again and went to her. She stood up to meet him, but when he reached her his hands clasped her wrists and kept her from reaching up to lay a hand on his bare chest. "When we first make love it will be on our wedding night. Not before. I have not worked so hard for this…for you…to have that sweet moment taken from us before it is meant to be. I want you, Lily, I want you desperately. But if I have learned anything at all it is patience. Now is not the time."

Her eyes were wide and her jaw slack. "But this morning…the park…"

Sev's brow furrowed. "Did you think I meant…Lily, we're fifteen!" Lily's face radiated disappointment. Sev released her wrists and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me when I say this is for the best. If things did not go according to plan…you are not ready to be a mother."

She pulled back from him and sat heavily on the bed. "I know that. It doesn't mean I want it any less."

Sev sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered. He looked down at her. "I have to get dressed. I can't do it with you in here, or else someone might ask questions."

"_Fine_," she huffed, and stood to leave. But before she crossed the room to the door she planted a kiss on Sev's cheek. "You're infuriating, but I love you anyways."

He gave her a weak smile and watched the door close behind her.

* * *

Eileen and Rose had cranberry-pumpkin muffins and fried sausage waiting on the kitchen table when they came down. Petunia was already halfway through hers, eyes glancing occasionally towards the living room where presents were piled beneath a tree and stockings pegged above the fireplace.

Lily and Sev set to eating while Eileen and Rose cleaned up the kitchen, and before long everyone was done and crowding into the living room. Lily was quickest and grabbed her stocking from the hearth as well as Sev's. She handed his to him and sat cross legged on the floor.

Sev reached into his pocket and produced the five Wizard Crackers that Dumbledore had left them before his departure. He handed one to Lily, one to Petunia, and the last two to the mothers. The two Muggles had never seen, let alone opened a Wizard Cracker, so Eileen kindly demonstrated hers by pulling it apart by the ends. A cloud of white smoke engulfed her head, but she emerged clutching a set of Slytherin-colored clothing that included a cloak, scarf, and gloves. Sev suddenly realized that Dumbledore must have enchanted these crackers to present specialized gifts to the opener.

He tugged open his own and was presented with a medium-sized carved maple chest full of the rarest potion ingredients in the world.

Lily's gave her three old and musty spellbooks that had surely been plucked from the Headmaster's own library, because they were compendiums of old magic, powerful volumes that Merlin himself would have envied.

Petunia and Rose had watched the wizard and two witches open their crackers in mild disbelief, but Rose grinned when she pulled hers open to find a set of hand-painted mugs that were enchanted to clean and refill themselves.

Petunia opened hers last, her eyes betraying a little of her fear at what she might receive from the great wizard who had once rebuked her pleas to attend Hogwarts. When the cloud of white smoke dissipated from around her head, she saw herself holding a small, slim book with the title _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ embossed in peeling gold letters on the cover.

When Petunia continued to stare at the book, wondering what to do with it, Sev said, "They're fairy tales. Wizarding equivalent to your stories like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty." Somehow Dumbledore must have known something about Petunia, because when she heard Sev's explanation she smiled faintly at the book in her hands.

They all found a few assorted goodies in their stockings, and then Lily produced a present from under the tree and handed it to her mother.

When Rose opened her present, tears sprang to her eyes. "Lily…how…what…?"

Lily shifted in her seat. "I found some undeveloped film in the boxes we brought from home…and those were of you and dad. I developed them in a potion that allows them to move."

Rose stared down at the photographic Mark Evans tickling his photographic wife. They were young, barely married. Rose watched herself laughing and smiling up at her new husband, completely in love and believing that they would never be apart. A tear slid from her eye and fell down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she traced the outline of her husband's face. "I've never received a better gift." The Evans matriarch pulled her younger daughter into her arms and held her tight, unable to stop the tears from falling.

Lily hugged her mother back tightly, and Sev could tell that she didn't have a dry eye either.

When the rest of the presents were open and everyone was enjoying their mugs (Roses' wizard cracker prize) of hot cocoa with marshmallows on top, Lily and Sev found themselves on the couch, leaning against each other as Lily read from one of the spellbooks produced by her Wizard cracker, and Sev sat with his feet propped up trying to solve a wooden riddle cube, one of his presents from Rose and Petunia.

There in the calm, Sev felt happiness engulfing his heart as the memories in Lily's locket seemed to reach their tiny silver tendrils into his chest. He was content, relaxed, everything that he shouldn't be if he wanted to be ready for anything at any moment. _But Voldemort's dead. I don't need to be on guard all the time anymore_, he heard himself thinking.

It had been a good Christmas, but the Evans women did not forget that it was their first without Mark. Later in the evening Lily and Petunia sat with their mother, looking down at the moving photograph that Lily had given Rose, leaning into their mother's sides and lending emotional support.

Eileen drew her son into the kitchen.

"It's hard to grasp that he's finally gone," his mother said as she looked out the window over the sink to see snowflakes drifting past the panes. "Severus…I wish you had included me in your part of Dumbledore's plans…I'm so proud of your abilities, I just…I wonder where you found them."

Sev eyed his mother cautiously. The pendant against his chest pulsed happily with each heartbeat. "Perhaps Grandfather's talents were passed on to me? I certainly did not receive any of my skills from my father."

Eileen nodded, and glanced at him. "I'm grateful Dumbledore took you under his wing…Rose has said that in letters Lily has talked about your skills within and without the classroom. You will be a great wizard, Severus."

_I already am_, he thought. Instead of saying that, he smiled at his mother and said, "I hope so. There's a lot of stuff I want to do once Lily and I are done with school."

Eileen pulled her son into a hug. She whispered in his ear: "I love the Evans as family, Severus. Please don't make Rose and me grandmothers before you finish your N.E.W.T.s."

Sev pulled back suddenly. "_Mum!_"

Eileen let out a laugh. "Oh, Severus…I have raised you well." With those final words she picked up the plate of leftover cranberry-pumpkin muffins, cast a warming charm over them, and took them out into the living room.

Sev sighed, and ran a hand through his long black hair. He would be glad to be back at school come January.


	36. The Forgotten Foes

**His Greatest Wish by AndromedaMarine**

_**The Forgotten Foes**_

"Did any of you see this?" Remus asked angrily as he threw the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table in the library. The Circle of Seven looked up at him, and then down at the paper. The front page showed the image of Titus Rosier, the last living Death Eater, pulling at his bonds and baring his yellow teeth at the camera. The headline screamed: _Rosier Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss_.

"Everyone saw it, mate," Regulus said warily. "Are you tetchy they're killing off the last one?"

Remus, to everyone's surprise, glared at the younger Black. "I'm talking about what they printed on page _six_, in a little itty bitty square the size of Merlin's saggy left ball."

Lily didn't know whether or not to laugh. Their usually calm and collected friend had apparently lost his temper over something in the _Prophet_.

Sev gingerly picked up the paper and opened it to the specified page. He scanned the text until his eyes went to the bottom. Then they widened. He swore, and Madam Pince burst from behind the bookshelf, brandishing her feather duster at the entire group.

As they fled the library, Remus was in the back looking harried. The group gathered in a deserted corridor and Sev passed the paper to Lily. He turned to Remus.

"She can't get away with it. She _won't_. You're not a threat. Not anymore."

Remus's grey eyes were wrought with internal pain. "It's not _fair._ She can't do this, not now! After all you've done!"

Alice still hadn't gotten a look at the paper. "What's going on?" she asked as a general question.

Sirius's widened eyes were still trained on the _Prophet_ when he answered. "That hag Umbridge has managed to write a law banishing all werewolves from Britain."

Alice clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. Lily abandoned all attempts of composure and rushed to throw her arms around Remus. He staggered back about a foot from the impact, but reciprocated and hugged his friend.

"While everyone else was caught up in the celebrations following Voldemort's defeat Umbridge busied herself with writing all these proposals. With no one paying attention, they went through." Remus Lupin looked like he wanted to rip Umbridge's throat out. Sev didn't blame him. Lily squeezed Remus tightly for another moment and then stepped back to Sev's side, wiping her eyes.

Sirius continued, quoting: "'While Miss Umbridge is confident that these laws will pass without much difficulty, she must present her case for the laws to the Wizengamot as the final step before they can be enacted.'"

"It'll never go through," Peter said confidently. "Dumbledore's the Chief Warlock. He won't let her do it. Besides, wouldn't the International Confederation have a problem with this, since the werewolves would have to relocate to their countries?"

"Dumbledore's the Supreme Mugwump of the Confederation as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. If Dumbledore doesn't approve of these laws, they won't pass," Frank supplied.

"I want to talk to him," Remus said.

"I'll go with you," Sev offered, and Remus looked a little relieved. "The Wolfsbane is still in trial testing at St. Mungo's. Of course we already know it works, but the Healers there have been toying with it and quite honestly, trying to improve upon it. Once they're finished it will be made available to the public, and it is my wish that it be possible for _everyone_ to get it, even if they think they can't afford it." _Remus never had the Wolfsbane before I made it for him in that other life. I was his only hope. _"It's not fair to make people suffer because they're poor."

Remus looked as though he didn't know how to thank Sev.

Sev continued by saying, "Besides, with the Wolfsbane Potion going to be available to the public basically for free, rendering the werewolf population for all intents and purposes harmless, Umbridge's laws won't make any logical sense."

The Circle began to move down the corridor towards the staircase so they could head back to Gryffindor Tower. As Madam Pince had shooed them from the library they needed a place to study, since the second term of fifth year was upon them and O.W.L.s were practically right around the corner.

Sev lowered his voice and spoke to Remus. "We're the only ones who know about your furry little problem, besides Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. It wouldn't do to seek him out say, during a meal. Owl him and ask to meet with him soon."

"Right," Remus said, his voice and face still written with anguish and anger over Umbridge's proposed laws.

Lily touched Lupin's forearm gently. "Even if it does get passed, there can be appeals. And you know that none of us would abandon you, Rem. We'll hide you."

A sudden idea came to Sev. "In fact, if it does come to that, we can relocate you and your family to the Prince Manor. It's warded, Unplottable…Umbridge would never find you."

Remus stopped walking and stared at Severus Prince. His eyes were filling with tears, Lily could see the shimmer in his grey eyes, and the poor werewolf seemed lost for words.

And then Severus felt his face get hot, and he tried to look away from the young werewolf who, in another life, had been made to suffer through his transformations with no one but the Marauders, and without the Wolfsbane. But as much as he sought to make his dark hazel eyes move anywhere but the pale grey ones, he could not. "We're here for you, mate," he said awkwardly.

Remus didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Everything was overwhelming: the proposed laws, the support from his friends…the offer to keep him and his family safe if the hag got her way. He felt as though a great boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. Everything that Severus Prince had done for him was more than what someone could expect from a friend. Severus was treating him like family. And then Rem realized that they _were_ a family. The Circle of Seven was bonded, whether they knew it or not.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I…I don't…"

"Don't think about it," Sev said. "Let's talk to Dumbledore as soon as we can, and make sure that you never have to go into hiding."

Remus swallowed and nodded, blinking the unshed tears from his pale grey eyes.

When they reached the staircase Regulus said, "I doubt anyone in Slytherin has heard about this, Remus. But I guarantee that once they do, a lot of them will be in favor of her laws. I'll try to talk some sense into the smarter ones." With those words he left the seven others, and turned to go down the staircase while the Gryffindors went up.

Once back in Gryffindor Tower they resumed their studies, whilst Severus Prince thought of all the ways Umbridge's laws could make Remus's life a living hell.

* * *

It was a couple weeks before Dumbledore owled Remus back, with an invitation to come to his office that night at seven. Severus had been mentioned in the original request, so both Sev and Remus had been invited. Sev knew some shortcuts from the Tower to the Headmaster's office, and led Rem through a few tapestry-hidden tunnels and they were at the stone eagle with plenty of time to spare.

"Chocolate Frog," Remus said to the stone gargoyle, which leapt aside and let them through to the stair. It began moving up.

Remus had been silent the entire walk from Gryffindor Tower, and was as silent waiting for the stair to reach the Headmaster's door.

Sev knocked, and they received a faint "Come in" as reply. He pushed open the door.

"Might I offer you a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked when they entered.

Sev declined, but Remus delicately picked one up with his long fingers and sucked on it, letting his companion make the introduction.

"You know why we're here, sir," Sev said. He took care not to use the Headmaster's first name as he often had during their sessions together discussing the destruction of Voldemort. "The Wolfsbane Potion has rendered Dolores Umbridge's proposed laws unethical."

"Mr. Prince, the laws were unethical to begin with," Albus replied.

"So you'll block them?" Remus asked after hastily swallowing the lemon drop. A moment later he regretted it, as his eyes began to water.

Dumbledore regarded Remus for a couple moments. "I intend to do everything in my power to keep Dolores Umbridge from banishing werewolves from Britain. This woman has a tendency to make everything harder for everyone, as you might remember from Rabastan Lestrange's trial in December of 1972. She succeeded in delaying us two months, and the delay resulted in several avoidable deaths."

"Sir," Severus cut in, "Are you saying it could be months before we know for certain whether or not she gets her way?"

Albus dipped his head, peering at the two boys over his half-moon spectacles. "I am."

Remus was about to say something when the Headmaster continued.

"But in the meantime, using her new position in the Ministry, Dolores Jane Umbridge will still try to make it nigh-impossible for werewolves to do anything except exist. She has, on her ledger, a proposal to limit work opportunities for werewolves, prohibit children from attending school, and make it a capital offense to fail to register with her."

Remus's jaw dropped. "She _can't_—"

"She can, and she will try."

Severus saw the cold fury flash in his eyes. He had once been on the receiving end of that gaze, but Sev knew it wasn't directed at Remus or himself. It was meant for Umbridge.

"Sir, is there anything we can do?"

"Keep his secret. The only ones who know of his sickness are his parents, three staff members, and his close companions. If no one betrays him, no one will know his affliction."

"But they took me to St. Mungo's when I was first bitten—the healers know—"

Dumbledore interrupted again. "Healers are required to adhere to a strict code of confidentiality. In matters of lycanthropy the patient remains anonymous, so as to lessen the effects of social segregation. No Healer but Healer Dilys knows of your sickness, and she has recently retired to Africa."

Severus stared at him. "You knew."

"Are you asking if I knew about Miss Umbridge's proposals? No. I did have an inkling, however, and made a shrewd guess. And as you know, Severus, my guesses are usually good. I counseled Healer Dilys to retire and volunteer in some of the poorer areas of Africa to help with magical maladies there."

"You knew if she stayed she would be questioned by Umbridge."

Dumbledore didn't answer, but Remus was glancing between his companion and his Headmaster. "Am…am I missing something?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Sev ignored Remus for another moment. "The Wolfsbane still counteracts all her suggestions."

"Unfortunately, it does not. She is well within Ministry regulations to propose a register for lycanthropy victims, so long as it remains in Ministry hands and is kept from the public eyes. And I can guarantee you that Minister Telford will agree that even if werewolves can be given a method of control, there will be a select few who actively choose not to take it."

Remus gaped. "How can anyone want to live with this?" he asked angrily.

"Can you think of no one?" Dumbledore asked. "The werewolf who bit you, Remus, did so after positioning himself close to your family as the full moon bloomed. Fenrir Greyback is of the belief that everyone should be a werewolf."

Remus paled. "Is he still out there, sir?"

"Greyback is currently being sought by the Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. No doubt he is lying low, gathering to himself a legion of werewolves who share his taste for human blood even when the moon is not full. Lord Voldemort was not the only threat to the Wizarding world, Remus, Severus. Greyback was certainly in league with Voldemort, but merely used him as a tool to bring about his own ends. Greyback was not given the Dark Mark, however much he wished for it. He is not a new threat."

"Nor is Umbridge," Sev said.

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "She is not. I promise that I will do all I can to keep her from succeeding in any of these endeavors, but be warned. This old man's word is less regarded as of late."

"But you killed Voldemort!" Remus protested. "How can they distrust you if you gave us that?"

Albus looked at Remus mildly. "Lawmakers and the Wizengamot do what they will, and I have long been a man of differing opinions than their own. I am the Chief Warlock and will remain so for a while, but even though I am the Chief Warlock, it does not fall to me to make the decision. The laws will be decided by a vote, but I will do my best to sway those who teeter on the edge of indecision."

Severus felt angry bloom in his chest. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time, and the feeling made the memories from Lily's pendant shrink back behind the silver leaves. He looked over at the cabinet where the Pensieve was hidden. "They can't banish him," he said quietly.

"But if they do?" Albus prompted.

Sev lifted his gaze from the cabinet of the Pensieve, and gave Remus a lingering glance before turning his eyes to the Headmaster. The walls that shielded his mind willingly collapsed, and he felt the soft intrusion of Dumbledore's Legilimency. _You know what I will do._

* * *

Remus Lupin and Severus Prince descended from the Headmaster's office five minutes later. Remus had lost the track of the conversation once the raven-haired sixteen-year-old and the wizened, white-bearded Headmaster locked gazes, since no words had been spoken and Remus had been ignored.

"Severus!" Remus implored once they disappeared behind one of the tapestries hiding a tunnel-shortcut. "I know less than when I walked in there!"

Sev turned on his heel midstride and Remus almost ran into him. "Dolores Umbridge is capable of far more than just causing werewolves trouble, Remus. You are not the only person in danger because of her. Werewolves are not the only ones in danger because of her. If she has her way for everything, Hagrid would be arrested simply for being a half-giant. Centaurs would be captured and confined. House Elves would suffer more discrimination than they already do. All magical creatures, all magical—as she would put it—half breeds, would be rounded up, tagged, and never let loose.

"In some ways she is more dangerous than Voldemort himself, because she is waging her war from the side of good, in a manner that is presented to be for the _greater_ good. You will never know how much I despise that phrase, and the lengths to which I will go to prevent them from ever being uttered within the Ministry. This war isn't over, Remus. This war has only just begun."

Remus stared at him with wide eyes. "What on _earth_ are you talking about? How do you know all this?"

_It's time someone else knew besides Lily,_ Severus told himself. He'd know this for a long time, for several months at least. He found that next to Lily, he trusted Remus the most. As intriguing as it was he had no time to dwell on it, and needed another ally to help bring the second-most evil person in the Britain to an end, as the first-most evil had recently been killed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," he led in, knowing it would make his friend even more curious.

"Try me," Remus challenged, crossing his arms.

Sev sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Not here. You never know who might be lurking around."

So back it was to the Room of Requirement, and Sev felt a sense of déjà vu when the room transformed into the same room he'd used to show Lily his memories. Though this time, with Remus, it would be different. He silently sealed the door with a flick of his wand. The Pensieve was still in the Headmaster's office, so Sev would have to do this in a far rougher manner than he ever would have done with Lily.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Remus pointedly.

"Of course I do, you've made my transformations nearly painless. All you've done for me…how can I not trust you?"

Sev thought for a moment, and without giving Remus any warning, he transformed into a black owl. As he flapped in the air level with Remus's eyes, he saw the werewolf's jaw drop and take a couple steps backwards. Sev returned to his normal form.

"How—how—"

"How did I do that?" Sev asked for him. "I'm an Animagus, Remus. I have been for longer than you've known me."

"But—but—you're _sixteen_! I've known you since you were _eleven_! What eleven-year old knows that much about magic?"

Sev gave him a grim smile. "I do."

"_How_?" Rem demanded.

He sighed. "I can't give you the explanation I want to, because the Pensieve is still in Dumbledore's office. If you want to know who I truly am, I need you to consent to let me into your mind."

Remus gaped. "_What_?"

"You've heard of Legilimency, yes?"

"You can do _that_ too?"

"I can do a great deal of things. Yes. I can perform Legilimency, though I am a superbly better Occlumens than Legilimens. Do you want answers or not?"

Remus nodded. "I knew you were different, Severus, I didn't know you were _this_ different… Why now? Why me?"

"Because of the laws Umbridge is trying to force through. She is a greater threat to you than Voldemort was, trust me. If she succeeds in this she will keep stepping forward, and every new law she writes will take another freedom away from every witch and wizard in Britain. And her ultimate goal is to round up all the Muggleborns and send them to Azkaban, simply because they do not have a magical lineage."

"How can you _know_ that?"

"Let me into your mind and I'll show you."

"Wait," Remus said, "does Lily know? Whatever you're going to show me, does she know?"

"She's known since the beginning of fourth year. She was getting suspicious, she knew I was lying to everyone…but I had to wait to make sure I would never lose her again."

Remus didn't miss anything. "Again? What do you mean, 'again'?"

Sev rubbed his temple. "This would make a lot more sense if I just flat out explained it to you and then later corroborated it by going into your mind and showing you my memories."

Remus shifted on his feet. "Okay…"

With a flick of his wand and a nonverbal conjuring spell Sev produced two chairs. "This will take a while." And so when they were both sitting down, Sev leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and look at Remus. "As you have guessed, there is more to me than meets the eye."

"That's obvious," Remus said, but fell quiet when Sev gave him a look.

"I have an Animagus form, I know things about Ministry officials that no one should, I can do advanced magic past what the seventh years and some of the staff are capable of…but all that you can learn from speaking to me, except the part about the Animagus. Remus, what I have shown you, what I will tell you, and what I will show you must not leave this room. You are sworn to secrecy, bonded by the power of our friendship. Is that understood? You cannot speak of this unless I give you leave to. Not even to the Circle."

Remus swallowed and nodded.

"No one must ever know that I have died. This is my second chance. The only chance I had left."

And he talked. He told Remus about how his previous life had been wrought with tragedy and pain, about how Lily had married James and had a son, and then died trying to protect him, but then he focused on how Umbridge had imposed her Ministry regime on the school in Harry's fifth year. Whenever Remus asked a question, he answered it as best he could without giving away some of the most personal things about his past. As they sat and talked for what seemed like hours, Remus began to understand his friend so much more.

And he was even more grateful than before for the Wolfsbane potion and everything Sev was doing for him.

When Sev finished, Remus asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did I…did I ever find anyone who…who…well…"

Sev finished the question for him: "Did you ever find someone for you?"

Remus nodded, looking as though he was afraid of whatever answer Severus might give him.

"Honestly I have no idea how it will work in this life…but in my former life you met a young Auror who was part of the Order of the Phoenix. A clumsy metamorphmagus who loved you with all of her heart. You rebuked her so many times but she never stopped persisting…you couldn't understand how anyone could love a werewolf, let alone a poor werewolf."

"Did she die as well?" Remus whispered, his grey eyes shimmering.

"You died together, fighting in the last battle against Voldemort."

Remus sat silent for a long moment.

"Who was she?"

Sev was reluctant to answer. Nymphadora Tonks had been a seventh year during Harry's first, which meant that currently she was only two years old. If Remus somehow believed that her love was destined in this life as well, he might track her down and things might go wrong… So instead he said, "Is it really best you knew?"

"What could go wrong?"

"She…she was younger than you by thirteen years. If anything, you would be waiting for her to grow up, to come to the point where she could accept you. The same circumstances of your past romance will not happen."

"But what if it's meant to be? How will I find her if I don't know who she is? Please, Severus…"

Going against his better judgment, Severus answered. "Her name is Nymphadora Tonks. Daughter of Andromeda Tonks, cousin of Sirius Black. You married Sirius's first cousin once removed."

"And…and she loved me? She truly loved me?"

Severus sighed. "Remus…she loved you so much her Patronus became a werewolf."

Remus leaned back in his chair, mouth agape, running both hands through his brown hair.

"She's only two years old right now, Rem. Promise me you won't go to Sirius or Regulus and start asking about their cousin, all right? It would be best if you put this in the back of your mind, and wait. Just wait. I promise it's not as hard as it sounds, and if it works out in the end, waiting will have been worth it."

"Right…" Remus wasn't looking at Sev. He was staring intently at the ground in front of him, his eyes a little unfocused.

"Remus!"

"I promise, Sev! It's just…it's just a different feeling, knowing there's someone out there who will love me despite my 'furry little problem'."

Severus couldn't fight back his smile. "Yes…at the moment we are beyond curfew…so it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer. Would you still like me to show you my memories? Or are you comfortable with what I've told you? For all you know…I could have made everything up."

Remus grinned. "Except you haven't. Siri told me about when his cousin was born, because Andromeda is his favorite aunt." Almost immediately after saying that, Remus's face fell a little. "Siri would never forgive me if he knew I'm going to be with his cousin…"

"Trust me, Rem. What Sirius doesn't know won't hurt him." _The Sirius I know would be horrified that his other self ever tried to kill me._

"I believe you. You've told me so much…and I guess…I don't want to see your memories. From what you've told me, they'd be too painful to watch. The owl was cool, though! It's funny…Sirius really wants to learn how to be an Animagus. But he'll have to wait until after graduation to enroll in the Ministry class."

Severus let out a laugh. "That didn't stop him before. He and Peter and James Potter all became Animagi their fifth year to keep you company in the Whomping Willow."

Remus's lips pulled into a thin smile. "Hey…I'm sorry for what they did to you…you know…before."

"I am too. Whoever gave me this second chance…I cannot thank them enough. Now that Voldemort is gone…we can focus on the other threats. Like Umbridge."

Remus's face darkened. "Like Umbridge."

They were back in Gryffindor Tower after two in the morning. Both boys tumbled into their beds and Remus fell asleep almost instantly, but Severus stayed awake for another half an hour to mull over what he and his new confidant had discussed. He felt a little lighter now that he had another person who knew his secret, and decided that unless things became dire, Remus would be the last one to know at all. The memories that had retreated behind the silver-wrought leaves crept out again as he sat in silence, and after a while, the calming effect sent him off into slumber.


	37. Umbridge Interlude

**His Greatest Wish by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: To guest reviewer Reader AZ: You were right, and thank you for the catch. That Andromeda is Sirius's cousin makes Nymphadora Sirius's first cousin once removed. It has been fixed. But according to the Harry Potter Lexicon, Tonks was a seventh year Hufflepuff when Harry started his first year._

_A/N2: To guest reviewer Kaaaaaa: There is zero slash in this fic. Zero. Sirius is dating a Ravenclaw, and Remus is waiting for Tonks. Consider theirs a bromance. _

_A/N3: I don't think I've ever had a third Author's Note before beginning a chapter, but this one is well deserved. This is the first new chapter since October 2012, and this is for ten distinct reasons. 1. I became insanely busy with school during both the fall and spring semesters (and at one point during the spring term I had three simultaneous group projects, so you can imagine how taxed I was for time) and this semester is actually my most intense because of several extracurriculars; 2. My Christmas vacation consisted of me spoiling my new niece, who was just barely over three months old and who, quite frankly, was/is more important than this behemoth of a brainchild; 3. Personal relationship problems sprung up (and persisted) which robbed me of both time and emotional energy to devote to this romantic story; 4. I became thoroughly entrenched in the Sherlock and Doctor Who fandoms after my nerdtastic cousin introduced me to it at the beginning of the spring semester at my university; 5. I hit huge roadblocks with HGW and decided to dedicate what little time I had for writing to working out my platonic Johnlock fascination and subsequently entrenched myself further in Moffat/Gatiss madness; 6. The aforementioned personal relationship problems culminated in the end of the relationship, which further robbed me of emotional energy; 7. LoveSnilyAlways requested I look over and possibly beta her own Severus/Lily story, which I accepted under terms that it would be placed as second priority to this story; 8. I took a summer job working for a moving company and so real life bit me in the arse again with respect to how much free time I possess; 9. My former creative writing instructor from high school bestowed upon me the enviable task of critiquing the rough drafts of the first installment of her post-apocalyptic trilogy, which bears a slight amount of priority over this because hers is original, fantastic, and she's on a schedule; and 10. My little sister is at fault for introducing me to Hank & John Green, the YouTube Vlogbrothers, who turned me into a Nerdfighter from video one and is responsible for at least part of my delay. I am deeply appreciative if you have read this far into this author's note, and I deeply apologize for how long it has taken to fight through the trenches of writer's block and get this up on here. I cannot promise a faster update speed after this due to reasons 4 through 9 (not including 6 or 8)—and I'm incredibly sorry if you have to wait another 11 months before 38 makes it to your inboxes. So, without further ado—I give you chapter thirty-seven. _

_**Umbridge Interlude**_

The entire school (third year and above) was looking forward to the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade weekend, but the Circle of Seven had been distracted with their efforts to learn more about the Anti-Werewolf laws already in place and propose what to do about them. But one evening while in the library, Frank finally sat back in his chair with a sigh and said, "One of us might as well go into law or something. That's what it'll take to get all these righted. We can't do much from a library."

"No," Sirius grumbled and tossed a tome back onto the table, "we can't. And it's pissing me off."

"Dumbledore must be doing _something_, though; nothing about that hag has been in the papers for a couple weeks." Regulus looked around at the other seven students.

Remus spoke up. "I think we've been focusing on this for too long…we _do_ have O.W.L.s coming up…not to mention Hogsmeade is next Saturday...not that I'll be able to go." Full moon was the day after Valentine's Day and though he had the Wolfsbane potion, the lycanthropy curse still robbed him of strength the day leading up to his transformation. He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go to bed." He yawned, and gathered up his things. "We all should be studying for the O.W.L.s anyways, except for Reg."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean I don't have exams too…yours are just harder. Besides, with Sev's training I can do almost everything you seven can."

"You can do fifth year stuff better than me," Peter said gloomily.

"Oh, cheer up Pete," Lily offered, "you'll do just fine in the O.W.L.s. If anyone should worry, it's Cordon. He wasn't too determined to begin with at his studies…and now he keeps getting distracted by owling Tuney all the time."

Alice leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands, sighing. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if they got married?"

Sev snorted, and his attempt at passing it off as a cough failed. "You're so…overly romantic, Alice," he said when she lifted an eyebrow at him. Lily did her best to pretend renewed interest in the book in front of her, her lips tight in an effort not to grin. Sev noticed but kept a straight face. "Is everything about who's going to get married?"

Alice reddened, obviously not wanting to make Frank uncomfortable, even though Frank had just started to dig in his bag for nothing in particular. "Well, _no_, obviously, but it's a big part….of…life," she finished lamely.

Remus rolled his eyes and left.

"Just…don't go playing matchmaker," Sev whispered to Alice once Remus had disappeared, and jerked his head in the direction of the library exit. "It'll be plenty hard getting him to trust someone enough to tell her about his 'furry little problem.' But if it didn't work out she'd be able to destroy him."

Alice stared at Sev in shock. "I—I would never—Remus isn't even _dangerous_!"

Sev's face darkened. "Did you learn nothing in third year defense? He is incredibly dangerous. Remus is _fortunate_ to have the potion, and he is diligent enough with it that he is no longer a threat. But without it…everyone in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade would be at risk. Don't say he isn't dangerous. If he ever, _ever_, went a moon without it, no one would be able to control him. Not even me."

Alice looked down at her hands. "You knew what I meant, Severus. I just want everyone to be happy…especially Remus."

The tendrils from Lily's pendant reached into his chest. "I know. Just…use some judgment in who you try to set up."

Lily laid a hand on Sev's arm and pulled him towards her. She whispered in his ear as Alice went back to her books. "You didn't have to be so mean. Every girl dreams about who she'll marry. She just feels sorry for Rem."

"She shouldn't," Sev replied, equally as quiet.

"What did you tell him?"

"Later, Lily, not here."

* * *

When everyone was finally back in the common room, Lily pulled Sev into a secluded corner and stared at him pointedly.

"I told him everything," he said softly.

Lily's eyes widened. "_Everything_? Like everything you told me?"

Sev nodded, and glanced around the common room before continuing. "The stuff that's happening with Umbridge…it was time he knew what we're up against. Out of everyone…I trust you and him the most."

Lily started to reply, but the portrait burst open and Mary MacDonald came in with Tess Worthington at her side. They were chatting loudly, and suddenly James Potter leapt from his armchair beside the fire and called out, "MacDonald!"

Mary looked at him and the blush creeping up her neck was evident to everyone observing the scene. "Yes, James?" she asked, pretending to be shy, giggling behind one hand.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Would you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? For Valentine's Day?"

If Mary's face had been pink before, it turned beet red in a split second. "Of—of course I will!"

A huge grin split over James's features, and he bounded across the room to awkwardly land in front of Mary and take her hands in his.

Lily couldn't help but turn into Sev's chest and let out a snort of laughter. "It's about bloody time he found someone else to moon over," she managed to whisper in between laughs. When she looked up into her best friend's eyes she smiled. She saw his love for her simply emanating from the dark hazel and felt it in the way he held her against him. "Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Severus Prince kissed Lily Evans' forehead. "I love you too. What do you say we grab our Transfiguration books and practice up in my room?" Neither needed to study for the Potions exam the next day, since they could both do nearly every recipe which could possibly be on the test with their eyes closed.

Lily glanced back towards the main of the common room to where James and Mary were now sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire, his arm around her and her head resting on his skinny shoulder. Sirius and Remus had disappeared, probably putting their things away so they could come back down and mock the two students to the entertainment of others. Peter was sitting with Frank and Alice with their books and notes spread out across one of the tables, as they were trying to help him beef up his knowledge for the upcoming tests that professors had warned them about (especially the aforementioned approaching Potions nightmare), and Regulus was down in the Slytherin common room.

"Let's go," Lily replied, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

The week passed extremely slowly for James. He'd been so nervous about asking Mary MacDonald out on a date, which was compounded when the infernal Circle of Seven passed through the portrait with Severus and Lily practically clinging to each other. It wasn't that he no longer liked Lily Evans, he did...but after the fiasco the previous Valentine's Day, he wanted to stay as far away as possible so Severus and Lily would think he would forever leave them be. But James wasn't a quitter.

Mary was a pretty girl. There was no doubt about that, since she'd left a trail of heartbroken boys a mile long since she was almost fourteen. She wasn't the smartest witch in Hogwarts, nowhere near as smart as Lily, and James had always known he wanted to marry a smart witch. He'd spent the past year focusing on school and it had paid off...just not in the way he had hoped for.

It was late Wednesday night. James had given the Prewetts pointed looks that meant they should leave him alone, and when he sat by the fire with the intent of taking another look at his Potions notes, Mary sat down next to him.

"Hi there handsome," she said with a voice James had heard used on other poor unfortunate boys. When he looked up from his notes he saw Mary with her hair out of the bun it had been in earlier and a halo of light around her head.

"You don't look too bad yourself," James replied, turning on the charm. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen someone as pretty as you are right now."

He saw a pink tinge spread across her prominent cheeks and knew that he had her. He wasn't a toerag like Lily thought. He was a nice guy. But he was only in the latter end of fifteen and he could afford to get away with a little arrogance when it came to girls.

Mary was the first girl he'd even considered asking out since his failure with Lily. James's father, Henry Potter, had told him over the Christmas Break that he and his mother expected him to marry a girl who would make them proud. James knew that Mary did not fit that description. But Lily did.

Mary's gaze wandered slowly, her eyes never leaving some part of his body. "You sure you want to wait till Valentine's to kiss me, James?"

"Maybe I want to surprise you," he replied, letting the leaf of parchment flutter to the floor before he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in. She seemed short of breath, and to tease her even further, all James did was plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go to bed, Mary. We've got an exam tomorrow and I still need to study."

Looking simultaneously disappointed and thrilled, (no boy had ever kissed her on the forehead before), she gave him a sweet smile and licked her lips at him before swishing around to ascend the girls' staircase.

* * *

The Thursday exam went swimmingly for everyone except perhaps Peter, whose usual dreadfulness when it came to Potions compounded when Slughorn decided to spend half the examination period hovering between Pete's desk and the one which Lily and Severus shared. It did him no good either, when Lily and Severus finished the test fifteen minutes before everyone else, and elected to remain afterwards to do some of their own brewing for practice before the upcoming O.W.L.s.

James lingered momentarily by the door after everyone exited the now-hazy dungeon, his eyes passing over Severus to fall on Lily's cascading red hair. He stared for a beat before hitching his bag more securely over his shoulder and flashing a quick smile to the professor as he turned on his heel to leave.

When Slughorn retreated into his office, Severus flicked his gaze back at the door before saying to Lily, "What did Potter want before he left? He kind of just stood there for a few seconds like he'd forgotten something." He pulled a flagon of Horklump juice towards him and carefully poured out one pint.

Lily shrugged. "Not sure. I know Mary came to bed really late last night, close to one, but she didn't say anything or be loud on purpose to get Tess or Alice or me to ask her what happened with James."

Sev glanced over at her before tipping the Horklump into the cauldron. A red sheen rose from the surface of the bubbling liquid and he took care not to breathe it in. "Well, I didn't even hear Potter come up because I was busy being asleep—what were you doing up so late anyways that you know what time Mary waltzed in?"

"Oh come on, you know I can't sleep on exam nights. I'm always staying up to make sure I know everything."

"Touché," he replied.

"It's been odd, though," Lily continued as she counted the Chizpurfle fangs and set them aside to be added later. "Have you even seen James flirting with Mary before yesterday?"

Sev paused in his motion towards the unicorn horn, thinking. "No, not really."

"Me neither," Lily said. She stirred the Wiggenweld brew counterclockwise three times before adding more salamander blood. She watched as it turned yellow. "James has been rather introverted this past year. I wonder what made him suddenly take interest in someone like Mary."

"How do you mean?"

Lily made an odd sort of noise that sounded somewhere amidst a cough, a snort, and a laugh. He stared at her. "How many poor saps has Mary strung along and then cut loose since she was thirteen? And how many of those poor saps did she actually date for more than a month?"

Severus weighed his answers. "More than I could possibly want to know…and none?"

Lily smirked. "Exactly. So what makes anyone think James has a better chance than any of them?"

"Well, for one, he asked her out."

Lily gently nudged Sev's shoulder with her own after making sure he wasn't holding any spill-able ingredients. "They always ask her out, Sev. Usually because she's been in their faces flirting with more than her eyes. And the poor saps always flirt back."

"Mary's been making owl eyes at Potter for what—"

"She hasn't, not for a year now. She sort of backed off after the whole Laura catastrophe."

"That's why she blushed?"

Lily nodded. "I know this is stupid, Sev, but Mary hasn't been sniffing around—at least not around him—and James hasn't been flirting. So—what's the deal?"

Sev grumbled. "I really don't care about Potter, Lil."

"Neither do I…I'm just saying it's weird."

They fell into mutual silence after that comment, and focused on making sure the Wiggenweld Potion didn't turn too turquoise before they added the sloth brain mucus.

* * *

They sat the Charms and Transfiguration exams on Friday and by the time the Circle of Seven made it to the Room of Requirement Peter had worried the ears off of Frank and Alice because he couldn't Silence his raven no matter how hard he had tried. Sirius let his bag drop to the floor the moment they made it inside, and the Room read his mind by providing an extra-large pouf directly in front of him, onto which he fell, face first, arms at his sides.

"The O.W.L.s are going to absolutely suck," he mumbled, "if they're going to be any harder than what we were just slaughtered by."

"Of course they'll be harder," Lily said with a grimace. "We'll have quite a time of it to keep on top of Quidditch, too."

"Hnrrrrggg," Sirius moaned into the pouf.

Severus said nothing as he dropped his bag beside Lily's and sank onto a squashy sofa with his eyes shut, rubbing at his temples. He smiled softly when he felt Lily curl up on the sofa beside him, her head tucked neatly under his chin.

Lily watched as her friends abandoned their schoolbags and relinquished their tired bodies to the comforts of the Room of Requirement. Sirius rolled onto his back and lay with his eyes shut and his hands clasped behind his head; Peter spotted an armchair of his own and went to settle into it; Alice sat on yet another sofa with her legs folded beneath her and Frank's head resting in her lap. Remus, however, sat at the wooden table, two books open and a leaf of parchment in front of him. He pulled his ink bottle and a quill from his bag and set to alternately reading and writing.

A few minutes passed where only the scratching sound of Remus's quill punctured the atmosphere, but it was disrupted when the heavy door opened and Regulus slipped in, looking ragged.

"McGonagall tested us on Cross-Species Switching," he reported in a thoroughly agitated voice, "and Peeves just tried to assassinate me on my way up here by knocking that enormous bust of Gifford Ollerton—you know, that giant-slayer from the 1400's?—down the sixth floor landing."

At this pronouncement, Peter shuddered from his spot in the armchair, and Remus set down his quill. Sirius grinned, but quickly stopped when he saw Alice frown at him from across the room.

Regulus let his bag slide from his shoulder to land unceremoniously on the floor, and he dropped into the seat across from Remus before allowing his forehead to come into contact with the wood of the table with a loud _thunk_. He spoke to the tabletop. "How have none of you gone completely mental? You're all in O.W.L. year and I'm about up to my neck here in dragon dung."

"I have," Peter offered with an unhappy expression on his face. "I had to go to Madam Pomfrey last week for a Calming Draught."

"And Tess Worthington burst into tears in the middle of Charms on Monday," Remus stated with sympathy in his voice before returning his attention to the books and parchment spread out before him.

Regulus lifted his head enough to glance at Remus's parchment. "What's the novel for?" he asked.

"Now that our exams are finished for at least this weekend, I'm trying to do more research to counteract Umbridge."

Over on the sofa, Alice exchanged a glance with Frank. "Have you heard anything from Dumbledore about the Wizengamot vote?" Alice asked curiously, although with worry in her eyes.

"No," Remus replied, dipping his quill back into the ink bottle.

"It would have been in the papers," Sev supplied from his increasingly comfortable position with Lily's body warm against him. "But yesterday in a miniscule square near the back page they mentioned a halt in voting procedures."

Remus glanced over at him. "I saw that too."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

"Nothing, really," Sev answered with a sigh. "It's the second one that's happened, and by the looks of it Umbridge isn't too happy about it."

"Well that's good," said Regulus, his forehead still resolutely pressed to the wood of the tabletop. "Maybe Dumbledore is doing something about it then."

As sure of this as Severus dared to be, he couldn't help but recall the Headmaster's words that the possibility existed for the Wizengamot to completely ignore his cautions and advice. The first time around it had taken the Ministry another twenty years or so to boot Dumbledore out of the Wizarding court, but as so many things were different in this new timeline, Severus no longer had insight as to what would or wouldn't happen. Wrestling with Dolores Umbridge's vile proposals had exhausted the Circle of Seven, enough so that especially with the O.W.L.s coming up and the ungodly amount of homework being set them by the overly-stern professors, no one save Severus and Regulus had any time at all to devote to the cause.

However, Remus had been planning his 'novel' for several days. Unable to visit Hogsmeade with the others the following day, Remus was resigned to a day alone in the castle.

"I hope so," Severus replied, while thinking to himself, _though I'd expect Dumbledore to mention something to either Remus or myself…but since when have I been able to predict his moves?_ He could feel his eyelids drooping, his head tipped gently to rest against Lily's, and Severus Prince fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned with a layer of snow coating the grounds, but blue skies and bright sunlight shone down on the school. Severus met Lily in the common room.

"Mary's already gone," Lily mentioned as she grasped Severus's ungloved hand after they clambered through the portrait hole.

"So was Potter." Severus unconsciously gripped Lily's hand a little tighter, and Lily responded with an affectionate squeeze. "You know I still don't trust him, don't you?" Sev asked with a glance at his girlfriend.

Lily looked around to see if anyone was near them. Seeing no one, she led Sev to a tapestry which concealed an alcove. As soon as both students slipped behind it, they dropped their carried cloaks to the flagstones and Lily grasped Sev's head in both hands, pulling him down into a kiss. Severus automatically looped one arm around Lily's lower back and his other hand came up to cup her neck. He pulled her close to him, so the lengths of their bodies touched from chest to thigh. The hand on her neck slowly wove into the red curls, until he gently held the back of her head.

They didn't come up for air for about a minute. Sev relented by placing several kisses down Lily's jawline before nipping at her earlobe. "That was fantastic, Lil," he breathed, still holding her close.

"I love _you_, Severus Prince. I love you with everything I know, and everything I don't, so when will you get it through your thick, middle aged skull that I can't and won't love anyone else?"

Slightly ashamed, though no less adamant in his distrust of James Potter, Sev pressed his forehead against Lily's. "It's in my nature. I want to protect you—and while nothing could have shown you that more clearly than my memories, it's not fair to ask me to forget about someone who used to make my life miserable."

"Used to, Sev, _used_ to! He's not the same boy."

Severus closed his eyes. "Of that I am not sure."

Lily briefly pressed her lips against his. "I am. So will you trust me on this? Can you trust that I have thought long and hard enough about what we have that I would not give it up for anything?"

Sev frowned, and as always, Lily read his mind.

"I would not give you up, Sev, even if it meant I could have my father back."

Unbidden, tears sprang to Sev's dark hazel eyes. "You don't mean that—"

"But I do," Lily interrupted, bravely keeping her own tears in check. "I do, I really do. He raised me, loved me, he experienced magic with me. But you taught me, Sev, you taught me what it means to be in love and how to be strong when it feels like I'm not strong enough. You gave me a world that my father couldn't have—and I have you until forever. Forever couldn't've happened with my dad."

"Lily—"

But Lily silenced him again with another kiss. "We've managed to basically ignore him for the better part of a year now, sweetheart, so let's continue to do so. I'm looking forward to an absolutely lovely Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade with my wonderful boyfriend."

With a slightly dazed grin on his face, Sev picked up their cloaks and passed Lily hers before they exited the alcove and continued their walk to the village.

* * *

James strode down the snowy road to Hogsmeade with Mary MacDonald clinging to his right arm. Snowflakes drifted down over the only Wizarding village in Britain, layering the landscape with a soft white blanket. Most of the students were still in the castle, eating breakfast. James and Mary were heading to The Three Broomsticks to have breakfast there instead. Only a few students did this regularly, as Hogwarts food was far superior to young Rosmerta's, but James had several thoughts on his mind that needed thinking on. And the noisy Gryffindor table would have crowded his mind.

"Ease up a bit," James said suddenly. Mary's grip on his arm had cut off circulation and he shook it out. "There, that's better."

"What was that?" Mary asked, indignant tones in her voice.

"You were holding on too tight," James replied lightly, shooting her his trademark Potter grin. "I'm not going to run off."

Mary didn't say anything, but gently hooked her arm through his.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus had just come down from the boys' dormitories with his book bag slung over his shoulder and dark bags under his eyes. Sirius came down behind him, his black hair sticking up in all directions as he had not bothered to tame it.

"Hey mate," Sirius spoke quietly, "what do you want from the kitchens? I'll bring it up to the Room for you."

Remus smiled, weakness and tinges of pain rimming his eyes. "Just some toast. Thanks, Siri."

Sirius gently clapped his best friend's shoulder and grinned. "No problem. See you in a few minutes."

They clambered through the portrait hole and parted ways at the corridor turn, where Remus made a beeline for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and Sirius headed down the seven staircases to the Great Hall. He'd woken earlier than usual to accommodate Remus's waned strength; after bringing breakfast up he would go back down to meet Jacqueline.

Sirius had been thinking a lot lately about Umbridge (so had the entire Circle), and the more introspective he became the more he realized that his greatest fear at this point would be for anyone else to find out that Remus suffered from lycanthropy. It told him a lot about himself, and thus had made him mature more in the past few months than he had in his first fourteen years. This thought carried Sirius all the way down to the kitchens, where he was immediately greeted by six House Elves carrying a platter of food between them.

"Just toast, please," he asked kindly, smiling down at them all flapping their enormous ears.

"Is you wanting anything else, Master Sirius?" Misty asked, trotting forward with a plate piled with toast, kippers, and scrambled eggs. "We is having breakfast served right now upstairs!"

Sirius shrugged. "It's for Remus, he's not feeling well."

Misty flapped her ears hard. "We is wishing him to feel better soon!" she squeaked as Sirius took the plate and cast a warming charm over it.

"Thank you," he said with a smile to the House Elves, who all grinned as they waved him back through the portrait of the fruit basket. When he emerged from the doorway beside the main staircase he saw Regulus coming up from the Slytherin dungeons with a sullen expression on his face. "Hey, little bro!" he called out.

Regulus slunk over, casting frowning gazes back over his shoulder in case other Slytherins were behind him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Going to Hogsmeade today?"

Reg nodded, eyeing the plate of food. "Pete and I are going to spend most of the day in Zonko's and Honeyduke's. That for Rem?"

"Yeah. I'm taking it up to him right now, then I'll be back down to meet Jackie."

Reg lifted an eyebrow and hummed. "See you later," he said as he turned to go into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ten minutes later Sirius opened the door to the Room of Requirement and found Remus hunched in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees, head down and shoulders shaking.

_A/N4: There is no canonical name for James Potter's father, so I used the name from _It's a Wonderful Life_. _


	38. Broken

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: To Guest Reader AZ: My research comes from the Lexicon. There are a few canon mistakes in the books; for this story Tonks is a seventh year Hufflepuff during Harry's first year._

_A/N2: This reads as a filler chapter even though it isn't. It's important to the twist of the whole story, and as such the rating for this chapter is a slightly higher T for serious swearing. No pun intended. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies in this chapter._

**_Broken_**

Sirius stood frozen for one second before unceremoniously dropping the plate of food on the table and hurrying forward to Remus's shaking form. He sank down on his haunches, balancing on the balls of his feet as he reached out to put a solid hand on his best mate's shoulder. At the contact, Remus stilled, but only fractionally. After a moment he curled more in on himself and the trembling increased.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked urgently, an edge of panic in his voice.

Remus shook his head but didn't look up.

"Talk to me," Sirius pleaded, tightening his grip on Remus's shoulder. "Please, what's wrong?"

Remus took in a deep breath, shuddered as he let it out, and slowly lifted his head to gaze at his best friend. "It's too much," he whispered, fingers knotted in his shaggy hair. "Everything going on, it's just too much."

Sirius shifted from his awkward squat to sit cross-legged in front of Remus. "Umbridge?"

"Umbridge, the idea that Severus will hide me if the hag gets her way. Everything." His voice was ragged but quiet. "I'm scared, Siri. I don't deserve you lot."

It was a testament to the strength of their friendship that Sirius did not laugh. "Can I ask you a question?"

Remus tipped his head in a nod, his face ashen.

"Where would any of us be if we didn't have each other? And I mean really, where would we be? I know I would be so sullen and withdrawn that I probably wouldn't have any friends." He paused, but Remus remained silent. "And Peter? How would he have ever passed third year Potions without help from Sev? Where—where would Regulus be?"

Remus's fingers relaxed from his hair and dropped limply in front of him. "What have I done to deserve friends like you?"

Sirius tilted his head to one side and contemplated his companion. "Well, it's more the fact you exist, isn't it?"

"What?"

Sirius sighed. "Rem, you didn't _deserve_ to be bitten by Greyback and get lycanthropy, but it happened anyways. Lily's family didn't _deserve_ to lose their dad, but it happened anyways. Deserving things isn't always attached to doing things. You didn't do anything to deserve us or not, it just happened because it happened. And nothing related to being a werewolf will ever change that. You have…nothing…to be scared of."

"But what if Umbridge—"

"Who gives a load of dragon dung if Umbridge pushes her law through? Do you think that's going to stop us being your friends? Do you think that's going to stop Sev from keeping his word? You're safe either way, Rem. You're safe here if she gets shot down, and you're safe at Prince Manor if she isn't." Siri's voice softened along with his eyes. "This isn't about anything you've done…so what makes you think you don't deserve us?"

"Would you feel entitled to friends if you were like me?" Remus lashed out unexpectedly, and for the first time outside of transformation, Sirius saw the wolf in his friend's eyes.

Sirius didn't speak for a moment as he processed the sudden image of ferocity. Then, he replied quietly: "Entitled? No, not entitled. I would be thankful for any friends I had. Humbled."

"You'd feel undeserving," Remus finished. "You'd be scared that you'd hurt someone, even though you have the Wolfsbane. You'd be terrified, Sirius."

Sirius frowned. "What makes you—"

"I heard Severus after I left the library," Remus interrupted, anguish spreading over his features. "I heard him, Sirius. He thinks I'm a threat, even though he said _to my face_ that I'm not. If I go a moon without Wolfsbane, not even he could control me, and I know how powerful he is."

Sirius's face hardened. He straightened his back and stood, holding out his hand to Remus in a gesture of trust. "Then it's a good thing you're not stupid enough to skip it."

* * *

Jacqueline Clearwater stood in the Entrance Hall with her cloak secured by a Ravenclaw crest brooch beneath her throat and fur-lined gloves in one hand. She checked her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes, glancing up the broad staircase again. Her heart leapt when she heard a voice behind her that sounded like Sirius, but she sighed when she turned around and realized it was just Regulus coming out from the Great Hall, with Peter behind him.

Regulus frowned as he and Peter walked the final steps to where Sirius's girlfriend stood. "Why are you still here?" he asked Jackie in confusion.

"Obviously since Sirius hasn't shown up," she replied. Her brow furrowed. "He said he'd be down ten minutes ago."

Reg shared a glance with Peter. They both knew Siri had taken breakfast up to Remus in the Room of Requirement, but if Jackie was alone down here then something must have gone wrong for Siri to blow off his date. "We'll go back up and see if he's in the dormitory."

"I'll come with you," Jackie said, but frowned when Regulus and Peter shared another look and Pete subtly shook his head. "What is it?"

"It won't take long," Reg offered kindly, "just wait here. We'll go get him."

And they went up the stairs, sprinting after reaching the top of the second turn where Jackie could not see them.

"What could've happened?" Pete panted as they reached the fourth floor.

Regulus shook his head. "Won't know till we get there."

Two minutes later they skidded to a halt in front of the flat expanse of wall across from Barnabas the Barmy, and the door appeared almost instantly.

They burst in just as Sirius took Remus's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Peter, breathless, wheezed, "What's going on? Jackie's been waiting downstairs for ten minutes!"

At this, Sirius wheeled around back at Remus. "See? You can't be a prat and think that we don't care about you, because obviously we do." He gestured to his brother and Peter. "We trust you, so you should trust us. You're not going to hurt anyone."

Regulus stared at his brother and friend. "What's going on?"

Rem gave a delicate shake of the head to Siri, but Siri's eyebrow went up as he cocked his head questioningly. "They need to know, mate."

"They've known for four years, it's just taken this long for me to realize what an idiot I am for forgetting _what_ I am."

"Did you really forget?" Sirius asked with a skeptical expression.

Remus glared at him. "I forgot how dangerous I am. And I shouldn't have done that."

"I have an idea," Peter piped up unexpectedly, uncannily reading into the situation. "Tomorrow night we all keep Remus company."

"No!" Remus protested immediately, drawing back from his friends.

Sirius fixed a hurt gaze on his best friend. "Remus, I've been with you during the last two transformations. What will it take for you to believe you're not a threat to us?"

"A cure," Remus replied instantly. "But there isn't one. I still don't like that you insisted on being there with me." He looked down. "The transformation is difficult to see."

"That's what friends do, they're there for each other."

Regulus interjected. "Jackie's still waiting, if anyone's interested."

Sirius and Remus turned to face Regulus and Peter.

"Can you tell her that I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to her later, but there's something I have to take care of?"

Peter and Remus gaped at Sirius, but Regulus merely nodded. "Sure. But she won't be happy."

"Yeah, well, she's not my best friend, is she?"

At this final note, Regulus turned on his heel and a second later Peter followed. When the door snapped shut behind them, Sirius's shoulders sagged and Remus went over to the table, pulling the plate of food towards him.

"Your warming charms suck," he said conversationally as he cast his own over the plate before digging in.

* * *

Regulus and Peter descended the seven staircases a little quicker than usual, aware that Jackie had been waiting for a long time. When they finally reached the second turn she came into view, a frown on her face.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, but her expression turned confused when she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't with them.

"He can't come," Regulus said smoothly, with a sincere tone of being sorry laced through his voice. "Something came up unexpectedly and he said he'd make it up to you later."

Jackie stared. "He's blowing me off?"

Peter shrugged in reply, unsure of how to go about lying to her. Regulus seemed to have it under control.

"In a manner of speaking."

"It's _Valentine's Day_!"

Regulus winced. "I don't think he realized that, Jax. This _is_ Sirius we're talking about." When he noticed that Jackie looked about to explode, he diffused the situation. "C'mon, Pete and I are going into Hogsmeade. Come with us? I'll treat you to a Butterbeer to make up for my brother."

Jackie relaxed and considered the two boys in front of her. "Oh, all right."

* * *

Down in The Three Broomsticks, James and Mary were just finishing their breakfast and Butterbeer. Mary didn't quite know what to think of James's behavior; the arrogant fifth year hadn't exactly paid her much attention during their meal. But as soon as they stood to leave he flashed her a wide smile and reached for her hand. Mary didn't see Severus and Lily walking into the pub.

Severus and Lily went to the bar and swiftly got the attention of Madame Rosmerta, who promptly provided them with two Butterbeers. As Severus reached for the handle, someone knocked into his shoulder and he spun with the force, his balance perfect, to face whoever it was.

"Potter," he said with a dangerous calm, "excuse you."

James shot a sneer at Severus but his face quickly morphed into a grin when Lily turned to join them, both Butterbeers in hand. She passed one to Sev as she stared with an indifferent expression on her face at James before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss Sev's cheek and pull him away.

"Let's get a seat, love," she said at a perfectly audible volume, and watched with satisfaction as James's smile flickered and he left with Mary in tow.

Severus's eyes followed James's retreat as Lily led him one-handed through the throng of students to a table, and only as he sank down into his chair did he return his attention to Lily. He did a double take. "What?"

"You," Lily began, "are entirely too distracted by him. What did I tell you earlier?"

"Sorry, you're right. It's just…you saw him bump into me a moment ago."

Lily's eyebrow went up. "And? It's a crowded pub, he might not have done it on purpose."

"It's not _that_ crowded, most of the couples are up at Madame Puddifoot's." He sighed. "Never mind. Today's about you."

Lily's expression eased and she grinned at him over her Butterbeer.

They fell into easy conversation, discussing the looming O.W.L.s, whether or not Sirius would stay with Jackie in the long run, their odds of winning the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year running. Soon Potter left Severus's mind entirely, letting him relax even as the pub grew noisier with rowdy students. They were nearly finished with their drinks when the pub door opened and Lily looked up to see Regulus, Peter, and Jacqueline Clearwater enter—but no Sirius.

"Sev, why isn't Sirius with Jackie? It's Valentine's Day, he told me he was taking her on a date."

Sev followed her gaze and his brow furrowed; he waved the trio to their table and asked, "Where's Sirius?"

Regulus and Peter shared a glance and Jackie looked a little downbeat, but when she veered off to the girl's toilets, Regulus slipped into the seat beside Severus and spoke quietly.

"He's with Remus in the Room of Requirement. When Pete and I got there it looked like Rem had had some sort of breakdown, he still seems to think he's a danger because of his furry little problem. We had to leave before we got a better idea of what was going on because Jackie was waiting for us in the Entrance Hall."

Sev frowned. "Perhaps I should go check—"

But Peter cut him off. "Siri's got it under control for now, and besides, you're on a date."

Lily flushed but remained silent.

"He blew off Jackie to stay with Remus?" Sev asked for confirmation, and both boys nodded. "Did he take his dose?"

"Yeah, he took it this morning before heading to the Room," Peter supplied.

They all fell silent when Jackie returned, and Regulus smoothly rose to his feet to get her the Butterbeer he'd promised.

* * *

As Remus sat at the table eating the slightly cooler breakfast than it had been when leaving the kitchens, Sirius stood a few feet away as still as a statue, staring at his best friend. After several seconds of silence Remus looked up and sighed, dropping the fork to the plate with a clatter.

"This isn't going to be easier if you stand there like I'm an injured hippogriff."

Sirius started and blinked, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Remus shrugged. "Don't be, you knocked a bit of sense into my thick skull, even though I still stand by everything I said."

"I want to help you. But…" Sirius trailed off and sat across from his best friend. "But you're like this because of something Severus said. You should be talking to him."

"He's in Hogsmeade with Lily, I can't exactly rush down and demand to talk to him about what he said behind my back."

Sirius scratched his neck. "I'm going to call one of the house elves up here so I can get some breakfast since I won't be getting any with Jackie."

Remus nodded in understanding as he picked up his fork and resumed eating.

"Misty!"

She popped into existence a moment later, her enormous ears flapping. "Master Sirius, what can Misty gets for you?"

"Could you just bring me a bit of breakfast? I don't care what it is, I just need some food."

"I is being right back, sir!" and she popped away. She returned moments later, holding a plate filled with an assortment of breakfast foods. She handed it to Sirius and bowed before disappearing again.

Sirius dug into the food, silent despite his racing mind. He understood why Remus had suffered this breakdown, but it didn't make sense that Severus would say one thing to Remus but another behind Remus's back. Sirius had been with Remus during the last two transformations, and while the Wolfsbane eased all pain associated with the stretching of skin and shifting of bones, watching the change was terrifying. Sirius understood why Remus believed he was still a threat to the school and the village, even though he didn't believe it himself. He'd seen the wolf, the tame wolf. The non-threatening wolf. _I really need to become an Animagus_, Sirius thought as he finished the last of his eggs.

"No," Remus replied as if he had heard the thought cross Siri's mind.

"What?"

"No, you're not to try to become an Animagus until _after_ we've graduated and it's legal to take the Ministry class."

"I didn't—"

"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. You get the same expression on it whenever you're thinking about which animal you want to become."

Sirius grumbled. "I only want to keep you company in a form that's less imposing than a human," he replied shortly.

At this Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, looking weary. "When will you understand that you are not going to risk your life for me?"

Sirius stopped with his mouth open, his interruption dying on his lips. "Remus…"

"No! You've researched it, you know the risks! You know how hard it is! If you don't get it right on the first try, you could die." Remus looked up at Sirius, his brow furrowed. "You're my best friend, Sirius. If I lost you because you were trying to be a hero, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm not trying to be a hero!"

But Remus had heard enough. He slammed his fist down on the table, anger etched in his tired face. "You are trying to do something that I've asked you not to! Sirius, you don't understand. You just don't. And I'm trying to find a way to _make_ you understand that every time you do something or want to do something that risks your life trying to make mine easier…there are just no words. I—cannot—lose—you."

"Easy!" Sirius exclaimed, standing and rounding the table to drop into the chair beside Remus, who had started shaking again. "Remus, mate, I—I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you want me to wait until we're through with Hogwarts then I will! Just…you have to give me something here, you're scaring me."

Remus clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white. Cautiously, Sirius laid one hand on Rem's shoulder and the other on a whitening fist. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with _you_," Sirius argued. "This is Umbridge's fault, for what she's trying to push on Britain. On you."

But Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius, it's not just HER!" he yelled, and suddenly he was standing and the table had been thrown across the room, and Sirius stared at his best friend in fear. He didn't move a muscle as he watched Remus take in such deep breaths that his chest heaved with an unnatural rhythm, the blood rushing and pounding and thundering through his veins as if in some way the wolf had come early. And he knew. Somehow Sirius knew that whatever had Remus in this state hadn't been fair for him, hadn't been welcome, hadn't been _helpful_—and whatever or whoever the source may be, Sirius resolved right then and there to get to the bottom of it. And he knew exactly who to start with. _Severus_.

Remus turned and kicked the chair he had been sitting in, and the side effect of strength from his curse caused the wood to splinter.

Sirius could barely breathe, his knuckles white with the tension in his hands. He didn't dare speak to his friend, unsure of what would happen. Sirius had never felt such fear in his life, had never felt such helplessness when it came to his best friend. And he finally understood why Remus didn't want him present for the transformations.

Remus wished he could tell Sirius why he was so bothered, but Severus had sworn him to secrecy, and nothing but Severus's consent could allow Sirius in on the secret. He knew he was acting rashly, he knew he was scaring his best friend, but the blood ran like fire through his veins, and the wolf's strength had already come to him. He took several more deep breaths and fished out his wand, noticing from the corner of his eye that Sirius shrank a little at the sight.

"_Reparo_," he muttered while pointing the wand at the chair, and the splinters sprang back to their original place as the chair mended. Remus sank to the floor, finally exhausted. "I'm sorry," he said faintly, the pounding of his heart thunderous in his ears. "I'm sorry."

Finally Sirius felt safe enough to release his own seat and scramble over to Remus.

"I'm sorry," Remus repeated in a quiet whisper, until he was completely unaware that he kept saying it. "I'm sorry."

Sirius reached out with a cautious hand and placed it on Rem's shoulder. "Let me take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm sorry."

Sirius slowly got to his feet and then crouched behind Remus, grabbing him beneath the arms and pulling up. Once Remus was on his feet, he guided him to the door. "You need a Calming Draught."

"I'm sorry."

"Remus, shhh. You're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry."

Sirius felt his eyes sting.

"I'm sorry."

They made it down two flights of stairs. Two to go.

"I'm sorry."

They passed no one, as a majority of the school was down in Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. Finally they were on the third floor, and Sirius helped Remus to the double doors of the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey," he called when he pushed one of the doors open. "Madame Pomfrey, please help!"

She burst from her office in a flurry. "Bring him here," she instructed, taking up Remus's other side and helping him to one of the beds. "What happened? Has he taken his dose?"

"Yes, of course, he took it this morning." The sting in his eyes wouldn't go away. "I went to bring him breakfast and when I got to him he was sitting in a corner, shaking and all pale."

"How long has he been like this?" She nonverbally summoned a phial of Calming Draught, which she tipped down Remus's throat.

He coughed, and relaxed after a few moments. "I'm sorry." Remus's faint mantra felt like a sick background noise to Sirius. "I'm sorry."

"Can't be more than an hour. I got him to talk for a bit, but then something must have broken because he just went and overturned a table. I think something happened he didn't tell me about and it's affecting his control over his strength. He went from being really weak like he usually is the day before, to really strong. Strong enough to splinter an oak chair with one kick."

Poppy pulled the blanket up over Remus and brought out her wand, flourishing it over her patient as she chanted one long diagnostic spell. Sirius stood behind her, fidgeting with his hands, watching Remus anxiously. "Be a dear and pull a curtain around," Poppy requested once she released the spell and began examining the results that shimmered above Remus's body.

Sirius hurried and pulled a curtain around the bed, concealing Remus and Madame Pomfrey from the remainder of the wing before slipping behind it as well.

* * *

Around the same time Remus had overturned the table, Severus and Lily were just leaving Honeydukes, their pockets laden with purchases. They stepped outside into the frigid February air, just as James and Mary passed the sweet shop's entrance. And almost as suddenly, both Severus and Lily felt an inexplicable pull in their guts that left them shaky and worried.

"Finally getting sick of him?" James called out with a laugh, seeing the distressed expression on Lily's face. Mary smirked.

"Fuck off," Sev snarled at him, both hands finding Lily's waist within seconds. His face softened. "You feel it too?"

"Something's wrong," Lily whispered, her eyes wide, turning her head as she looked up to the distant battlements of Hogwarts.

And together, they spoke in a quiet breath, "Remus!"

"What—" Lily started to say, but Sev interrupted her, sensing that Potter would be more than happy to discover Remus's secret.

"We need to get back to the castle." Quickly they turned back down High Street, leaving James and Mary to stare after them.

"Were they talking about Lupin? What's wrong with him?"

James didn't move, his eyes still fixed on Lily's retreating back. "I don't know…but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Alice and Frank hurtled down High Street after somehow sensing Remus's distress, and nearly bowled over Sev and Lily as they passed The Three Broomsticks, where Peter joined them. He mentioned that Regulus had felt the pull as well, but was remaining with Jackie because he didn't want to worry her and it would look stupid if they all up and left at once. "She's doubtful enough as it is, since Sirius blew her off," Peter huffed as they speed-walked past Hogsmeade Station towards the school gates.

"What did you tell her?" asked Frank, his breath creating a white cloud in the air before him.

Peter shook his head. "Just that I wanted to go off by myself for a bit."

They made it back to the castle in record time, considering all the snow, and ignored Filch as he howled at them for trailing snow and mud into the Entrance Hall. They all but sprinted up the staircases to the third floor, where they stopped.

"We can't all go in at once, Madame Pomfrey will think it's suspicious that we all knew he was there," said Sev through deep breaths. "Lily should go first."

She stared at him, surprised. "Why me? You're the one who makes the potion."

"You've been making that face all week that means you're coming down with a cold. You need Pepper-Up and I'll come in a couple minutes after you—" but Lily cut him off.

"It makes more sense if we go in together, Sev, it's _Valentine's _Day." Sev wordlessly agreed and pointed his wand at Lily's cloak, nonverbally releasing a column of steam to dry it off. It was a mark of how long they'd all been friends that no one seemed surprised by this.

"What about us?" Alice asked, worrying her hands together as she glanced at the doors of the hospital wing.

But Peter already knew. "We go back to the tower and head off Potter."

Sev nearly cricked his neck in the process of turning around to face Peter. "How—"

Peter pointed out the window they were near, and Sev's heart nearly stopped when he saw James trekking through the snow with Mary at his side. "Okay, let's go." He gently nudged Lily to the doors, which she opened and stepped inside, coughing for effect, Sev behind her with an appropriately worried expression on his face.

Peter, Frank, and Alice all gazed out the window for a few more beats before hurrying up the stairs to the seventh floor.

The first thing they noticed was that the Hospital Wing had only one occupant—screens were up around a single bed, and they could make out the stout outline of Madam Pomfrey moving behind it. There was another shape, unmoving and seated, that they knew must be Sirius.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Lily called.

"One moment, dear," she replied from behind the screen. When she came out she stopped in her tracks, obviously unprepared for the sudden sight of both Severus and Lily. And for once in her life, she didn't know how to address them.

Severus took pity on their resident Healer. "We know Remus and Sirius are here," he said quietly. "But if it's not too much trouble, Lily could use some Pepper-Up."

Poppy nodded curtly and flicked her wand, nonverbally summoning the potion. She handed it to Lily, who downed it in one go. The resulting steam that poured from her ears gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. Lily handed the phial back and Poppy led them to the neatly concealed bed, upon which Remus lay, unconscious, his skin a chalky white. Beads of sweat stuck to his forehead.

Sirius looked up at them, an inscrutable expression on his face.

"What happened?" asked Lily sadly, her gaze fixed on Remus.

Poppy resumed casting the Healing spells, and each one produced an insubstantial golden mist that gently sank down into the werewolf's body. "Stress," she answered. "He's under far too much of it. If this is how his mind reacts now, I'm frightened for what he'll go through next month."

Lily sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Siri and took Rem's hand in hers. Sev watched her, his throat tightening without permission from his brain. After a beat his eyes turned to Sirius and for a moment he was thrown; there was an intensity in the dark blue eyes that he hadn't seen since before his death, and for a brief second Severus didn't know what to think—so he used the gentlest and most subtle form of Legilimency he knew.

One word stood out: _Threat._

Sev pulled back, startled. He stepped around Poppy and quietly asked Sirius to speak in the corridor.

Once the heavy door shut, Severus muttered, "_Muffliato_," and turned to his friend. "What's going on?"

"He overheard you," Sirius said without prelude.

Sev's mind immediately went back to the conversation in the library after their disastrous attempt at heading off Umbridge. And suddenly he understood. With the weight of Remus's own secret on his shoulders, plus Severus's, and then the apparent dishonesty between them, Severus finally understood. "Oh," he breathed as most of it fell into place. But something didn't quite fit. Before he could voice this, Sirius continued.

"In the interest of full disclosure…that's not the only thing that brought him here." Sirius watched Sev's face carefully, gauging his reaction. "I've been studying up on Animagi without telling him, but he caught on today and…" he shrugged, a little helpless. "I don't know. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but he's adamant that I wait until I can take the Ministry class. He's scared I'll do it wrong and end up dead, and…and said that he couldn't deal with that."

This was the missing piece, and this, Severus could understand. After learning about his counterpart in Severus's past and the great lengths to which his friends had gone to keep him company, Remus wouldn't want anyone to risk their life for the sake of comfort when he already had a potion that made him harmless. Remus overhearing his tiny lecture to Alice had only been the instigator.

In his rush to get everything out, Sirius plowed on. "Madame Pomfrey says it's just stress coupled with the curse, but I'm worried it's something more than what I got out of him in the Room, and more than something a Healer can diagnose. I just don't _understand_."

_And therein lies the rub_, Sev thought sadly. _He knows something's different but Remus is bound to the secret._ "I don't know what to do," he said quite honestly.

Sirius had an answer. "When he wakes up, talk to him. I know what you meant when you were talking to Alice, but Rem didn't see the look you got on your face when you corrected her. He doesn't know that there's a _difference_." At this point Sirius had begun to pace a hole in the flagstones, and it was quite clear to the former potions master that Sirius had done some serious thinking for once in his life.

Now quite confused, Severus quirked an eyebrow up. "A difference?"

"Just because he's dangerous doesn't mean he's a threat."

Severus Prince stared at Sirius Black in slowly dawning wonder. The brilliance of this revelation hadn't crossed his mind at all, because in all his years he'd always seen danger connected permanently at the hip with threats, and living under both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's thumbs hadn't helped in this regard. "That's…that's brilliant, Siri," Sev breathed.

Unused to the praise, Sirius tinged pink, but kept his expression unchanged. "We should go back in," he muttered, glancing at the door.

"Wait," Sev said, reaching out to keep Sirius from turning away from him. "Why didn't you tell him that yourself?"

Sirius blinked. "Because he needs to hear it from you. He already knows I think he's being a git, but your opinion matters to him. To all of us."

Severus didn't say anything in response to this, perhaps because of the unexpected nature of Sirius's answer. The elder Black's shoulder slipped from Sev's grip as he moved to open the door. They returned just as Poppy released the last Healing spell over Remus. Lily hadn't moved, her face now lightly streaked with tears, Remus's hand still encased in hers. Sev went to her side instantly.

"How long will he be out?" Sev asked as he squeezed Lily's shoulder in comfort.

"Several hours, at the least. Those spells were restorative; he needed so many because of his condition. Normally he'd be taken to St. Mungo's…" she saw Sirius blanch and quickly amended, "he can't, of course, else he be brought under scrutiny from the Ministry." She watched as the color returned to Sirius's face. "Regardless, he'll have to stay here until it's time for his transformation." She turned to look at Severus. "You'll be with him, yes?"

Sev nodded, noticing Sirius's hardened expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Best let him rest," she concluded, and bustled back to her office. Severus followed her after quickly squeezing Lily's shoulder again.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sev asked.

The Healer had just sat behind her desk to start paperwork. "Hmm?"

"I would just like to share a suspicion." This caught her attention. "Only a few people know about Rem's furry little problem. But I think he's in danger of being discovered by another student."

"Who?"

He hesitated for effect. "James Potter."

Madame Pomfrey, who knew nothing about Sev's complex past and intense hatred for Potter, furrowed her brow in worry. "I shall take appropriate measures to protect Mr. Lupin's privacy," she assured Sev.

Severus nodded once and returned to the solemn bedside. Lily hadn't moved, but it was clear that she and Sirius had been talking in hushed voices so not to disturb Remus or Madame Pomfrey. He caught the tail end of their conversation.

"…worried. I just wish there was a way to know for sure."

"Know what for sure?" Sev asked softly as he drew up a chair with his wand.

"Whether the hag's law will go through. It's been on hold for weeks while the Wizengamot deliberates," Lily replied without looking at her boyfriend. "It frightens me what he might have to deal with."

Sirius looked down at Remus. "Well, whatever happens he won't have to deal with it alone."

The three remained by Remus's bedside for another hour, before Severus and Lily departed to the kitchens to get lunch from the elves.

* * *

Remus awoke nearly ten hours later, and he slowly became aware of a warm pressure against his leg…among other, more uncomfortable sensations associated with his limbs. With that realization he became fully awake in less than two seconds, and a stream of panic rushed through his body. The pressure against his leg shifted and then retreated, and suddenly Remus scrambled from the bed and toppled to the flagstone floor.

Sirius stared for a brief moment before rushing over to his friend and helping him up. "Ah, mate—"

"Siri?" Remus asked sharply, the panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah mate?"

"Get Pomfrey. I'm—" He abruptly stopped speaking as a wave of pain crashed over him and his muscles contracted involuntarily, nearly sending Sirius to the ground beneath him. He let out a deep, guttural groan of pain and Sirius wrangled him back onto the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey!" the elder Black yelled, and a moment later the healer burst from her office. "He's going early."

Calm and collected, Poppy Pomfrey began instructing Sirius. "I need you to find the Headmaster and bring him here. Then get Mr. Prince. Quickly!"

Sirius took one last look at Rem's seizing form on the bed before sprinting into the corridor. He stopped for a moment and cast his Patronus message for Severus before taking off again to the staircase and hurrying to the Headmaster's office. He wheezed the password to the gargoyle and impatiently waited as the staircase wound upwards. Sirius didn't hesitate to hammer on the door, but when Dumbledore didn't answer him and no one opened it, he froze.

He didn't move for several seconds, trying to decide what to do. Then he pushed the door open.

Stale silence greeted the fifth year – even the portraits didn't make their usual characteristic fake snores. "Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius called out.

"He's gone to the Ministry," said a snide voice, which Sirius recognized as his ancestor's.

"Alright, but why?" Sirius gradually calmed down his breathing as he surveyed his Headmaster's office.

When Phineas declined to answer and Armando Dippet spoke instead, Sirius turned pale and almost lost control of his knees.

_A/N3: In case you haven't noticed how slow this update pace is, 39 will be several months out. Many apologies. _

_A/N4: Regulus's use of the nickname "Jax" is a direct shameless plug/reference to Peter Tyler's use of "Jax" as a nickname for his wife, Jackie Tyler, in Doctor Who._


	39. Fenrir Greyback

**His Greatest Wish, by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: __I have the final 11 chapters outlined and waiting to be fleshed out. I expect to be done (like totally, completely, epilogue posted done) by December of 2015—the fifth anniversary of when I started this behemoth. The reason it will take this long is because of the sheer magnitude of these last chapters, and outlines don't mean chapter plots. But that deadline (12-10-15) is one I promise I will keep. _

_**Fenrir Greyback**_

When Sirius realized where he was sitting it took him a couple more seconds to recognize that the motion at his elbow was Misty the house elf continually nudging him with a cup of tea. He looked up and met the surprisingly sympathetic gaze of his Head of House, but when Sirius wildly flung his gaze around he did not see Dumbledore. "Professor," he began, but fell silent when Professor McGonagall lifted her hand to cease him.

"I would advise taking the tea before it gets cold." When he did, she continued. "Madame Pomfrey has informed me of Remus's condition, Mr. Black. Rest assured the Headmaster has been recalled from London and arrived in Hogsmeade not five minutes ago. He is on his way to the Hospital Wing to assist Mr. Prince and our Healer."

"Good, but it's not that—"

But she lifted her hand again. "I received a message from Professor Dumbledore concerning that as well. They have all been taken to St. Mungo's. When the Healers contact the Headmaster with an update I will be sure to pass it on to you and your brother."

Sirius swallowed. "Do you know what happened?"

Minerva folded her hands in her lap and her expression changed. "At the moment, it sounds like a case of 'wrong place, wrong time.' However, it is equally possible he took offence to something your aunt and uncle said or did. As I recall, they have both openly supported the study and administering of the Wolfsbane potion."

"What—what about my—my little cousin?" Scared to know the answer, he took a hasty sip of the tea and sloshed a quarter of it down his robes. Minerva waved her wand and his front dried, and sadness clouded her face.

"She has been bitten. Of that I am certain."

* * *

Up in the Gryffindor common room, James and Peter had just finished a tremendous row, and James could be seen stomping up the staircase to the boys' dormitory bathroom. Peter slumped into one of the armchairs as Frank and Alice slipped through the portrait hole from their brief visit to the hospital wing to check on Remus.

"How is he?" Peter asked as his friends fell into the chairs across from him.

"Not good," Alice said shortly. She daren't say anything else, lest eavesdroppers other than Potter decided to listen in. "Sev and Lil are with him."

"What happened to you?" Frank suddenly asked, as he'd just finally focused on Peter and seen the bruise rising on his cheekbone.

Peter grimaced. "Ah, it's not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guy." Frank just stared at him and Peter turned red under the scrutiny. "I punched Potter in the face. Twice."

Alice whistled. "You're joking!"

"Nope. Gave him a black eye and a split lip."

"What'd he say to deserve that? Not that he didn't deserve it anyways."

"Well you heard him when he first got back right? He wouldn't leave well enough alone! Insisted I take him to wherever Remus is because 'all this running around is fishy'." He made air quotes with is fingers for effect. "I was turning to go up to the dormitory when he grabbed my arm. So I swung at him, he swung back, and I swung again. Fabian held him back after that. I was surprised I got him both times…I mean, he was a Chaser. Aren't Chasers supposed to be quick?"

Frank chuckled.

"He was all right when he got back from Hogsmeade, though," Alice said thoughtfully. "He just sat there in front of the fire, glued to Mary's face. Why pull this stunt so many hours after getting back?"

"The little wart probably thought he was an easy target once you and I left," Frank remarked.

Peter nodded in reluctant agreement and continued. "'Course, Mary didn't think I should get away with giving two when I'd only gotten one, so she aimed a kick…well, you know where." He gave Alice a half-exasperated, half-appreciative expression. "But Gideon saw and intervened before she did anything."

Alice made a sudden motion to get up from her seat, intending to march right up to the girls' dormitory and tell (or show) Mary exactly what she thought of her, but Frank stilled her with a hand on her knee. "Leave her," he said quietly. "She's not worth it."

Alice sank back down, a scowl on her face, and a hint of a smile on Peter's.

* * *

"He has a gift," Dumbledore said softly as Poppy watched Severus in astonishment, "and a fierce determination to protect his friends." Remus had been moved to the rarely-used private ward attached to Madame Pomfrey's office for his safety and security. Severus stood over Remus, whose body had not stopped seizing, chanting in a low voice, his wand moving smoothly in the air above his friend. Lily sat at Remus's side, holding his hand and watching for any change in him as her boyfriend tracked the effects of the modified Wolfsbane within the werewolf.

Dumbledore, who had not divulged the news about the attack on the Tonks family to anyone save the Heads of Houses, knew that he would have to wait until Severus had finished before telling him. Breaking his concentration and focus would not do; Dumbledore had never known transformation contractions to hit a werewolf before the full moon.

Several minutes later Severus had finished, and quickly strode over to the school Healer. "The Wolfsbane has only been able to preserve his mind. He's feeling the full effects of the transformation pain, and he hasn't felt all of it for nearly four years. He needs to stop seizing or he'll get brain damage," he said bluntly. His only experience with brain damage brought on by continuous seizing involved his first set of Frank and Alice Longbottom, but that had been caused by Bellatrix Lestrange's Cruciatus and he hadn't been able to attempt saving them. Right now he considered Lycanthropic transformation to be within the same pain threshold, and Remus needed to stop seizing. Seeing that the Healer didn't make a move to work over Remus, Severus continued. "There is a spell to lay a protective boundary between the brain and the seizing nerves," he said quickly. "I have performed it once before, but it takes great effort and enormous concentration. Lily can stay, but I will need you both to leave." There was an authority in his voice that hadn't been there for several years.

Poppy spluttered, "He needs supervision—"

"Which I will handle," Severus interrupted, a tinge of frustration edging his voice. He looked to the Headmaster. "I cannot save him if I have two worried adults hovering and making comments or excuses. Leave. Now." His voice wasn't angry or disrespectful, but rather full of urgency and desperation. He turned to the matron. "I will fetch you when I've finished."

Dumbledore didn't necessarily want to leave, but he knew that giving the young Gryffindor a quiet and comforting atmosphere was the only solution. He tipped his head and steered Poppy from the ward.

Severus returned to Remus's bedside, exchanged a heavy look with Lily, and began to lay the protective shield.

He worked slowly, as the spell was lengthy and had to be chanted repeatedly as he drew his wand in tight circles over the crown of Remus's head. He hadn't performed this spell for several years; the only time he'd used it was to prevent poor Charity Burbage, subjected to the Cruciatus, from becoming like Frank and Alice Longbottom. But then Voldemort had fed her to Nagini and Sev's sacrifice had been for naught. It was past midnight when Severus's now-hoarse voice broke, and the laying of the shield was complete. Over the past two hours Remus had gradually stopped seizing, as more and more of the nerves in his brain were given relief by way of Severus's complicated Healing. He collapsed into the chair Lily had placed behind him a quarter of an hour before, sensing that the spell was winding down and that the effort drawn by the magic had weakened him significantly.

"It's done," he whispered, staring at the pale face of his friend, whose skin shone with sweat that had colored his hair dark. He held this position for a few minutes, never letting his eyes wander. After a bout of silence, he said, "You should go to bed."

Startled, Lily looked up at him. "What?"

"He'll be fine through the night with Madame Pomfrey watching over him—that shield will last for almost a day—but you should go to bed. The Quidditch Captain shouldn't be sleep deprived before a match."

"I will if you do," she replied in a measured voice. "You're on the team too."

But Severus shook his head. "I can't. The Wolfsbane I gave him did nothing for the pain—you saw him. That was the full effect of it, and I'll guarantee the worst he's ever felt in his life. And it will keep happening until the full moon wanes on Monday morning." He paused, his brow furrowing. "I need to fix the potion. If this month is anything to go by, March will be worse by twice—if not more."

"His birth month," Lily whispered in understanding, her green eyes wide.

Severus nodded. "I won't be able to sleep until I know I have a better option for him. Not even the highest-class pain reliever can cancel out what he's felt today."

Lily knew better than to argue. No Quidditch match victory was worth the agony Remus had suffered. So she squeezed Remus's hand, gently kissed his forehead, and went around the bed to hug her best friend. They stood like that for a while, before Sev pulled away and grasped her hand. They walked into Poppy's office, where she sat behind her desk waiting for them.

"Well…?" the Healer asked, glancing from Sev's face to Lily's.

"The shield is in place. It will remain so for about a day, but by this time tomorrow he'll have transformed."

"When will he wake?"

Severus thought. "Not until tomorrow evening, and he might not wake on his own. But by then I should have a new Wolfsbane ready for him."

Surprised, Poppy said, "You don't mean to begin tonight—"

"I do. Nothing is more important right now. Please don't tell me to go to bed—what Remus needs is a better Wolfsbane, not a sleeping friend." He sighed. "Good night, Madame Pomfrey." And with that, they left the Hospital Wing.

Once outside, they stopped at the staircase, where Lily would go up and Severus would go down. "It will not be the first time I have brewed all night with no sleep."

"Be careful," Lily said, going to her tip-toes to kiss him.

It was brief, but good, and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "I am nothing else."

* * *

Sunday morning came more swiftly than any of the Gryffindor team expected. Severus had only made it back to the dormitory an hour before dawn, his second-modified Wolfsbane set simmering in Professor Slughorn's experimental lab in the dungeons. Sirius didn't speak on the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and Lily shepherded her teammates to the seats at the end of the table so they would have an easy exit to the grounds after eating.

Lily saw Jackie with the Ravenclaw team from the corner of her eye, but became distracted when Regulus crossed her field of vision on his way over to the Gryffindor table. She waved, and he tipped his head in acknowledgement before coming to sit on her other side. As he pulled a plate of bacon towards him he muttered, "I can keep him company during the match, if you like."

"Peter said he would, too. He's already gone up—decided to have Madame Pomfrey heal his bruise while he's there."

Regulus looked at her in surprise. "Bruise? What happened?"

Lily grinned savagely at her kippers for a brief moment before meeting Regulus's gaze. "He clocked Potter a couple times and in return, Potter nearly broke his nose. Just got his cheek, though. I'm willing to bet he's going to skive off the match and start snooping again."

"He won't find—"

"Oh, no, of course not. She's got that private room, remember? He'll be fine." But her face didn't match her words, and Regulus would have bet the match that Lily wasn't entirely focused on the approaching game.

He was silent for a few moments as he swallowed a bite of food. Then, in hushed undertones, he said, "Listen, focus on the match for now. If Potter sticks his nose anywhere near the Hospital Wing I'll take care of it."

"I know." She reached her left hand to grasp Severus's, who was sitting on her other side, quietly listening to the conversation between his girlfriend and the Slytherin. He squeezed her hand and tried to ignore the headache building behind his eyes.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to get a bit of Invigoration Draught. I'll be dead on my broom if I don't."

Lily glanced over at Sirius. "With any luck, we won't have to be in the air very long. Siri looks pretty determined."

Regulus and Severus followed her gaze to the end of the table. The elder Black had a hard expression on his face, and he kept repeatedly lifting a spoonful of porridge halfway to his closed mouth before letting the spoon tip until the porridge fell back off into the bowl. One of Regulus's eyebrows went straight beneath his bangs. "Well I'll be damned if you guys don't win this thing in the first ten minutes. I haven't seen him look like that since he got his Hogwarts letter and told our parents he'd off himself if he was Sorted into Slytherin."

Severus snorted as he rose from his seat. "I'll be right back," he said, and squeezed Lily's shoulder before leaving the Great Hall.

Lily and Regulus continued to quietly talk until Severus returned slightly more awake, by which point the conversation had evolved. As Severus sat back down and picked up his fork, he heard Lily say, "I wish I knew why Siri's like this. It's just…he can't be this worked up over Rem, can he?"

Regulus went unnaturally still, and when he spoke, his voice was oddly forced. "I guess it's not in the _Prophet _yet. He didn't tell you?"

The tone with which these words were spoken sent a chill down Sev's spine. "Tell us what?"

"Oh, he hasn't." Frustration laced Reg's voice. "Well—here it is, I guess. Our cousin's family was attacked last night." He said the last bit with a tight face and a white fist. "By Fenrir Greyback."

Sev's fork dropped to the table with a clatter, causing Taylor, Gideon, and Fabian to look at him. He ignored them and leaned forward to stare across Lily at Regulus. "_What?_ Which cousin?" But he already knew. From Regulus's reaction and the horrible feeling churning in his gut he knew…it just couldn't be…

"Andromeda."

"_No!_" Severus said in earnest, wishing he'd heard wrong. Because now, this meant—

"Dumbledore told me himself, last night," Regulus continued quietly, keeping his voice down so not to attract the attention of the rest of the Gryffindor team. "Right now the only one they know for sure got bitten was Dora."

Severus felt his self-control slip dangerously. "Who found them?" he asked.

"Well they live on a big tract of land out in the country," Regulus said, returning part of his attention to breakfast. "But an attack like that would make anyone scream…" He poked at his food for a moment. "Their neighbors, Siger and Violet Holmes, heard them. Of course they Apparated right over and were able to drive Greyback away. Siger stayed with them while Violet Apparated to St. Mungo's, and once the Healers got there she alerted the Ministry."

"Which means—" Lily started.

"—Umbridge knows," finished Regulus.

* * *

On the Quidditch pitch, Lily shook hands with Michael Winston, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Sirius briefly met Jackie's curious gaze and gave her a small, apologetic smile, before Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both teams kicked off into the air. A moment later the balls were released, and a furious dance began around the Quaffle.

Sirius peeled his eyes and ignored Jackie, who was trailing him but searching herself for the Snitch. Not even three minutes had gone by when Sirius spotted it, at the Gryffindor end of the pitch high above Taylor's head. He shot forward faster than Jackie could react, and within seconds he held the glittering little ball in his hand.

The stands went wild as they realized that the match was over—neither team had scored a goal.

Sirius returned to the grass as soon as he caught the Snitch, and without waiting for his teammates he stomped back through the tunnel into the Gryffindor locker rooms, the golden ball feebly struggling in his hand.

It was, without question, the shortest match ever played on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

By the time he left the lockers the rest of the team was coming in, but Jackie was waiting for him on the other side of the door. She hadn't changed from her blue Quidditch robes, clearly waiting for him to come out. She held her broom in her right hand and brushed her slightly windswept hair from her eyes with her left. "Sirius—" she said, but she stopped when she caught sight of his expression, which softened considerably when he looked around and saw her.

"Look, I'm sorry about Hogsmeade. I promise I'll make it up to you but I really can't explain right now."

In a show of understanding that frankly stunned Sirius, Jackie went to his side, slipped her arm through his, and started walking with him up to the castle. "I know. Regulus said if it wasn't important you wouldn't have—well—stood me up. You'll tell me when you're ready, so don't worry about it."

Sirius stared at her, nearly forgetting to walk forward lest he stumble over his own feet. "You—you're not mad?"

"Not terribly. I can tell something's got you up in arms, but I won't push you about it."

Sirius sagged with relief. "You're incredible," he said hoarsely, and kissed her.

A flush spread over Jackie's neck. "Then again…you did just beat me at Quidditch." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "And in less than three minutes! How on earth—"

She was interrupted by Gideon and Fabian Prewett running to catch up to them. "Holy blazing Hippogriffs, Sirius! Do you know you just broke the Hogwarts record for shortest Quidditch match?"

Sirius's jaw fell open. "What?"

"You caught the Snitch in two minutes and forty eight seconds," Fabian crowed happily.

"The record was five and a half, which had been standing for approximately thirty years," Gideon tacked on with a gleeful yell.

"Don't wait up—"

"—we're off to the kitchens—"

"—and you can bet on a party—"-

"—lasting all the way through tomorrow!"

After giving Sirius many slaps on the back, the Prewett twins raced up the grounds to the castle proper, leaving Sirius and Jackie to gape after them in frank astonishment. The rumble of the crowd rose behind them.

"Did you know about the record?" Sirius asked Jackie as he reminded his feet to move forward.

She shrugged. "I knew there was a record, but I didn't know what it was. Not to bash on your Seeking skills…but how on earth did you catch the Snitch so quickly?"

The small balloon of elation in Siri's chest caused by the Prewett twins' revelation developed a leak, and Sirius's expression darkened. "Sometimes if I force myself to focus really hard on one thing, I'll get to a point where anything is possible. I saw more clearly, moved quicker…I just couldn't stand the thought of staying in the air for very long." He rubbed his face with the fist holding the Snitch. "I—I haven't even told my friends yet. Regulus might have. He was talking to Lily and Severus at breakfast. Um…my favorite cousin—her family got attacked by a really nasty werewolf last night. Her daughter, my little cousin, she—she got bitten. The Ministry got wind of it because the werewolf in question—well, they've been hunting him for a couple years. But that also means my cousin's family will probably be treated like outcasts now."

Jackie stopped in her tracks and looked at her boyfriend in shock. "That's—that's _terrible_!"

Sirius felt slightly cheerier at Jackie's outrage on his family's behalf, but his cheer turned to guilt and worry as he thought about the bleakness of Dora's future and the uncertainty of Remus's. When they had made it to the castle and walked up the staircases together, they parted on the fifth floor, where the Ravenclaw dormitories were. She have him a tight hug, careful not to prod him with her broom, and a quick kiss.

"Keep me in the loop about your cousin, all right?"

"All right," Sirius agreed. "See you later."

* * *

A House Elf brought Sirius his lunch and his dinner while he sat in the private ward of the hospital wing with Remus, who was sleeping. The rest of the Circle came and went, and at one point Alice sat with Siri for over an hour, quietly talking to him about Remus, about anything, just to give him something to do besides sit and wait and fret. Curfew was drawing nearer and nearer, and finally at five to, Alice had to leave to patrol with one of the Gryffindor seventh year prefects, since Severus had been given the night off to assist with Remus.

With an hour to moonrise Dumbledore made an appearance. Severus stood back with Lily; Peter had persuaded Sirius to take a short nap up in the dormitories, and so he was absent. Poppy bustled over with a grim expression, and waved her wand over Remus.

"_Ennervate_," she murmured, and Remus stirred, taking a few moments to blink his way back into consciousness.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Remus fumbled with his bed sheets before flinging an arm over his eyes to block out the light. The motion awoke fresh pain in his limbs, and he let out a moan.

Severus stepped forward with the new Wolfsbane and pressed it into Remus's palm. "Drink," he said quietly. "It will help."

The poor werewolf tipped the contents back and swallowed, grimacing as it burned on its way down.

"Can you walk?" Poppy asked gently.

Remus didn't move for a few seconds, but then he nodded. "I think so," he whispered, and when he looked up at his little welcoming committee, they all saw his eyes briefly shift to yellow.

"How will we get up to the seventh floor?" Lily asked Sev in a whisper, so only he could hear. "That's four whole flights—can Rem make it that far?"

Lily, who had never accompanied Remus and Severus during a transformation, had therefore never before seen their method.

"Watch."

Poppy and Dumbledore assisted Remus on either side as he stood. A prick of black suddenly appeared on the blank stretch of wall beside the bedframe, directly in front of the Headmaster, the werewolf, and the matron. It steadily grew larger, ballooning until there was a doorway before them. Dumbledore gave a minute flick of his wand and the door swung inwards, revealing the padded room for Remus's transformations.

"The Room of Requirement," Severus reminded her, "adjusts to the needs of its user."

Lily let a small smile slip onto her face. "And since he can't go upstairs—"

"It came to us."

* * *

Severus quickly walked Lily back to the common room, which blasted noise into the corridors once the Fat Lady swung her portrait forward, for the Prewetts' Quidditch victory party was still raging. Sirius fought through the crowd when the portrait opened, and all but accosted Severus.

Lily gave her boyfriend a fleeting kiss before leaving him in the portrait hole, knowing that Sirius would want to be present for the transformation.

The boys began to converse, and Sirius grew more agitated as they walked to the corridor with the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's ill-fated endeavor to teach trolls to dance.

Finally, the elder Black burst, "I don't care what he said before, and I'm not going to sit on my hands in the Tower, waiting for bad news. I'm going in there." Sirius finally took a breath, his cheeks red with anger. "He doesn't deserve this—"

"Of course he doesn't!" Severus exclaimed. "He deserves this the least of every human on Earth!"

"Then why won't you—" but he stopped mid-sentence and paled.

Severus gripped Sirius's shoulders. "It's not up to me. Not this time." Sirius met his gaze and Severus saw a heartbroken, terrified boy, scared to lose his best friend over something he might have caused. "It's only myself, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey. This is the worst transformation he's gone through, Siri. It's as much for your protection as it is for his. If it were you...would you want him to see you in that much pain?"

Numb now, Sirius weakly shook his head.

"I promise that as soon as he returns to normal and is back in the hospital wing I will come get you," Severus said bracingly.

Sirius swallowed. "Keep him safe, won't you?"

"Of course."

And with that Sirius turned back down the corridor, and Severus entered the Room of Requirement, where Poppy and Dumbledore were waiting with Remus.

* * *

As the moon set, Remus shuddered and writhed, his wolf's body contorting and twisting back into his proper, human form. At last he stilled, and a great groan mixed with a sigh of relief left Remus's lips. Severus knelt behind Remus's head and supported it as he helped the werewolf swallow a phial of pain reliever. Remus fell back against Sev's knees and brought one arm up to grope for purchase; Sev caught Remus's hand and winced as his friend gripped with the strength of seven men. Sev's eyes glanced up and met Poppy's. With a silent nod she left, and would come back at dawn when Remus would regain his ability to walk. The Headmaster had left halfway through the night to answer a Patronus from his deputy.

It was another hour before Remus spoke.

"Why did you do it?" he asked in a half-sleepy, half-scared voice.

Severus did not have to ask what he meant. "I did not go behind your back, Remus," he said in a steady, calming voice. "Tell me what you heard."

Remus swallowed and his hand flexed. Severus released him. "I remember stopping just outside the library to do up my trainers. You and Alice were talking, and then she said something about me not being dangerous—and then you contradicted her. Said that I was 'incredibly' dangerous…a threat…and that if I ever went a moon without the Wolfsbane not even you could control me. I left then, because oh—I just couldn't bear it. All these secrets, Sev, and then that…"

Severus frowned. "But you are dangerous. I said that you are no longer a threat."

"What—then why—?"

"Being a werewolf makes you dangerous, but it doesn't make you a threat," Sev interrupted. "You're dangerous in the same way that I am."

Remus summoned the strength to sit up and face his friend. "I don't understand."

"Dumbledore is the greatest, most powerful wizard of this age. Does that make him dangerous? Of course! But does it make him a threat?" He paused, but Remus seemed content to allow his friend a good long explanation to what had transpired in the library. "No. Not intrinsically. You know my past—you know the dangerous power of what I can do, but that doesn't make me a threat—least of all to anyone in this school.

"Before I made you the Wolfsbane you were a terrible threat to everyone around you because you were not yourself. You were not human in that form and didn't know right from wrong. In that state yes, you were a threat because you could have killed or bitten someone from the school or the village. But you are diligent enough with the potion that it no longer applies. You have told me that you feel no inclination towards harming yourself or others while transformed under the effect of the potion. And that, my furry friend, is what makes you no longer a threat."

Remus looked at him with a mixture of intrigue and relief. But a shadow fell across his face again.

"Do you remember what happened on Saturday morning?" Sev asked cautiously.

"I know I scared Sirius," he replied in a glum voice. "If I could only tell him…" he looked up, and grey eyes met black. "Could I?"

Severus tensed. If Sirius knew the truth about his past things could snowball again but in a very different manner. His initial instinct was to say no, firmly, without any room for argument. But Sev's close friendship with Remus had wrought a different sort of change in him over the past five years. "Let me think about it," he said, making a mental note to figure out which memories would be the most informative but the least damaging to his relationship with Sirius.

Remus relaxed a fraction and began intently examining his hands.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Sev began quietly, really not wanting to have this conversation but thinking the ultimate outcome would be better than if it happened later.

"What?"

"On Saturday night, when Sirius went to get the Headmaster to assist with you, well—" he was hedging it, trying to find the best way to say it without delivering a detrimental blow to his friend.

"Spit it out, Sev," said Remus, oblivious to the reason behind Severus's uncharacteristic pauses.

"Greyback attacked Nymphadora Tonks and her parents."

In the stunned silence that followed these words, Remus's expression went from puzzled, to shocked, to disbelieving, and settled on a pale shade of horrified ghostly white. "NO!" he yelled. "No! What—why—_Severus—_"

The old Potions Master gripped Remus's upper arms to steady him. "That's why Dumbledore left in the middle of the night—McGonagall got an update from the Healers and sent him a Patronus—"

"What happened?" Remus bellowed, fighting against him.

"I'll tell you," Sev panted, "once you've stopped treating me like a jailer."

Remus slumped back with a wild expression on his face, his eyes alight with worry and a need to know more.

"I found out from Regulus at breakfast before the match yesterday morning," he began, and shifted so he was sitting more comfortably. "Dumbledore told us more, so I'll start with that. The Ministry has been trying to track Greyback for ages—but we already knew that. They lost his trail about three months ago. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks have been staunch supporters of the Wolfsbane—they even helped fund some of the testing at St. Mungo's, since after Bellatrix died and Narcissa got sent to Azkaban, Andromeda inherited her parents' fortune. From what Dumbledore's been able to piece together from the Aurors, Greyback got wind of this and hunted them down practically silently.

"As far as we know only Dora was bitten; I expect the news McGonagall has is whether her parents are infected as well. Their neighbors, the Holmes family, heard the attack and they Apparated over straight away—the father was able to drive Greyback away. He stayed with them; Violet fetched the Healers—which I'm quite impressed with; usually Apparition while pregnant makes you sicker than usual—and then she reported the attack to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures—which meant that Umbridge got wind of the attack within an hour of it happening.

"Dumbledore said that the Aurors tracked Greyback through the forest separating the Holmes Estate from the Tonks house, but lost him wherever he Disapparated. He's injured, though—Siger hit him with _Confringo_—you know, the Blasting Curse." He paused here to gather his thoughts. "That's as much as I know right now. Siri and Reg might know more, seeing as I'm sure both of them were still awake when Dumbledore left here."

Remus stared ahead, unseeing. "She didn't—she wasn't—" he drew a breath. "Last time, in your other—whatever—she wasn't…?"

"A werewolf?" Severus asked sharply. "No, she wasn't. And she loved you despite the fact that you were."

"She shouldn't be one," he mumbled, but got cut off again by Severus.

"No, you're right. She shouldn't. But that doesn't and won't change the fact that she is now, and while I wish she weren't, it also means that you can relate to her now, and your parents can offer guidance and support to her parents when they are undoubtedly overwhelmed by the reality of it."

Remus hung his head and buried his face in his hands. "I want to do something," he said.

"I know. We all do."

But Remus seemed to be done talking, and so Severus sat back and kept silent company until the matron returned at dawn to help Remus back into the hospital wing.

* * *

When Sirius peered into the hospital wing on his way down to breakfast, and saw Remus sitting up and talking with Regulus, he felt intense relief course through him. Severus had continued on down to the Great Hall with Lily, so Sirius went in by himself.

"You're okay," Sirius said, and both his brother and Remus looked up at him.

Remus gave his best friend a small, sad smile. "I'll be fine."

Sirius sat down, pulling his book bag onto his lap. He clutched at it, trying to remember how to talk.

Remus saved him the trouble. "Severus told me what happened," he said in a whisper, and Regulus took his cue to leave. "I'm so sorry, Siri…I wish I could tell you that everything will be all right—"

"Stop," Sirius said over him. "It's not your fault. Frank said I might project some of this on you because you're one, but I couldn't do that to my best friend—so don't apologize."

"What else can I do?" Remus asked sadly.

"Just…get better. Be you. Keep me company whenever Dumbledore gives me and Reg more news. Andromeda was more like family than my parents were, even though we're just cousins."

"And Jackie…?"

Sirius met his friend's gaze. "She'll be there too. I was too wrapped up in trying to work through the Quidditch match to tell the rest of the Circle what happened, so Regulus did it for me—the first person I told was Jackie." He looked down. "It should have been you."

Remus felt tears at the back of his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"You're as much of a brother to me as Regulus is. Sometimes more so."

The poor lycanthrope felt the tears leave his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. He'd considered the Circle his family for several years, but this admission from Sirius made him feel truly accepted at last.

Sirius saw and reached out, pulling Rem's hands away so he would look at him. "Rem, mate, you don't have to get all weepy. You know you're family to us."

"I know," he said, sniffing. "But it's different actually hearing it."

Sirius spoke softly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

At lunch the next day a second year as tall and skinny as Severus and Remus sat himself with the Circle, on the outer edge beside Sirius and across from Regulus. He shook their hands, waved down the table to the rest of the Circle, and said, "Hi, my name's Renly. My brother is the one who rescued your cousins."

Immediately Sirius and Regulus clamored for news; Dumbledore had not called them to deliver the new information from McGonagall and so they had been left in the dark.

"I got an owl from Siger this morning—he and Vi are at St. Mungo's because she just went into labor, but he said that they wouldn't let him visit the Tonks'. It might be because he's not family and being attacked by a werewolf just before the full moon made theirs a weird case."

"So Andromeda and Ted were bitten?" Regulus asked Renly tightly.

Renly shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He took a roast beef sandwich from a nearby platter. "I know they're in quarantine though."

"I wish I could visit," Sirius said.

"Are you going home for Easter?" Renly asked.

"Well, no," Siri said. "Our parents made it quite clear that we're not welcome at home since they got busted during that raid a couple years before Voldemort died."

Renly looked at them, confused. "So where do you stay during the summers?"

"With these lot," Sirius replied, gesturing to the Circle. "Usually Remus or Frank."

"Oh," said Renly, "well you're welcome to spend Easter at the Estate. Our parents keep complaining about not getting visitors enough and you'd be right next door to the Tonks'."

"Your brother's family lives with your parents?" Remus asked.

"It's a bloody manse," said Renly. "Siger, Vi, and Myc have the whole east wing to themselves." He bit into the sandwich. "Our parents are getting on in years, too. Papa can't really make it upstairs anymore so they stay on the first floor."

"Myc?" Asked Lily.

"My six-year-old nephew Mycroft. So, how about it? Easter at the Holmes Estate sound okay? Oh, the rest of you are invited, too. Siger said any friends of the Black cousins are welcome—and it's a huge place, so don't worry about imposing."

Severus and Lily would be going back to Ottery St. Catchpole, but would ask their mothers if they could spend a day or two in the country to visit Renly and the Tonks family.

Renly chatted with them for a while but then had to leave for his Herbology lesson with the rest of the second year Gryffindors.

That night at dinner, Dumbledore had an announcement.

"On Friday evening we will have a visitor from the Ministry coming to speak with the school," he said, and it was plain from his tone of voice that he didn't approve of this little incursion. "She will be addressing the student body on the dangers of lycanthropy and she will ask if anyone feels unsafe at Hogwarts. I urge you to speak plainly to her, be truthful and honest. That is all. Sleep well!"

The Circle all looked around at each other with varying degrees of confusion and worry on their faces, but none so much as Remus, who had turned as white as a sheet. As the students began standing and exiting the Hall, Professor McGonagall came down from the teachers' table to hand Sirius a sealed scroll. "The Headmaster would like a word with you and your brother," she said, giving him a fleeting look of sympathy.

Naturally Frank, Alice, Peter, Lily, Severus, Remus, and Jackie stayed put while the Hall slowly emptied, and Sirius opened the scroll to read it with Regulus. "He wants us to go up to his office," Sirius said.

Renly floated past and said, "Good luck. I guess he finally has something to tell you."

"We'll let you know what he says," said Regulus, and Renly inclined his head in thanks.

Now Dumbledore had underestimated Sirius and Regulus, so when they arrived at the Headmaster's office, they arrived with their entourage of friends. They trooped into the circular room and stood silently, waiting for Dumbledore to start.

"Well, I should have guessed you would bring everyone," he said, surveying the nine students in front of him. Severus gave a half-smirk and avoided the Headmaster's gaze. "I have heard from the Healers in the ward where Mr. and Mrs. Tonks and their daughter are being cared for. Nymphadora sustained a bite from Fenrir Greyback, and on the night of the full moon she transformed. Andromeda and Edward—"

Here, Sirius interrupted. "He hates that name. He's called 'Ted.'"

Dumbledore tipped his head in acknowledgement and continued. "—Andromeda and Ted sustained terrible scratches and other like-wounds, but neither were infected with the full curse. They will have wolf-like characteristics and prefer their meat bloody from now on, but they are not true werewolves."

Sirius sagged a little in minor relief to know that two had escaped Remus's fate. But Regulus stood as still as stone.

"Will Dora be okay?" Regulus asked. "She's only three."

"Nymphadora Tonks will spend one night of every month of her life transforming into a werewolf," Dumbledore replied evenly. "If the Wolfsbane did not exist," he glanced at Severus, "the transformation at such a young age might have killed her. As it is, she will be able to grow up and lead a steady life, so long as she always takes the potion beforehand."

Regulus was not completely satisfied, but at least he knew for sure that Dora was okay.

Remus hadn't dared to speak at all, and he wouldn't even look at Sev, scared that if their eyes met he would blurt out why he was so terrified on the Tonks family's behalf. It didn't matter, though, because everyone in the room except Jackie knew that Remus suffered from lycanthropy as well, so they all mistook his paleness for sickness over the fact that the werewolf who had infected him had now infected his best friend's cousin. Which really was part of it. But not all.

Severus frowned. "That's not all the news, is it?" He asked shrewdly.

Dumbledore's eyes did not twinkle, but there was an understanding there that Severus recognized. "It concerns the visit from the Ministry official," he confirmed. "Madame Dolores Jane Umbridge will be arriving on Friday just before dinner, and she will be addressing the student body on why she believes the passing of her law might have prevented the attack on the Black cousins."

At the end of this statement, everyone in the room except Remus and Jackie, and the Headmaster, burst into indignant yells.

"She can't be serious—" shouted Sirius.

"That's the stupidest thing ever," Peter proclaimed, an expression of appropriate fury on his thin face.

"No, not fair!" Cried Alice, supported in kind by Frank.

"Laws don't stop the unlawful from breaking them," Severus said in calm, but icy anger that everyone heard despite being louder than him.

"Did she actually say that to the Tonks family?" Lily asked in a high pitched, indignant voice.

"I can show her how safe laws make her," Regulus said threateningly, his hand curled into a white fist.

Dumbledore raised his hands and almost instantly the office became silent again. "I did not say that I agree with her," Dumbledore said, and Severus almost wished it had been in a yell instead of his usual infuriating calmness. "But this is a request from the Minister himself that I cannot refuse, because the parents who read the _Daily Prophet_ will be—or already are—worried for their and their children's safety. Fear spreads more quickly than hope and reassurance; that much we know very well. Miss Umbridge will request to speak to those who are scared, but I am advising that none of you—especially you both, Sirius and Regulus—submit to this. She will try to get you alone, but _do not let her_. Stick together with your friends and move quickly when you need to. Her words are dangerous, but her actions more so. She will try to make you into betrayers."

Everyone looked sufficiently scared except Jackie, who just looked confused.

Dumbledore noticed this, and leaned back a little in surprise. "Ah...one of you does not know..."

It took Sirius the duration of two heartbeats to realize what the Headmaster was referring to, and immediately following this realization his gaze met Remus's and silently asked for his permission.

Remus gave the tiniest of nods, and closed his eyes, sagging a bit. Peter went over to guide him to a seat, and then remained standing by the arm of the chair like a short, wiry, guard dog.

"Jackie," Sirius began, and he took her hands in his. "We need to tell you something."

Jackie lived up to her placement in Ravenclaw House by calmly meeting his gaze and saying, "Okay. What is it?"

Sirius glanced at his best friend again. "Remus is a werewolf."

He'd expected her to run screaming from the office and never want to speak to him again, so when Jaqueline Clearwater, girlfriend to Sirius Black, blinked a few times and said, "That's it?" Sirius couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Yeah, he's—"

Jackie shushed him and went to talk to Remus instead. She knelt in front of him and he stared down at her in astonishment. "First of all, I'm really sorry you're a werewolf. If there's anything I can do, just say so. I still think you're okay, even if you turn into something furry once a month. And secondly," she looked over her shoulder at the headmaster, "a fourteen-way secret isn't much of a secret. Why isn't he protected by the Fidelus Charm?"

"Fourteen—?"

"We in this room make ten. The Deputy Headmistress would need to know for obvious reasons and then of course there's Madame Pomfrey, which makes twelve, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin make fourteen," Jackie counted quickly. "Why no Fidelus? He could be exposed by someone else and then this Umbridge woman wouldn't need to get Siri or Reg to talk about anything, let alone their friend. She could just talk to the person who found out on their own."

"Why _do_ you think she'll target Siri and Reg?" Lily asked the Headmaster.

"Well that's obvious," Frank interjected. "Siri and Reg are close to the Tonks family. She'd ask if they feel threatened or scared now that their cousin is a 'filthy half breed,'" he used air quotes, "and judge them as sympathetic based on their reactions. Then she would use it against them."

Several of them started talking at once again, and Dumbledore had to clear his throat loudly to get their renewed attention. "Mr. Lupin is not under a Fidelus because that is not quite how the intent behind the charm works."

"It wouldn't stop people from noticing him get sick near the full moon and get better afterwards?" Jackie inquired. Admittedly she had only read one book on the charm, and it had been ages ago. But she remembered the gist of it.

Dumbledore didn't respond to this, quite possibly because he didn't have a good answer. Jackie huffed. But then, he said, "The Fidelus is often taken to the grave. Who would have been the Secret Keeper? Not his parents, who have never met any of you except those who have visited on holidays, but brief interactions like that do not always foster the kind of trust the charm requires. It was Remus's secret to keep, and I think the trust _he_ placed in you, as friends, is part of a stronger sort of magic that keeps him safe. But you are correct that the Fidelus Charm would have averted any curious eyes that timed his disappearances with the waxing of the full moon." He sat down behind his desk looking quite weary. "It would not work the same way if performed now that, by your astutely quick count, fourteen people are in on it."

"So what are you doing to keep him from being outed—" Jackie fell silent when Dumbledore fixed his gaze upon her.

"I? I am doing nothing except staying silent, because in the end it is not truly up to me who knows about his illness. It is up to Remus, and the bond of trust exercised between those he has told." Dumbledore looked a little scary, but not yet angry. "It will not stop other students from deducing for themselves, if they are clever enough; the strength of the secret lies in your willingness to protect him," his gaze turned to Remus, and his expression softened, "at all costs."

* * *

The one thousand students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched as a short, squat woman wearing nothing but pink, pink, and more pink, and a large ugly pink velvet bow on her mousy brown hair, walked in short strides to the dais where the High Table stood. It took her a bit longer than it took McGonagall and Dumbledore, owing to the shortness of her legs, and she resolutely ignored the stares she garnered as she made her way down the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

There was a soft hum as the students whispered, and the hum died away when their Headmaster stood to welcome their Ministry guest. "Please give your attention to Miss Umbridge," Dumbledore said, and if you happened to be standing near him you would have seen the coldness in his eyes. But nobody saw except Professor McGonagall, and she did not move from her rooted position beside him.

"_Hem hem_," Umbridge coughed, "thank you Professor Dumbledore!" She looked out over the students as if searching for someone, but continued her speech in a brusque manner as though it had been rehearsed a hundred times. "Last week a Wizarding family was attacked by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. This came after months of hunting him, tracking him, and cornering him. In these respects we were not successful.

"Werewolves are inherently bad," she continued, watching carefully for signs of disagreement among the students. Sirius clenched his fists so hard he felt his nails break the skin, and quietly Remus unclenched them to heal the wounds. "They are vile, dangerous, and cursed. Letting them roam unchecked is nothing short of criminal. Following the death of the Dark Lord I drafted legislature to keep werewolves in check, and have been stalled and delayed at every point along the way.

"It is my firm belief—a belief that should be shared among all Wizards—that had this law been passed, the Tonks family would not be in such a position." She continued to talk for another twenty minutes, but Severus and Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

They tuned her out and focused on Remus instead, silently supporting him through the awful words that hurt with every syllable.

At last, it was over. "I will be staying at Hogwarts for one week. I urge you to come to me with any concerns you might have for yourself, your friends, or your families. No one else should have to become what Greyback is. No one else should follow in the footsteps of the Tonks family."

But then again, maybe it wasn't. Lily saw Renly rise from his seat down the Gryffindor table. "So it was their fault that they were attacked?" Renly said in an icy calm that didn't seem to connect to his personality. "It was their fault that their daughter, who is three years old, got bitten? Or are you implying that their daughter did something herself to draw the attention of Fenrir Greyback?"

This blatant defense of the Tonks family seemed to throw Umbridge for a loop, but she quickly recovered. "And what is your name, dear?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Sirius want to throw up.

"Holmes," Renly said with surety in his voice. "And you are sadly mistaken if you think you can intimidate anyone here into begging their parents to support your joke of a law. Laws don't prevent the lawless from breaking them. And Greyback is the most lawless of them all. You really think that all werewolves are inherently bad because one werewolf has caused so much harm."

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand," Umbridge said, all sweetness gone from her voice.

"I understand perfectly," Renly replied. "My brother is the one who fought Greyback off and rescued the Tonks family. My brother drove Greyback away with a Blasting Curse—not with a piece of parchment saying it was illegal for him to be attacking people." At this point Renly turned away from Umbridge and cast his gaze around the Great Hall. Severus knew what he was doing—drawing attention to himself so Umbridge wouldn't approach Sirius or Regulus about their cousins. "Greyback is one of approximately fifteen werewolves being tracked by the Ministry for refusing to take the Wolfsbane potion. And Nymphadora Tonks is one of a thousand other werewolves who have been rendered harmless because of the Wolfsbane potion. Pick your sides," he said with a glare, "but pick your sides with the understanding that only one percent of the British werewolf population has elected to throw freedom from their curse in the face of those trying to help them." He pointed at Umbridge. "She's the real enemy here."

"That's enough, Mr. Holmes," Dumbledore said softly, squashing the rising babble. Umbridge had turned red during Renly's rebuke, and the Headmaster strode around the High Table to escort her away.

_A/N: Yes, you read that correctly. No, this is not becoming a crossover. It's sort of a half-segue into my next big idea. Sherlock and Mycroft do not appear in this story; only Renly does, and he's a completely original character, despite the borrowed name from Game of Thrones. Up next: O.W.L.s. _


End file.
